WORLDS COLLIDE
by HELLACRE13
Summary: How did Superman and Wonder Woman really meet? An alternative take on the Justice League series.Some themes used from the comics and Superman Returns.
1. Chapter 1

**WORLDS COLLIDE**

An alternative take on the Justice League series focusing on Superman and Wonder Woman, from their first meeting. Using some plots from Superman Returns, as well as comics in the mix.

Superman, Wonder Woman and the Justice League belong to DC comics.

THE RETURN OF A HERO

Chapter One

The plane nosedived and screams reverberated in Lois Lane's ear. She bent into a brace position and began to pray. This was it. She was going to die. After all the close shaves she had in her life, it seemed her luck had finally run out. There was going to be no saving now. She had denounced the need for miracles two years ago with a Pulitzer Prize winning article that refuted the idea that humans needed alien heroes. But no human could save this plane from plummeting to certain destruction. Only an alien hero could do that and he was long gone.

The irony of the situation was not lost on her either. For once she had not come here looking for trouble nor poking her nose where it was not wanted. It was a simple assignment. Statistically speaking she had more of a chance dying by slipping down a flight of stairs than on this plane. She closed her eyes and thought of her mother, father, sister and Richard. She really did not want to die and cursed her fate and her insistence in muscling on a story that should have gone to Steve Lombard.

She suddenly heard a shout as someone pointed out to a blur of motion outside the window.

"Look! Out in the sky!"

Lois did not have time to even look as the plane seemed to spin out of control and the crescendo of screams roared in her ear. Wind rushed and howled; paper and air masks seemed to flutter and whip savagely before her eyes. The plane seemed to be plummeting and her stomach seemed to turn in on itself and her screams died in her throat.

The feeling of falling had stopped and the entire craft suddenly seemed to steady itself. Passengers could see the sky, which had been spinning at crazy angles, appear all blue and sedate. The plane was being gently eased downwards. The screams had stopped and she could see and hear shouts and clapping. Many around her were praying and giving thanks. Others were too immobile and stunned to understand what had happened.

Lois looked out the window and saw people cheering. They were in a stadium. She suddenly saw a tall figure appear in the doorway. He had to even bend his head slightly.

It was him. The alien hero that she had said the world did not need. Superman.

He was as she remembered. In blue and red. Yet something was different. The red S insignia was no longer set in gold but in a sea of black .He smiled reassuringly at the passengers who were still gaping.

"It's all right, folks. You're safe. I urge you to settle down and wait whilst the emergency services come to you. There may be others who will need my help. So excuse me."

He stepped out the door and she could hear the thunderous applause.

Lois tried to push her way forward but by the time she had gotten past the many irritated passengers who also wanted to catch a view of the man who use to be known as the Man of Steel, he was gone.

* * *

Superman could see Lois Lane as she rifled through her bag for a cigarette. She had no idea he was approaching. This was their first face to face meeting since he had left five years ago on his journey to the stars to seek out his lost Planet. He had seen her on the plane the day before but that had not been the time to even greet her or explain why he had to leave. He had traveled long and far and he had found nothing where Krypton would be. There had been a finality and sense of sadness. He was indeed the last of his kind.

The burden on his shoulders seemed heavier now. Not only was he protector of his adopted home but he was carrying the weight of a lost race and would have to thread carefully so he did not repeat the mistake of his ancestors. He studied Lois for a moment. The star reporter. Clever, sharp, tough if somewhat acid tongued. Intrepid to the point of foolishness. In the short time he knew her and wooed her as Superman she had shown a penchant for getting into trouble and needing saving.

He wondered if she was still like that or if being in a stable relationship had steadied her. As Superman he could not offer that to her. She was not interested in Clark Kent and that in itself set up a situation that he realized now had been unhealthy for both of them.

She had loved one aspect of him. But he was not just Superman nor was he just Clark Kent. He inhabited both worlds and this made things both easy and hard. He understood humans having grown up with and among them and appreciated the many things that made living on his adopted world a joy. Yet he was different and no one could understand that. Not even his parents who loved him so much. And having traveled in the deep reaches of space he had found that although there had been no Krypton, there had been more. He had encountered other races, other civilizations and seen a lot of life and a lot of death in so short a space of time. Was it possible to just pick up back the threads of an old life when one had experienced so much? He was due to restart back at the Planet next week as Clark Kent and he had heard from Jimmy that she was engaged to Perry White's nephew.

She was trying to light up when she heard the sound of the flapping of his cape and knew it was him. She spun around as he landed on the roof.

"Smoking kills, you know."

She looked at him and said dryly, "Yeah, well so does smog. But we have been over that." She took a deep pull and sighed. "That's good. Now, Superman, care to tell me why are hovering over my workplace?"

He replied calmly, "I assume you want to see me. Isn't that why you are here?"

That was always the case in the past. She would wait for him on the roof and he would seek her out. He knew they needed to speak. To clear the air. He had left Earth abruptly. Looking at her face he could see she had not forgiven him for it.

She shrugged. "It was Perry's idea. You're back and people want to know what happened." She took out her recorder.

He shook his head. "No Lois. Off record."

She frowned and he looked at her gravely. Something was different about him. It wasn't just that he had changed a color on his uniform. There wasn't the boyish twinkle she was accustomed seeing. They always had a flirtatious relationship but clearly he was not about to indulge her like he use to. That annoyed her for some reason but she couldn't very well record him secretly. This was one of those times she thought super vision a royal pain.

She eyed him, slightly peeved but she stubbed out the cigarette and snapped the recorder off. "So, where did you go?"

"To search for Krypton."

"I thought Krypton was gone?"

"So did I but scientists had received images from the Voyager probe of a red sun just outside the Adromeda galaxy….. I needed to go."

"And?"

"It wasn't there. Everything had been destroyed."

"I see. And this change to your tailoring?"

"A mark of respect and mourning."

"So you found out it was gone. Did it take five years to do that?"

He replied simply, "No. There was more to see."

"So we are not alone in the universe, is that what you are saying?" Somehow she did not know why the revelation did not interest her as it should.

"Yes. There are other civilizations. Intelligent life is not bound within the confines of twenty three pairs of chromosomes."

"I see. So you found other aliens like yourself. I'm surprised you came back."

"This is my home. No matter how far I travel and what I may see, those that I love are here."

"Oh yeah? But you were sure quick to leave it...to leave me!" she snapped, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

He sighed and turned to stare out at the darkness. "Lois, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I needed to go and see if anything was left. See where I came from. Look for survivors."

"If they were would you have come back?"

"I don't know," he replied truthfully

She said tensely, "Knowing that, you never had the decency to tell me, to explain. You know, I thought you were different from all those other lousy men I had dated in the past. I thought you had a heart. I thought you cared for me."

"I did...I do."

"You did? You do? Which is it, Superman?" she asked dryly.

Superman looked down and he could see Richard White sitting with Jimmy Olsen eating take-out. "Lois, you are engaged and, from what I gather, he's a good man."

She stiffened and had the grace to flush. She had forgotten about Richard. He was downstairs. He had brought dinner for her as she worked late. He always did that for her. She admitted, with a twinge of guilt, "He _is _a good man. He helped me a lot. It was because of him I won my Pulitzer."

"Yes, I heard about that. "Why The World Does Not Need A Superman". It must have been good."

"It was_ excellent._ Richard most likely will be the next Editor-in-Chief when Perry retires. He used to work for the Herald and brought that paper back from the dead. He's very supportive and he flies did you know that?" It sounded childish but she didn't care. Let him see that Richard was no mere newshound. But to her chagrin, he did not look hurt or jealous.

He touched her shoulder. "Lois, you and I…"

She looked up at him. He was still as charismatic as she remembered, more so even. She raised her lips to his, willing him to kiss her and for a moment he seemed to consider it.

She whispered, "What?

He drew away from her and said quietly," He can offer you stability, happiness, safety...a normal life."

She gritted, "What if that isn't what I want?"

"Then you shouldn't be with someone that you can't be honest with. Lois, you don't even know me. You just know a facade. I can't offer you anything stable. Don't throw away something real for a fantasy."

"You lost the right to lecture me, Superman!" she replied stiffly. "You never even said goodbye…"

"Saying good-bye to you would have given you a hope that I could not promise," he said heavily, and that made her stare at him in dismay.

"Your uniform isn't the only thing to have changed," she observed bitterly.

"We have both changed." He gave her a somber look. "I have a lot of catching up to do. I need to go. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I hope you can forgive me."

He lifted off and flew up into the night sky. She looked at the recorder in her hand and flung it over the roof top in annoyance.

* * *

Superman flew into Gotham City. He did a sweep from high above the clouds and spied what he came to find. He floated down onto the roof of one of the banks behind a figure in black.

The silhouette in the darkness did not move but a voice said, "Welcome back, Kent."

"Thank you, Bruce."

"I didn't expect to see you back."

"There was nothing to stay out there for. My planet is gone."

"You took a while coming back."

"I was delayed…" He thought of Almerac, of Warworld, of Daxam and the many other worlds he had seen. "How have you been?"

"Gotham is a cesspool."

"Ah. That bad, huh?"

"Gangs, drugs, money laundering, gun-running, human trafficking… You name it. Metropolis is fairyland compared to this."

"Oh, it has its moments. Money, is after all, the root of all evil…"

"Talking of money. You know Luthor is out of jail?"

"Yes, I know. I heard how he got his fortune as well. It seems his love knows no bounds in terms of age," said Superman somewhat distastefully.

Batman gave a snort but said, "I need to tell you something …A few days before you came back there was a robbery in the Metropolis Natural History Museum. They went to the geological exhibit and took a chuck of meteor rock."

Superman frowned, his mind working quickly. "A meteor rock? You're not suggesting that it was…?"

"Kryptonite? It's a possibility. Why would any one go to such an elaborate scheme to steal a chunk of rock? I think you need to be careful. The power outage that was responsible for several of the accidents the day you came back to earth, that was not normal. Losing electricity does not cause planes to arbitrarily fall out the sky neither. Only something like an electro magnetic pulse can cause that."

He digested this piece of information. "Well, it seems someone breached the Fortress and stole some crystals as well."

Batman narrowed. "You seem mighty causal about it. Taken as a whole, you definitely need to be careful."

"It would seem so. Luthor being the obvious candidate behind both incidents. I'll go do some digging and see what I can find. I'm starting back at the Planet tomorrow, I'm sure I can get some leads there. Well, it's good to see you, Bruce. Take care."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Take this…"

Superman's brows rose as he saw a silver metallic band. From a quick scan he could see it was a communication device of some sort. His lips twitched and a flash of the old sense of humor returned. He took it. "Did you make this friendship bracelet all by yourself, Bruce? "

" It's a comlink," he corrected grumpily, " Will allow you to keep in touch. I can also pin point your exact location. Someone, maybe Luthor, has kryptonite out there, Clark, and it's the only substance known that can weaken and kill you. You must stop taking things for granted. You can't always just go flying in without thought or questions. It may be brave and noble but it is also predictable and foolish. This will at least allow you to have some sort of back up if things do go very wrong."

Superman slipped the device on his wrist under his sleeve, not in the least bit offended by his opinion of him. "The Batman always has a plan."

Batman turned his head back to his surveillance. "Well, I don't have the ability to shoot fire from my eyes. One must always have a contingency plan."

"Well, thank you, Bruce. You know, I was hoping one day we would discuss this idea of a League."

"Hnnnnnn, "was the Dark Knight's eloquent reply.

He smiled. "I'll take that as you're thinking about it. Good night."

Superman flew upwards into the clouds and Batman returned to his surveillance of his city.

* * *

Clark sat with his mother at the kitchen table. Martha Kent was sixty years old now. She was a widow of some ten years and most people would have thought that losing Jonathan Kent, the love of her life, would have depleted her somehow. But Martha Kent was a strong woman, proving to the world and her son that she could be independent and run the farm just as efficiently as her husband had. She had missed her son when he left for the stars but she knew why he had to go and was saddened he did not find what he was looking for. He had only been back a week now and she could see that he looked content, but yet not happy. He was playing with his food more than eating.

She asked gently, "Care to talk about it?"

"I saw Lois earlier..."

"Lois. I see. How did that go?"

"She's very hurt and angry at me. I can't say that I blame her. She's with someone right now and he's a good man."

"How do you feel about that?"

"That she moved on? I don't know. I didn't expect she would sit and wait for me. Lois is too vibrant a woman to do that. Five years is a long time to be apart and expect things to go back to the way it was. I'm not the same person I was."

She reached out and touched his arm. "I would be surprised if you were. That's not necessarily a bad thing either. You have seen and experienced things I could never even get my head around. I still can't believe you almost got married to some Queen up there."

He dropped his fork and said wryly," Yeah, it's unbelievable alright"

"What was it like?"

"I felt some sense of connection with the people who seemed similar to me in appearance and strength at first. They are very powerful and selectively bred. They are also very proud and somewhat of an elitist society. The Queen Maxima said she saw potential in me and my heritage it seemed to stand me in some stead. It appears the House of El was a respected name. She had ideas of making me her consort. She said I was strong and our combined genes would create superior offspring that could rule the galaxy. I couldn't stay. I couldn't be father to would-be despots. I didn't care for her in the way she wanted me to."

"How did she take it?"

"Badly at first…She wanted to put me in manacles but in the end it was her Commander who reminded her that Queens don't beg and that she would appear foolish before the council since I never made her any promises. They threw me off the planet." He chuckled at the thought.

His mother said wryly, "She sounds a brat."

"I guess she is. But she had no compassion. She had no desire to see anything worthy or good in any other race. I couldn't care for someone like that. I may share strength and power with her but that doesn't make me one of them. What I believe in is much of what I learned here from you and Pa. I may have the powers of a demi-god but I don't belong in palaces, courting royalty."

Martha touched his hand. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He moved to get up with his plate but she said, "No, let me do that. It's been too long since I fed you and washed up after you."

He smiled at that and patted the hand on his. "Don't worry, Ma. I've gotten use to it. Romance isn't possible in Superman's life. Not even Clark's life. We are one and the same, apart from the clothes and the glasses and there is no one out there that understands both the lives I lead."

Martha said hopefully, "You must never give up, Clark. Maybe one day you will meet someone...There are meta-humans and vigilantes cropping up in various cities once you left."

" I've come to terms with it. Lana and Lori loved Clark and that never worked out. Lois wanted Superman and never gave Clark the time of day even though he…I went out of my way to show her how much I cared. Maxima wanted me for my genes. As for the vigilantes and meta-humans, I have an interest in them. But not why you would think."

"What do you mean?"

"I would like to meet these people, who clearly seem to have the same vision I have for the world. To do something more than save and retreat into Clark Kent. The world can be made a better one.

"I see. Well, many of them are very twitchy with the media. Like that one in Gotham. No one really gets to see or interview him."

"Yes, Jimmy mentioned he works in the shadows. I would like to meet him one day. Dressing like an overgrown bat and striking the fear of god in mobsters would make you wonder at his psychology but it seems to be working," he remarked with a twinkle in the eyes knowing that Bruce would probably not be amused at the manner he was talking even if it was to protect his identity.

"And there is that one in Keystone. The Flash I think he calls himself."

"Yes. The fastest man alive." Superman had met him once and the speedster had insisted they raced each other.

"Faster than you?"

"Remains to be seen. There is also a former marine wielding a power ring and an alien from Mars that have some ties with the federal government. I'll try to meet with them when I can. I'm due to re-start at the Daily Planet and I found a top-floor, two-bedroom apartment in Metropolis. It's in a very quiet residential block. I have a lot of elderly neighbors, and it's facing Centennial Park. Very convenient for Superman."

"I'm glad. See, I told you it would be better if you had your own place. I'm not out to pasture yet that I can't look after myself."

He replied, "I know and is this where a certain Ben Hubbard comes in?"

Martha looked at him uneasily. "Do you mind, Clark? I know how you felt when your father died. But with you gone, it got so lonely and Ben has been good to me and..."

Clark took her hand in his. "This isn't about me. It's what you need and want."

"Thank you. I never imagined I could care for anyone except your father and for a while I kept pushing Ben away. But he was here when times were tough and I realized that caring for him was in no way a betrayal of your father. I'll always love Jonathan but Ben is part of my life now and I'm grateful for his love and companionship."

"Are you two going to get hitched?"

"What? At my age? Don't be silly. But we don't need a piece of paper to validate what we have."

He leaned over to kiss her brow. "Well, any guy who can make my mother happy is okay in my books. I need to get moving. I must see what I need to take back to the apartment tonight. I got work tomorrow."

Martha smiled. "Okay. It was wonderful having you home, son. Drop by anytime."

"I will".

After he left the room, she picked up the half eaten plate of food and emptied it in the compost bin. She opened the tap and let the water run over the dishes. As happy as she was to have her son back her thoughts were troubled.

Clark had never been a needy man. He always understood his limitations and kept himself disciplined even when he was wooing Lois as Superman. He understood too well the dangers and sacrifices any woman who cared for Superman would have to endure. He had never wanted to hurt any of his past loves but it always ended up that way. She understood his thinking and even agreed with him but it still pained her as a mother to see that her son would be destined to always be lonely. Perhaps now whilst he still had her and his work and friends, it would be okay but what would happen when they all died? Clark's Kryptonian genes made him long lived. He could live for centuries according to Jor-el. When he lost his human touch stones would the cold, logical alien take over?

She looked out the window and stared at the stars in sky. The universe was a vast one. Surely, somewhere out there, there must be someone. Martha Kent said a silent prayer and when she turned away from the window a star fell.


	2. Chapter 2

SUN, MOON AND STARS

Chapter Two.

"What did you say?"

The vibrant voice of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, echoed loudly in the high domed, marbled throne room as she turned her head to stare at Penelope, the Oracle, in astonishment. She could not believe what she had just heard.

The younger, golden haired woman met the sharp eyes set in the perfect, unlined face of the three thousand year old monarch with a sober nod. "We are charged with a duty. To make a stand against the growing forces of Ares. Even as we speak we know that the path mankind is taking will cause the destruction of its race if efforts are not made to stem evil and war."

"Yes, they are intent on destroying each other. But they have always been that way. What is so different that we must send one of our own to a world we have sworn never to be a part of?" she demanded scathingly.

"If we do not play a part, Your Majesty, the darkness will find its way to Themyscira. The Gods have foreseen it and they can do little to stop it. The world is not as simple as it was. Our Gods are not the only Superior beings in the Universe and the Earth's fate is fickle. It can endure for an eternity in peace or can be consumed by evil and greed. If the latter happens, Themyscira will not be safe. We will be invaded and destroyed. The only way to ensure our survival is to help them. The Gods will it to be so."

"Help them? How?" she asked irritably.

"A Champion must be chosen amongst our best warriors and sent out into the world to act as an Emissary of the Amazons and defender of peace. We have lived in peace for many centuries, the Gods believe we have much we could teach mankind."

The Queen paced now, her sandals clapping on the mosaic tiles. She was watched by the Oracle and a tall, dark skinned woman, who had been standing quietly during the exchange. She was General Phillipus, trusted advisor and commander of the army. Hippolyta stopped and stared at her.

"Phillipus, what do you think of all this?"

The General said gravely, "It is not for me to question the will of the Gods, my Queen."

"The will of the Gods? More like the whim of the Gods. For three thousand years we have lived apart from man and in relative peace and now we must send one of our own out there to mingle with them? What will the Senate think of this? They will not agree to it and who would even want to participate in such an event?"

Penelope said sadly, "I fear the Senate has little say in this matter. This is a decree. It does not call for a vote. It is our duty to obey and our sisters must be made to understand this is not for the amusement of Zeus or Hera. But ultimately our survival and our way of life are dependent upon keeping war away from Themyscira by helping defend man's world."

Hippolyta stopped before a window overlooking the main concourse of the Palace. She could see her subjects serenely going about their daily duties, oblivious of the upheaval that was to come. This was no small thing that the Gods asked. To have one Amazon leave and go live amongst men was akin to heresy.

No one went out into the world except a few select Amazons who were only sent to record history and changes and collect objects and catalogue these advances in technology. Despite Themyscira being magical and located in an area that mankind could not detect, Hippolyta recognize the Amazons could not be complacent. Over the centuries the odd outsider had washed upon their shores and had been summarily tossed back before they could even see the island. But that in it self meant that Themyscira could be breached and if it ever happened the Amazons would be prepared. Hippolyta knew the Patriarch's world had excelled in developing weapons of mass destruction and continued to war and she had hoped they would never have to interact with them and taint themselves.

Hippolyta looked at the dark bracelets she wore on her wrists. A replica of the manacles that had been placed on her wrists by Heracles himself before he and his hordes had raped and humiliated her and her sisters three thousand years ago. It was worn by every Amazon, as a reminder of the brutality and dishonesty of men and that no woman should yield to any man.

The Olympian Gods had helped the tribe rally and defeat Heracles and his men but it had left the women scarred, bitter and hungry for retribution. Hippolyta recalled that the thirst for blood had gotten so bad that the tribes split ideologically and physically. She mistrusted men but she could not continue on a rampage to kill or maim them. She has also refused to kill little boys and stood up to those who saw children as threats too. For her wisdom and mercy, Hera granted her and the sisters who followed her immortality and an option to withdraw from the world and to live in peace and isolation from men. Hippolyta had accepted this and for the last three thousand years they had lived in relative peace and prosperity on the chosen isle of Themyscira.

Peace and prosperity. Would they have that ever once this Champion did as the Gods commanded? Hippolyta sighed. Somehow she could sense that things would never be the same again.

She said grimly to Phillipus. "Gather the women. We tell them today at dusk."

* * *

The Queen and General Phillipus were on their way to the Coliseum to meet with Euboea, Captain of the Guard, to discuss the upcoming contest that had been announced three days ago to search for a Champion.

To say that the entire nation was in shock was an understatement. No one expected this. It was unprecedented. To the younger Amazons who grew up with the notion that society was better and more peaceful for the lack of men this was confusing and even unsettling. But when Hippolyta had Penelope explain the rationale behind the command, duty superseded scruples. The Gods' will was law and were it not for them most of these women would be dead or enslaved. A surprising number of them volunteered to join the contest and even the Bana-Midghall, the neighboring tribe, who had representatives in the Senate, had sent word that it would be allowing its best warrior to participate.

The contest would be set for the Spring in three months time. Hippolyta assigned her most skilled senior warriors to ready the venue and organize the events. In addition, Mnemosyne, the Historian, and Cleo, the scribe, were responsible for going to the Archives and bringing out all records they had on Man's world, its history and languages and culture. The candidates, approved by Hippolyta, based on experience and skill, would be taught about the world they would be expected to enter so when the time came they would be at least able to speak the universal tongue and understand some of the traditions and rituals in this the twenty first century.

As they rode to the large arena a mile away from the Palace itself a voice sounded behind them.

"Mother! Phillipus!"

Both women paused stopped and turned in the saddle to see a most unusual sight. Sailing though the air as if propelled by Zephyrus, the God of the Wind himself, was a lithe figure in a white, knee length tunic and sandals.

Hippolyta sighed to her General. "I told you it was just a matter of time."

Phillipus looked grave as the figure paused to hover a few feet above them.

Anyone looking at her would surely mistake her for some magical sprite or nymph. For she emanated a kind of radiance only seen in beings from the ethereal realms. Ebony hair spilled in soft waves down her back and eyes gleamed like sapphires in a face that the three Graces, Joy, Beauty and Charm would envy. But then there were not many blessed by Aphrodite and this Amazon had a face that could almost rival the Goddess of Love and Beauty herself.

This was none other than Hippolyta's pride and joy. Heir to Themyscira's throne. Her Royal Highness, the Princess Diana. A miracle borne out of the prayers of an empty womb and blessed with powers that no other Amazon possessed. Her manner of birth was taken for granted now by all but when Hippolyta had been seen going to the beach and carrying a small figure of clay and performing strange rituals and prayers twenty three years ago the Amazons had thought their Queen had lost her power of reason.

The Gods had listened and the soul of Hippolyta's dead child from her time as a mortal woman had been given life once more. A Princess made of clay. A child who would bring no end of joy to a place that had lost the magic that only children could bring.

But she was a child no more and Phillipus sensed the tension in the Queen's attitude as if ready for a battle of wills.

The Princess looked at them and began perplexed, "I put my name down on the list, why was I not called by Cleo and Mnemosyne? The others are gathered in the Hall of History and when I tried to join I was told I was not on the list."

"I…am sorry, Princess. I know. But it is not up to me to approve the list. Your mother has already chosen."

Diana frowned and stared at her mother. "What are you saying? That I am not chosen?"

"Yes, that is correct," said the Queen calmly.

"Why not?"

"You do not meet the criteria in my opinion."

"What criteria? The Gods will that anyone could participate in this contest, so why was I refused?"

"The list is large and we have fifty women already vying for positions. They are all very skilled."

"I do not understand this at all! I am skilled. I am ready. Ask Phillipus. You know that!" she began baffled.

"Diana, you are my daughter, and the heir to this throne. Your destiny does not lie in Man's world," the Queen replied unruffled.

Diana stared at her mollified. "But I have been blessed with abilities beyond all our sisters…Surely that says something?"

Hippolyta said, "Indeed. It gives you an unfair advantage. That in itself makes your participation questionable."

Phillipus spoke up, "Well, in truth and fact for someone with the Princess' strength it does make it harder for her to control something as simple as a bow and arrow or sword without breaking it. And we are not having events that rely on flight or strength anyway…"

Hippolyta gave Phillipus a glare. "You are not helping here…"

"Sorry, Majesty."

Hippolyta continued, "In any event you are too young. Only twenty three summers and you have no idea what the Patriarch's world entails."

"You let Mala enter…She is young and so is Artemis of the Bana! "

"Both may be young but have seen Man's world. They were born there and came to these shores as children. They have the advantage of knowing something of the outside and they are older than you by half a century."

"So someone has not seen a place or been to it, you deny them the right to go there? Half our history would never have happened if that were the case. Would Odysseus have gone to Ithaca? Jason to Colchis? Would you even be here? Even when you were experienced, you made mistakes and yet it did not make you weak but stronger."

"It is not the same…"

Diana insisted, going on rashly, "But it is! You went against the will of the Senate and let Heracles in and look what happened there. But no one holds that against you."

The Queen's eyes narrowed at Diana's careless allusion to the painful past and she snapped, "Enough! You speak as one who knows nothing other than what she reads in books! You have led a charmed life. Have had every luxury. The best tutors. Pampered by your sisters and even me. The toughest lessons you have ever had to learn was to not have your horse throw you or not to crush a flower with your bare hands. You are like the sun, moon and stars here but there you will be as a lamb to the slaughter! You are not to join that contest. The Queen has spoken. Come, Phillipus, we have work to do."

Diana's mouth opened, stunned at her mother's vehemence. Never in all her years had she seen Hippolyta so stern. Diana was well versed enough in the lay of the land to know that a subject did not engage in a shouting match with the Queen, even if that subject was an adored daughter. So she gritted her teeth and held her peace.

She bowed. "I understand, Your Majesty."

Phillipus looked at Diana with some sympathy but she reined her horse in and followed her Queen who had already ridden onwards.

The Princess clenched her fists and muttered, "This is not fair!"

Princess Diana stared at the fifty Amazon warriors that had been chosen as they exited the Hall of History and walked past her in the main atrium of the building. They had just finished a language session with Cleo and some were now going to their various training schedules. Many bowed as they saw her. None of them knew the disappointment in Diana's heart at not being one of their numbers.

Diana sighed to herself. She was versed in the language she could hear them stumbling to learn all morning. She had mastered this English with other languages like Latin, Coptic, Ge'ez, Hebrew, Avestan and even a very slippery one called French since she was sixteen years old. She had ravenously read everything she could find on the Patriarch's history. She had been fascinated and repelled by them. From what she could see these men were brilliant enough to create machines that could fly to the moon and back but that brilliance could forge weapons that could decimate a population to dust and block out the sun. Creators and destroyers alike. Their similarities to her Gods were intriguing. She wondered if they had the capacity to change and ever maintain peace. Her mother and sisters did not think so but the Gods seemed to want to give them a chance. If Ares grew too powerful then Zeus himself would face extinction. The balance had to be maintained.

"Diana?"

She looked up. It was Mala, her childhood friend, a beautiful brown skinned Amazon with large doe-like eyes and with her a red haired, young woman Diana recognized as the Bana representative. Artemis wore that smirk she always had since Diana knew her.

"Hello, Mala. Artemis. How are you?"

Artemis shrugged "Oh, well enough. I wish this contest would be over and done with. I am tired of Cleo's incessant. "I am…You are…He is …She is"…."

Mala took Diana's arm. "I am glad you came. There is something you must see!"

Diana blinked. "What?"

"It only came in today!" she said dragging her down a long corridor. "We caught a glimpse of it but now it is under guard and they are being strict and not letting us near it. You now, you can get us in."

They soon came upon a circular atrium guarded by four women with spears. The guard, seeing the Princess amongst the trio, bowed and allowed them in without much fuss. They entered and walked up to the glass enclosure. Hanging on a panel was a golden and red armor with an eagle emblem on the chest, a kind of metal girdle over the torso and a warrior skirt over a dark blue bottom. Sitting on brackets were knee high boots and a golden tiara with a red star.

"Cleo said Pallas made it and the victor will wear it to the Man's world," said Mala.

"It is beautiful," said Diana, with appreciative eyes. "Pallas' work is beyond excellent."

Mala said, "Makes you want to wear it."

Artemis said smugly, "Well, only the best will have a chance of wearing it."

Mala looked at the disappointment on Diana's face and said softly, "I am sorry, Diana. If it is any comfort I think the best would include you as well. It will feel odd not having you there after all the times you participated in tournaments."

"My mother has spoken and we have a set number of candidates. What is done is done. I will never have the chance to wear something like this."

Artemis gave her an amused look. "So you really wanted to be part of this? And the Queen said no. Pity. I would have enjoyed taking you on. Well, you could steal it, I suppose."

"Steal it?" Diana said seriously, "I know you are joking but I would never ever consider stealing the armor. This was made as a symbol to represent all that the Amazons stand for and having the right to wear it should be earned. If anyone stole this then they lack the honor to wear it."

Mala looked at her friend's face as she said that and a look of admiration tinged her expression.

Artemis said, "Our tribe did not have to send anyone but I volunteered. Anything to keep men away from Themyscira, I will do."

Diana frowned. "That is not what the Gods are asking, Artemis."

"Oh and what are they asking, Princess?"

"To spread ideals of love and defend peace. Not to judge mankind. That means more than just fighting but it involves teaching and sharing what we know."

"Warriors cannot teach peace if we are to bloody our knuckles. The Gods just want their own survival and want us to do their work for them. Nothing is ever unconditional. We serve them in turn to serve ourselves. I remember the outside world. I was only ten but it was horrible and my father had sold me into slavery. If the slaver ship had not been hit by that storm I would have never washed ashore and taken in by my tribe. We are like leaves in the wind, Princess, and if we do not chart our own destiny when we can, we will be blown away."

"I agree but we are not here in this world to just survive but make it a worthwhile existence. You cannot go with hate in your heart to defend innocents."

"Humph, maybe it is a good thing you are not getting a chance to join this contest, I dread to see what you would do. The way you are speaking you might just end up bringing home one of these creatures and announcing you want to bond yourself to him."

Diana flushed and uttered defensively, "What? No! I would never do that! I honor our laws and I am heir to the throne. Yet the Champion must set up a dialogue with them so you will have to try to build trust and exercise restraint."

Mala injected, "Besides they are smelly, ugly creatures from what I remember."

Diana gave Mala a wry smile. "You were only two years old when Cleo rescued you. What do you remember?"

"Well, Cleo said they were going to bury me alive because I was a daughter and not a son."

Artemis said coldly, "Much of these practices have not changed according to Mnemosyne. Parts of the Patriarch's world still treat women like chattel. I will wear that armor, and when I do, I will show men that women are not to be abused. You should stick to what you know. Be Princess to your people. You are lauding over a world over which you know nothing." Artemis turned to leave them and she added, "Men are dangerous creatures and cannot be trusted. If the Gods are kind you will be fortunate to never lay your eyes upon the species. And if you ever do, beware, Princess."

Diana watched her leave with troubled eyes. She looked at Mala. "You believe that too?"

"I wouldn't go as far as saying men are all evil but we have a reason why we live apart from them. And we have been happy and content on Themyscira, have we not?"

Diana said slowly, "I suppose so."

Mala looked at her face. "Diana, what is it?"

"I do not know. I have this strange feeling inside, Mala. Artemis is the best warrior and will most likely win and yet I feel no joy or comfort at that. Themyscira 's fate seems tied up with the one who will wear this armor and I sense that she will bring war, not peace."

Mala looked slightly worried. Diana always seemed to have this instinct that had never failed to guide her on the right path. It was like the strange empathy she shared with animals. Another gift from the Gods.

Mala touched her shoulder. "I promise, Sister, to do my best to win that armor."

"I know, Mala. I will pray for you to win."

"Prayer is good but helping me with my sword skills would be better," she smiled back.

Diana smiled. "Well, I learned from the best. I can show you a trick or two Phillipus taught me. Artemis will never see it coming."

"Oh, that would be welcome. And when I wear that armor I will bring back a smelly, ugly man-specimen for you when you become Queen and we will change the rules. That will make Artemis really mad," she teased.

Diana laughed so loudly that the guards turned to stare at them. Giggling like two little girls they left the atrium, forgetting for a while that one was facing a contest that could result in her leaving the safety of Themyscira and the other was destined to mount the throne itself one day.

* * *

Author's note: _Anyone who knows Diana's character at all would know she would never steal the armor as she did in the JL cartoon. That was just one of the many out of character things Bruce Timm and Co. made her do that annoyed me as a fan of Wonder Woman._


	3. Chapter 3

FALLING

Chapter Three

Clark Kent stumbled into the newsroom of the Daily Planet and apologized to the fellow reporter whose desk he had used to steady himself. The reporter snapped as he had to dab up spilt coffee.

"Hey watch it, you klutz! Damn it! Good thing that was scrap paper!"

"S-sorry. I'm sorry. I ...Hi, I'm Clark Kent..." he said, putting out his hand to him.

The reporter had turned his back on him already, as someone shouted, "Hey, Lombard, Perry wants to see you."

The reporter looked at Clark. "Look, it's one thing you spilling coffee over my desk but can you get the heck out of my way?

Clark pushed his glasses up his nose and apologized, "Sorry...I didn't mean..."

But the man had pushed past him already. Clark clutched his bag and coat to his chest and scanned the busy newsroom. It had not changed much in five years. There were several more television monitors on the walls and on every desk was a laptop. The bulky desktops were gone and everyone seemed to have a cubicle.

"C.K!"

Clark turned to see Jimmy Olsen and he smiled. "Hi, Jimmy. Just trying to navigate my way around."

" Good to have you back, buddy. Come on, let me show you your desk."

Jimmy walked him over to the far end of the room, nearest a window. "You're next to me. It'll be like old times. I missed our team-ups. Can't believe it's been five years."

Clark draped his coat over the back of the chair and put his bag down. "Well, as you know after my father's death, my mother needed help with the farm and I was doing some freelance work."

"Oh, I see. She better now?"

"Oh, yes much."

"You missed us as much as we missed you?"

"It's nice to be back. We have a few new faces here ..." he said looking around.

"Yeah. Perry might be soon on his way out too. His nephew, Richard, will be most liking acting in his stead. I think Mrs. White isn't all that well. You met Richard?"

"No."

"He's cool. You'll like him. I mentioned Lois is engaged to him, right?"

"Yeah, you did. Where is she by the way?"

"Perry has got her in his office no doubt wanting to know why she hasn't got an interview with Superman yet. Everyone is just about tripping over themselves to get him on record. Where did he go? Why did he come back? Why is he wearing an all black S thingy. Perry feels if anyone can get that story, it's Lois. You know, there was a time everyone thought she was the Big Guy's girlfriend."

Clark nodded like a sage owl. "Yes, and good thing too, she seemed to fall from roofs tops an awful lot."

Jimmy grinned. "True. Poor Lois, always in the midst of some kidnapping or falling or being used as leverage. I think she must have been the safest she's ever been in the last five years."

Before Clark could reply they saw Lois and Richard White along with Perry and the reporter called Lombard hurry out into the main room to stare up at the television.

Lois shouted impatiently to the man who was in charge of the controls, "Turn it up, for crying out loud!"

Jimmy jumped up. "Something's up!"

They drew closer to see one of the news networks showing NASA satellite pictures and images of something growing out in the North Eastern Atlantic. A lone helicopter that had eluded the Air Force had managed to get some shots until they were chased back by two F-16 fighters.

Clark saw the land mass and he instantly recognized its topographical features. He asked innocently," What's going on?"

Lois replied," Seems Lex Luthor has found some method to grow a landmass of his own...He..." She turned and stared at him in surprise. "Clark Kent?"

He lifted a hand and feigned shyly, "Hi, Lois."

"Wow, you're a blast from the past. I heard you went home. I thought you'd be tied to the apron strings of some Dorothy with a kid by now."

"Er, no. I was helping my mother on the farm and working free lance. I needed to be home. You know, with the crop. There were a lot of things to do after my fath…"

Lois cut him off mid sentence and turned back to watch the screen. "Well, never mind. I'm sure one day you'll nab yourself a nice, little wife and be able to go back to chafing the corn or whatever it is you do."

Perry said, "Kent's back with us. You found your desk, son?"

"Yes, Perry."

Richard White looked at him curiously. Lois said briskly, "Oh, Richard this is Clark Kent. Clark, this is Richard White." She frowned at the television. "It's burgeoning as we speak and he says it will outgrow the North American continent."

Richard nodded at Clark. "Good to meet you. " He turned back to stare at the images. " It also seems to be having a huge ripple effect...That alone can spark off tsunamis and earthquakes and… Jesus!"

He broke off as the building seemed to tremble. Lois gasped and he held her to him.

Perry gritted. "The son of a bitch is crazy! He'll kill millions."

"I think that's the point, Perry," gritted Lois.

Jimmy pointed through the window.

They could hear the sound of explosions and feel the building shake.

Perry barked." Everyone take cover!"

Whilst everyone scrambled under desks and tables, Clark moved backwards to the elevators and in a blur he was gone.

* * *

Superman flew through Metropolis and on his way cooled fires, caught falling pieces of metal and concrete and hoisted up civilians in danger of being crushed, burned or impaled. He was moving fast, his very speed blowing out windows as he tried to keep Metropolis from succumbing to the onslaught of the natural forces unleashed by the landmass growing out to sea.

He flew out of the city, towards the harbour and followed the currents that were being churned by the island. He came upon it and flew down. He landed upon the rock and began scanning its dimensions and the rate of expansion.

He had no time to lose. He needed to get rid of the landmass now. He could not worry if Luthor had a trap waiting for him. Time was critical.

He flew over the water, the surface parting with the force of his speed until he could see it, looming and growing, waves crashing upon it.

He landed on the island and in a matter of seconds he felt a wave of weakness and nausea hit him. Kryptonite. And it was strong. He put his hand up as if to fend off the radiation and look to see where it was coming from. His eyes scanned the rock and terrain and he saw something he did not expect to see: the deadly substance was interlaced in fissures and crevices.

"Damn….clever…" he gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Isn't it?" mused a mocking voice.

He turned to see Luthor, three men and a woman bear upon him. He tried to move back but found he was doubled over, and in agony. Lex gestured for his men to surround him.

He asked mockingly, "Did your father never teach you to look before you leap?" He gestured for the men to advance. "Get him and show him what we do to those who try to stop me."

Superman put up an arm to brace the punch of one man and deflect a kick from another but that was all he could muster as he felt them overwhelm him. He tried to straighten up, to throw them off but they slammed him to the ground.

Kicks and punches rained down upon him. Mercilessly pounding him. Skin that bullets could not penetrate was now tearing and rivulets of blood leaked out of his mouth and nose and down the top of his face when a steel tip boot kicked him in the head.

He lay on the ground panting and groaning with pain. He could hear the woman's voice, faltering and begging, "Lex, please stop them…Don't …he's defeated. Surely we can go now…"

"Oh just shut up, Kitty! " He snapped at the men. "Back off. I have a little present for our hero."

Lex smiled and pulled something from behind his back. It was a shard of kryptonite.

He said, studying the glowing sliver, "Defeat is a term one must not take lightly. Too many times men thought they had defeated their enemies by relying on the machinations of others…of fate…of a false sense of security. King Acrisius might have well lived if he had the stomach to kill Perseus and Danae and not put them in a box in the sea. Or if Laius had not relied on others to kill Oedipus, Freud might have a different theory for us neurotics…It's history's way of saying if you want a job done right, do it yourself."

He grabbed a handful of black hair from behind and jerked Superman's head back. He pressed the sliver to his cheek. Superman groaned. "You think I'm going to just leave you here so you can come back for me? I don't leave my foes to live to fight me another day!"

He whispered, "Smile, Superman. From a star I'm going to make you into a legend…"

He stabbed him in the back with the kryptonite.

Superman gave a shuddering gasp and collapsed onto the floor.

Lex stepped back and sighed, "The good always die young." He gestured to his henchmen. "Throw him over the edge."

The men dragged the body towards the windswept edge. Lex watched them sweat as they laboured to pull and roll him over. He said coldly, once they had accomplished the task, "Two's company. Five's a crowd." He pulled out a gun and pumped a bullet in each man's chest.

Kitty jumped with every shot. She gulped and when Lex caught her eye she wisely said nothing. He said amused, "What? Have nothing to say?"

The ground beneath him began to shake and rumble. He looked around. "What the …?"

Kitty looked around. "Is that an earthquake?"

As if to confirm her question the island began to shake violently and the ground seemed to be cracking beneath their feet. Lex shouted, "Time to go…It's becoming unstable…"

He headed for the helicopter and she ran after him. "Think it's the kryptonite?"

Lex scowled at her.

* * *

A sleek submersible sped through the waters from Gotham to Metropolis. The navigator could see from the screen on his console the news networks broadcasting what was happening in downtown Metropolis and the island growing out at sea.

"This is the closest we could get to this ever expanding monstrosity," said one reporter from MET TV. "Army, Navy and Air Forces have been ordered to stay on red alert as the government decides to leave this threat for our own Man of Steel. But it has been some ten minutes since Superman was seen flying towards it and we are experiencing more quakes and storm surges…"

The Batman increased his speed. When Luthor's face suddenly appeared on every TV network, he had not even waited to hear his mad scheme. Superman going in alone was what Lex had hoped. Becoming a wealthy megalomaniac was just a bonus. Getting rid of Superman was his plan all along. Superman's nature had always been one whereby he never stood by watching, worrying about traps. If he died in an attempt to save innocents he did it.

His eyes narrowed as he listened to the measurements of the tremors coming in from the news networks and he could feel the strong pull of the currents on the submersible. He could see via radar the huge mass and Superman's comlink signal seemed to be coming from somewhere above on the land mass. He suddenly frowned to see the blip suddenly plummet sharply and appear to be sinking into the ocean. The submersible dived. It sped towards the signal which seemed to be sinking fast.

He suddenly had him in sight via the viewing port. He activated a mechanical arm and it sped towards Superman's body. It grasped him about the waist and retracted him into the submersible.

Batman put the controls on automatic pilot and hurried towards the back of the craft and waited until the flashing light from the airlock turned green. He punched opened the door and lying on the grating was the drenched, pale body of Superman.

"Clark…" He pulled him onto the smooth floor and rolled him. It took a lot of effort. Superman's dead weight was like pulling three times his normal weight. It was a good thing he had the mechanical arm to help him or else his friend would have sunk to the bottom.

He rolled him over and saw the kryptonite shard. He swore under his breath and rushed over to the medical supply cupboard. He had to be quick. It would already be leaching into his system.

He pulled out a kit. With the skill and steady hands of a surgeon, he rolled his friend to his side and stabilized the shard with the use of the underwater crab robot on board. He took out the scalpel; under normal circumstances this would break like a twig on Superman's skin; it now incised the area where the shard protruded. He could not just yank at it for risk of it snapping into two or even leaving fragments in his system. Only a fool would do that.

"I'm sorry, my friend, if you can hear me I need you to stay as still as you can."

Blood gushed and Superman gasped. He cut deeper pulling the skin and tissue apart. Superman groaned.

"Don't move, Clark. I'm nearly there…"

He dropped the scalpel in a tray and activated the robot. The automated arm pulled the shard free. Superman let out a shuddering gasp. Batman grasped it from the robot's pinchers and rose to drop it in a small box in a far corner.

A pained voice mused, "You even walked with a lead lined case?"

Batman came back and picked up some gauze to staunch the wound. "One has to be prepared. You're bleeding."

"Leave it. Help me up."

"How do you feel?"

"I'll live."

Batman went to assist him to an upright position. He winced as the pain burned from the open wound. He scanned the craft. "Bruce, can this thing do more than navigate under water?"

"It can fly…"

"Get me up there…That island cannot remain…"

"Clark, you're injured. What you can hope to do…?"

"It's growing and laced with kryptonite," he said grimly.

"Oh…"

"Lex also has crystals from the Fortress. I saw them in his pocket. But I was too weak to retrieve them."

Batman stood up, helping him to his feet. "Fine. Get strapped in."

The craft emerged out of the waves and flew up towards the clouds. It penetrated it. The roof opened and Superman emerged and stood upright. He faced the sun and let the rays seep into his system. He could feel some of his strength returning.

Batman's voice on the comlink could be heard. "Where is Luthor?"

Superman turned and did a three sixty degree scan. "He's traveling in a south west direction 50 miles away. In a helicopter…you can't miss him."

"I'll see to him and get those crystals back. You do what you have to do. And Kent…"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

Superman lifted off the craft. It turned direction sharply and vanished beneath the clouds. He went higher past the stratosphere and inhaled deep. Then he plunged back down towards the earth.

There was one choice and it was a choice that could kill him. He did not hesitate. He dived into the churning waters beneath the island and like a modern day Atlas he lifted the mass upon his shoulders and he pushed.

It was like nothing he ever felt before. It was heavy and bearing down upon every muscle, joint and bone. He could feel the radiation coming off the island seeping into his nerve endings. It was an agony he never felt in his life and with it was the fear of failure.

The land mass lifted out the water and like magic seemed to float on its own. Newscrews, NASA scientists, the Pentagon, the Daily Planet, Martha Kent…they all watched on in awe and dread. He seemed to be struggling.

He was breaching the troposphere and stratosphere…pushing past the outer level the exosphere where he was able to suddenly use all the leverage in his shoulders and hurl the land mass. It spun away deep into the vacuum of space. He closed his eyes, overcome with pain and exhaustion, and suddenly began to fall.

* * *

NASA was able to call into the Pentagon.

"The land mass is gone. It has been disposed off into space by Superman. It is on a trajectory towards the Sun…."

"And Superman?" demanded the Secretary of Defense.

"We are seeing an object coming onto reentry but it seems to be moving at 7.19 G's ….and it's hard to tell what's happening….He normally moves faster than that on reentry….Something must be wrong…"

The fighter jets that were hovering off the coast were called in by mission control.

"Superman seems to be coming down approximately 32° 20'N, 64° 45' W. I want you boys to track him and see where he comes down…"

"Roger that, Control…"

The object on their radars was plummeting fast and the four fighter jets sped down the Eastern Seaboard towards the Mid Atlantic Ocean.

NASA satellite showed the blip moving and suddenly it vanished.

"What the heck…? He's gone…"

The Secretary of Defense at the Pentagon blinked and barked. "What? What happened?"

"His…signal just vanished, Sir…"

"Vanished?"

"I know he's fast, but he can't just vanish off the satellite…"

"Well, he has…"

"Where was his last position?"

"Um, somewhere over the Bermuda Triangle."

* * *

Author's note : _The very idea of Lois and Richard White saving Superman as they did in the movie is ridiculous. These two able to reach a sinking Superman and pulling him up ? (His body is naturally dense and unconscious and in water he would be dead weight) And Lois just yanking kryptonite out of his back? I don't think so. That whole sequence is so dull and lackluster like the film itself, there is no way I would even indulge that kind of bad writing in this story. _

_Plus I got some momentum going as you may have noticed the updates have been quick. Enjoy it while you can as I may not be able to sustain this for too long. ;)_

_Thank you,guys, so far for the reviews. All of you. And today I just want to shout out to Nightwing, VSnake and Ratdog for being supportive on this site since my first fics. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

EARTH AND SKY

Chapter Four

The God of War stood in his lair, the Aeropagus, looking upon the Amazons of Themyscira via a reflection pool. He folded his arms and his red eyes seemed to glow.

So, his father was trying to keep him in his place by trying to even up the odds by anointing a Champion? How strange it was that mankind seemed to love to war. No matter how sophisticated they got, how many gifts the Gods gave them, they were bent on destroying each other. Was it his fault mortals were greedy and grasping and easy to manipulate?

Zeus was a pompous old fool but he was still King of the Gods and had the backing of the majority of the Gods on Olympus. Ares could not touch the Amazons without reprisal. He had to respect the eternal law of balance.

A voice sounded behind him. "Come to bed, beloved. It is only Zeus playing games as usual."

He turned to see a very beautiful, voluptuous, golden haired woman lounging on the bed behind him. She was wrapped in a thin sheet and from the way she was sprawled it was clear she wanted him to pay attention to her and not the images of the Amazons.

Ares faced his lover, Aphrodite, and said scornfully, "Does he really think these women can even make a dent in the hearts of men? Or even face me?"

Aphrodite smiled, "Of course not. But you know, Zeus, he does not like anyone getting too powerful. In fact, none of us do. "

"Even you."

"Even me. I am the Goddess of Love. You triumph and where would I be?" she smiled coyly. "You must be reined in."

He smiled dryly. "Is that why you are here? To rein me in?"

She laughed silkily. "I am here because I want you and my husband, Hephaestus, is a hideous bore who prefers stoking the fires of a forge than me. "

Ares laughed. "You can thank Zeus for that."

Her eyes grew hard at that for a moment. She would never forgive Zeus for binding her to Hephaestus because he thought her too beautiful.

She shrugged. "He did me a favor. My husband does not even know what is going on in front his nose. He adores me. A possessive husband would bore me to death. You and I know where we stand."

Ares went to sit near her. "Indeed, we do. That is why I enjoy you."

She pulled him down upon her and they shared a deep kiss. When he lifted his head, she said throatily, "We could make it more interesting. More of a challenge."

He looked at her warily. "Make what interesting? "

"Would you not prefer a champion worthy of your might? Someone blessed by the Gods themselves? Someone who is not just some random Amazon who will be of little import if and when you do defeat her?"

He pulled back and narrowed his eyes. "If and when? Ah, so this is the game you want to play now? You really think the little Princess worthy? Love and beauty does not make one a champion, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite retorted, "She has more than that. And what a waste of all that power just to be used in paradise. Come, my love, it will be a game we will both enjoy. I am so very bored and Queen Hippolyta always seems to prefer that prude Athena to me. Why does she have to be so against love? Always preaching about discipline and rules and how bad men are… What a fool she is." She kissed Ares again, biting his lower lip. "Hippolyta needs a jolt to reality. It would be so delicious to see if the only creature I have been patron to can win that contest and see if she can hold her own against you."

"You cannot interfere in the contest."

"I have no intention of interfering. She has been banned from taking part. All she needs is a chance."

Ares laid back and folded his arms under his head. His eyes seemed to gleam. Truth be told, he too was rather bored. Living for all eternity required the ability to amuse oneself as well as ensuring one was relevant. Aphrodite was smart. If he did triumph she would suffer too. It was in her interest that he be kept in line and she was never one to lie or deceive. She was selfish and vain but he knew always where he stood with her.

He said, "Very well. But I leave to you to do what needs to be done."

She purred and lapped the skin at his neck. "Leave it to me. The next twenty four hours will be most interesting."

* * *

Mala and Diana were riding their horses deep within the mystical regions. The contest was the following day and Mala wanted to hone her equestrian skills. What better way was there than riding in the wild, magical forest.

Diana was ahead of her making sharp turns and jumping wide streams with a speed and ease Mala was hoping to acquire. Diana was a superb horsewoman and her steed was a spirited black stallion called Argo. Mala was on a mare called Narcissus. Diana and Argo rode ahead of them, easily sailing over a fallen tree.

Mala confidently prepared to take the obstacle, as it was no bigger than the fences she normally took in the arena. Just a few seconds before the jump, the animal's ears seemed to prickle and Mala could feel the tension on the reins. The mare suddenly stopped and dug her front hooves in the earth and Mala went sailing over its head. She fell heavily onto the ground. Narcissus backed away and instead of bolting, very docilely walked to a nearby grassy plot and began to graze as if nothing had happened.

Diana suddenly pulled up and cried, "Mala!"

She hurried back and dismounted and dropped to her knees. "Oh Hera, are you alright?"

Mala's face was pale and her expression pained. She was assisted carefully to sit upright and as she did she gasped and held her right arm. "My arm. Gods, it hurts. I think it is broken, Diana."

Diana examined it and she looked up soberly. "I think is, Mala."

Mala grimaced and looked at Narcissus in bewilderment. " Why would she throw me? She is such a steady horse and this log is not impassable… I did not see or hear anything amiss."

Diana looked around warily and went for the sword in her pommel. "Maybe something frightened her. We are in the mystical areas after all. There are strange creatures lurking in the forest. We should go. Epione has the healing ray…"

Mala winced. "Diana the ray heals at a fast rate, yes, but it will not set my bone in less than a day. And after having treatment with it one needs to rest. I think I may not be able to participate tomorrow."

They stared at each other with dismay. Diana touched her arm as if to comfort her. " I am so sorry, Mala."

Mala sighed and allowed her to help to her feet. "It seems it is not my destiny to be Champion…"

Diana said briskly, "We need to tell Phillipus and Euboea so they can get a replacement. There are many sisters who would be eager to take your place. Come, let me help you up on Narcissus."

Mala stared at her pensively as she went to draw the mare forward. "Yes, that is true. Many sisters."

With her superior strength Diana hoisted her easily unto the saddle. "Let us go quickly. We should not stay out here too long."

Mala's hand grasped hers and she blurted out, " Diana, you can take my place."

Diana blinked. "What? Do not be silly."

"How is it being silly? You wanted to participate..."

Diana said wryly, " I cannot and you know why."

Mala said earnestly, "Diana, your mother did that because she wants to keep you safe. It has nothing to do with the will of the Gods or your skill. She is just being a mother."

Diana looked at her almost in disbelief. How bizarre. A few minutes ago she was just enjoying a canter with a friend and now she was being urged to join the contest that could change her destiny.

Mala continued gravely, "If you do not participate then Artemis will likely win the title and you know that is not what we want. If I had a chance I would have tried my best but look at me now. I cannot. Please, Diana, let us decide now what we are going to do. I freely give my place to you. If you want it you can go guised as me. The Queen will be none the wiser."

Diana stared at her in silence.

"Diana?"

* * *

Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira, watched the two remaining warriors select a sword and walk out onto the arena to face each other. Both were wore helms and armor as specified by the rules of the contest. It was deemed best sisters not know whom they fought as this might influence how they competed. The day had started out with fifty of the best warriors participating in the tournament; now it was late afternoon and only two contestants were left.

The Queen's expression was grim though. She was not entirely convinced that this tournament was even needed. It was not of her making. But then Hermes himself had appeared as the mouthpiece and messenger of Zeus. It must come to pass, he had said. It was foretold and written in the stars that an honored sister would go out into the world and her name would be wreathed in glory for eons.

Hermes had left two gifts that would be given to the winner. Two silver bracelets, reputedly molded from Zeus' Aegis, and a golden rope, weaved with magic from Gaea herself, laid on a golden platter on Hippolta's right. This along with Pallas' armor would be the uniform of the new Champion.

Hippolyta sighed. One could not go against the Gods. Especially after they had been so generous to them. They had given them all, especially her, everything they could ask. The least she could do was obey their will.

She suddenly turned to Phillipus who stood behind her. "Phillipus, have you seen Diana?"

The General shook her head. "No, your Majesty. The last I saw the Princess was yesterday accompanying Mala to the stables."

Hippolyta craned her neck to scan the crowd. "I thought she would be here. Cheering on her sisters. She has such hopes for Mala." She turned to Penelope, seated behind her. "Have you seen her, Penelope?"

The Oracle said mildly, "Maybe she is around. The arena is very full. It has been a very exciting contest and keenly fought. Especially by those two now about to duel."

The Queen nodded. "Yes…The one with the blue colours on her shoulders is very nimble on her feet. Almost graceful. What do you think, Phillipus?"

Phillipus replied, "The other one with the red band on her arm is more robust though. Her technique is very good and she is decisive. You can see she has experience on her side."

They watched the blades clash and the two contestants fight. Hippolyta tilted her head and watched in appreciation as they pushed, parried, thrust and feinted, using all the skills they had been taught over the years. She leaned forward to watch closer as the one with the red armband used her foot and tripped over her opponent.

The one in blue fell heavily on her face, her sword falling. Her rival kicked the fallen weapon far from her reach. She sensed the blade coming down behind her and reacted swiftly by rolling away. She raised her arm and the blade hit her bracelet. It rose again and again, hitting the metal, driving her back to the dusty ground.

The warrior above had the advantage now but the one on the ground grabbed a handful of dust and flung it in her opponent's eyes.

The one in red staggered backwards, seemingly blinded from the dust and the other in blue scrambled from the ground. She searched for her sword but it was beyond her reach. She seemed to dispense with grace and lurched forward and grabbed her fellow Amazon around the midsection and took her to the ground. They wrestled for control of the one sword, punches and kicks being exchanged, until the one in blue head-butted the other so hard she fell backwards, the sword falling from her hands.

She grabbed the sword and put the tip of the blade to the fallen woman's throat. The Amazon in red seemed too dazed to get up.

A roar of approval went up as the audience rose to their feet and clapped. The one in blue put her hand out to help the loser to her feet but she impatiently waved her away.

Penelope remarked, "It seems we have our Champion."

The Queen rose, looking relieved, and said, "Well, it has been a long day. Let us get this over and done with. Call them forward."

The General beckoned to the two women. The loser took off her helm first and everyone saw it was none other than Artemis of the Bana-Midghall.

Hippolyta's brows rose and she glanced at Phillipus. "Someone actually bested Artemis? Interesting."

Artemis walked up the steps to the box and bowed. Her face did not look entirely happy. Hippolyta put a wreath on her hair. "Well fought, Sister. May fortune smile on you the next time so you may be victorious."

The titan haired woman said stiffly, "The honor of fighting for my tribe is victory enough for me."

Hippolyta embraced her and she turned and walked back down the steps. Many eyes were focused on the other warrior. The arena went silent as they waited to see the victor's identity.

When she lifted the helm off there was an instant buzzing and gasps. Artemis' face turned red with suppressed anger.

"It's the Princess!"

"It's Diana!"

Hippolyta's face turned white as the gown she wore as she watched her daughter acknowledge the claps and cheers of her sisters. Diana walked up the steps, her smile dazzling with pride of knowing that she had won this day.

Diana went down on one knee and waited for her Queen to crown her and give her the gifts she had so rightfully won. But Hippolyta stood as if frozen.

"My Queen…" Phillipus' voice could be heard almost prodding her out of her silence.

"How could you?" demanded Hippolyta angrily.

Diana looked up at that and said softly, "Because you were wrong."

Hippolyta snapped, "You do this for what? To defy me? You entered a contest that you know you ought never to have even participated!"

Phillipus coughed and said, "My Queen, the audience…"

Hippolyta tightened her lips and gestured for Diana to step aside for a moment.

Diana rose slowly. They stepped behind a large column at the side, just out of sight and hearing of the crowd and guards nearby.

Diana's face was rigid but voice unwavering. "What rules have I broken?"

"What?"

"What rules have I broken?" Her eyes turned to Phillipus. "Tell me, Phillipus, have I broken any rules of entry?"

The General looked at Hippolyta who gave her a warning look. But she replied steadily, "You broke no rules, Princess. I am sorry, my Queen, but your saying you did not want her in the contest is not a rule."

"Did I win this contest fairly?"

"It would seem that way."

Diana turned to her mother and stated, "I won this day, your Majesty. Fairly and honorably. You cannot take that away from me. I am the Champion."

"How did you even enter? We had fifty set contestants?'' began Hippolyta.

"Mala gave me her place. As far as I am aware there is no rule to say that one entrant cannot take the place of another."

Hippolyta stared at her in some annoyance. She was right. But that did not make matters easier.

Hippolyta said, as one trying to reason with a stubborn child, "Just because you have the ability to best others in an arena does not make you right for the task. You know nothing of the world outside that you would be confronting or trying to change. You will be out of your depth."

Her tone only served to make Diana more defensive. "That may be but I have worked long and hard to prepare when the Oracle announced that one of us would be expected to go out. I have learnt their history and I already mastered their universal tongue. As for my powers, I did not even have to use them in the contest to prove myself and you cannot be so blind to see that they would prove an asset in my role as Champion."

"Being able to fly and lift heavy objects does not make you capable, Diana…"

The Princess clenched her fists." Why are you being so unfair? Why must you try to keep me cosseted like some pampered princess? Some bird in a cage? I was not born to stay here for all eternity. Can you not see that? I have gifts and they can be used for good and the benefit of all beings."

Hippolyta stared at her in amazement. Her voice seemed hurt. "So you want to leave us…leave me?"

Phillipus began, "My Queen, this is not helpful."

"Don't you say a word, Phillipus. It all is clear to me now," she said coolly. "You had a hand in this."

Diana cried, "She did not! Mother, Phillipus did not know…"

Penelope had risen by this time and intervened. "Majesty, you cannot stop what the Fates have pre-destined. The Princess is the Champion here and you must acknowledge that and set her feet down upon her chosen path."

Hippolyta spun around and glared at her. "You too? You knew that was Diana out there!"

Penelope sighed. "I am an Oracle. It is not my duty to interfere with the will of the Gods. Diana is our Champion and by right you must crown her."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter with a face full of disappointment and she turned and picked up golden tipped laurels. She stepped out into the middle of the podium where all could see and set coolly, "Come before me."

Diana obeyed and went down before her. Hippolyta set the crown on her hair. Her face and tone was expressionless as she said, "Rise, Champion of the Gods and Emissary of the Amazons."

Diana stood up slowly. Penelope took up the tray with the silver bracelets and lariat.

Hippolyta said stiffly, "Gifts bequeathed to the champion from the Gods themselves. Bracelets forged from Zeus' shield and are indestructible. They can deflect all manner of attack. The rope is forged from Gaea's girdle, is unbreakable and has many uses as any lariat but anyone bound within its confines must speak the truth."

Diana undid her old bracelets and donned the new ones and took the lariat reverently in her hands. She carefully looped it at her waist.

Hippolyta commanded, "Go and do your walk of honor. You will be expected to do one more test."

"Mother, I…" Diana felt a twinge of guilt and discomfort. Somehow this was not how she imagined victory would feel like.

"Go, Diana, before I say something else I will regret."

Diana turned and walked back down the steps. Her sisters who had been none the wiser about what took place on the balcony cheered as she began her walk of honor around the arena. Artemis glared at her.

Phillipus looked at Hippolyta who was now turning to leave. "I have had enough…"

"But what of the test with the bracelets?"

The thought of a Patriarch's weapon being fired at Diana was too much. She said huskily, "I…cannot…You oversee it. I am going back to the Palace."

She was about to leave when suddenly someone's voice shouted. "Look! Up in the sky!"

Everyone seemed to halt and look up at the clear blue sky above the open arena.

Diana titled her head back. It looked like something actually burning high up in the heavens and now arching across the sky like a shooting star. Its speed was gathering and the Amazons gasped as it sped across the arena and hit the ground some two miles away. The sound of it hitting seemed to rock the arena.

"Gods…What was that?"

Diana hovered off the floor. "I am going to find out."

Phillipus cried, "You shouldn't go alone…Princess!"

But she was already cresting the top of the arena.

Hippolyta looked at Phillipus irately. "And there she goes without a thought. Take your best warriors and deal with this."

* * *

Diana flew towards the smoke and dust now thickening the air. She pulled up abruptly for a moment in mid-air as she realized that whatever it was had hit the Temple of Apollo.

She flew on and when she came to the mount where the religious temple was supposed to be,she gasped, "Merciful Minerva!"

The temple was destroyed. The once gleaming white marble columns and blocks were now gray rubble. The trees surrounding the building were burnt and flattened and a deep crater seemed to have been carved out of the land.

Diana flew down slowly. In the center of the crater which extended over half a mile in diameter was a smoking object. She drew closer and caught the glimpse of something crimson and blue. She frowned, perplexed, as she noted the giant eagles circling above. The Sentinels had not even had time to react. But it was odd they did not attack even now.

Diana dropped several feet now, brushing the smoke and dust from the air. Her feet touched the ground. It was hot. Steaming. It was fortunate she was blessed with extraordinary abilities and the extremes of heat did not affect her, unlike her sisters who would not even be able to walk the ground without feeling the soles of their sandals melting. She tentatively floated towards the object and suddenly froze. Lying face down was a body. A human body. It was clad in blue and had a red cape like a Spartan. She could see dark hair. It was not moving. Was it dead?

Diana knelt next to it and very carefully turned the body over. Her eyes widened. It was a man! Diana stared. Was this what men looked like? Granted, she had seen them in books and sculpture, but nothing had quite prepared her for the sight of him. Even though he was covered in dust and dirt and blood, she could see that he was far from repulsive looking. His body was large and well proportioned and she could see he must be very tall. When her fingers brushed his bicep, she was startled to feel muscles that felt rock solid and a promise of unyielding strength.

Her eyes fell on the black serpentine insignia on his chest. What was it? Some emblem of his nation? Some family crest? Who was he and why had he fallen from the sky onto Themyscira?

She swallowed and bent over him to see if he was breathing. He smelled of the earth and sky and fire. As her fingers touched the pulse at his neck, his eyes seemed to flutter open.

Diana gasped as a large hand grasped at the piece of cloth tied at her shoulder and she was pulled down so that she was mere inches from his face. Her eyes were suddenly drowning in pools that seemed to reflect the stark blueness from the skies above Themyscira.

His voice was weak. "Who are…?"

Diana's fingers went to pry his from her scarf and she heard a sharp voice shout behind her.

"Princess! Get away from him! Now!"

Phillipus and a group of ten Amazons on steeds, headed by Euboea, Captain of the Guard, stood on the lip of the crater looking down at them and the destroyed temple in disbelief and amazement.

Diana flung his hand down and backed away as if she had been scalded by the contact.

Her sisters drew their swords.

He seemed to shift and groan and try to lift his head. But it seemed to take the last reserves of energy he had. His head dropped back and his eyes rolled over as he faded into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

STRANGER IN PARADISE

Chapter Five

The elite Guard and Phillipus had taken special horses from the nearby Themysciran stables. These steeds were rare animals that had small wings on the side of their hooves that allowed them to fly. They were limited in number and only used by senior members of the guard and army in cases that warranted their speed or skill in battle.

They had been able to follow the Princess and come up behind her several minutes later. As they had landed on the lip of the wide crater their eyes widened at the devastation with real bewilderment. Temples had been damaged in the past by storms and even earthquakes but never completely demolished in one fell swoop.

They stood staring, stunned, for a moment taking in the entire scene and not really seeing the object Diana was staring at. The ground was also too hot to walk upon.

Euboea gasped, "What could have done this?"

Phillipus pulled out something like a spyglass with leaves and etching on its brass body from her saddle-bag and put it to her eyes. It was one of the more useful tools that had been washed up on the shores of Themyscira during the centuries and Pallas herself had refined and improved on it.

Phillipus saw her beloved Princess kneeling over some object and she frowned. Dust still swirled and she could see a flash of crimson and blue. She saw Diana leaning down and a hand grab her scarf. She exclaimed, "What in the name of the Gods….Gaea! It is a man!"

Euboea's eyes widened. "What?"

Phillipus shouted, knowing full well Diana's keen ears could hear her even so far up the crater.

"Princess! Get away from him! Now!"

Euboea snapped to her sisters, "Swords!"

They urged their steeds to the air and flew down into the middle of the depression.

The Princess had obeyed and was now standing some feet away from the intruder.

"Are you alright?" began Phillipus as they hovered above her.

She nodded. "I am."

The General's eyes landed on the man and she too stared in some amazement. "How did he even elude the Sentinels?"

Diana said somewhat bemused herself, " I do not know. It is badly hurt but I am not sure if falling alone caused those injuries on it."

Euboea hands tightened on the hilt of her sword and she looked around. "You do not mean to say he caused all this?"

Diana replied, "I think it…" She pulled herself short and amended, "He…did."

Another younger guard, called Acacia, who had never seen a man herself, said with real consternation, "It destroyed a sacred temple? Gaea, I do not wonder if Apollo will not strike it down for this."

The women looked up at the clear sky as if waiting for a thunderbolt or for the sun to go dark. But the sky seemed calm and bright as if to belie the serious nature of what had just occurred.

"What do we do with him?" Euboea asked dubiously. "Is he really unconscious? Suppose he wakes?"

Phillipus said grimly, "We take him quickly to the Queen. She will decide."

* * *

Hundreds of curious and concerned Amazons waited in the Coliseum to hear what had fallen from the sky. They saw a grim Phillipus fly back in and go to Hippolyta. The Queen's face seemed to grow tense and she ordered the entire audience to disperse. There was a real threat that had to be dealt with and they wanted all sisters to leave the arena and go back to their duties or quarters.

Hippolyta remained with members of the Senate and waited whilst Phillipus blew a horn. Euboea and her women appeared after a short time. Hippolyta could see they carried the body of a man on one of the winged steeds. Diana was flying behind them. She watched three women struggle to lift him down and lay him out on the dusty ground of the arena.

"What manner of man is this to fall from the skies and live after such a collision with the earth?" whispered Cleo.

Mnemosyone studied him. The last time she had visited the outside was in 1945 and she had not seen a man such as this. She murmured, " A very unique one."

The Queen stared at him as if she too could not believe a male of the species, after so many centuries, was on their soil. Phillipus said, "He is still alive despite falling into our temple. He destroyed it totally."

There were gasps of disbelief.

Pallas spoke up. "He must be very strong to survive it. No mere man destroys a temple like that and lives. He must be blessed or will soon be cursed."

Hippolyta frowned. This was indeed a dilemma. "Did he speak? Show signs of consciousness?"

Phillipus glanced at Diana. "He seemed to say something to the Princess as we had arrived and fainted right after that."

Hippolyta gestured to her daughter. Diana went to her. "Yes, mother?"

"What did he say?"

"He spoke in the tongue of the patriarch's world. English. He seemed to want to know who I was…then he lost consciousness."

"The outside world? This is not what we want. To have people coming here and seeing where we live," began Euboea.

Artemis, who had stayed back as the Bana representative, pushed forward and declared, "Yes! It is very dangerous, Queen Hippolyta. You must do something."

"Our laws are clear, my Queen. Any male intruder who sets foot upon this land without sanction must be executed," said Phillips gravely. "Remember what happened to us when we did open our doors to Heracles?"

Hippolyta paled. "Yes. I know. Those laws had been laid down for the protection of all Amazons."

"And we have survived for centuries because of them," said Euboea. "I know your heart is not in this, my Queen, but we cannot risk what happened to us then to happen once more."

Hippolyta said reluctantly," Yes…"

Euboea drew her sword from its scabbard and placed it delicately above his neck. "Just say the word and it will be done…"

"_No_!"

A dozen eyes stared at Diana in some surprise and disapproval. She coloured self consciously. It was out of order even presuming to decide for the Queen. She should have just remained silent or apologized but instead pushed the envelope of decorum and demanded, "Mother, I understand what my sisters are saying, but surely we cannot execute someone who cannot defend himself?"

Hippolyta gave her a dark look. She was already not pleased with Diana going against her will, now to have her speak up for a stranger and a man at that was another reason to make her impatient.

"Diana, you were not born, thank the Gods, when all your sisters here were beaten and defiled by men. There is not a single day we do not recollect that pain and humiliation. Heracles was not some stranger we were being kind to. He came as an ally and a friend and betrayed our trust. I have vowed no one will ever do that again to anyone here and especially to you. You do not know what man can do and that is why I did not want you to join that contest. You have defied my wishes and gone against me and you have won the right to go into the world. I cannot stop you. But this land is ruled by me and you will show me the respect when I make a decision here. "

Diana flushed and she clenched her fists but she knew her mother was right. The rules were there for their protection and it seemed she was the only one who viewed the stranger with a twinge of compassion. She stepped back and said stiffly, "Forgive me, but I thought we were a fair people. What you are proposing to do, all of you, goes against all that you have taught me. It is a mockery for me to assume the title of Champion and Emissary and go out into the world of men to teach them our ways of peace and justice if I cannot show one man mercy…"

Everyone looked at her silently. Artemis scowled.

Diana continued, "If it was a woman or any other creature would we would not be so quick to slay it whilst it lies helpless. And we know from our history that man is not solely known to be hostile."

"If it is any consolation he is at death's door," said Epione, the chief healer, studying the man with clinical eyes. "He possibly will not last the next few hours."

Diana said somewhat dryly, "That should save you beheading him."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter regretfully. She was so ignorant of the ways of the world. She was strong willed and stubborn and powerful and yet she had yet to know what it felt like having one's heart break into two. This man that lay unmoving could indeed be some innocent, decent person or he could have the potential to be a destroyer like Heracles. She caught Penelope's eyes. The priestess had been grave and silent. The Queen asked her," What is your feeling?"

"I cannot fathom from whence he came. That insignia on his chest…it seems to speak of great things. He is not a creature of magic but seems to have come from beyond my sight. I believe this lies in realm of the Moirae. Not even Zeus can dispute what the Fates have decided. Atropos has not chosen to cut his life's thread, even against odds that would destroy a lesser being. Should we defy that and take his life?"

Hippolyta let out a breath. "It is not my wish to execute anyone who is helpless and dying nor do I wish to harbour someone who could be a danger to us all. Hades should be taking him to the Underworld. Apollo should have smote him but instead he is lying on our doorstep. I leave it to the hands of the Fates." She took Euboea's arm and moved it away from the stranger's neck and commanded, "Take him to the dungeons."

There were some gasps and looks of dismay. Diana looked at her mother almost in wonder.

Artemis began, "You are making a decision that could affect my sisters too! He should be executed! We Bana would never put ourselves at risk for a man!"

"Well, it is fortunate that this is not the Bana's decision. You can go home, Artemis, and tell them to fortify their borders, as there is a badly injured man on Themyscira," Hippolyta said acidly. Artemis flushed.

Euboea sheathed her sword and murmured, "I do not know how wise this is, my Queen, but I obey."

Hippolyta said grimly, "It _is_ wisdom that questions cleaving a dying man's head from his body. Stand down, Captain. Ensure he is kept in manacles and under guard at all time. If he recovers then we decide his fate."

Euboea stepped back.

Phillipus and said, "Have the guard escort him to the dungeons."

* * *

Ares looked at the smoking ruins and his eyes seemed to glow with a kind of appreciation at the destruction of his half brother's temple. He had been having a rather interesting time watching the little princess dupe her mother and beat out the other Amazons in the contest when the object hit.

It was when the dust cleared and he saw who it was that he frowned. He scowled to see the man still alive. This protector of justice coming from the outside world. Whose origins were from a distant star where the Gods of Olympus held no sway. That bothered him immensely.

Aphrodite's voice sounded behind him as she came to see the Princess turn the man over.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Ares frowned. "What is he doing here?"

Aphrodite folded her arms. "That is a good question. But, hmm,…look at our little Princess. I would say she is fascinated, and I cannot say I blame her. Even under all that dirt I can see he could give Apollo some competition. Oh, here comes the winged cavalry."

They watched as the man was taken back to the Queen and Hippolyta decided to spare his life.

Ares scowled. He did not quite like that the Amazons did not slay the man. He snorted. "Apollo will not stand by and watch this, will he?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "Your brother is probably closeted with half a dozen nymphs in some glade, drinking wine with Bacchus, strumming his lyre and composing poetry."

Ares frowned. He never liked going to Olympus. He never felt a part of the Pantheon, hence finding his own lair. He had nothing in common with any of his siblings. Apollo was vain and rather hedonistic, liking the frivolous points of existence. Sunlight, beauty, music, poetry, and prophesy. It jarred upon the God of War.

He looked at the Kryptonian being carried to the dungeons. " This one is not like most men and that concerns me."

Aphrodite wrapped her arms about his waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Oh, come now, beloved. He is not a God and it looks like he is dying. You place far too much importance upon him. I find it rather amusing Diana spoke up on his behalf. This could be like a knife in Hippolyta's heart more than the princess winning the contest."

Ares frowned and turned to warn her. "No meddling."

She rolled her eyes. "As if I would. I am not Eros. I do not go around shooting people with arrows to make them fall in love. Besides it is only the Princess' wellbeing I am interested in. The alien can die for all I care."

* * *

The news traveled soon enough about the entire island. A man was in their midst. It stirred much fear, bewilderment, curiosity and anger. Many felt he should have been executed on the spot for being there and destroying one of their most sacred sites. Others were simply very wary as the very idea of him destroying a temple and still alive made them uneasy. Would the Gods retaliate? There were a few that were inclined to be more lenient when they heard he had been seriously injured and was possibly dying. But the Queen had deliberated with the Senate and they decided the wisest action would be to try to rebuild their temple and leave him to the Fates.

If he lived he would be put on trial. That was the fairest thing they could do. If he died of his injuries then their consciences would be clear. There had been some debate about whether Epione should even attempt using Amazonian healing on him. But Euboea argued that it would be risky. Why should they heal someone that could turn around and kill them all? It would come down to his will and physiology.

This new development meant that the final test for the Champion and the ceremony of donning the armor could not be done that day. Diana, however, to her gratification, was included in the discussion in the Senate.

"You are the Champion now," Hippolyta said heavily. "It is fair you sit with this council too. You have abilities that perhaps give you an advantage if this man should turn hostile and threaten us."

Diana asked tentatively, "And if he does?"

Hippolyta said grimly, "We slay him."

* * *

Phillipus and Diana went down to the dungeons the next morning to check the status of the prisoner. It was agreed that if he was awake that the golden lariat should be tested upon him.

Diana walked behind the General down the torch lit stone corridors and her fingers clenched as one ready to launch into attack if need be. She found her heart was beating faster than usual the closer they got to the part of the dungeon he was being held. It was a feeling she found slightly confounding and she took in a deep breath, chiding herself.

_I am an Amazon. It…He could be the three headed Cerebus and I would fight him if he attacked us._

Phillipus, if she sensed her protégé's uneasiness, did not betray it. Diana never really faced a real opponent on a battlefield like she did. It was only natural she feel some nerves. This was not some sister but a member of the species they viewed with mistrust.

Diana had never seen this part of the dungeons. In fact, there had never been a need for a Princess to even come here. She found the dark, long corridors musty and confining. The air felt stale and she felt a stab of pity for anyone who was imprisoned here. To Diana having no sunlight or fresh air was like a death sentence. The calm look on Phillipus' face made her feel her lack of experience and reminded her that her mother and sisters had seen and done things she could never begin to imagine.

They passed guards at every recess and finally came to a circular chamber where by the two guards at the door moved their crossed spears for the General and Princess to pass.

Torches in brackets gave out a pale, flickering glow and they could see him. He was chained to the far wall by the neck, wrists and ankles. He was still unconscious. His chin hung upon his chest and limbs were slack and hanging some inches off the floor.

Phillipus asked the guard. "Did he move or speak at all?"

"No, General. His breathing seemed to get worse though."

Phillipus drew her short sword and walked closer to him and studied him.

"He looks terrible."

Diana stood behind her and stared at his garments. They were strange. Males she knew wore chitons or tunics with cloaks. This blue ensemble emphasized every muscle on his broad body and she could see even chained he was imposing. He must be about four inches taller than she and the red cape behind him, torn as it was, seemed to give him a strangely regal appearance. Her eyes lingered on the rents and tears and the blood stains.

Diana blurted out. "Could they not let him lie down?"

Phillipus looked at him and suddenly gestured to the guard. "Give some way on the chains."

A guard came in and went to the wall and unhooked the chains from a bracket and he slumped heavily to the floor.

He groaned.

The guard froze. Phillipus drew her sword and Diana's hand went to her waist. They waited for movement. But he seemed to lie still.

"Is he awake?" asked Phillipus warily.

"I will check," Diana volunteered.

"Be careful, Princess!" she warned sharply.

"Yes, I know."

Diana stepped closer and she bent to look at him. His lashes seemed to flutter and he seemed to want to lift them. She swallowed and waited.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE : _I want to acknowledge my beta, Imfanci. Thank you to all those who reviewed. It is really appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

AWAKENING

Chapter 6

Superman could hear the sounds again. Strange yet vibrant. He wanted to open his eyes to see what it was but his lids were heavy and he was in pain. So he just sunk slowly into the welcoming darkness and allowed its warmth to consume him once again.

But then he heard a melodious sound. It was like a chime on a light summer breeze, clear and strangely hypnotic. He fought to lift his lids.

He saw that face again. The face that had appeared above him amid jumbled images of space and an inverted sky and the sound of the wind rushing around him. Angel. That was the only word that his fogged mind could find. He wanted to speak but the pain was great. His lids were closing and he was sinking once more into oblivion.

Diana looked up at Phillipus and silently shook her head. She stood up and backed away from him.

Phillipus sheathed her sword. "One can never be too careful."

Diana mused, "He has a bad stab wound on his back. I wonder how he got that?"

"If he lives he can tell us."

Diana looked down at him once more. She felt a surge of pity. "Phillipus, he looks no better. In fact, worse."

The General saw the compassionate look on her face. "He does. But the Senate has spoken, Princess. This is not like that wounded Hippocampus you found in the woods as a girl and smuggled to your quarters and nursed back to health."

Diana saw the warning look in her mentor's eyes. She said defensively, "I know that! I am not stupid to suggest it."

Phillipus smiled. "Good. That caused enough trouble if I recall correctly."

Diana smiled wryly. The General beckoned to her. "Let us go."

As they stepped out of the room, Phillipus looked at the guard. "Let us know if he stirs."

"Yes, General."

* * *

Apollo was lounging in the woods, lyre down, wine chalice empty, engaged in a rather passionate embrace with two wood nymphs. The golden haired God, as he kissed one mouth to the next, was aware of a feminine figure appearing amidst sparkling stars and watching him with an ironic smile.

He tore his lips away from the nymph and looked up. "What do you want, Aphrodite?"

"I need to speak to you."

He asked lazily, " Indeed? Already bored with Ares' bed? Has poor Hephaestus found out?"

"Should that bother me? No. I have something important to discuss with you. It affects us both. Send these creatures away. Go away. Back to your trees," she said, waving them away.

The nymphs looked at her offended. Apollo frowned. "Hold. What could the Goddess of Love have to say to interest me?"

She said impatiently, "Your temple was destroyed on Themyscira."

Apollo looked unfazed. "You think I do not know that?"

Aphrodite crossed her arms. "And you lie here doing nothing?"

"I am not doing nothing. I am very busy, as you can see," he retorted. "But what of it? The one who destroyed it is going to die. So why should I stir to punish him?"

"Do you even know who he is?"

Apollo shrugged. "One mortal is no different to all the others…"

Aphrodite said dryly, "He is not some ordinary mortal. He is not even human."

"Ah, I see. Pray, do enlighten me."

"He is an alien. From another part of the universe. Far removed from the sphere of Olympus. He is powered by the Earth's sun itself. He is nearly as strong as Heracles and has the potential to become stronger with time."

Apollo sat up and waved the dismayed nymphs away. "Go."

Once they were alone he stood up. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You seem to take a great interest in him. Want him for yourself?"

"Do not be stupid. I have enough lovers to keep me occupied. Though he is tempting. He cannot die, Apollo. Not here. Not now."

"Why not? I would say one less demi-god in the world is in our favor."

"If he dies Ares' power increases."

"You are Ares' lover. And here you are undermining him. For shame, Aphrodite."

"I am his lover but not a fool. This one dies and the balance of power shifts dramatically in Ares' favor and you know how much your half brother loves you…" she said mockingly.

Apollo frowned. "What do you care? You have your Champion."

Aphrodite touched his arm. " Yes, and I have seen my Champion's eyes when she beheld him. You have the gift of prophesy, Apollo. I may not have it but as Goddess of Love, I know emotion and feel the magnetic pull when two souls such as these meet. Whether they find common ground is up to them but they do not have a chance if he dies."

"You want me to do what? Beg the Fates?"

"You have the power to heal. That is all that needs to be done. The rest would be up to them."

"And what of Ares?"

She shrugged. "He will be furious but he knows he cannot harm the Princess or anyone under her protection or else Hera and Zeus will punish him."

Apollo smirked. "Under her protection? The last thing I heard was that the Amazons were going to kill him."

"They will put him on trial. That is different."

"Oh, is it? A tribe of women brutalized by Heracles and his men, now living in isolation away from outside influences, many never seeing a man, you think they would be fair and let him go back just like that to his world?"

Aphrodite tapped her finger to her cheek. "You have a point. Very well. It may require a little thought and help to even up the odds."

Apollo said wryly, "I think you just enjoy meddling…"

"It is not meddling. It is just a little push to help keep the scales balanced. So, my dear Apollo, I would do this sooner rather than later. The alien is dying faster in that dark dungeon."

Apollo said with a smile. "You are more clever than we all give you credit…Even Ares underestimates you."

She tossed her golden locks and began to fade. "Well, there are so many other enjoyable pastimes than plotting. I will be watching with interest. Pardon me whilst I go seek out some favors from those that owe me."

* * *

Seeing the stranger was incapacitated and under heavy guard, the Amazons deemed it the right time to have the final test for the Champion. The test that would see if she really was capable of wielding the indestructible bracelets.

Diana was very strong but her skin was not impregnable and she was capable of sustaining injury from high speed missiles or sharp pointed objects. Normal swords or spears could not cut or stab her easily but magical weapons could cause some injury. To counter balance this weakness was her reflexes and speed and her ability to self heal.

The final test was then appropriate in that it was a test of her speed and reflexes. The Amazons had procured a weapon from the Patriarch's world. It fired a small, hard projectile whose speed was beyond anything the Amazons had ever seen. One small "bullet" was capable of piercing the skin and causing death.

Most of the tribe had gathered on the concourse of the Palace grounds, waiting to see their Princess complete her test. Hippolyta stood looking somber whilst Diana was counseled by Phillipus on remembering to use what she was blessed with, the Hunter's Eye.

Euboea was the one who would fire the weapon. She had been schooled on its use by Mnemosyne and knew what she must do.

Phillipus looked at Diana. "Are you ready?"

Diana nodded. "Yes."

"Remember to anticipate. Use your senses and move. This weapon can seriously injure you."

She left her and went to stand on the side while Euboea and Diana took their places in the middle of the concourse. She raised her hand and shouted, "Begin!"

Diana heard the report before she could see the projectile. She saw it coming and she raised her right arm swiftly. The impact nearly sent her backwards. She recovered her footing in time as another came at her and this time Euboea had moved and taken a different aim. Diana used the other arm. The bullet grazed off her left bracelet. It was jarring. She felt it right down to her bones. Four more came in succession, and Diana blocked them all. She was on one knee, her wrists crossed by the time the last one hit.

The roar of her sisters made her look around. She stood up breathing somewhat heavily. She bowed, acknowledging their applause. Phillipus was beaming.

Euboea embraced her. "That was well done, Princess. Pardon me for firing at you."

Diana smiled. "Thank you for having the courage to do it."

Diana turned to her mother. Hippolyta was already beckoning Pallas, who had two helpers carrying the armor, boots and tiara.

"Well, my daughter, you have triumphed. I congratulate you," she said gravely, gesturing for Diana to come before her.

Diana obeyed.

Hippolyta picked up the tiara and said, "This is not only a symbol of your royalty but it is made of magical components, like the armor, making it durable. Its points are sharp and can cut the strongest of substances. It can…"

Before Hippolyta could continue she was cut off by horns from within the Palace.

"What in Hera's name…?"

The walls from the eastern wing were punched from the inside and from a gaping hole emerged a figure in blue and red. He stood for a few seconds, his eyes wide as he looked at the classical buildings around him, the green vegetation, bright skies and blue sea in the horizon. He looked bewildered.

* * *

Down in the dungeons all was quiet. The stranger had been with them for over a day and a half and things had not seemed to get any better for him. The General had come to check on him again and seemed to wonder that as bad as he looked he was still clinging to life.

"He must have a great will," she had said.

The guards were at their various posts. The two who stood outside his door had peeped in at him ten minutes before and he was still unmoving. They were calm and composed, confident that all was as it should be.

They did not see a tall, golden haired figure appear in the chamber and stare down at the man. It was when a bright light flared and it flooded the entire room and seeped out under the doors that they realized something was amiss.

"Merciful Minerva! What is that?"

They stared at the ground, now shimmering at their feet and turned to the door itself. One of them raised a trembling hand to pull the iron handle and pulled the door open.

The light was blinding and they covered their eyes in pain. The other guards further along the corridor saw the light and began to rush forward, swords and spears raised.

The light then suddenly abated. And the entire chamber went dark. The guards called for torches and picked up their weapons.

"What is happening?"

"Bring a light!"

"Be careful! Is he there?"

They lifted the torch to see him lying on the floor. "He is here. I do not understand what that light was. My eyes still hurt. "

"We will have to report this to the General."

"The final test is going on as we speak. We will tell her after the ceremony. Light the brackets on the wall and check his manacles. Ensure they are secure."

One of the women began to light the brackets as another went to check the prisoner's chains. She went to lean over him and she suddenly saw lids fly open. Brilliant blue eyes stared at her. She gasped and pulled out her sword and shouted, "Sisters! He is awake!"

Superman jerked upright and stared around him. "Where am I?"

The woman screamed in Greek. It was loud and seemed to vibrate in his ears. He winced. Everything seemed almost exaggerated and his super senses could hear a cacophony of sound, including the all too familiar sound of gun fire and then cheers from above.

He had no time to even penetrate the walls with his vision as the women around him, who he noted were in some sort of ancient armor, were coming at him.

"Please! Where am I?"

But they did not seem to be in any mood to indulge him and they were shouting that strange language. He stared at the manacles around his wrists, ankles and felt the one on his neck. For a moment he wondered if he was on Almerac again. No, that was not possible. He studied the chains and saw that it was made of iron. With one casual twist he ripped the chains from the wall. He tore them off his body.

The guards gasped and attacked.

The guards came at him and he fast realized that his powers of diplomacy were not going to work here. He had to defend himself! The idea of attacking or hurting these women did not appeal to him but they were ferocious and seemed adamant on not letting him leave the chamber.

Superman used his heat vision and freezing breath. They were stunned to see their weapons melt before their eyes or their sword arms frozen in blocks of ice. Those that managed to get a strike were stunned to see their weapons break on his back and arms. He turned and blew down the long corridor and they rolled to the ground like dry leaves in the wind.

"Magic ! He is using some kind of magic! "

He looked up and lifted off and rammed through the many floors to emerge into the circular foyer of the eastern wing of the Palace. The two guards at their posts had to cower a moment as marble chunks sprayed around the room.

The Man of Steel stared in amazement at the architecture and statues on the pedestals. It all looked Grecian. Clark Kent had read and studied enough in university and written articles to recognize the statues of Hermes, Artemis, and even the winged horse, Pegasus.

It was when voices behind him shouted, "Stop him!" and a horn started to blow that he jerked to action. He tuned to the wall and punched it apart. There was no talking to these women and the longer he stayed someone would get hurt.

Guardswomen on the outside rushed to him as he emerged onto the concourse and when he emitted glowing beams from his eyes at their weapons, they screeched and dropped their weapons in pain.

Guards from battlements fired arrows. His hands moved swiftly and swiped them away. He saw a large crowd of women standing on the middle of the concourse, staring at him. His eyes took in everything around him. Where in heavens name was he?

Hippolyta grabbed Diana's arm as she turned and saw the man emerge and the audience gasped to see him take on their sisters with ease.

Someone was screaming. "He is using magic!"

Before Phillipus and her sisters could react, Diana pried the Queen's fingers off her arm. She reached for the tiara and hurled in his direction.

Superman heard it coming. He tried moving swiftly but it slashed him across the chest. He grunted and his hand went to the gash and he lifted his fingers to see blood. Nothing could cut his invulnerable skin unless it was magic based or kryptonite!

"Magic!" he muttered with distaste.

His eyes looked up and he saw the tall figure with black hair capture the golden weapon as it returned to her grasp like a boomerang. Their eyes met.

He stared at her. She glared back. He added wryly to himself. _Angel she is not!_

"Princess, you managed to injure him!" Euboea's voice jerked into Diana's consciousness.

She seemed to prepare to throw it again and this time he stunned the entire congregation by lifting off the ground and heading for the clouds.

"Hera!"

"Merciful Minerva!"

"Gaea! He flies!"

Diana stood, her tiara in hand stuck mid air, her eyes wide and her voice remarked in bemusement, "It…he flies…"

Phillipus cried urgently, "What if he brings back other men?"

Diana undid her lasso and she took to the air. Hippolyta cried, "Diana! No!"

She could see his blurring figure as he climbed the skies and she muttered as she pressed herself to try to catch him. "Hera, he is fast."

He seemed to stop and turn as he saw huge Eagles in the distance coming at him. The horns had alerted the Sentinels. He stopped abruptly and made a sharp turn and descended, only to see her emerging several meters below him.

His eyes blinked. He had seen other beings fly in his travels and even on Earth but seeing her airborne was the last thing he expected.

She looped the lasso and let it fly. The magical rope climbed the air and caught his ankles. Diana pulled with all her might. He lost his balance and like a sinking stone began to plummet. She gasped as his sheer weight took her down with him. They soon collided into each other and the impact took both of them by surprise.

They spun out of control, falling fast.

Exotic birds and animals were feeding or resting peacefully. They heard the hissing of the wind and looked up to see something coming down. They fled for their lives as the two bodies hit the thick, forested canopy in the deep valleys of the mystical areas.

* * *

Author's Note : _Thanks for the reviews so far. I know,I know! Now you have to wait before they utter a word to each other. But it should be interesting, right? ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

LOST

Chapter Seven

Diana's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on something well muscled and warm. Her eyes widened to see she was sprawled on top of the man. Both of them were now entangled in the lasso and lying on the thick vegetation of the forest floor. His arms were around her. Even falling he had sought to instinctively protect and break their fall with his body.

Superman was looking at her bemused. Their faces were mere inches apart. She could smell that elemental fragrance surrounding him and she could not help but notice again the cerulean blue of his eyes. It took several seconds to realize how intimately their bodies were pressed together.

Her face flushed and she snarled, "Let me go!"

His hands fell away at once. As she scrambled off him, he looked at her in surprise. "You speak my language?"

Diana stood up and her hand grasped the lasso which was still around his ankles. "Silent! You are a prisoner of the nation of Themyscira! You are bound within the lariat of truth. You will tell me what I need to know."

Superman looked at the lasso and the forest around them. The tree tops seemed high above their heads and the light was dappled, thus making where they were cooler and eerie looking. Everything reeked of magic.

She looked riled and his chest was still burning from the cut she had inflicted upon him. The rope felt like heavy chains at his feet. He had no choice really but to play along for now.

He asked calmly, "What do you need to know?"

She frowned. "Who are you and where have you come from?"

This question was much like what he had to answer dozens of time during his travels in space. It rolled off his tongue naturally and without hesitation. Speaking the truth brought no conflict to Superman.

"My name is Kal-el, son of Jor-el, of the dead planet Krypton. I am the only known survivor of my race. My planet exploded and I was sent to Earth by my father as a child so that I may have a chance to live. I grew up there and it is my adopted home. I am its protector and I am known by its inhabitants as Superman."

She pointed to the S insignia on his chest. "That is the Superman letter?"

"No. It's the symbol of the house of El, my family's emblem. The people of earth thought it was the S of their alphabet so they sought a name to go with it. "

Diana stared at him baffled. A Superman. She looked at his torn uniform and cape. Earth people did not dress like this from the books she had read. Was he really a protector of sorts? She narrowed her eyes. "How did you get your abilities to do what you did back at the palace? Are you a magician? Blessed by your Gods?"

"My abilities come from this system's yellow sun. The gravity on Krypton was immensely stronger than Earth, hence my ability to fly. Krypton was also fueled by a red sun. Under a red star I have no power to fly. But my people were born with more enhanced abilities than humans."

Diana had read books on physics and astronomy. She grasped what he was saying, but it seemed immensely strange to one who had only looked at the stars, and flown in and around Themyscira's safe havens. She couldn't even accuse him of lying.

"Very well, if that is so, why are you here on our soil?"

"I have no idea. I woke up and found myself bound in chains in your dungeon. I was hoping you could tell me," he returned wryly.

She looked at him disapprovingly. "You fell from the skies onto the Temple of Apollo and destroyed it."

"I did what?"

"You destroyed our religious temple, the most sacred site that has been standing for two thousand years. Not to mention the Palace walls."

It was his turn to look confounded. "Oh. Right. No wonder you were all ticked off. I'm sorry."

She blinked. An apology was not what she expected and what did he mean by "ticked off"? He was not what she expected in this species. Still she must not let her guard down with him. She said brusquely, "We must get back. You have a trial to face."

"Trial?" He looked wary now. "For the temple?"

"Yes, and for being a man."

Superman regarded her casual admission with skepticism but knew he needed to get her to explain what she meant by that. "Miss, I don't know where in the world I am or who the heck you are but what does my being a man have to do with anything?"

She gave him an impatient look. "Themyscira is a nation of Amazons. We have been living in isolation away from your world, protected by the Greek Gods and magic. No man is allowed on our shores and those that come here without our sanction face execution."

He echoed. "Amazons? But that's Greek myth!"

"Do I look like a myth to you?"

It was a loaded question for any man. Especially with her standing there looking like some beautiful work of art in her short tunic and waterfall of ebony tresses and legs that seemed to go on for miles.

Martha Kent had raised a gentleman and not some man whose first instinct was to bed the first attractive woman he met. He had also seen his fair share of breathtaking women in the galaxy. She reminded him a little of Maxima just by her imperious stance, only she was far more beautiful and radiated something that made him unable to tear his eyes from her. It irked him somewhat but he admitted, "No. Myths don't smell of orchids or have eyes like sapphires. "

She found her cheeks heating and said abruptly, "Come, we need to go." She reached down and grasped his shirt by the neck and hauled him easily to his feet. She looked around. "These valleys are very dangerous. Even I have never ventured so far into the mystical areas." She craned her neck to look up and her face looked perplexed. She could have sworn they had broken numerous trees coming down. Everything seemed unusually still and the trees seemed to have closed over them. An uneasy feeling went up her spine. She said, "Wait here!"

She flew up to the tree tops and gasped. The branches seemed to have interwoven with each other and created some kind of green ceiling. Diana tried to push at the branches but they would not budge. In fact, they seemed to make a hissing sort of sound.

"Gaea!" She flew back down. "It is not safe here!" she said quickly.

Superman watched her bend to loosen the lasso at his ankles and move it easily up his body to bind his arms and chest. It seemed to have a life of its own, loosening and tightening at will. He could not even break it apart. It felt like metal bands over his muscles. His super sight and hearing also seemed compromised at the moment. He hated magic!

"You could just loosen me and we could travel faster. I can't fly if I'm bound like this."

"Loosen you? I am not a fool. You will try to escape."

"You say one can't lie if one is bound in this rope…If I promise not to try to escape?"

Diana brushed the suggestion away. "We cannot fly out of here anyway. The trees are not as they seem. Look over our heads. Some of those trees were broken when we fell, now they seem to have mended and closed in. I know of trees here that are inhabited by spirits who can be malevolent. There are also many creatures who live here who are dangerous and do not take it kindly if outsiders stray onto their territory like Cyclops, Harpies, Satyrs and other dangerous hybrids. I will fly us low until we can get out of this valley."

Superman looked at her amazed. "Cyclops? Harpies? You're kidding, right?"

Diana crinkled her brow. "What is kidding? Something to do with goats?"

His lips turned up slightly despite himself. "Er, no. I mean you can't be serious that they exist."

She pointed out ironically, "And you expect me to believe you come from a far off, dead star with a red sun?"

"Point taken," he conceded.

She looped the lasso around her hand and hovered behind him and gently lifted him under the arms so they could travel faster than if they were on foot.

The time would be early afternoon but in that thick part of the forest, it seemed later. The sun seemed to have gone behind the clouds, leaving everything in heavy shade. There were broad leaf oaks and various other trees with an under growth of shrubs and smaller plants. There were some strange plants and vines Superman never saw before and he sensed they had some mystical qualities to them. The forest was eerily silent and this seemed to make his beautiful captor somewhat uneasy. She indicated that once they had come out of this valley, then they should be able to take to the skies.

He was impressed by the ease with which she carried him. He glanced up at her. Her face looked stony and he could sense she was concentrating on keep him at arms length.

"So, Miss, do you have a name?"

She looked down at him. "My name is Diana."

"Well, Diana, when we can take to the skies, I take it you will be untying me?"

"I did not give you leave to use my name and no, I will not be untying you."

_Wow, she's an uptight one_. _Tread carefully, Clark._

The tone alone would have shut anyone up but he pressed further. "Can I ask why your people hate men?"

"You may ask but I do not have to answer. I do not fraternize with prisoners. The less that is said between you and me, the better."

"Oh yes, I see now. It should keep your conscience clear when your people execute me for accidentally falling upon your soil."

She looked at him as if stung. "If all you say is true, then you will not be executed!"

"You don't trust your own lasso of truth? What more could I say that would be different? I have every intention of facing your people now that I know what I did and will try to rebuild what I destroyed."

Diana replied stiffly, "You might be speaking the truth but I was told about your kind. They cannot be trusted. Even those that came with peace and love in their hearts turned upon us. You are a stranger to me and the first I have seen of your kind. I am a warrior and my fealty is to my nation and sisters. You will stay bound and let this be the end of it."

Superman regarded her pensively. _Yes, she is like Maxima in her manner_. Though not as vain as the Queen of Almerac, as she was in no way flaunting her powers or beauty or even flirting with him. And he had his share of women flirt with him in his life time. Lana. Lois. Cat Grant. Lori Lemaris. Maxima. This hostility for no reason was oddly new to Superman who had the trust and admiration of many races and peoples.

She clearly expected him to be nothing less than deferential and obedient. The tiara she had thrown at him that now rested on her head made complete sense. He recognized royalty when he saw it. _A Princess maybe_. He was experienced enough to know when to hold his peace. Arguing with her served no purpose and they did need to leave this part of the forest quickly.

She flew them on for another ten minutes in silence and they were making their way up an embankment when Diana stopped abruptly. Superman looked up.

" What is it?"

She floated down to the ground with him.

"Sssh." She put her hand up and listened. She looked around and suddenly whispered, "We are being followed."

He looked around. "By what?"

"I do not know. I…." The sound of something whistling through the trees was heard and they both saw the arrow coming. It was followed by several more.

"Down!" she cried

"Duck!" he exclaimed.

They both took cover behind a large oak. Diana yanked one of the arrows that hit the ground near them and studied it. "Centaurs."

Superman said with a grimace, "Not friendly, huh?"

"There is only one good centaur and that is Chiron. He lives with his herd in another part of the island. The majority of them are drinkers and rabble rousers who love violent sport. They are best avoided." She peeped around the tree to have another volley come at them. "Hera! There are dozens of them down there. I really do not want to fight them. That would cause problems and conflict between them and my sisters. They can be very vindictive."

"Is that arrow magical?"

"No. It is just a plain, iron tip."

"Untie me."

"What?"

"Untie me."

"But…"

"Look, Your Highness, using our combined efforts we can get out of here without having to confront them but you need to undo this lasso."

She looked at him naively. "You know I am a…? But I never told you."

More arrows peppered the ground and the trunk. "Can we talk about that later?"

She looked at him dubiously. Dare she trust him? But denying him would be denying the lariat.

Superman added, reading her thoughts which were written all over her face, "I promise I will not try to escape. You know you have my word. Trust your lasso if not me."

Diana's hands seemed to clench and unclench around the lasso tentatively. She frowned, her brows drawn, lips pouted, as she battled with logic and instinct.

_My god, she's even more beautiful when she frowns. It's kind of worthwhile irritating her peace of mind just to see it… What the hell is wrong with you, Kent? Darn rope!_

Her slender fingers reached for the knot at his chest and she abruptly tugged at it. It slackened itself and fell loosely to his waist. He found he could lift it over his own head and hand it back to her.

Their fingers brushed each others as she took the rope from his grasp and they moved swiftly into action. Superman stepped out in the line of vision of the centaurs and snapped at her. "Go!"

She flew swiftly up the embankment as dozens of arrows hit him on the chest and bounced off. The centaurs roared in anger and confusion. Superman took in a breath and blew upon them. The icy blast froze them and their weapons mid air into a temporary stasis.

Diana was about to reach the top of the embankment when she came to a halt as she nearly collided into another flank of the herd. Some of them had come around in an effort to surround the two intruders. Arrows came at her and she deflected them with her bracelets.

Hera, she was going to have to end up fighting her way past them! Something she had been hoping to avoid. She was about to tear out a tree from its roots, another thing she had hoped to avoid in that the trees too could turn on them, when she felt a force from behind grab her. Before she could react, she was being lifted off the ground and over the heads of the centaurs. They suddenly looked as if they were frozen in mid attack.

Diana looked up to see she was being held against his chest and they were hovering over a deep dark chasm. Their eyes met and Diana felt her breath constrict her throat. She struggled against him.

"Let me go!"

He obliged. She floated away from him. She brushed her hair off her face. She was breathing somewhat heavier than usual.

"I…Are you sure you are not blessed by some God?"

"I'm very sure. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. I think the Centaurs will wonder if you are not some daemon yourself."

They floated to the other side of the chasm and landed on what now was a rocky outcrop. He looked up. He was relieved to feel his super senses slowly coming back now that they were out of that part of the forest. A tall, sheer cliff face loomed over them and they could finally see the sky. But it looked heavy with bloated, black clouds and the wind was picking up ominously.

He said, "We can fly out of here. If I get high enough I could see where your Palace is."

Diana nodded and they were about to lift up when a bolt of lightning cracked and hit the cliff face above them. A tree trunk cracked into two and fell as did mounds of rock. They moved out the way of the falling debris swiftly.

Thunder rolled and seemed to make the entire forest groan and shudder.

"Hera, a storm is coming!" Diana looked at the skies, and she saw lightning crack the sky and hear thunder shake the ground.

Then as if without warning the sky opened and the rains began to pour down upon them.

Superman frowned. He had flown in all types of storms, from sand storms to hurricanes to electrical ones in space but this one seemed the strangest he had ever encountered. His hearing and sight seemed to suddenly become muffled and weakened again. He flew to the top of the cliff and tried to scan the horizon but he could not see beyond a mile. The rain was like static on his senses. He swore under his breath.

Diana looked at him and cried above the roar of the wind and rain, "Which way?"

He shouted, "I don't know! The rain is drowning out everything!"

She looked dismayed. They were lost in the storm. She moved closer so he could hear her above the wind and rain. "We need to seek shelter! If we go on we may end up deeper in the mystical realm! There is the Harpies' Aerie and the Empousa's Nest somewhere in there and we do not want to face them! They make Centaurs seem like maggots from the dung of Ares' warhorses!"

Superman laughed. "That puts things in perspective!"

She looked at him crossly and cried, "I am serious here!"

"I know! I just found it funny!"

Diana blinked at him.

He scanned the area and pointed to a kind of plateau just beneath then. " I can make out a cave! Maybe we should take cover until the storm abates!"

Diana sighed. There was no way they could go anywhere. The rain stung like needles. She could not see anything in the darkness and the lightning and thunder was violent. The Gods were certainly testing her today. She looked to the skies. Athena had gifted her with wisdom and she found it odd that the idea of being alone with him now did not alarm her as it had done before. He was unusual this man. Nothing like she ever expected. Hippolyta would probably think her insane to let him loose much less wait out a storm with him. She just prayed the storm passed soon and she vowed not to let him out her sight.

Diana nodded. "Very well!"

* * *

Aphrodite looked at the pair flying towards the cave from a crystal orb. She smiled.

A voice mused behind her, "Why are you tormenting the poor creatures, Aphrodite?"

She turned and looked at Notus, one of the Anemoi, or Wind Gods. She cooed, "I am not tormenting anyone, Notus. You will see there is method to my meddling. And after this, I swear, I am done."

"Done? That is unlikely. Aeolus or Boreas would never do this for you."

She smiled. "They have no reason to do it, so why waste time to ask them?"

"Consider my debt paid," he said, slightly put out by her smug expression.

"I have, and you have come off lightly. Just one storm in the valley is child's play for the God of the South Wind." She reached up and tapped his cheek. "Do not hesitate to call upon me if you need help once more with your romantic entanglements."

"Go away, Aphrodite!" he snapped.

Her laughter pealed like bells as she vanished.

* * *

Author's Note: _There were some interesting questions on the Lasso of Truth and even Superman's weakness to magic. The lasso is a magical tool forged by the God Hephaestus from Golden Girdle of the Earth Goddess, Gaea, and is not just a rope for only binding people and forcing them to speak the truth. It has other effects as seen in the comics. It has incredible strength and is indestructible. Its length is unlimited and it can be used as a conduit and even bind matter. eg It had been used to pull the moon and even knit the broken earth. It can also heal a fractured or controlled mind._

_As for Superman's weakness to magic, I quite like the idea that, like Kryptonite, he becomes immune to it as he ages. Much like the Kingdom Come Superman, who is probably a good example of the solar powered battery Superman at the pinnacle of his power._


	8. Chapter 8

SHELTERING A STORM

Chapter Eight

Diana was first to land at the mouth of the cave and she peered into the yawning darkness with caution. They had to be very careful. It could be a lair to anything.

She looked over her shoulder and began, "It looks blacker than any road to Tartarus. Anything could be lurking…I…" She broke off to see him standing behind her with a pile of wood in his arms. "When did you…?"

He said amiably, "When you were telling me how black the cave was. Don't worry. I scanned it. It's not that deep and has no monsters other than spiders, lizards, bats and a few bugs."

"Bugs?"

"Insects. Like ants, moths and beetles."

"Oh." She looked at the wood. "But the wood is water-logged."

He walked past her and put it down and his eyes glowed. He looked at the wood and his heat vision dried the moisture out and then the pile ignited. A warm glow rose and illuminated part of the cave. "Not anymore."

"That _is _a convenient gift."

"Yes, it is, I guess." He gestured for her to come closer to the warmth of the fire but she stood her ground, as if not too sure whether she wanted to be in such close proximity to him.

Diana folded her arms to her chest and mused, "I am blessed by Hermes himself but how fast exactly are you?"

Superman smiled. "Maybe one day we can race each other and find out."

It was a charming, lopsided smile. His white teeth flashed and she could not help but notice that his eyes seemed to twinkle and think how inaccurate Mala had described men_. He is not an ugly, smelly man-specimen at all_. Her lips wanted to turn up of their own accord. She caught herself short before doing it_. _Hera, what was the matter with her?

Superman could not help but notice how drenched she was. In fact, distractingly so. Even the under-slip of her tunic did not hide much and she seemed totally oblivious to the fact. He said quickly, "You must be very cold and wet."

Diana said matter-of-fact, "The cold does not bother me. In fact, I do not suffer from the general maladies that would ail my sisters. "

His brows rose. "No? Me neither. I never get sick."

Diana regarded him somewhat startled by that. Who would have thought she would have things in common with this man?

Superman coughed. "Um, well I can dry out your clothes, if you like."

The wary look flitted across her features once more. She clenched her hands into fists and she suddenly reminded him of a cat about to spit. "Hera, I am not disrobing before you!"

Superman put his hand out as to placate her. "No! No! No! I can use my heat vision like I did with the wood." He did not think she would appreciate him using his super breath on her.

Her fists relaxed. "Oh. That. I thought you meant…"

He said wryly, "I know. I'm not a fool, your Highness. All I do is warm up in here and both of our garments will dry out. Much like when the sun dries out your clothes on a warm summer's day."

It _would_ be more comfortable in dry clothes so she relented. "Very well."

His eyes glowed and she could feel a kind of heat enveloping the space surrounding them. In seconds, both of them were dry. They then sat before the fire, Diana taking care to put as much space between them.

The rain continued to pour and the wind howled eerily outside. Lighting flashed and thunder rolled. Diana listened to it and sighed. The storm was still at its peak.

Superman said conversationally, "Let's hope we don't have to stay here all night."

She remarked, "My mother will have sent out a search party for me seeing I am not back. They will be worried and thinking the worst. Perhaps that you abducted me or even killed me."

He raised his brows in mock dismay. "And all of them armed to the teeth too, I suppose?"

She nodded, trying not to smile. Men, she had been warned were arrogant, cruel and brutish. So far he seemed hardly any of those things. There was a kind of self deprecating humor to him, as if he was laughing at himself and his situation. "With magic tempered weapons if they are wise, after what you did to them and the Palace," she retorted, with a tiny curve to her lips.

_Well, I'll be. I think she's got a sense of humor. _He looked down at the torn fabric where she had cut him with the tiara. It had healed but there was a scar and it burned still. It probably would remain for some days. He said drolly, "Trust me, you tiara alone would keep anyone in line."

She tilted her head to the side, noticing the spit curl for the first time. "Keep in line?"

He explained, "Make me behave myself… if I was inclined to misbehave that is….which I would never do by the way."

There were so many questions she suddenly longed to ask him. About himself and the outside world. But she did not want to be too familiar with him. He was still virtually a stranger to her.

Superman watched her profile. She had gone quiet. She was not as hostile as before but he guessed she still felt "fraternizing" with him was not a good idea. He shook his head ruefully. If he was lucky, he would try to make amends and leave this place soon. It was odd how fate seemed to be throwing women in his path that seemed to be physiologically closer to him in power levels than the fragile, terran women that he had tried to have relationships with and failed. But they were all so different in philosophy and upbringing to him. He would be a liar if he did not admit that his heart did skip a beat when he saw her the first time. But she was a royal, Amazon Princess gifted by the Gods themselves and he was… well, he had a life far removed from this Themyscira.

She asked suddenly, as if the thought had just occurred to her, "How did you know I was a Princess?"

"So I was right?"

"Yes. I am Princess of my people. How did you know?"

"It's just in your manner; the way you speak and carry yourself. I have met royalty before. May I ask you a question, your Highness?"

"You may."

" You said any man who came to your island without sanction would be executed. Why did your people not kill me on the spot?"

She flushed. "They wanted to."

"Wanted to? Yet they didn't?"

"No. You were badly injured and unconscious. It did not seem right to kill an unarmed and dying man."

"So your sisters took pity on me. I guess I should be thankful for that."

"We are not bloodthirsty barbarians. There is a valid reason why we have that law."

"And yet you will not tell me why?"

"I…" Diana hesitated. The thought of telling him what her mother and sisters had endured seemed so personal and intimate. Dare she open herself to him?

"Princess, we are stuck here for who knows how long. I am quite happy to sit in silence if that is what you wish."

He was matter-of-fact but earnest and she read the sincerity in his eyes.

Diana took a deep breath, "My mother's name is Hippolyta."

He frowned. "Hippolyta? I know of her. She wore a golden girdle given to her by her father, Ares, and it was stolen from her by Hercules as part of his ninth labor. He killed her…"

Diana replied, "_That_ is a myth. It is what your world thinks happened. Hippolyta is not dead. She is very much alive. My mother and her sisters were the souls of women who were slain by men throughout the ages and selected by the Gods to be given life once more. My mother was the first to be resurrected and she became Queen of the new tribe. Antiope, her sister, followed her and she was her second in command in all affairs. The Gods blessed them with hunting skills, plentiful harvests, wisdom, and warm homes. They were also blessed with beauty of the body and heart and immortality. My mother and aunt were each given a Golden Girdle of Gaea, which would enhance their skills and strength. They founded the city of Themyscira and became know as warriors of peace throughout Greece, Rome and Turkey."

"But Ares was a vengeful and jealous God and he is the God of War. Anyone who fights for peace is a threat to him. So he sent his half brother, Heracles, to steal the Girdles and demean the Amazons. Heracles came with his army to battle the Amazons but my mother met him at the gates in hopes of a peaceful negotiation. He broke the rules and tried to attack my mother there. But she defeated him in a face to face encounter and if he had any honor he would have accepted his defeat. But he was embittered by being defeated by a mere woman. My mother did not know this and she still tried to offer the olive branch. He made overtures that he wanted peace and my mother invited him and his men into Themyscira as guests to feast and broker a peace."

Diana's voice seemed to fall but he had no difficulty picking up the emotion in her voice, the anger and the dismay. "They waited until everyone was asleep and attacked. They put my mother and sisters in chains and they humiliated and ravished them. They tortured them for days, killing dozens of them in sport and sexual violence."

Superman's face tightened. He abhorred any kind of violence on man, woman and child but rape was something he reviled with his entire being. He looked at Diana's face that had seemed to lose its special light and he began, "I'm sorry…I didn't know…How did they get free?"

"They called upon the Goddess for help. Athena answered but made them promise that they were not to seek revenge upon the men. She knew blood would beget more blood and there would be an all scale war. Exactly what Ares wanted. My mother obeyed but Antiope did not and she led half the tribe to slaughter the men, and in their lust for vengeance they murdered other innocent men and boys. Heracles managed to get away but he paid for his sins in his own way. The Gods banished Antiope and her tribe and my mother and those Amazons that remained with her were gifted with a chance to live in peace and away from the horrors they had endured. So it was Themyscira that was transported to this place, in the ocean surrounded by magic. "

"How long has the tribe been here?"

"Three thousand years."

"And the other tribe?"

"They wandered the deserts for centuries and founded their own city, the Bana-Mighall, in Egypt and took up with new Gods. They were eventually attacked by armies of Rome and their city razed to the ground. They made a deal with a witch who transported them back to Themyscira that nearly caused a civil war. But my mother and her sister reconciled when it was found the witch had intended all along to have them try to destroy each other. They defeated her and her army of beasts but not before Antiope died saving my mother. For their help they were granted the right to reside on the other side of Themyscira, with their own borders and laws. They have been at peace with us for over millennia but their philosophy remains slightly more rigid than ours and they serve the Egyptian Gods still."

Superman said, "So my gender represents a traumatic past. I can understand your people's mistrust and fear. But not all men are cruel, your Highness."

Diana turned to look at him. "You said you were a protector of your people. What did you mean?"

"Exactly that. I have dedicated my life to using these abilities I have to protect innocents and to champion truth, justice and freedom. Humans are a courageous, resilient, generous race. And yes, there are evil ones amongst them but the majority just wants peace and happiness. Much of who I am is not only due to being Kryptonian but living here and being accepted by them."

"So you fight the forces of Ares too?"

"In my way, yes, I do," he replied.

"When you fell, I saw a stab wound on your back…You looked as if you had been in a violent encounter…What happened?"

He explained what happened with Lex and the crystals and the kryptonite island. Diana listened intently, her eyes fixated on his face and her expression grew increasingly fascinated. She had read so much of man's ability to fly in machines and go to the heavens, but now hearing it from his lips made it seem less of a dream and more tangible. It was even more wondrous hearing of Kryptonian technology and her eyes widened at the thought of him like a hero from her own myths shouldering an entire island and hurling it into the sun.

When he had finished, Diana confessed, "This makes me feel Themyscira's ongoing isolation is not a good thing. The Patriarch's and Kryptonian advances make us appear backward."

He said wryly, "Well, your magic gives you a huge advantage, so I wouldn't be too worried."

Diana surprised him by saying softly, "You are descendant from a great people, Superman, and I am truly sorry for your loss of them. If I could never see my mother or sisters again, I do not know what I would do."

In her eyes he saw real compassion and he was tempted to tell her about his life as Clark Kent. But a logical voice stopped him. _There is no point. You won't be seeing her after you leave here-which will be sooner than later, I hope- so best keep your secrets to yourself. _

"Thank you, Princess."

* * *

_Diana was riding Argo along the beach and the wind was blowing her hair. She felt so free and so happy. She suddenly paused on the shore to stare out at the vast horizon. The skies above her seemed to glow with a kind of light and the clouds began to part and hands seemed to beckon. _

_She flew towards it. Her heart was pounding. _

_She let out a gasp of wonder. A figure in blue with a red cape and a golden shield on his chest smiled down at her. Hands reached out to her. Diana felt her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. Her hand slid into his._

_He was drawing her closer._

_His lips touched hers._

* * *

Diana's eyes opened abruptly and she jerked upright. She was lying on the floor of the cave covered by red fabric. She looked around dismayed and disorientated and caught her breath. Her heart was still racing.

_Hera, what is the matter with me? How could I dream of him like that? He is nothing to me. Just a stranger._

She looked at the cloth lying upon her. Well, he was not actually a stranger. Not after all they had shared with each other during the storm. She lifted the cape to her nose. It smelled of him. Diana flung it off her quickly as if not trusting the feeling of liking it upon her skin.

She looked around. Pale light was flooding in the mouth of the cave and she could see it was early morning. She had fallen asleep and slept all night! She must have been more tired than she thought, with the rigors of the last few days. The last thing she remembered was talking to him about the Gods and their gifts to her after he had told her about the reasons why his home planet exploded. She held her head and shook it. She had even seen images in her dreams, jumbled up with the contest and her mother and sisters, of a planet exploding and a ship with a baby hurtling into space. _Morpheus, it must have made a deep impression in my mind to invade my dreams. To have him invade my dreams. _

But that thought was short lived as she realized she was alone. She scrambled to her feet. She rushed to the opening and stared outside. There was no sign of him. The ground was still moist from the rain and the trees looked to still have rain drops on their leaves. He must have gone. Lulled her into trusting him and took his chance to escape. Diana clenched her fingers. Gaea, she was a fool to trust him!

She was about to toss the cape aside and take to the air when she heard whistling. It was not the normal whistle of any of the birds she knew. Her keen ears indicated it was coming from beyond the thicket of trees. Diana hovered off the ground and flew towards it.

She pushed aside the branches and saw it led to a gentle incline and a stream snaking across the small vale. She could see him and his back was turned to her as he was kneeling down at the water's edge. His blue shirt was on the ground and he seemed to be splashing water on his face, neck and chest, all the while whistling like he had not a care in the world.

Diana was about to berate him for leaving when he turned and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Princess."

She gently landed on the ground and stood upon a bank above him. "Good morning, Superman."

He took his shirt in his hand and stood up. He turned to look up at her. "Slept well?"

Diana blinked. Dawn was just breaking behind his head and the golden light seemed to illuminate his silhouette. He was like the brother of the sun himself. Glowing. His face was beaded with droplets of water and his damp, black hair curled on his brow and neck. She watched one single droplet trickle from the tip of one curling lock, meander its way down his cheek, down the side of his jaw, to fall on his broad chest and disappear in the defined taut muscles of his abdomen.

"Your Highness?"

Diana reddened and jerked her eyes to his face. "Very well, thank you. I thought you had gone for a moment."

"No. I just came to freshen up. I haven't showered in like, what, three days? I need a shave. I hope I don't smell too rank…that means smelly, by the way." He rubbed the stubble on his cheek and laughed.

Three days and he still was not smelly. _Athena, I need to get home_.

Diana passed him his cape and said briskly turning her back on him, "We must go now."

He pulled his shirt on and attached his cape. "Yeah. I guess it's time to face those sisters of yours."

Diana replied, "If you are as honest with them as you have been with me then they will not…_Merciful Minerva!"_

Superman looked up to see why her voice had changed in pitch and volume.

He gasped.

Looking down at them was a creature with the body of a lion, a humanoid head, rows of sharp, jagged teeth and a horned tail like that of a reptile. Long, sharp spines were at the tip of its tail. The tail swished and the creature bared its teeth.

Diana backed into Superman. She gasped. "It is a Mantikhoras… One move and those spines can kill or paralyze…This one looks a youngster still."

"Is it magical?"

"Yes…"

"Great…"

"Maybe I can try to calm it…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can commune with beasts…If I could just touch him and…" Diana tried to take a step forward only to have the creature arch its back and its humanoid head hissed, " Do not try to bewitch me, wretched girl…I am starving...I will spare you if you let me have that meaty one."

Diana pushed at him. "Er, I think there is no calming it down. GO!"

The creature roared and the sound seemed to make the trees shake.

Superman took to the air and she followed but with her body facing the creature. The tail whipped and the spines came at her. Her bracelets flashed and she deflected the tough, leathery needles. They broke the surface of the trees and looked down to see the creature take a galloping run and take to the air.

"It flies!"

Another volley of spines came at them. They had to make defensive maneuvers and split apart. The Amazon dived in a barrel roll and the Kryptonian somersaulted and moved another level up and over the path of the incoming spines.

The creature went after Diana and as it came after her, she braked and pulled back as it forged ahead of her. Her lasso flew after it and she caught it around the neck. It roared and writhed. She spun around with it at a great speed and then let it go. It went tumbling into the trees miles away with an obvious screech of displeasure.

Diana hovered upright and sighed. It would be smashing into the ground at the moment giving them enough time to leave this place. She turned to call to Superman when a spine came hissing through the air at her.

Superman had seen the creature vanish, and in a reflexive action, hurl one last spine at her. He cried, "Watch out!"

He saw it hit her in the back of the shoulder and her body suddenly stiffen. The lasso fell from her grasp and she began to fall like a heavy stone.

He dived and caught her and the lasso.

She felt rigid and like lead in his arms. His hand went to yank the spine out of her scapula. She gasped. Her eyes began to close. "Get me hom..."

Superman shot straight up and flew high above the clouds and searched the horizon. He scanned urgently. He saw the top tower of the palace miles away. He flew towards it as fast as he could.

* * *

Hippolyta had not slept a wink. She had sent out a search party of her best warriors to search for Diana. She had paced the corridors and gardens all night hoping some word would come from Phillipus. But nothing came. In the end Penelope pleaded for her to go to her chamber to rest.

Suffice to say the Senate had been rather vociferous in their condemnation of her decision to spare the man. This would have never happened if she had followed the law. Hippolyta leaned upon a pillar and held her cheek. If Diana was hurt or dead, she would never forgive herself! She should have never let Diana talk her into leaving him alive. What did she know of men? Diana was also so beautiful. It was a blessing as it could be a curse. Just by looking upon her men would want her. She shuddered, thinking back of Heracles' betrayal. If Diana had been born then, there was no doubt they would have pounced upon her first. This man, they knew nothing of him. Whilst Heracles had been a hero and great leader of men, Hippolyta had been charmed by him. She had even felt stirrings for him. If this other man touched a hair on Diana's head, by all the Gods, she swore to hunt him down and have his spleen!

"Hera, please protect my child," she whispered.

Wind suddenly ruffled the hems of Hippolyta's gown. She could feel the draft behind her. She spun around and her eyes widened in shock.

The man stood there with an unconscious Diana in his arms.

"Queen Hippolyta, the Princess needs your help."

* * *

Author's Note: _Diana's dream sequence is in homage to the Wonder Woman comics written and drawn by George Perez in DC's reboot of the character in the 8oties. Perez' s Diana is the template that, I think, is the most respectful and logical of all the origins I have ever read or seen. Thankfully, it is the origin that DC comics are still using today._


	9. Chapter 9

THE TRIAL

Chapter 9

Diana's face looked ashen and it seemed as if she was not breathing. All the blood drained from the face of the Queen of the Amazons. She felt her heart wrench and a pain knife her stomach.

Her precious daughter was dead!

Hippolyta turned swiftly to the mantle behind her where a long, broad sword rested on a bracket. She pulled it down and cried in Greek, eyes blazing, "I will cleave your head from your shoulders!"

Superman landed on the ground, still holding Diana to his chest and shouted swiftly, "I hope to God you can understand me! Your Majesty, your daughter was attacked …!"

Hipplyta gritted in heavily accented English, "I can see that, you filthy son of a sire…! Put her down!"

He took a step back. "I don't think so."

"What?"

"I would like to but, like you said, you'll have my head…and I would rather keep it thank you very much."

" How dare you mock me?" She rushed him to take a swing at him. He simply darted upwards. The sword hit a pillar and sliced it into two.

Superman yelled from where he hovered near the ceiling, "Hey, I'm holding your daughter here! And she's alive, damn it!"

Hippolyta snarled. "Alive? I'll show you alive!" She hurled the sword at him. It missed his head by a hair's breath as he lurched to the side. The sword buried itself into the wall.

Hippolyta moved to grab a spear. Rage, pain, and despair had clouded her judgment. She did not care about anything other than hurting him.

He shouted, " Listen to me! We were attacked by a Mantikhoras and one of its spines hit her whilst we were trying to out-fly it."

Hippolyta growled, "What is this _"we"_? You lie!"

A hand moved from where it gripped under Diana's back and he flung a blood- stained spine at the Queen's feet. "Yes, and that is just a twig that happened to stick your very strong daughter in the back!"

Hippolyta froze and stared at it. She cautiously picked it up and studied it. It was indeed the spine of a Mantikhoras. It had been a long time ago when she had seen one but she would never forget it. It was responsible for the death of several Amazons centuries ago when they had been attacked by the creature during a routine hunt. Spines like this one had been kept and used to make an antidote just in case anyone ever got poisoned again.

"Gaea!"

Superman said grimly, "If I attacked your daughter, you think I would come here with her? I'm not that idiotic. Now please, I am _not_ the enemy here. She could be dying. You need to help her!"

To show good faith, he landed gently onto the floor and walked over to the Queen so she could see and touch her daughter. Hippolyta dropped the spear and spine. Her shaking hands reached for Diana's pallid cheeks. She was cold and clammy but Hippolyta could feel the faint pulse at her neck.

"Hera, when did she get hit with the spine?"

"Exactly three minutes ago. I flew here as fast as I could but we've wasted at least two already…Here, take her," he said, as if to pass her over.

Dismayed eyes met his but she pushed Diana to him. "You must fly her at once to the sanitarium …It is on the Healing Isle…I cannot get there fast enough by myself…It is the small isle just across the …"

To Hippolyta's shock, he put Diana over a shoulder while his free arm went around her waist. " Begging your pardon, your Majesty, but _you_ can show me where it is and keep your women off my back. I have no time to get into fights and give lengthy explanations to anyone!"

Hippolyta' gasped as she felt him rise off the ground and head for the open terrace doors. She grabbed his uniform and held on. She pointed east. "There! It is that way."

His eyes honed in on the smaller island half a mile out to sea. "I see it."

Hippolyta gasped as she felt wind rush around her face and body. It stung as if the air itself was cutting her skin. She had flown with Diana and on their winged steeds but never in her life experienced speed like this. Before she knew it, they were hovering over the sanitarium and landing in an outer courtyard.

The Healing Isle was verdant and green. The sanitarium was surrounded by green foliage and flowers. The guardswomen who stood on the perimeters did not even see him land with the Queen. It was Epione's helpers who were picking herbs from the gardens or tending to convalescing sisters on the shaded terrace who saw them first.

There were gasps of shock and disbelief as sisters grabbed whatever they could find at hand, from hoes to urns, to attack.

Hippolyta shouted as she felt her feet touch the ground, "NO!"

They stared at her in confusion but obeyed.

"Where is Epione?" she demanded of a woman who stood closest to them.

The woman seemed to lose her powers of speech at finally seeing the man who was rumored to have destroyed the Temple of Apollo, escaped from the dungeons, and possibly abducted the Princess.

Hippolyta shouted, "Stop gaping like fish! Where is Epione?"

The woman stammered and pointed to the building. "In-Inside."

They found Epione in her own chambers. She was looking over some recipes for potions when she heard the door push open. She looked up irritably.

"I said I need some time to …"

She saw Hippolyta and the man bearing the Princess behind her and her jaw dropped.

The Queen announced urgently, "Epione, Diana was poisoned by a Mantikhoras."

* * *

Superman now stood outside the room. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall as he waited. They had him put Diana on the nearest bed and then waved him away. He could hear and see the urgency in their movements as he backed out respectfully. They spoke Greek now and he could not decipher what they were saying but attendants came in and out of the room, bearing trays with water, herbs, salves and potions.

They stared at him suspiciously as they walked past him and he tried not to give into the temptation of looking past the walls. He could have easily flown away after he dropped her off, but part of him needed to hear she would be okay as well as the part of him that always shouldered responsibility for his actions.

It must have been a good half hour later when the door opened and Hippolyta emerged. She looked pale but from her steadier respiration and heartbeats, he could see that she was not as worked up as when he first appeared with Diana.

"How is she?"

Hippolyta nodded. "She will live. Epione has administered the antidote and it seems to be working. You got her here in time. Another five minutes and Epione said the poison would have claimed her life. Diana only survived because she is stronger than any of us."

He nodded. "Glad I could help."

Hippolyta looked at him intently, as if trying to get her head around the fact he was standing there calmly and had not tried to leave. She said grimly, "You have saved my daughter's life. I thank you but you have much to answer for."

"I know. Your daughter told me about the Temple and your laws. I know I have to stand trial."

Hippolyta frowned. "She did? Humph…Have you a name?"

"My name is Kal-El of Krypton. I am also known by the name of Superman in the outside world."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "How did my daughter get attacked by a Mantikhoras? And where was she all this time?"

Superman explained what happened from the time they collided each other to getting lost in the forest, the sudden thunder storm and having to spend the night in a cave. He explained how the creature came upon them and how Diana got hit.

Hippolyta's face was rigid. The idea of Diana sitting with this strange man in a cave and actually talking to him was aggravating. Didn't she teach her better? A good warrior would never let down her guard, no matter how charming the foe could be. Hippolyta, the Queen, knew this, much to her own detriment.

But Hippolyta, the woman, noted his chiseled jaw and cerulean blue eyes and his well developed body under the tight uniform. She snorted inwardly. _Humph, he's as compelling a man as ever I saw one...strong and beautiful…like a fine, young stallion_. _How much did Diana even tell him? And how in Zeus' name is he so powerful?_

She frowned suddenly. "There was no storm here."

"Well, there was one where we were."

Hippolyta looked skeptical. She said, "The skies remained clear over Themyscira all night. If I learn you are lying and tried to take advantage of my daughter…"

Superman almost laughed. "Take advantage of the Princess? Me? Queen Hippolyta, I pity the fool to try to take advantage of her."

Hippolyta looked at him nonplussed. What was there to smile about?

He apologized for his abrupt departure. "I only broke down your walls because I didn't know where I was and your women were attacking me. I came upon your island by accident and I'm sorry if I caused any damage or trouble."

Before she could say something, the doors at the end of the corridor were pushed open. In trooped Phillipus, leading a contingent of women, swords drawn.

"My Queen, we got here as fast as we heard!"

" How is the Princess? We heard she was hurt!"

" Sisters, there he is!"

Superman murmured, "Uh-oh."

Hippolyta put up her hand to stop them. "Stay your weapons!"

The General blinked and they came to an abrupt halt. "Your Majesty?"

"He brought Diana in. She was attacked by a Mantikhoras."

The women looked at each other in confusion. Hippolyta announced, "He has agreed to stand his trial." She turned to Superman and looked at him gravely, "You must go with them now. Later, I will convene the Senate and you will represent your case. I need to get back to my daughter now." She said to Phillipus, "Escort him to the Senate chamber and let him wait there."

"The Senate chamber, your Majesty?" the General asked dubiously.

Hippolyta nodded. "Yes. He will not try to escape this time."

Her eyes held Superman's while he simply walked towards Phillipus and held his wrists out to her. Phillipus and her women blinked and looked at Hippolyta, as if not knowing what to do.

The Queen inclined her head.

Phillipus took a deep breath and gestured for one of her guards to put on a pair of magical manacles that they specifically had for his wrists and ankles. They then escorted him out as ordered by the Queen.

"What do we do with him?"

The Senate looked at each other in some bemusement. For once they were in doubt and could not come to a consensus.

* * *

Their Princess was back and lying in the sanitarium of the Healing Isle after being treated by Epione for Mantikhoras poisoning. Had she been brought in five minutes later, she would have been dead. The healer was able to administer the antidote and the Princess was now sleeping off the effects of the draught.

The man had undoubtedly saved her life. Which he clearly did not have to do.

He was now standing quietly in the middle of the floor of the Senate chamber still manacled. The lasso of truth had been used on him, whilst he had been interrogated by Hippolyta and her senior Amazons for over two whole hours. He had told them all they needed to know and they could not contradict him as he spoke the truth. What he had told them of Krypton and the outside world had surprised them.

Phillipus said grimly, "We have our laws but this is difficult as he clearly falls outside the normal circumstances. He is not as hostile as we believed."

Euboea interrupted, "At least not yet."

Penelope said, "He did not have to come back, but he did."

Cleo nodded. "And his recovery was miraculous. The Fates definitely did not think it time for him to die."

"Still, he did do a lot of damage and the Bana are not happy with us," said Timandra, the architect, who was slightly put out at having to redesign and rebuild the Temple again.

"Yes but he did not fall on purpose nor did he know who we were or why we attacked him," persisted Penelope.

"Will we risk fallout with the Bana for him?" mused Pallas. "They know he is back here and are not amused we still have him alive."

Hippolyta sighed and looked at the lasso of truth now in her grasp. It was a difficult decision. Why could he not just be a brute? It would make it so easy. No one's conscience would bother them then. In actual fact it made her realize how long it had been since they had even lifted a sword to anyone. It was one thing saying they would do it. It was another actually doing the act and on a man who was not the monster they believed him to be.

* * *

Superman, meanwhile, had not a clue about what they were saying as they spoke in their native tongue. He just wondered why he didn't just leave when he had the chance of dropping Diana off. It was not as if his remaining would have helped heal her. He could have been out of there in seconds. _Another person would. Bruce would. You know what he would say? Typical Boyscout, Kent! Well, I'm not him. I don't mysteriously appear or disappear and just not get involved once the mission is over. I always stay back to clean up my messes. Besides, I couldn't leave without knowing she was going to be okay. She faced the creature to protect me after all. Let's hope my luck holds out here. They're debating. That's a good sign…I hope._

"I think having him here too long will not be a good idea. Already the younger Sisters are showing a curiosity I am not too happy about. He needs to be ejected from here as soon possible," said Helene, one of the priestesses. Several of the younger Amazons had tried to get close to the Senate to catch a glimpse of him. Hearing he might have actually saved the Princess' life made him seem rather intriguing.

Mnemosyne said wryly, "I find it ironic that we are sending our Princess out into a world full of these men and one just instills panic amongst us. Let us face it, Sisters, our world and life is destined to change."

"Trying to preserve peace and our way of life is not some sin, "replied Euboea.

Penelope argued, "Our way of life according to the Gods is threatened already. Ares' power threatens to rise and this man is an enforcer of justice and champion of innocents himself…that makes him vital in preserving peace. I say nothing happens before it is time or without good cause."

Hippolyta raised her hand for silence. She said, "We have heard from all sides and it is indeed one of the most challenging decisions we have ever had to face. We vote now. Do divide your selves accordingly. Is this Superman guilty or not guilty of breaching our laws and should he face the penalty."

* * *

Diana's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see a white ceiling above her head. She immediately realized she was lying on a bed. She stared around her. She knew this place! She was home!

She sat upright, clutching the sheet to her nude body and crinkled her brow. The last thing she remembered was being hit by something sharp and painful. Hera, she had been attacked by the Mantikhoras! She touched the place at her scapula and felt a kind of poultice under a bandage. She yanked it off and felt the spot. The skin felt slightly sore but there was no wound.

Diana closed her eyes in relief. She had been treated in time!

And _he_ must have brought her here. A worried look crossed her face. If Superman brought her here, where was he now? She threw the sheet off her and rose quickly. She dreaded the thought of the reception he must have gotten appearing with her as if she was at death's door.

Diana jumped off the bed and grabbed her tunic now hanging off the back of a chair and slipped her foot in the sandals near the bed. Her bracelets and tiara were on the bedside table but her lasso was nowhere to be seen. She put them on and hurried out of the room only to collide into Epione coming around the corner.

"Princess! You are awake! Thank Hera! How do you feel?"

"Epione!" Diana halted abruptly.

The woman began solicitously, "Your Highness, you really should not be up. You should come back and let me examine you…It is rare anyone survive Mantikhorian poisoning. Thank the Gods we had an antidote. "

"I am fine. I feel fine. Truly. The antidote has done its work. My shoulder feels a little sore but otherwise I feel like myself. How did I get here, Epione?"

The Healer sobered. "That man flew in with you some hours ago."

Diana's fingers dug in her arm. "Where is he?"

"He is having his trial at the moment. The Senate is going to decide what to do with him. Word is they have been questioning him for some two hours. "

"They know he brought me home?"

Epione said gravely, "Yes, they do know it and it is what saved your life. But the law is the law and he is responsible for destroying the Temple and parts of the Palace…Your Highness, where are you going?"

Diana was already heading for the nearest window. "To the Senate!"

* * *

Diana landed outside the Senate building to see a crowd gathered. It was curious Amazons who were waiting to hear the outcome of the trial. In the crowd was none other than Mala and Artemis.

Mala shouted in relief, "Diana! We were so worried! Are you alright? How do you feel?"

All eyes turned to stare as Diana was hugged by her friend and they sighed in relief. It was known that the Princess had been attacked and was recuperating on the Healing Isle.

"Mala…Yes, yes, I am." She accepted her friend's enthusiastic hug with a smile and then saw Artemis looking at her with a stony expression. They had not spoken since the day of the Contest.

Diana turned to her. "Artemis, I hope you are well…"

She said coldly, "I will be well when that man is taken to the block and pays for his crimes."

Diana's stiffened. "Crimes? "

"Yes. I do not know why it is taking your Senate so long to do what is simple. The law was not laid down for anyone's amusement."

Mala frowned. "They say he saved Diana's life. Just by coming back with her. If he was so bad, surely he would have left her to die and escaped himself and not come to face us when he knows we might sentence him to death? Surely you cannot be so heartless, Artemis? The penalty needs to be equivalent to the crime."

Artemis sneered. "He carries the legacy of all men. And if they do not want to execute him out of some bizarre sense of gratitude then he needs to be punished for his destruction of your God's temple and attacking your guardswomen."

Diana gritted. "He was defending himself."

Artemis gave her a scathing look. "We Bana would have him severely chastised and then imprisoned for many years. "

"Your sense of justice, Artemis, is clouded by bitterness," Diana said coldly.

"And your sense of it seems to have been affected by that big oaf in blue and red. I wonder what you two really did out there. Taking your role as Emissary to the world of men a little too seriously, are we not?" she mocked.

Diana's fingers curled into a fist and would have landed one on Artemis' smug face but Mala caught it. "Diana! No! "

Artemis' face turned an ugly shade of red and she taunted. "Go ahead, Princess. But that will not help him if your mother is a true Amazon. He will pay."

Diana shook Mala off her gently but firmly and stiffly said, "Excuse me."

She hurried up the steps of the Senate and was running to the main chamber. She must go and add her voice to his defense! She could not stand there and let them put him to death or even imprison him again. She would tell them what happened out in the mystical areas.

Hera, please do not let them sentence him already! Once the Senate was in session, no one was allowed to interrupt unless it was urgent.

Guards bowed as Diana appeared. Against protocol, she stunned them when she reached the doors and pushed them open. Phillipus was near him as he stood in the middle of the floor. Phillipus was holding up a sword that she recognized as a magical one that belonged to the Queen. Hippolyta was giving her a nod.

Diana yelled, "Stop!"

All eyes turned to see her fly across the floor and land before her mother where she sat and cried, "You cannot kill him!"

Hippolyta's face took on a look of slight irritation. "Diana…"

Diana began heatedly, "How could you? He saved my life! "

"Diana…"

"I know what our law says but it was an accident and he bears us no ill will. He promises to help us rebuild the Temple! You must have used the Lariat and realized that he is not the enemy! If you kill him you are worse than Heracles!"

Diana saw several half amused smiles, disapproving frowns and some heads shake with disbelief. Several sisters shifted uneasily and looked at the Queen to see her reaction.

Hippolyta said coolly, "Daughter, I am glad to see you recovered but you will lower your voice and passions before the Senate."

"But…"

"Diana, if you had waited like the majority of your sisters, in a few minutes we would have come outside and announced our decision. But you chose to bolt in here like some wild savage and interrupt proceedings. I will not tolerate it!" Hippolyta looked at Phillipus and said calmly, "Go ahead."

Diana's hands clenched and she was about to shout, when to her amazement, she saw Superman hold out his wrists to the General and the sword slice through the magical manacles. The chains and cuffs fell to the floor. Phillipus then cut the chains at his ankles.

Superman rubbed his chafing wrists. He bowed to her and the Senate. "I thank you and the Senate for you leniency, your Majesty."

Diana felt a heat begin to travel up her neck and face.

Hippolyta looked at her daughter and queried acidly, "Have you nothing to say?"

"I…"

Hippolyta continued dryly, "He has been pardoned, my daughter. But I am sure Superman appreciates your bursting in here to speak up for him."

Diana's eyes met Superman's. She saw his eyes had a quizzical look and his lips seemed to twitch. For the first time in her life, Princess Diana longed for the floor to open up and swallow her alive.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews,everyone, and hope this quick update makes up for the last cliffy. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

PAWNS OF THE GODS

Chapter Ten

Artemis faced the Leader of the Bana, Queen Anahid, and its own assembly of senior Amazons. They all looked very grave, even shocked as she delivered the decision of the Themysciran Queen.

"Well, are we going to allow this?" she demanded.

The Queen said clearly, "This is a clear flouting of the law. Of the pact Antiope made with Hippolyta. Is Hippolyta in her right mind?"

Nubia, another sister, spoke up. "They say he is not a _human_ man, well I would say he has skirted around _that_ law. And not to forget Themyscira is actually sending their own Princess out into the world of men."

"This is madness; a man is a man, surely. One does not slay the Python but bring a Hydra to one's bed," began another called Phythia.

Anahid said heavily, "Sisters, for centuries before we came here, this tribe used men for our own purposes. For procreation. Let us not be hypocrites."

Artemis clenched her fists. "This is a man capable of falling from the heavens and regenerating. He shoots fire from his eyes. His breath is as strong as the North winds. He can shoulder a mountain. He must be some sort of demi-god. His similarities to Heracles should be seen as an omen."

The Queen asked, "What do you want us to do, Artemis? Go to war?"

"I did not say go to war but we cannot stand by with that man on this land."

"Oh, and how does one defeat a demi-god under their protection?"

Phythia added, "We are living here by Hippolyta's goodwill. You were not around when we were forced to flee Egypt and wander the deserts and live like hunted animals. Even the witch that said she would help us betrayed us. Were it not for Hippolyta and Antiope forging a peace who knows where we would be today?"

"So you are saying you will do nothing because of a forced sense of gratitude?"

"No. We are saying we will not risk another civil war over one arbitrary male, who has done nothing other than break up buildings. Hippolyta will not suddenly change the laws and allow an influx of men onto Themyscira. She has always been slightly softer in her stance but she is not a fool. This incident is isolated and I am sure the stranger will be on his way soon."

Artemis replied in annoyance, "He is remaining to help rebuild the Temple. He could be here for the Gods know how long!"

The Queen said, "We will just have to keep our borders well guarded. That is all we can do. "

Artemis' face turned slightly red. "But…"

"You had you chance, Sister, to win that contest and represent the Bana out in the world. You lost to the Princess. I think you should steer clear of this matter. Am I clear?"

She gritted, "Yes."

"Good. This assembly has spoken. You are dismissed."

* * *

Artemis stalked off without a word and went straight to her chambers. She slammed the door shut and tipped a heavy urn from a near by table. The sound of it crashing soothed her anger.

"Stupid, short-sighted excuses for Amazons! Gods, how can you allow this to happen?"

"You want to do something about it, Artemis of Bana Midghall?"

Artemis spun around the empty room and grabbed her dagger from her waist. "Who is there?"

The voice was rich and vibrant and came from a shadowed corner. She slowly walked to it and her eyes widened. Coming out of the shadows, red eyes aglow, in full armor, was none other than the God of War himself.

He smiled. " I think we can help each other, Amazon."

* * *

Mala knocked on the door to Diana's chambers. She heard a voice call. "Come."

She opened the door and walked in, passed the antechamber, and into the actual bedchamber. She found Diana standing on the balcony, staring at the stars in the sky.

"Why did you not come to supper, Diana? I was waiting for you."

Diana turned to see Mala coming behind her with a perplexed expression.

"I was not hungry…I think it must be the after effects of the poisoning. Epione said I should rest and not aggravate myself." Whilst it was true Epione has suggested she rest, and true she did not feel hungry, it could be debated whether it was due to being poisoned. Diana had just been glad to avoid a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh." Mala sank upon a canopied divan and leaned back. "Well, you _did_ have very difficult day. But it was a very interesting hour. The hall was silent as if we were in some holy ceremony. Everyone was just staring at him. He looked a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable wearing that chiton and cape when he first walked in. I think is he to remain in the Guardhouse whilst he is here and chaperoned by the elite guard."

Diana said nothing. Mala continued, "He sat at your mother's table and seemed to spend most of it sitting quietly or talking to Timandra. Must be about the construction of the Temple. I think he intends to start as soon as he can as he needs go back to his world. Does he know you are due to go out into the Man's world too, Diana?"

"What?"

She repeated herself. Diana replied, "No, he does not."

"Surely it might be helpful having one such as this Superman as an ally when you do go? You do not know a soul and he sounds as if he has a very good understanding of their rituals and customs."

"No! No! I want to do this myself," she replied swiftly. "I do not want him…I mean, Mnemosyne and Cleo will accompany me and we will travel so I can learn some more of the world. Then we will look to establishing an

"Embassy", I believe it is called. We have yet to decide where and get that nation's permission for me to enter their borders. Strangers cannot just appear and be welcomed there as much as we would welcome them here."

Mala sat upright and studied her friend's expression. Diana was like a younger sister to her. She knew her moods and she also sensed something had happened in the Senate to embarrass Diana. Shortly before Hippolyta had come out to announce the Senate's decision, Diana had emerged looking flushed and she had not even stopped to talk to her or Artemis. Mala had been hoping they would gloat a little over Artemis. The Queen must have reprimanded her for flouting the rules. It was clear Diana had barged in when she was not supposed to. Perhaps being chided before everyone, including the stranger, had been a slight to her pride.

Mala mused casually, "He is not unpleasant to look upon, is he?"

"Is he?" she echoed noncommittally.

"Do they all look like him, you think?"

Diana was glad to turn her face to the darkness, as her cheeks felt slightly warm. "I really do not know. He is not human but the physical attributes of males are not my concern."

Mala asked curiously, "What happened out in the mystical areas? You have not even told me how you two even got to talking. You were there for an entire night with him."

Diana sighed. "Nothing of consequence happened. What is important is he is not a threat and will be leaving soon so everything can get back to normal. I feel rather tired and would like to retire."

Mala rose. "Oh, I am sorry. You must be. I will leave you. Have a good rest, Diana. May Morpheus bless you with pleasant dreams."

When Mala left her Diana did go to her bed and this time Morpheus did not bless her with any dreams. Instead she lay in bed staring at the ceiling as sleep evaded her altogether.

* * *

Diana rose early the next morning before dawn. She felt heavy eyed and irritable. She had managed to get a couple of hours and now she simply could not lie in bed any longer.

She needed to get some air. She donned a tunic and sandals and took up her lariat, bracelets and tiara. She looked at the red, blue and gold armor hanging on her wall. The time was drawing soon for her to go out into the world. She was excited as she was somewhat nervous.

She pushed opened a window and took to the air. All the stars in the sky had long gone and the light was changing. Dawn was not far away. Diana flew high above the palace and over the green gardens and fields where her sisters farmed acres of land. She flew past the olive groves and vineyard to head towards the peaks. Often she would go and sit on a ledge and just let the wind whip her hair and she would look at the horizon and wonder what laid beyond and if she would ever see it one day. Now it was only a matter of time.

Diana sat there until the sun came up and she used the opportunity to pray to her Gods for strength and guidance.

She suddenly saw something in the distance. It was flying low and seemed to be coming from the marble quarries. She blinked to see the figure carrying a block of shining, white marble that seemed as high as the dome of the Senate itself and wide as the main wing. Behind him flew two guards on winged steeds.

Curiosity prompted her to follow and she saw them fly towards the spot where the Temple of Apollo used to stand. Diana expected to see a huge crater and rubble. She gasped. The entire ground had been cleared of all debris and the crater was no longer there. It had been filled in and now what she could see were markers on a flat surface. She hovered behind some trees and watched with interest.

He landed on the ground and put the huge block down. The guards alighted too and one handed down what appeared to be a large scroll to him. He unrolled it on top of a low boulder and seemed to study whatever was written or drawn on it. He then proceeded to use his heat vision and cut into the marble and cut out uniform blocks that she supposed would use for the foundation of the Temple.

Diana turned to go when she heard a voice say behind her. "Good Morning, Princess."

Diana turned to see Timandra and Pallas on horse back and a contingent of sisters coming up the beaten path.

"Timandra. Pallas. Good morning."

"You are up early," mused Pallas.

"As are you."

"Superman said he would start early. I see he has already begun. By Hermes, he is fast," remarked Timandra impressed. "I barely recognized the place. He has completely filled the crater."

Pallas said, "He claims he can help you erect this in two days."

"If he can do that I might erect a temple to _him,_" Timandra grinned. "What say you, Princess?"

Diana did not know what to say to that. Luckily both sisters did not wait for her reply and went towards the site, with their team of builders. Superman had turned around now and it was clear he had seen them all. His eyes landed on her.

Diana hesitated. Should she go? Or say something? He looked busy. Maybe she will speak to him later and tell him thank you for saving her life. Diana turned hastily to only hear and feel a rush of wind and a voice say, "Leaving already, Your Highness?"

She turned to see him landing before her. He was in a white, knee length tunic and sandals. His three day stubble was gone. Mala words echoed in her mind. '_He is not unpleasant to look upon'_.

Diana straightened her spine and said politely, "Oh. Superman. I…was…You seemed busy."

"I am but not so much that I can't say hello. You left the Senate so quickly yesterday and I didn't see you at supper…" he said with that quizzical look in his eyes.

"Epione said I should rest," she said almost defensively. "I was poisoned, you know!"

"Yes, of course. How stupid of me. I hope you are better now. "

Diana flushed guiltily at her tone and amended, "I am…I thank you for saving my life. You risked your own by bringing me back and you stayed to do all this."

He said gently, "You're welcome. And by the same token, thank you for rushing into the Senate to defend me, even if it was unnecessary and got you into trouble with your mother."

Diana said wryly, "I was only trying to prevent a travesty of justice but it seems I did overstep my bounds."

Superman smiled. "Well, I appreciated it, Princess. And I will try to do my best to make amends here."

Diana was glad to look at the building site now as his smile was disturbingly charming. "You work fast."

"Yes, it's not that difficult. I have experience in construction and marble is no tougher to work with than iron or steel. Timandra has already discussed at length with me what she wants done."

"You are under guard still?"

He shrugged. "I can live with it. After our little interlude in the mystical areas I'm very happy to have chaperons. I just want to finish this and go home."

She wondered for a moment if to tell him about her intention to come to the Patriarch's world. But Timandra was signaling to him and he said, "I have to go. Will I see you later?"

The question was innocent yet so intimate to Diana's limited experience of men, she felt herself go blank. She wanted to sit and talk with him, someone who was similar to her in many ways but he was still a man. It was easier thinking him as an enemy to be kept at arms length.

"I..." she hesitated.

"Please. I had half your sisters staring at me all night. Your mother even gave me some stern looks that said she would have me arrested if I even breathed wrong. It would be nice to have someone I could talk to who I know did not consider me some sort of some dangerous or exotic animal on display!"

His smile was charming but his pleading, blue eyes were irresistible.

Diana relented. "I will try."

"Thank you, Princess." He bowed respectfully and left her.

* * *

Aphrodite regarded them in her reflection pool with an amused laugh.

They were so formal and sweet trying to pretend they were not intrigued by the other. She put a finger to her lips. It would be so funny to have Eros shoot them both with arrows and see what they would do. But then that would definitely get him on Hippolyta's bad side. It was so tempting but he'd end up with his head on a pike. She did not want that.

"You two will have to work this out yourself," she said to the images in the pool.

"I should have known you would be involved in this," a raspy voice said behind her.

She turned to see Ares appear and glare at her.

Aphrodite regarded him with a toss of her head. "What of it?"

"You traitorous wretch, you lied to me! You said you would not get involved! I know you spoke to Apollo. You two did this to spite me."

She waved at him. "Oh, stop being so dramatic. We are looking after our survival just like you do to ensure your own. It is allowed in the name of balance. I know you went to that Artemis. What are you plotting with the sour shrew?"

Ares said dryly, "Now why would I tell you? You do what you have to do and I will do mine. All is fair in love and war after all, my sweet Aphrodite."

Aphrodite laughed cynically. "You think they coined that saying with us in mind?"

"Who knows? We are just different sides of the same coin."

She moved to him and pressed herself against him. She whispered, "Mmmm, Love and War. Where do you begin and I end?"

He tilted her chin. "You are so irresistible and manipulative. It must be why I cannot shake you."

"And you are so devious and dangerous. So much more exciting than my devoted husband and obedient lovers." She let their breaths mingle. "We have our pawns, Beloved, let us see this play out through them."

He murmured, "Well, we do have all eternity to wage this battle. "

They kissed each other hungrily and fell upon the nearby bed.

* * *

Hephaestus sat at his forge staring into the fires. He was alone. He had not made any creations for centuries. He had been exiled from Olympus for offending the Gods, chiefly his mother, Hera. She had rejected him because she could not believe she could have given birth to something so grotesque and this had hurt him more than any of the rejections he had ever received from the other Goddess' he had tried to woo. To teach her a lesson, he made her a magical, golden throne, but when she sat upon it she was stuck to it and could not move. The other Gods had begged him to let his mother go but he had refused, saying "I have no mother." Not even Zeus' threats could sway him.

It had taken that heathen Dionysus to drunken him and get him back and release her. In disgust he left Olympus and even his beautiful wife Aphrodite had not shown one iota of sadness. She could not leave Olympus for the human world, she had pouted. It would be like going to live in a sty. So Hephaestus left them all and set up lair deep in the mountains of Themyscira.

The last thing he ever created was a sword for the Queen of the Amazons and he had even given Pallas, the blacksmith, some ideas on her creation of the battle armor for the new Champion. But that was the sum of his achievements in the last two thousand years. He was bored and unhappy and missed Aphrodite. She hardly ever came to see him now.

"Hephaestus? God of Craftsmen, Blacksmiths, Metallurgy and Fire? Are you here?"

Hephaestus turned and saw a young, red haired woman emerge from the shadowed archway that was the end of the long, winding entrance to his lair.

He frowned. "What do you want, Artemis of Bana-Midghall?"

"I have a request to ask of you."

"You have your own Goddesses. What do you want of me?"

"I need help that only you can give."

He said nothing. She came around to stand before him. "Queen Hippolyta has broken the rules of the Gods and allowed a man upon Themyscira."

"Then let the Gods deal with it. As you can see, I do not exactly fit in with the beauty and charm of the Olympian Pantheon."

"This man poses a threat, Hephaestus. To our way of life. He is as powerful as ever I saw in a mortal. In fact, they say he is from the stars and powered by the sun itself."

Hephaestus looked at her irritably. "What is he supposed to do? This one man on Themyscira? Wipe everyone out of existence? Do you think I care? I have no home. None to call kin. Even my sweetest Aphrodite is far from me. Now be gone and take your foolish vendetta elsewhere. Call upon Ares, he thirsts for blood and should be happy to oblige!"

She folded her arms. "I already did but he is too busy wrapped up in his lover."

Hephaestus rose and turned his back on her. "The door is there, girl. Use it."

"You would not be interested to know who his lover might be?"

"What do I care who my brother beds?"

"You might if it is you wife."

"What?" He froze.

She smiled. "He and Aphrodite have been having regular trysts for centuries."

"You little lying minx!' A strong pair of hands lifted her off the floor by the neck.

She choked. "I swear, I am not… She visits the Aeropagus often and right now they are in her halls… See for yourself."

He threw her to the floor. "I cannot see for myself. I am exiled!"

Artemis coughed and rubbed her throat and tried to catch her breath. He went to mirror on a wall and yelled, "Apollo!"

The golden haired God appeared. "Hephaestus. It has been a while. You look enraged. What is it?"

"Where is Aphrodite?"

"Where is…? How am I to know?"

He gritted. " You know! Show me! Now!"

Apollo cleared his throat and his image blurred and images of Ares and Aphrodite entwined on a bed appeared. Hephaestus roared.

Apollo reappeared, looking slightly amused. "I am sorr…"

Hephaestus smashed his fist into the mirror and it splintered into pieces. He covered his face with his hands, went down on his knees and began to howl like an injured animal.

Artemis went to him and whispered, " It is not the first time, is it? She has so many lovers…She has humiliated you so many times tis said. Adonis. Hermes. Dionysus. Now Ares, your own brother. They are just pawns in her hands, Hephaestus. Zeus knew this. It is why he tried to control her. Tried to get her to see that a good heart is more important than a beautiful face in marrying her to you. You cannot blame them, you know. She was created to be irresistible to Man and God and she is using it to her own ends."

He growled. "I will humiliate them both. Drag them before Zeus and Hera…"

Artemis replied, "You think they do not know? The Olympian Gods do not care about fidelity. They would laugh at you. Zeus betrays Hera almost every other week with some mortal woman or nymph. She does not care at all. No. you must seek your vengeance in subtle ways. Disrupt the balance of power. Give the Goddess of Love something to worry about. Create something that would be able to destroy this Superman. Something that would teach the high and mighty Princess Diana that she is not all powerful. That would show the Queen of Themyscira that she cannot make isolated decisions and expect the Bana to swallow it."

"But what of Ares? How does he pay? He must pay!" he persisted.

Artemis said softly, "You are the God that can create anything. Even a weapon Ares cannot control. Make it powerful. More powerful that the God of War. Indestructible. That would be the ultimate irony. Do this and I swear the Bana will worship you before all the Gods of Olympus and Egypt. You will not have to sit in the dark all alone ever again."

Hephaestus rose from his kneeling position and flung her off. His face contorted making him look even more horrific. He snapped. "You want a weapon? Then come back in one night and one day and you will get your weapon!"

* * *

Superman entered the dining Hall once more to silence. He tried to ignore the eyes following him. He would have been quite content to eat his meal in his small room in the guardhouse, but Timandra insisted he must come and report to the Queen.

Why did they have to stare at him so? It was worse than being Superman hounded by the paparazzi or stared at by worshipping fans. These women seemed to dissect his every movement. Up to his putting his food in his mouth and the amount of times he chewed. The Temple was half way there. Another twenty-four hours and he could leave. He could not wait. In fact, he was quite curious to see how he would be allowed to go. They said magic surrounded Themyscira, so maybe they had to cast a spell or something.

Hippolyta was already at her place with Phillipus, Timandra, Pallas, Penelope and Epione. He bowed at her and smiled at them and took his place. Diana was nowhere to be seen.

Hippolyta must have seen his eyes fall on the empty place at her right hand. She said crisply, "Yes, Diana will be here tonight. So, Timandra tells me the Temple walls are already erected."

"Yes…We have done the main north-south orientation and colonnade. We have just to add the roof and the smaller domed pavilions. The only thing that is taking time is the frieze work on the pediments. It's very intricate work. I can do geometric patterns, not sculpt bodies, you see," he explained.

Hippolyta smiled dryly. "I would hope not. If you could sculpt too then we would be fools to allow you leave. Perhaps we should put him in a gilded harness and keep him in the finest stables, like one of the immortal steeds of the King of Troy. What say you, Sisters?'

Superman's face colored and he uttered, as the other women laughed, "I beg your pardon?"

Hippolyta looked at his faint blush, slightly amused. "It is a joke, Superman. Believe me, when I say none will be more relieved than I when all is back to normal and we see the last of you. We are well impressed at the speed of your work."

"I…thanks…I think, "he replied, embarrassed to be blushing like a boy. But there was something very frank about the Amazon women. They spoke their minds. He use to think Lois blunt and tactless but these women took the cake. Hippolyta had managed to praise, tease and insult him in one breath. It was odd how much like Clark Kent he felt at this moment.

Oh well, if he was three thousand years old too he would have no time to beat around the bush and say exactly what was on his mind. Or maybe not. Martha Kent always used to say one should be honest but never unkind. But then these women had not interacted with men or even other cultures for a long time so he could not put their ways down to mean spiritedness. It was a pity they had to remain so isolated. Under the tough, disciplined façade he recognized compassion and love for the earth, its creatures and each other.

Hippolyta thankfully turned her attention to Phillipus, and the kitchen attendants appeared with jugs of water and wine. This gave him a chance to accept a goblet of wine. Alcohol never did a thing for him, in that it never affected him like a normal human. He could drink and never have his faculties clouded. He was never a man to overindulge in anything, so it would not be like him to drink to become inebriated anyway. But this Themyscian wine, upon sipping it yesterday, he felt it warming his stomach and he could taste all the fruity and woody notes in it. It was powerful stuff and he had accepted just one goblet. All that magic around the island must have an effect on the wind, rain and soil no doubt. It would not do for him to get drunk and fall on his face before them. That would be the final straw.

He took a sip; this time it tasted like honey, berries and spices. It was delicious and perhaps not as strong as the one last night. He took another mouthful just as Diana entered the Hall.

Pallas remarked, "Ah, here is the Princess finally."

The Kryptonian had to turn in his chair to see her. His eyes widened and he coughed some of the wine through his nose and mouth. Hippolyta rolled her eyes and she watched Diana as she came towards them. Her daughter was in a long, blue chiton made of a waterfall fabric with her ebony hair rolled in a pile with golden cord weaving through it. Long curling tendrils caressed her cheeks, and the cowled neckline emphasized the elegant turn of her neck and shoulders_. Did my daughter actually make an extra effort to come to the table? Humph_.

Hippolyta drummed her fingers on the table as the other women hid their smiles. It was so long since they saw a man embarrass himself over a beautiful face, and it was strangely comical that it was this man who seemed as powerful and invincible as a demi-god.

Superman put his goblet down quickly and looked to wipe his nose and mouth instinctively with the back of his sleeve. But then he realized he had no sleeve. He looked in vain for something. But his red himation had been taken by a servant and was hanging on a hook on the wall behind them and the water bowls and napkins had not come yet.

"Good evening, Mother. Sisters. Superman," she said politely, as she stepped up to the dais.

Hippolyta remarked ironically, "You took your time, Daughter, and it seems it was well spent. Come. Sit."

Diana's eyes met Superman's as she sat opposite him and she cocked her head at him, seeing the ruby wine had splattered over his white chiton. He had also bent his head to wipe his nose and mouth like a little boy with the back of his hand. "Superman, are you well? You looked like you were choking."

It was now the Man of Steel's turn to want to slink down his chair and hide under the table.

* * *

Author's Note: _Aphrodite was unfaithful to Hephaestus with many lovers. But theirs was an arranged marriage by Zeus to keep Aphrodite's beauty from stirring trouble amongst the Gods who might fight over her._

_Hephaestus did discover her and Ares together, chained them and dragged them before the Gods only to be laughed at. Hera did find Hephaestus unsightly and rejected him in one tale. It should be added that the myths are not followed to the letter and in fact what went on is far crazier than anything I or DC could ever write. LOL. Heracles himself, whilst portrayed as a hero, did some very questionable things. _

_Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed this quick update._


	11. Chapter 11

THE ANNIHILATOR

Chapter Eleven.

Diana sat directly opposite him for the rest of the meal, but their interactions were limited as the Queen seemed to be watching them. It appeared she was not too pleased by what she was seeing.

Hippolyta was not a naïve woman. She knew now that her daughter going out into the world meant she would be interacting with men. It would seem stupid to presume to stop her from talking to Kal-el of Krypton. He was not an evil man. That much was proven and attested to by the lasso and his actions. What she was uneasy about was the fact that Diana was her heir, and ultimately her destiny would be to rule if and when Hippolyta could not carry on. Diana had accepted this but that was before she was faced with an uncomplicated life on Themyscira. Now Hippolyta was not sure what would happen once Diana left Themyscira. Whilst no one could be forced to take the throne, it was accepted by all that Diana would do her duty when that time came.

What worried Hippolyta the most was not how Kal-el looked at her daughter but how Diana seemed to have already begun to change from the time he fell onto their island. He would be the first of many men to look at her that way. Did Diana even understand it? This look of admiration with its undercurrent of desire? Would she even be tempted by it? And ultimately could Diana turn her back on their way of life? The Princess was young and untainted by pain; this would be to her advantage and disadvantage. Hippolyta's heart already ached to lose her to the world as Emissary but worse would be if the continuation of the Amazon legacy, through Diana, did not come to pass.

Hippolyta shook herself. She must have faith in her daughter to do her duty and in the Gods who saved their race and preserved their way of life by keeping them safe. She must have faith in the Emissary to fight the forces of Ares. She must have faith!

Hippolyta cleared her throat and asked, "Superman, tell me, what will you do when you return to your home?"

He looked up from his plate of venison and glazed vegetables. "Please, your Majesty, I have been sitting at this table for two nights now, you can call me Kal-El. As for what I will do, I'm surprised that you have any interest in me once I leave this place."

She smiled at his candor. "Well, Kal-el, you are right but I am curious as to what happens in your world in terms of justice. You left a foe out there if I am not correct?"

He nodded. "Ah. Yes. Lex Luthor. He will be dealt will according to the law."

"You have many foes?"

"Unfortunately I do."

Hippolyta frowned. "I find this very strange. You are a Champion. A Protector. Someone who fights for peace. How does one such as you have so many enemies? You would think people would be happy to let you help and keep the world safe."

Superman conceded, "Yes, you're right, I guess. But greed and hate are still powerful motivations for many people. They outweigh love for fellow man and are focused on self advancement."

Pallas snorted. "That is why man can never be trusted. Mnemosyne brought back tales of horror of the outside world. How men wiped out a single race for being different in the last Great War. And still after those horrors they war and fight. Never learning their lessons. We learned ours and made the sacrifices we needed to ensure peace."

"Is it a sacrifice hiding away in Paradise?" queried the Man of Steel.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Penelope. "We are not hiding. We are living our lives in peace and not presuming to conquer or kill or impose our customs outside of Themyscira. "

"True, I accept that but this is like living in a gilded cage. You keep outside influences at bay but you also keep out what's most important for any civilization to blossom: change. "

"Change? Who wants change?" grunted Pallas. "Who wants ripples in the waters that are calm and tranquil?"

He smiled. "It is ripples…no...Let us say waves that bring the greatest and most compelling changes. My planet exploded and I found life and a people to call my own. What could be a bigger change that that? But without change and integration we would never have art, music, literature, democracy, or great thinkers revolutionizing the world. The universe is a vast ocean, which I have only just begun to discover and I would be a poorer man for not seeing seen it."

"Humph, philosopher as well as poet," said Hippolyta. "I know what you are trying to say but how is the Patriarch's world really better than ours? Is it more civilized? Is it safer? Ours is a tranquil society that focuses on improving and disciplining the heart and mind. For all your society's changing for the better it is more uncivilized with war, poverty, disease, and famine. What say you to that?"

"It's better to have the freedom to choose."

She said, slightly annoyed, "I know of no sister here who is being coerced."

"No. We do have a saying: "ignorance is bliss". But you strike me as such a brave and resilient people. I'm surprised that you fear the outside world and its influences."

Phillipus said dryly, "Have you ever had to suffer, Kal-El of Krypton? I mean real humiliation and loss? Not the kind that you shrug off or you can combat with your abilities. The kind that breaks your spirit and shatters all your beliefs? I doubt it. How old are you? "

"I'm thirty."

"Thirty?" The General shook her head wryly. "A mere boy. Come back to me when you lived a millennia and have lost loved ones or had your body violated, seen those you love violated and driven from your home. Then we will talk." She stood up. "I cannot stay for the entertainment. I have First Watch."

She bowed and left.

Superman looked slightly guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone."

Hippolyta waved his apology away. "Oh, do not worry. Phillipus does not take offense. At least you are honest. It is interesting, if amusing, to hear your point of view." She rose and gestured for Timandra and Pallas to follow suit. "We must leave you now as we have to discuss, your means of departure tomorrow."

Hippolyta looked at Penelope and Epione meaningfully as if to warn that they were not to leave whilst Diana sat at the table. She gave Superman a gracious, if somewhat amused nod. "Feel free to remain for the entertainment. We have music."

He stood up politely and bowed as they walked away. Diana had been quiet all the time but was crinkling her brow at what was being exchanged. For once she felt inexperienced. She could hardly argue about things she did not know.

The kitchen attendants came to clear the dirty dishes, and lay out fruit and sweetmeats. The musicians had already set up and begun to play a soft arrangement of flutes, strings and drums.

Diana mused aloud, "This Lex. You say he has time and time again tried to do evil things and hurt innocents, why do you let him live?"

Superman replied, "Because there's a justice system and laws to be obeyed. It's not my duty to act as judge, jury and executioner. Who am I to decide who should live or die?"

"But if someone keeps offending and taking lives over and over, do you not think he should be punished?"

"There are many forms of punishment but snuffing out a man's life or chance for redemption is not the way to go in my opinion."

Diana looked at him baffled. "So, on a battlefield if your opponent is determined to slay you and others around you, you will still preserve his or her life?"

"Have you ever been in battle, your Highness? Real battle?"

"No…"

"Killed anything?"

"I am a skilled hunter and tracker…" she began.

"I'm not talking of hunting for food. People do that all the time. It's part of life. I mean facing down another sentient life on the battlefield who thinks they are doing what they are doing for a reason or their survival or the greater good?"

"Well, then no, I have not!" she said crossly.

"You have a lot to learn," he replied simply. "You have been fortunate to have lived in peace and have been surrounded by sisters who love you. If you ever came to my world, I'm sure you might just want to hightail it back home."

Color flooded her face. She had been hoping to tell him about her coming to the outside world as Emissary. How dare he suggest she would run away!

Diana said, between her teeth, "How dare you call me a coward?"

He blinked. "I'm not calling you a coward…I'm just saying it may not be what you're accustomed to…"

"I may not know what "hightail" means but I can guess. You think I am some child who cannot cope!"

Penelope and Epione turned to watch them with interest now.

"No, I'm just saying out in the world it might be hard for an Amazon Princess…who, you know, have people waiting on her. There are a whole lot of things to worry about than swords or mythical monsters…and they are so dull, like bills, rent, credit cards, traffic laws, cooking, laundry, taxes… "

Diana stood up, her cheeks flushed. She said in a fierce whisper, "Amazons fear nothing and if ever I come to the world I _would_ learn. And so that you know, I can catch my own food AND skin it AND roast it!" She left the dais, nearly tripping on her long flowing hems.

Penelope looked at him amused. "It seems tonight is not your night for charming my sisters, Superman."

"You're telling me. Maybe I should retire before I really insult someone."

* * *

Artemis arrived at the Hephaestus' lair. She could hear the sound of a hammer pounding metal into shape. It echoed and reverberated along the tunnel. She entered the large cavern, now lit by firelight, to see the hulking image of the God over what appeared to be a huge metal breast plate.

"Are you finished?"

"I am adding the last piece."

He took the hot breast plate with a huge pair of pinchers and immersed it in water. It sizzled. Artemis watched him walk over to something in the shadows and her eyes widened. Standing there was a monster made of metal.

"Great Neith, what is that?"

"It is the weapon you asked for," he replied, fitting the breast plate on the machine's chest. "It is powerful and indestructible. It is a weapon crafted for war."

She stared at it in awe. "Can this defeat this Superman?"

"It can defeat anyone under the right conditions," he replied cryptically.

Artemis frowned. "What sort of answer is that?"

"You asked for a weapon to war," he replied. "This is it." He went and picked up a hot iron from the fire and placed his brand on the robot's chest. "I call it the Annihilator."

"Ah, well done, Amazon. Well, done brother."

Both Artemis and Hephaestus spun around to see Ares appearing before them.

Hephaestus roared. "YOU! How dare you show your face here!"

Ares was in armor and his sword was drawn. "I am claiming this weapon for my own."

"This was not created for you…!"

"Was it not?" he asked mockingly.

Hephaestus looked at Artemis who was now looking at Ares bewildered.

She cried, "But you said we would work together to …"

Ares looked at her scornfully. "Do not be stupid, Amazon. Why would I ally myself with one as lowly as you? I only got you to think I would. Your vitriol and bitterness was like a beacon to me. I had to get someone Hephaestus would not doubt, who would be able to convince him of her anger and hatred and you were the perfect person."

She gasped and her color fluctuated. Hephaestus ground out. "You devious, manipulative, traitorous adulterer!"

Ares laughed. " If I had asked you to commission this for me, would you have made it, my brother? No, of course not. You and I have never pretended to care for each other and you would not build me a weapon of war. You did this out of hatred for me and Aphrodite. It is sterling work, I must say. What amusement I will have with it. Thank you, Hephaestus."

Hephaestus roared and looked to pull a spear off the wall. Ares had his sword at his chest before he could reach the wall. "Ah, ah, brother. Please, you are a blacksmith, not a warrior. "

Ares turned to the machine and said loudly, "Hephaestus' mighty vessel, chosen weapon of Ares, Arise and Destroy at my command."

The Annihilator stirred to life.

* * *

Artemis groaned and opened her eyes. She at up groggily. She looked around, dazed, to see Hephaestus sitting in his chair staring mutely at the forge fire.

She shook her head, recalling what happened. She had drawn her sword but the Annihilator had just swatted her away. She struggled to her feet.

"Where did he go? Why did you not stop him?"

Hephaestus turned to look at her with enraged glint in his eyes. "Get out!"

"But…"

He roared. "NOW! Before I change my mind! You tricked me and you got what you deserved! You are fortunate he did not shatter your skull!"

Artemis flinched and got up and stumbled out of the lair.

* * *

Superman was surveying the now completed Temple of Apollo for any final weakness in the structure. He was walking along the inner sanctum when his ear picked up on a rumbling noise. He looked at Timandra.

"Do you hear that?"

Timandra crinkled her brow. "Hear what?"

"It sounds like something heavy and mechanical. It's coming from the north." He turned to stare and listen closely.

His eyes widened. "What the heck…?"

Timandra saw his expression." What is it? What do you see?"

"Er, is it normal to have a machine roaming Themyscira and crushing trees and whatever is in its way?"

"What?"

"It's coming this way. It looks aggressive. I'll check it out!"

"Wait! You cannot go alone. Take your escort with you!" she cried.

He paused to allow his two escorts to mount up and together they flew towards the direction of the oncoming machine.

Superman and his escorts appeared above it as it knocked over an entire grove of trees. Birds and animals were scampering out of its way and a group of centaurs were seen trying unsuccessfully to stop it with nets, arrows and bolas.

One of the guards shouted, "It is some of Chiron's herd!"

It brushed the nets off as if it were cobwebs; the arrows and bolas just clattered against it and fell. It tore out the root of a thick oak and flung it upon the centaurs. They scampered, narrowly escaping being crushed by the heavy trunk.

The Annihilator picked up a huge, mossy boulder and Superman dived. He punched the boulder away before it could hit the centaurs. He then went to grab the metallic monster around the waist, sending them both tumbling back into a valley, flattening more trees and shrubs. The guards gasped to see Superman's body flying back out a minute later and smashing into the ground. He sat up and shook his head.

"Well, that's not any old robot."

The guards saw the thing coming at them again. They drew their swords and swooped in.

Superman yelled, "Wait!" but they ignored him.

One tried to swipe at its head but it gave her a back handed smack and sent her spinning in the air towards a hill face. Superman sped after her and caught her before she crashed into it. He alighted with her and set her on the ground.

She was concussed. He took to the air and flew after the other guard who was now trying to attack the thing.

He cried, "Fallback! Your sister is injured in a glade over that way. I'll handle this. Warn the Queen! This thing seems on a path to the Temple of Apollo and the Palace! I'm going to try to stop it!"

The guard looked unsure but when the Annihilator threw a tree at her and nearly hit her off her steed, she retreated and did as the Man of Steel ordered.

* * *

She arrived at the Palace and her steed clattered heavily upon the stone concourse. Guards saw she carried an unconscious sister and rushed towards her. She gasped, passing the woman over, "The Queen! Where is she?"

"In the Senate."

The woman hurried towards that building. Five minutes later she burst into the chambers. Everyone turned. Phillipus' brows drew together and she was about to reprimand the woman for her rudeness.

The woman cried, "We are under attack!"

Hippolyta frowned. "What? Explain yourself, Sister!"

The woman breathlessly told her about the metallic monster; how it appeared out of nowhere and was on a direct path to the Temple and Palace; how it had injured their sister and Superman himself was trying to stop it.

"He sent me to warn you! We need to assemble our troops and go out to meet it before it comes closer!"

Diana, who was now sitting with the Senate since her winning the contest, stood up and caught her mother's eye.

"I should go ahead and help him!"

Hippolyta saw the determination in her face but to her surprise, Diana waited for her reaction. The Queen nodded.

"Go ahead and be careful, my daughter."

Diana bowed and hurried out the chamber. Hippolyta looked at Phillipus.

"General, tell Euboea to get the Elite guard assembled to fly on and help them. You must see to setting up a line of your own troops before it reaches the Temple."

Phillipus bowed and hurried away.

* * *

Diana flew in to see Superman exchanging punches with the Annihilator and she gasped. It seemed to absorb his punches and kicks. Even his heat vision was doing nothing to it. She saw him use both fists on its head, pounding it like a stake into the earth but it just rose and came back at him with a punch. It sent him flying past her to land in an old ruined pavilion half a mile way.

Diana growled and flew towards it. She punched it over and over, driving it back. She took it up by a leg and spun it like a shot-put and hurled it towards a low range of cliffs. It smashed into it to only rise again.

"Hera, it is strong! There is not a scratch on it."

"We need to keep it here…It seems bent on destruction and the Temple is just a mile away!"

She turned to see Superman behind her and her sisters on winged steeds in the distance.

"What is this thing? And where did it come from?" she demanded.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said wryly. "Nothing seems to stop it and it seems to be getting stronger."

"Maybe we can try together…" she suggested.

"Let's do it," he said grimly.

They flew in together, powering into the Annihilator and simultaneously punched it. It absorbed their combined punch and grabbed both of them and slammed them together to drop them onto the floor like two rag dolls. Before it could capitalize on their momentary weakness, magic tempered arrows and spears were hurled at it from above by the Elite guard. It turned and swiped the weapons away, forgetting the Kryptonian and Amazon on the ground.

Euboea shouted, "Draw it away from the Princess and Superman!"

Diana groaned and struggled to her feet. She felt hands helping her up.

"You okay?" he grunted.

She raised her head to look at him. He seemed winded as she was.

"Hera, its strength seemed to have doubled."

"I know. I don't get it. Every blow I give it, it seems to absorb and get stronger."

Diana said darkly, "It is magical…Who would create such a monster? "

"Did you notice the mark on its chest?"

"What? No. Everything happened so fast. "

He drew the markings with a finger in the dirt. Her eyes widened. "The hammer, anvil and tongs! The symbol of Hephaestus! Gaea, what could we have done to anger him? He never had a grudge against us."

Superman looked to see the Elite Guard in trouble now. "I haven't a clue but he sure is good at his job. This thing isn't stopping."

Diana said, "I need to go and speak to him. Will you…?"

He took to the air. "I'm already on it!"

As he went to help her sisters she flew off in the direction of the mountains.

* * *

Diana flew into the lair of Hephaestus. He had not moved from his chair and was still staring into the fire as if in a daze.

"Lord Hephaestus?"

He turned and saw her walk towards him. He had never really seen her. He stared at her now. So, this was the child Aphrodite had become patron too. Child no longer. Beautiful. He stared at her in bemusement as she went down on one knee before him.

She looked up respectfully. "I come to ask you of the monster bearing your seal rampaging Themyscira. Why are you attacking us?"

He turned away from her. Pain lined his face. "It is all in the name of balance, Princess."

She rose, confused, and came around to look at him. "Balance? What did we do to you?"

"Did you know that your patron, Aphrodite, my wife betrayed me with Ares?"

"What? I…no..." Diana looked at him not sure what to say.

"Yes, all this time they have been lovers and everyone knew but me. Do you know how that makes me feel? First my mother rejects me, now my wife."

"I…I am so sorry."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Are you?"

"What pleasure would I gain from your misery?"

He sighed. "I was enraged when the Bana wench told me."

"The Bana wench?"

"Yes, Artemis. The red haired one. It was she who came and requested a weapon. She wanted something to defeat the man you now harbor on Themyscira. Something to teach you a lesson for beating her in the contest. Something to show the Themysciran Amazons that the Bana are not pawns. She said it had to be strong to vanquish the demi-god from the stars. She said this would be a blow to Aphrodite. I made it indestructible so even Ares could not control it."

Diana gasped, "You made that weapon for Artemis? Out of spite for Aphrodite? That was madness! She is not a God."

He looked at her, slightly mollified. "I made Heracles' breastplate, your mother's sword and helped Pallas with the battle armor for the Champion."

"Yes, but this is a weapon of great power! Where is Artemis?"

"You need not waste your time. The Annihilator is not under her control."

"The Annihilator? Well, I hope that name is not a foreshadowing. Whose control is it under?"

"Ares."

Diana cried, "Ares? How did Ares get it?"

"It seemed he manipulated both of us. He got her to tell me about him and Aphrodite, knowing I would become enraged and do what she suggested. When I finished the weapon, he appeared and claimed it as his." He looked at the dismay on Diana's face and began defensively, "You know I would never create anything for my arrogant brother unless it is some net to snare him and that deceitful wife of mine!"

Diana reached down and gently touched his arm. "You have to help us do something, Hephaestus! How does one stop it?"

He seemed stunned that she would touch him. Most females shunned him. They were reviled by his grotesque form. He said slowly, "It is indestructible, Princess."

She held her head. "And it is growing stronger and stronger. Merciful Minerva, what will we do?"

His face softened and he said, "All my creations have a weakness. An Achilles heel, you might say. Find it and you stop the Annihilator."

"What is it?"

He smiled sadly. "The rules say I cannot tell you. You have to figure that one out yourself. It is a weapon for war."

Diana did not waste time; she flew out of the lair. Hephaestus leaned back with a pensive expression. "You chose well with this one, Aphrodite, that much I will admit."

* * *

Diana flew in to see that the Annihilator had reached the valley that lead to the Temple mount. Scores of Amazon's on normal horses and foot waited in a line barring its way. She could see several of the Elite guard had been downed. This time, Superman was being lifted over the Annihilator's head and thrown so hard he flew past the Temple and crashed into the olive grove to the east, flattening acres as he went tumbling into a heap.

Phillipus shouted for her women to attack. The Annihilator stopped and stomped the ground. The trembling made the horses neigh and rear up on their hind quarters to bolt and throw off their riders. Women on the ground had to run to avoid being trampled. Cracks splintered the ground.

Diana clenched her fists. It seemed to be getting more and more powerful. She unfurled her lasso and was about to throw it around its head when she remembered Hephaestus' words.

"_It is a weapon for war."_

Diana pulled up abruptly and looked around. Fear and anger was all around her. She saw Superman coming in again and Phillipus screaming for the women to go advance.

Diana cried, "NO! Stop!"

Superman heard her. Phillipus and the women were still advancing.

Diana flew to Superman. "We must get my sisters to stop and fall back!"

"What? Why?" He looked at her stunned.

"I spoke to Hephaestus. He said it can be stopped but would not tell me how. I think it is fueled by emotion. By our fear and anger. It gets stronger and stronger the more people attack it. Think about it. When you took it on by yourself, you were able to fight it. But as more and more people came to the fight, we suddenly could not. Violence is like its fuel, making our combined strength ineffective and it stronger."

He stared at her. He said gravely, "Princess, I hope you are right because in two minutes time it's going to reach the Temple and plough straight through it."

She said anxiously, "I hope I am too. Help me stop my sisters from attacking. Make them fall back."

Superman looked at her with doubt. He certainly hated magic and this was getting more and more bizarre seeing this thing, for all their combined efforts, keep coming at them. But if they stopped fighting it could go on to destroy the infrastructure and hurt many more Amazons. Already there were three dead amongst dozens of injured. She was asking him to do something that went against his instinct: to protect at all cost. She was asking him to have faith in her.

Diana touched his arm. Her blue eyes pleaded. "Please."

That did it. He dropped his objections and said, "Let's do it!"

Together they flew in. Diana shouted at Phillipus, "Down your weapons and draw back, Sisters! Now!"

Superman went to Euboea and those Elite guards that were still aloft and shouted, "The Princess wants you to stop attacking and fall back!"

Euboea looked at him taken aback. "What? Are you insane? If we do not stop it, it will continue to destroy everything in its path!"

"Captain, I'm as baffled as you but I believe she knows what she is doing. See, she is telling the General the same thing!"

Euboea turned to see Phillipus gesturing to her women and a horn being blown to sound a retreat. Every Amazon moved out of the way of the machine and dropped their swords, shields, bows, spears, axes, and whatever weapon they had on their person. Diana alighted before the Annihilator's path and waited.

It loomed over her and its powerful metal hands balled into fists and raised.

Diana looked up at it and whispered, "Peace."

Superman saw huge fists coming down upon her head and was about to speed in between her and it.

The machine's fists stopped inches just above the crown of her head.

* * *

Author's Note: _In JLU Hawk and Dove episode, Ares commissioned Hephaestus to create the Annihilator for him. In my story this would be unlikely considering their history. Wonder Woman also was very aggressive and arrogant towards Hephaestus when she went to demand how to stop the Annihilator. I think the way she went about it in the show was very out of character, going so far as to grabbing the God to punch him out. My vision of Diana is a woman capable of empathy and, despite her inexperience, has this gift called the wisdom of Athena._

_I had hoped to tie up this arc and send Superman on his way but the chapter was getting too long. So expect to see that in the next chap which I hope to post this week as well. Thanks again for the feedback._


	12. Chapter 12

PARTING

Chapter Twelve

Aphrodite entered the Aerophagus and found Ares pacing.

She laughed. "So your own trick backfired on you. Serves you right for getting the sour Bana to go to Hephaestus. Now your weapon is useless because they know how to stop it."

"Oh, spare me your preaching, Mistress of Meddling! I did not foresee that fool of a brother of mine making the Annihilator with a weakness! They are supposed to carry on fighting because that is what bitter, terrified, angry warrior women do! "

"Is that how you see them? It is no wonder you underestimate them..._and _the Princess."

"You…you are enjoying this!" he snapped.

"You did lay down the glove and said we had all eternity. My Princess checkmated you this time. Admit it."

He glared. "She may have… _for now_. I will always be relevant. Wait until she goes out into the world and encounters real fear, hate and anger. This is just the beginning. War will never die! "

Aphrodite came around to trail two fingers up his chest, "You are not a very gracious loser, Beloved. Come, let me take your mind of it."

His red eyes glowed and he stopped her hand. "Not now! I have wasted enough time on these Amazons and the Kryptonian. There is a neglected world for me to inflame! If one wants to cite war one does not use a stupid, jealous female like Artemis."

She folded her arms and frowned. Defeat always made him impatient but his obsession for war she always found exasperating.

"Well, do not take too long. I may get very bored waiting another millennia for you to finish getting mankind to destroy the world…"

He gave her a scathing look. " Oh, I am sure you will have young Adonis fill that void very well."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and vanished amidst a shower of stars.

* * *

The first thing the Amazons did was to take the dead and injured away. It was fortunate that only three fatalities were totaled. But it was still a cause for mourning. The dead would be buried in a ceremony at dawn the next day.

The Annihilator was carefully transported to the Necropolis, also known as the City of the Dead. This was the underground catacombs that hosted the bodies of fallen Amazons.

Superman helped the Amazons place the machine in a stone tomb. As he sealed it with his heat vision, he said wryly, "Well, I expect it'll be safe, unless the dead decide to rise and fight each other."

He caught the telling glance between Diana and Phillipus. "What? I don't like that look."

Diana explained, "This place is not only for the dead. There are many levels beneath the earth with spiraling stairs that lead to a door…We call it Dooms Doorway. It is sealed by magic and guarded day and night."

He frowned. "Why?"

"It is a portal to the Underworld. The Amazons were appointed as its eternal guardians on this mortal plane."

"A portal to the Underworld? As in a gateway to Hell?"

Diana explained, "Hades is Lord over the various realms. Tartarus, Elysium and the Aspodel Meadows. The souls of the dead will go there awaiting judgment and…"

Superman put up his hand as if to stop her. "I think I've heard enough. What you do here is your own business. Is this it? I offered to help clear up the mess this thing made before I leave."

Phillipus nodded. "Yes."

"Well, excuse me."

Guards moved to go with him but Phillipus cleared her throat and shook her head. They nodded and stepped back. Superman's brows raised in question.

Phillipus said calmly,"You have proven you can be trusted, Superman."

If he was surprised he hid it well; he gave her a respectful nod and flew out.

Phillipus watched Diana's troubled eyes but said nothing. She cleared her throat. "Princess, we have to go and meet with your mother."

Diana turned. "What?"

"Meet with your mother? We are to go to see Queen Anahid regarding the treachery of Artemis?"

"Oh, yes." Diana nodded and together they left the dreary musty network of tunnels and tombs.

* * *

Artemis was training in the arena with younger warriors when the news reached them that the Queen of Themyscira, Princess Diana and General Phillipus were on Bana soil. The women stopped training to chatter.

"I wonder what it must be about?"

"Rumor is that Themyscira was attacked by a monster two hours ago."

"What?"

"Yes. They say that it was some kind of machine sent by Ares…"

"By Isis, that sounds terrible. I wonder why they have come."

Artemis shouted. "Enough of your prattle and get back in formation. We are not here for you to gaggle like geese!"

The young women looked at her bemused but obeyed. It was half an hour later when a messenger came to inform Artemis that she was being summoned before the Queen and Council.

* * *

Artemis entered the chamber to silence and stares.

She saw the Queen of the Amazons, Princess Diana and General Phillipus sitting at the front. Everyone, including Queen Anahid looked grim.

The Queen gestured for her to come forward and stand in the middle of the floor.

"Sister, it has come to this assembly's attention that you were partially responsible for the violence experienced by Themyscira. That you conspired with the God Ares and had the God Hephaestus build a machine to destroy the Amazons. Is this true?"

She lifted her chin. "I was duped by Ares. He took the machine from me."

"So you do not deny going to Hephaestus?"

"No. I went to him. I did it for us. For our protection."

Phythia asked, "How do you justify aligning yourself with the God of War, an _Olympian_ God, a God whom we would _never_ worship, as being for our protection?"

She spun around and pointed at Hippolyta. "She broke our universal law! She allowed a man onto our soil! A man as powerful as Heracles. She never consulted us and expected us to tolerate him. If she can do as she wills, why should I not seek help from Ares if he offers it?"

Anahid said coldly, "Help? Is that what you call help? A monster that destroyed acres of woodland and crops? The habitat of the centaurs and animals? Who injured dozens of Amazons? Were it not for this man and the Princess it seems women would have died."

Hippolyta looked at Anahid. "Three of my sisters are dead."

Artemis gave her dismissive look. "No one would have died if he was thrown back from whence he came or executed in the first place. No God would have felt threatened and no machine would have been built."

Anahid snapped,"You will watch your tone, Artemis!"

Hippolyta said firmly, "We stand by our decision to act with reason and compassion. Superman is not evil and we will be sending him back to his own world today."

Diana spoke up. "His action saved many lives…We are in debt to him."

Artemis sneered, "_In debt to him_? You plan to reward him when you go outside, Princess? Who knows, maybe you have rewarded him already when you were jaunting in the mystical areas?"

Diana rose to her feet, fists balled, and she cried, "How dare you!"

Phillipus had to block her from flying to Artemis.

Hippolyta's hand touched her arm. "Sit down, daughter."

"But did you hear what she said?"

"I did but this is neither our Senate nor the arena. This is the Bana's problem."

Diana sat reluctantly. Anahid looked at Artemis with a mixture of regret and annoyance.

"It saddens me to hear you speak this way, Sister. The Amazons of Themyscira are our allies. They helped us many moons ago to defeat the witch Circe. We have lived in peace for many years and I trust Hippolyta's judgment. She never imposed it upon us as we never presume for them to tell us how to run this kingdom. It pains me to realize that you, our sister, one of our best warriors, would take the lead in what is akin to treason."

"Treason? What treason? I was _protecting_ our way of life!"

Phythia looked at her mournfully. "Artemis, you were my protégé and we had high hopes for you but have you really not seen what you have done?"

Artemis looked at the sea of stern and disappointed faces. She began exasperated, "You actually blame me?"

Nubia spoke up. "You broke several laws. The most serious being conspiring with Ares…a God we do not recognize…to destroy our allies. Did you really think he would have just used that weapon on Themyscira alone? Ares loves the bloodlust of war. He would have turned his attentions upon us and tried to destroy us too. You went knowingly against the ruling of this assembly even after we warned you not to take it upon yourself to create strife. Three of their sisters lie dead and dozens injured, not to mention the damage to the habitat of Chiron's herd and the woodland. How do you defend this?"

"Defend? I maintain none of this would have happened if _they_ had not broken the rules."

Anahid looked at her sadly, "Have you no remorse for what happened, Artemis?"

"I did nothing wrong and if you are honest, all of you, will see that. Before this Superman came, all was peaceful. The moment he stepped foot on this island it has been chaos. That alone should be a warning to us all."

The Bana Queen looked at her council. "The punishment for her actions is clear but I am hoping we can avoid such a drastic measure. She is one of our best warriors and perhaps her youth…"

Artemis reddened and snapped, "I want no pity! Sentence me if you must! I am no coward! I will accept it."

Anahid blinked. "Artemis, do you know what you are saying?"

"I do. And I demand you follow the law. We Bana are not like others…"She cast Hippolyta a scornful look. "We respect the law."

The Queen rose and said woodenly, "Artemis, I have taken into consideration your hard work and efforts as a Bana but what you did was dangerous and vindictive and requires punishment. You are hereby exiled from the Bana-Mighdall for treason, conspiracy and dishonoring the pact between the two tribes."

The room was still. No one seemed to move or breathe.

Artemis' face was flushed but she looked defiant.

"Have you anything to say?"

She said caustically, "If the Amazons are not going to take their laws and duties seriously, then perhaps it is my good fortune to be exiled."

The Queen looked to the guards and said grimly, "Take Artemis to the shores and send her on her way."

The guards nodded and they moved to escort her out. She gave Diana a glance of loathing as she left.

Hippolyta looked at Anahid with troubled eyes. "Exile is very harsh."

"There was no avoiding it, Hippolyta. She could easily have faced a death sentence. She is not even remorseful. Perhaps it is better she goes. She could lead the younger ones astray and bring instability. It pains me to do it but her sentence stands."

* * *

It was in somber silence that Hippolyta, Phillipus and Diana traveled back to Themyscira. What had taken place with Artemis had left them stunned and dismayed. It was disturbing to see how she showed no regret and, worse, to see her exiled. The last time that happened to anyone was during the civil war between the two tribes. They knew exile involved the guards taking the accused and placing her in a boat and pushing her out to sea. Where she landed in the outside world and how she survived would be anyone's guess.

The two winged horses with their riders and the Princess landed before the Palace. Hippolyta looked at sky. It was approaching sunset. She looked at Phillipus.

"It is time to send Superman on his way."

Phillipus asked, "Is the portal ready?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes."

Diana looked at one to the other confused. "Portal? What do you mean? I thought he was going to be flown out…"

Hippolyta shook her head. "It is much too risky. He is sharp that one. With eyes and ears that defy logic. I do not want to risk him finding us again."

Diana said wryly, "It is unlikely he will even want to come back, Mother."

"Be that as it may, we must take precaution. Go and bring him to the Astronomy Tower. Penelope and I will be waiting."

Hippolyta turned to go and looked at Diana who seemed to be standing deep in thought. "Are you coming, Daughter?"

Phillipus interrupted before Diana could reply, "Your Majesty, I would like the Princess to accompany me. Chiron asked to see her to give his thanks."

Hippolyta nodded with an indulgent smile. "By all means. My daughter did us proud today." She left them and walked to wards the Palace.

Diana looked at Phillipus suspiciously. She whispered, "Phillipus, I saw Chiron already. What…?"

Phillipus replied briskly, "I was hoping you would go and bring him whilst I see these two steeds are stabled."

Diana wrinkled her brows. An attendant could easily take the animals or a messenger be sent to Superman. "You want me to bring him? Why?"

Phillipus began walking the steeds to wards the direction of the stables. "As I said, I have to stable the animals. Hurry along now. We do not want your mother to be kept waiting. I will meet you at the Tower."

Diana folded her arms. She was not sure she wanted to go and get him. This was to be their good-bye and she had not even told him about her appointment as Emissary. She supposed this was what Phillipus was doing. She was giving her a chance to tell him without mother or sisters around to censure her. But despite admiring much of what she saw in him, she still felt slighted by his words from the previous night. He had even said earlier what the Amazons did was not his concern.

_I want nothing from him. I need nothing from him…I can and will do this on my own._

Diana lifted off and flew towards the direction of the Temple Mount. She could see much of the damaged fields and woodland had been cleared. He had helped plant new seedlings in the olive grove and helped them carry the fallen trees to the mill. There was now a stock-pile of logs and planks of wood for the artisans and craftswomen.

He was standing on the Mount nearest the southerly tip, staring at the sun setting over the sea. He had exchanged the chiton for his Superman uniform. It had been patched in places and looked a little worse for wear but it was clean.

He was waiting to leave.

She landed gently and walked towards him.

He did not turn. He remarked, "It's a very beautiful view from here."

Diana came to stand along side him. "Yes, it is."

"How did the meeting with the Bana-Mighdall go?"

"They exiled Artemis."

"Exile?" He turned to look at her now. "You mean she is out there now?"

"Yes."

"Wow, they don't mince matters. I guess, I'll have to watch my back," he said lightly. "What a pity she has to be the Amazon out there."

Diana felt her cheeks grow a little warm as she avoided his eyes. "Yes…pity. They sent me to get you. It is time to send you home."

He smiled wryly. "Finally. I cannot tell you how relived I am to go home."

"I can see that you are."

"God, they won't believe it when I tell them about all this…about you..." His eyes suddenly seemed to grow serious. "I will probably never see you again, Princess. I know we got off on a bad footing and have had our, er, differences but despite it all, I am glad and honored to have met you."

"And I you…and please call me Diana. We have been through much in a short time to stand on ceremony with each other, Superman."

"Kal-El…" he corrected gently.

"Kal-El?"

He liked the way his name sounded on her lips. "Yes, Diana."

They smiled at each other and Diana could feel herself blushing.

She cleared her throat and said briskly, "We must not tarry. My mother waits."

* * *

Hippolyta, Penelope and Phillipus waited in the Astronomy Tower. When Diana and Superman appeared they found themselves on the topmost chambers the Amazons used to gaze at the stars and constellations.

In the chamber was a platform with a large, oval shaped device that looked suspiciously like a mirror.

Diana looked at it in wonder. "This is it? I never knew we had something like this."

Hippolyta said, "This is it. It's how Mnemosyne and the others entered man's world. It is magical and can teleport one to almost any location. We try not to use it often as it can be risky. Things can follow the user in or out of their place of origin."

Superman said whimsically, "Er, just make sure nothing follows me."

Penelope smiled. "I have made sure your path is clear. All you do is just step into the device and you will find yourself near the place you call home."

He smiled. "Thanks. Well, I guess this is it."

Hippolyta said graciously, "Our paths may never cross again, Kal-el of Krypton, and indeed I hope this is the first and last we see of any man on our island. But you have proven yourself worthy of the name of protector. The people who sired you, the ones who reared you, need not be ashamed of the man you are. I will consider the world fortunate to have men like you and think that there is hope for the Patriarch to change his ways. The glory of Gaea go with you."

Superman bowed and smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I will try my best never to fall back on Themyscira."

She smiled. "That will be appreciated."

He turned to Phillipus and Penlope. "Thank you." They smiled and nodded.

Diana was last in the line and she tried to force a smile but found she could not. She was suddenly torn by emotions she could not fathom. And he felt a strange sadness instead of the relief he thought he would be feeling.

He looked at Hippolyta. "May I say good bye to the Princess in the way of my world?"

Hippolyta warned, "As long as your way respect our ways."

He put his hand out to Diana.

She knew the custom of the hand shake. She had read of it. It had begun in the world as a gesture of peace to show that one was not carrying a weapon and she knew it was used to greet, congratulate in a formal or friendly setting or upon parting.

She extended her hand and felt great warmth and strength in his firm clasp.

"May you live in peace and have happiness always, Diana of Themyscira."

"And you, Kal-El of Krypton."

Hands released each others but his finger tips brushed the tops of her knuckles. Diana's cheeks went pink as her skin goose pimpled.

His own face seemed a bit flushed and he stepped back and said hurriedly, "Good-bye."

Superman turned, mounted the platform and stepped into the device. He vanished into a sea of mists and ripples.

* * *

AN: _Quick update as promised. Next is the JL._


	13. Chapter 13

FIRST MEETINGS

Chapter Thirteen.

_One year later._

Clark Kent sat at his desk with a pile of news clippings, statistics, notes and messages before him. He had lots to do. He had a story to finish, and data to compile. This was not usually a problem but with Lex's trial only just finishing yesterday, several world wide emergencies and his mother under the weather, it was all backing up on him.

On top of that, he had a meeting with Batman later tonight to go and see the progress of the "meeting place" that the Wayne billions was financing. Since the incident with Luthor, Bruce had agreed with him that maybe meeting with the other heroes and pitching the idea of working as a team might be worthwhile. Clark had expected they would work from the cave, not in a million years that Bruce would finance a small space station.

Bruce had said dryly, "You want to monitor world threats? Well, what better way than this?"

Clark looked at the plans Bruce had shown him and raised an amused brow. "You have been thinking about it all along, haven't you?"

"Seems we have a better chance of surviving if we can call for backup."

"I totally agree."

They had contacted John Stewart, the Green Lantern, and the one called the Flash. Both had worked with Superman already and agreed to meet with them tonight, as well as a certain telepath who had expressed an interest to join them.

Clark was looking forward to it. It was something he always dreamed of doing since he had been with the Legion. To have a team that looked at bigger threats and kept watch over the world. Superman could not do everything or be everywhere. Too often Superman had to prioritize threats and that never got any easier. With allies he could help more people.

He rifled in his bottom drawer to look for a box of paperclips.

"Smallville, I need a favor."

He looked up to see Lois sitting on the end of his desk, legs crossed, her skirt brunching up to her mid-thigh to show a fair amount of her stocking encased legs. His eyes had no choice but to see them. He had to admit Lois had good legs; and from her slight, smug smile she knew it. But it was nothing like the smooth, toned, lithe legs of a certain someone who occasionally against his will would pop into his mind.

Clark blinked like an owl and pushed his glasses up his nose. Since coming back to the Planet, Lois had slid back into their old dynamic. She sought him out to bounce off ideas or to help with spelling. She still fumed if he got a story over her, and she liked to tease him now and then because she still thought he had a crush on her.

He did have a crush on her back then when he first came to Metropolis. Lois was an attractive and confident woman and he had, despite his Superman status, been a little tentative around women. Her brashness and go getting attitude were compelling. You could not ignore her even if you wanted to. But that was years ago. Clark had seen and done so much that it was much more an act now to act shy and nerdy.

Still, the façade did its job. Slouching, wearing clothes that were a little too big for him, the owlish glasses, combed over hair, and awkward manner. Who would really take a second look at him? Superman was tall and physically imposing in his uniform, his stride confident and purposeful; he never hesitated, and he filled a room with his presence. It was so ironic at times. Pretending to be what he was not. He wonder what Lois would think if she saw the real Clark. The man who could wear his cape well, write a good story and bring in the harvest with no contradictions at all.

"What can I do for you, Lois?"

She cooed, "I really need your help. Today is Richard's birthday and it completely slipped me with all the stuff with Luthor. Perry had roped me in since last month to go to some function and it, unfortunately, is a late afternoon thing from five to seven. I was hoping to get away with Richard by three today. We want to fly up to Maine and spend the weekend. I know it's Friday but I didn't think you would have much to do…"

He looked at her and echoed, taken aback, "Not have much to do?"

"Oh, I know you have your story but I mean, as in a hot date or weekend plans. You don't have anything, right?"

"Well, I, no….no date but I have my work…"

"Oh please, Clark. It's just a function hosted by the Senator to introduce some new Ambassador being held at the Metropolitan City Hotel and Perry says I must find someone to cover. He got some tip off that this is a story worth covering. But I just can't go."

"What about Lombard?"

"Oh Steve says he's not into stuffy, diplomatic functions. These old, fat retirees or incompetent ministers who have no more use in their governments sent over to "build bridges"… More like to send them away, I would say. Out of sight, out of mind. It will only take two hours tops and you'll get some great food out of it and a chance to see the Senator, who is a friend of yours, right? What's his name again? Ross. Yeah, Peter Poss."

Lois jumped down and walked over to her desk and picked up a folder. Clark frowned and picked up a pen and began to twirl it. He was getting irritated now. Two hours would not take anything away from him but that she would be so presumptuous to impose on him! Clark playing along with Lois as the helpful geek was part of his agenda to throw her off but enough was enough. He was not going to have her walk over him. He always saw Pete. They had never stopped talking to each other. Pete was his childhood friend and one of the few people that knew his secret along with Lana Lang.

Lois opened an envelope. It had a page with information. She skimmed it.

"Hmmm,it's not much but it is to introduce the new ambassador for Themyscira. Themyscira…Have you ever heard of it, Smallville? I had no chance to research it and you know I hate going anywhere and not knowing who I was going to interview or cover….I …Clark?"

She heard a snap and saw Clark had ink splattered all over the front of his shirt and on his desk. He held a dripping pen that was now into two pieces.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Smallville. You are so clumsy."

He dropped the pen and pulled out his handkerchief with a grimace. "The pen just broke…"

"Yeah, you should be more careful. So what do you say?"

He dabbed his desk and looked at his shirt in dismay. "What? Oh…um…did it say who this Ambassador is?"

She looked at the paper once more. "No. It just says that the Themysciran government has recently applied for membership to the U.N and has hopes to open an Embassy once it gets approval from the government. It's Ambassador has only recently been given permission to enter… I suppose you'll find out more about it later…So what do you say, Clark? Help a gal out?"

Clark looked at his shirt. "Well, I'll have to go and change and…"

Lois beamed. "Excellent! You're a lifesaver, Smallville! I'll tell Perry. Here, you want this? The invite is here. All you have to do is show up with your press pass. I owe you one." She dropped the letter on his desk and hurried away to the Chief Editor's office.

Clark picked up the paper and studied it with a frown. Was this _the _Amazon nation or just a coincidence? Hippolyta had said nothing to suggest they would be doing this. What had prompted this? How did they even manage to get into the country? They must have some help high up. As Superman he had a kind of diplomatic immunity and the freedom to go into the airspace of many nations. It had taken him a very long time to build up that kind of trust, in addition to the fact that governments realized that there were many things they were not equipped to handle.

He hoped to heaven it was not the one called Artemis making mischief. Clark leaned back and looked at the clock. It was ten thirty am. Six and a half hours before he found out who this Ambassador was.

Having changed into a fresh suit, Clark Kent took a taxi and made his way to the room that had been hired for the function in the hotel. He had made a few calls to see if he could find out more but oddly enough not many people knew much about the new Themysciran ambassador. Bruce had been very skeptical when he had told him about his foray on Themyscira. Clark missing for days and then turning up with a story like that seemed rather unbelievable.

"I think you must have landed on your head. Come on, an island of all women in the Bermuda Triangle? Please! It's more likely you were out of it for a few days and your subconscious created a rather nice fantasy for you. I mean, I get the pretty women, but the monsters and gods? Spare me, Kent."

Clark knew he had to be prepared for anything. He had his suit under his clothes and his comlink on.

* * *

The taxi drove up to the Georgian style hotel and he alighted. He put on his press pass and walked up to the doors. The security on duty checked him out, scanned him for weapons and waved him in. He could see cars pulling up with members from other consulates and diplomatic missions. The affair did not seem to have attracted much press. He saw no tv and just a couple of other newspapers and one magazine.

It seemed this was just all formality.

A fellow reporter looked at him as they took a seat in a room with a podium and chairs.

"I hope we don't have too many speeches. I hear this Themyscira place only has a population of two thousand. The Senator is just being nice to them…The food on the terraces looks good…I'm starved."

Clark took note of those present. He saw the mayor and several other diplomats. As Superman and a reporter he pretty much knew a lot of people. He saw a tall man in a gray coat sit down a few seats ahead of him. Their eyes met and as the man took off his hat and coat, and put them on the empty chair next to him. Something felt off. Clark scanned him quickly but could see nothing on him.

He saw Pete Ross and waved. The Senator grinned but was taken up with the mayor to come to him. Clark looked at his watch. It was five to five and the room was half filled. Amidst the murmuring and shuffling, he heard a voice at the back. He could hear it from the time it entered the building. Melodious.

"How do you do?...Yes, thank you…This way? "

Clark turned in his seat slowly and his eyes widened. The usher was smiling inanely, "This way, madam Ambassador. Mrs Kapatelis."

She entered the room and walked up the aisle. Behind her was a woman in her fifties who seemed to be in the role of chaperon and personal aide. The room went silent. Eyes were widening and jaws were dropping. She was in a white, floor-length dress and a red cape pinned with a golden broach was over her shoulders. Her tiara was on her head, bracelets on her wrists and the golden lasso at her right hip.

The Senator met them. He seated the older woman and led the Ambassador up the podium. He took the microphone and said, "Members of the Diplomatic Core, Mister Mayor, the Press, Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with the greatest pleasure I introduce Princess Diana, Ambassador to the nation of Themycira."

She spoke for a full thirty minutes. She introduced herself, told the room about her nation's history and her reasons for being Ambassador. People sat silent and open mouthed. It wasn't so much that what she was saying seemed strange or outlandish. Not when one had an alien from Krypton rattling ones windows on a daily basis as he flew by.

She was simply mesmerizing. Her voice was clear and well modulated. But her accent did not seem as pronounced as he remembered. She had a lilt in her voice that just added to her charms.

She smiled as she finished off and said, "I am aware that you must have questions, so I invite those who wish to ask me now."

Senator Ross put his hand up. "Please, keep it civil and to the point. I see we don't have very much press today so those who are here count your selves lucky. Who's first?"

Clark shook his head still stunned but not stunned enough not to take swift notes. They were asking her about Themyscira, the Gods, when and where the Embassy was going to be set up, where she was staying currently, and if anyone strayed into anything personal, Pete stopped them at once.

Pete finally looked at Clark. "Mr Kent, do you want to ask the Princess any questions?"

Clark blinked and rose. 'Er, yeah. Um, Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet."

Diana turned to look at him. "Yes, Mr Kent?"

"You are a Princess, used to a certain lifestyle, relatively young, from an island cut off from all ties to the world, what makes you the best choice as Ambassador?"

She considered his question then answered, "In my land, being royal means one duty is to serve. I worked hard to learn the languages of this world and its history and customs. I have been traveling as you say, incognito, with the aid of Mrs. Kapatelis and the Greek government for the last year, learning more about this world. My youth and status does not make me immune to problems that human beings share. In fact, my good fortune makes it imperative I use my advantages to better this world and what I seek to do is work for the betterment of all people."

"Why does the Amazon nation, who has lived in peace for so long, even care about the outside world?"

Diana said, "I believe the Amazons have things we can share with the world. We believe in justice, mercy, love, truth, and peace. We have lived it for centuries. Is that not what the United Nations is about? To facilitate cooperation in international law, security, economic development, social progress, human rights and achieving world peace? Regardless of our nationality and customs, do we not all want to stop wars? To do so one must have a platform for dialogue. This is my chance to step up to this platform."

"Admirable sentiments. Are you prepared for the things you will have to face and see in this world? Do you think you can live in this world?"

"I have seen much suffering in my travels but much good as well. I hope I can adapt. I am not afraid of change. In fact, an acquaintance told me once for any civilization to blossom one must face and cope with change. I hope I can do that just by coming here."

He tried not to smile as she said that. "The Amazons, according to legend, were an efficient society of ruthless, warrior women…but you say you believe in, let me quote you… "peace through strength". Is that something we would expect to see from you?"

Diana tilted her head at him somewhat impressed. This one, the one who looked as if he had wanted to just blend into his chair, was now asking the hard questions.

"You mean would I fight for peace?"

"Yes."

She looked around. "It is my understanding this world boasts of men and women who fight for justice. I have heard that you have a protector here…a Superman…who protects and fights evil? How different would his mission be from my own? Does he not pick up the proverbial sword if he has to?"

Clark conceded, "He does."

"There is you answer, Mr Kent. I will if I have to. I would hope to meet Superman, as well," she said ingenuously.

A fellow reporter grinned and shouted, "Well, Princess, I'm sure Big Blue would love to meet you too. He's single, I hear. Now _that_ would be a story!"

There were smiles and laughter around the room. The Senator put his hand up for silence.

Diana looked at Clark. "Is that all, Mr Kent?"

"Yes…thank you, Princess."

* * *

The official part of the function was over. Next was the mandatory photo session, followed by refreshments out on the covered terrace. Clark could have kicked himself for not bringing Jimmy along. Once she broke the news tomorrow he knew getting photos with her was going to be difficult. He managed to get a few shots with his cell phone.

He stood by the refreshment table and glanced at her speaking to the ambassador from Greece, and the woman called Julia Kapatelis. He looked at his watch. It was after six thirty. He should go. He was about to put down his empty plate when he heard a voice.

"Mr Kent?"

He turned to see her coming to him. She smiled politely at him.

"Princess Diana."

"Are you leaving?"

"I…um…yeah. I have um…a deadline…"

"Well, I would like to thank you."

"What for?"

"For being forthright and asking pertinent questions."

"Well, as the others asked the impertinent ones, I thought I should try a different tact," he grinned and mentally caught himself up. _Whoa, Clark Kent does not flirt._ He coughed. "Er, glad to be of assistance. After the initial curiosity about who you are and where you come from, people will want to know why you are here and why they should trust you. I'm just hoping to get to the crux of the matter."

Diana nodded. "Well, it was appreciated. The Daily Planet is what exactly?"

"A newspaper."

"Have you been there long?"

"Eight years."

"Do you enjoy it?"

His brows rose slightly bemused that she looked interested in actually standing there and talking to Clark Kent. He blurted out, "Look, you don't have to waste your time making small talk with me, not when there are so many important folks here eager to speak with you…"

Diana looked at him oddly. "Small talk?"

"Polite banter."

"Oh, I see. But why would I not want to find out about the people who took the time to come here? Because you are a reporter does not mean I would not find what you do interesting. I have read about many aspects of your world but seeing and meeting them and people are the most fascinating, Mr Kent."

Clark considered her candid words. She really meant that. She probably also found him non-threatening. Most women liked mild mannered Clark Kent because of that. He was the nice guy who kept one company until the cool, dashing one turned up. He was the one to go for the drinks or stand up and give the girl a chair. The one who listened. His awkwardness and shyness made him harmless. Now certainly was not the time to tell her who he was and the mere fact she had omitted to tell Superman about her plan to be Ambassador bothered him a little.

"That's kind of you but I need to go…I…" His words were cut off by the sound of a scream.

"Oh my God! Look!" One of the catering staff gesticulated wildly.

All eyes looked across the road from the hotel where a new financial complex was being finished off. There was a huge tower crane suspended over the main building that was no less than 500 meters. They could see the boom dipping precariously with the load it was carrying and then to every one's horror, the whole crane began to lean and started to come down. The operator had undone his safety belt in a panic and was tumbling out of the window.

"He's going to fall!" someone shouted.

Diana gasped and hovered off the ground. Her body seemed to spin at a rapid speed as she lifted upwards. Fluttering to the floor at Clark's feet was her cape and gown. She was attired in a red, blue and gold outfit with red boots and she was flying towards the crane.

Clark moved backwards as everyone surged forward in shock to see her fly upwards. He felt a hand on his arm.

A voice said softly, "Let Superman sit this one out, my friend."

Clark stiffened to see the man in the hat and coat facing him. His brows drew together and he looked at the man's pass.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Mr. Jones."

The man smiled. _I know who you are, Mr. Kent. And I think you know me too._

Clark stared. He could hear that voice in his head. It was familiar.

_Yes, I am the telepath you are meeting tonight. I'll explain why I'm here. But now let us see how the Princess handles this situation._

They looked up. The man was plummeting and she caught him easily. She put him down on the pavement and flew towards the crane that was now coming away from the foundation and falling sideways.

Diana caught it and began to heave. The entire crane tore from its shaky base and she lifted it up and looked to see where she could put it down. There was a park square not far away and she flew in and rested the metal tower on the grass. People stopped and gaped at her as she flew overhead.

* * *

By the time she got back to the construction site and checked to ensure that the rest of the workers were safe, curious onlookers had begun to gather outside the hotel along with the tv and tabloid press. Diana made the big mistake of landing outside with intentions to walk back in as opposed to flying back onto the balcony. She saw people waving and press beckoning and cameras flashing.

"Hey, lady! Who are you? America's next top model?"

"You Superman's sister?"

"You one sexy mama!"

"How did you do that?"

"Are you like a hero?"

"Can I have your autograph? My husband collects superheroes."

"Ma'am, can I have a statement?"

"Angelface, can I have a date?"

She smiled and tried to speak. "I am Diana of Themyscira… I am here as Ambassador to my nation…No, I am not Superman's sister… I am an Amazon. Flight is one of the gifts I was granted upon my birth…I am here to help if I can…Autograph? …No, I cannot go on a date…I must return to the hotel…I will talk to you another time… Please, do not push. Someone will get hurt!" She could easily push past them but she did not want to hurt anyone or seem insolent and fly out of crowd.

Julia Kapatelis muttered to Pete, "The vultures are here. She isn't all that clued up on how to handle them yet. Can someone..?"

Fortunately John Jones and Clark Kent were already there with security. They pushed through the crowd and found the Princess like a deer in headlights and escorted her inside.

Diana looked at them in amazement. "I do not understand. What just happened there? Were they thanking me or attacking me?"

Clark explained, "They were mobbing you. It's a little something that happens to people that capture the public's attention and I'm afraid you, Princess, are going to have to fight them off with a stick."

Diana frowned. "But that would cause injury and I do not want to carry a stick."

Clark chuckled. "No. It's a figure of speech. I mean, you're going to have to take a lot of effort to control the public and some of the press. They can get carried away with their enthusiasm. You need to be careful when you speak to them and not let them badger you."

"Oh."

Julia appeared in the lobby. "There you are, Diana! Are you okay, my dear?"

"Yes, Julia. I did not think they would get so excitable."

Julia looked at John Jones and Clark. "Thank you for that, John, and you too, Mr Kent. Peter Ross told me you are a decent reporter that can be trusted. Well, we need to get going, Diana."

John asked, "Where are you staying?"

"We are staying at a friend's place tonight and then flying to Washington tomorrow."

"You need to take care no one follows you."

Julia sighed. "We won't. We'll get the car to come around the back."

Diana smiled brightly at John. "Thank you. I hope to see you in Washington soon."

"I will be there in a few days."

Diana put her hand out to Clark. "Thank you as well, Mr Kent."

Clark shook her hand. "You're welcome, Princess."

As Diana walked away, her eyes seemed to look at fingers oddly. Mr Kent had a firm handshake. She turned to look back at him out of curiosity and he had done the same to glance back at her as he was walking out with John Jones. She winced as he nearly knocked his head into the glass door. Diana shook her head, chided herself mentally and followed Julia.

Clark flushed at his near collision. If he had hit it the door would be on the ground and glass would be all over the place. That would have been embarrassing and raised suspicions. John Jones said nothing; he just hid a smile.

They stepped out of the hotel and skirted the crowd that was being pushed back by security.

"You know her?" queried Clark.

"Yes, they know me. I contacted the Princess when she came into the world and acted as liaison between them and the government_._ As I was in town and I decided to drop by to see her and catch up with you."

"You certainly surprised me. How long have you been with the government?"

"Several years now. I think it very important we try to keep them on our side. There is a growing faction that is not keen on all these heroes popping up. The UN is fairly happy with your proposal to create a League but you know we will have to report to them and keep them happy that we are not over stepping our mandate, national interest and international law. "

"This is where you come in?"

"Yes."

"Does Bruce know?"

"What does the Batman not know?"

Clark smiled. "Very little."

"I am hoping once we are up and running we can get Princess Diana to join our League. Why have you not told her you are Superman?"

He grimaced. "It wasn't exactly easy to do that today."

"But you feel doubts sharing it with her."

Clark looked at him and asked wryly, "Do you know everything people think?"

"Not usually. Some people are capable of shielding themselves mentally but when people are usually unsure, distressed, anxious, angry, elated; the more extreme emotions I can pick up on it. I know she is not a stranger to you. She did ask after Superman when she knew she was coming to Metropolis."

They had both made their way to an alleyway. He said firmly, "It is best she settles in. I'll meet her when the time is right. The media is everywhere and she looks as if she has enough on her plate."

They both headed to the back of the alley and looked around to make sure they were alone. Clark changed into Superman and John Jones morphed into a tall, green skinned, male Martian.

The alien known as the Martian Manhunter put his hand out to Superman. " I am J'onn Jonzz. It is an honor to meet you finally, Kal-El of Krypton."

Clark smiled and shook his hand. "And I you."

* * *

AN: _Julia Kaptelis is a well know character from the comics. She is a Greek/American geologist/archeologist/lecturer who had links with the Amazons and helped Diana settle into the Patriarch's world. I thought it made more sense that she be part of Diana's life as a mentor/PA type as opposed to Diana just appearing in the US as she did in JLU without explanation._


	14. Chapter 14

JUSTICE LEAGUE

Chapter Fourteen

Superman and the Martian Manhunter flew up to the space station now orbiting the earth. They could hear Batman's voice bidding them to enter via a docking bay. They flew into the opening port and landed in what appeared to be a large hanger. At the moment, there was a small black craft with the Bat insignia sitting on the floor.

"Wow, it's big enough to accommodate three Boeing 737s here," mused Clark.

J'onn said, "Batman is having a high speed spacecraft built for the team's use."

"Where does he get all the money? It cannot be him alone."

"There are other, um, private, investors in this too, Superman. People who believe in what the League is proposing to do."

He folded his arms. "Really? You know there is a saying, he who pays the piper calls the tune?"

The Manhunter smiled. "I am aware of it and you are right. But these people are, let us say, allies of sorts already and we may even see one or two of them join us. Come, the Batman wants us in the main monitor room."

Superman scanned the structure. It was three quarters of the way finished from what he could see. There were automated robots doing the final wiring and installation of fixtures and fittings.

They had to take an elevator to the top of the station to reach this main monitor room. Once they entered they saw it was large circular area with a main bridge, observation deck, and a network of computers and monitors. The monitors were currently showing news feeds from all around the world.

Standing on the bridge was Batman, the Flash and a tall, muscular, dark skinned man in the green and black uniform of a Green Lantern.

They turned to see them walk down the steps to join them.

Flash shouted, "Supes, long time no see, dude!"

Superman smiled. "Hello Flash. How are you?"

"I'm great. When Bats gave me the call, I could not wait to join! Hiya J'onn! This place is amazing! I tell ya, it's going to be so cool and look at this view!"

The Manhunter acknowledged Flash and Green Lantern with smiles and hand shakes. He had met them both already.

Superman looked at Green Lantern and put his hand out. "You must be John Stewart. I have met several of your fellow Corp members."

Green Lantern shook his hand. "It's great to finally meet you, Superman. Hal Jordan sends his best regards."

Superman blinked. "Hal Jordan? He saved my neck from becoming a permanent part of a petting zoo four years ago. I owe him one."

"Well, I owe Hal about four or five, but who's counting," he smiled.

Batman walked over to them. "Good, we're here. Let's go to the conference room. I have to brief you all on progress so far and then we'll take a tour of the Watchtower."

"The Watchtower? Oh, did you name it already?" Superman asked with a slight smile.

Batman gave him one of his grumpy looks. "Yes. Since _you_ took the liberty of naming us Justice League, I thought I would call it the Watchtower"

"Oh, I like it. Has a nice ring to it."

Flash, meanwhile, was looking at the group as they headed towards an adjoining area with some misgiving. "Hey, is this it? _Five_ guys? Come on, Bats, I know together we are all as cool as can be but can't we get a few gals into this outfit?"

The doors slid open and they saw a figure standing near one of the viewing ports. From the back it looked as if it was the silhouette of an angel. Large wings were furled and hair the colour of flame waved upon its back.

The figure turned and Flash gasped, "Whoa! Hello, pretty bird!"

Superman and Green Lantern stared and then looked at Batman in surprise.

The woman held a weapon that looked like some sort of mace and she wore a mask that covered her upper face. Her green eyes sparkled behind the mask and her lips were set in somewhat of a serious line.

Batman said, "You can blame J'onn for this as well. This is Shyera Hol. She accidentally got transported here via a Zeta beam from her own world. She was chasing after criminals when it happened. She is kind of an enforcement officer where she comes from. J'onn picked up on her telepathically and seeing that she is stuck here, she decided to offer her help."

Flash surged forward to put his hand out. "Well, we will take any help we can get. I'm the Flash, fastest man alive. Charmed to meet someone of your figure…er, I mean a fellow enforcer of the law…"

She regarded him with an unimpressed look but shook his hand.

Superman shook her hand next. "Kal-El of Krypton."

Shyera looked at him with interest. "Krypton? But isn't that planet…?"

"Yes, I'm the last of my kind. My planet was destroyed."

"Oh. I am sorry. I have heard about Krypton. They were a highly advanced race and very powerful." She turned to Green Lantern and her brows rose.

"A Green Lantern? Here?"

"Name's John Stewart. I protect this sector. Which planet did you say you were from?"

She replied, "I work on several planets. The last one was in the Vega Star system, a small backwater place called Arerus."

John twisted his lips wryly. "Ah, I see. Unfortunately that is one sector the Corps can't patrol. Oa had a treaty with the Spider Guild a very long time ago that keeps us out of there."

She shrugged. "Well, no wonder you don't know it."

Batman said briskly, "Can everyone take a seat so we can begin?"

* * *

An hour later the group was viewing the rest of the station. They toured the armory, living area, galley (where the Flash had promptly pounced upon the beverage counter), infirmary, simulation and training room, main power generator, and over viewed the various security systems. Batman felt that automated sentinels and robots were adequate to guard, maintain and service the station. They ended up once more in the main monitor room and stood before the screens.

The Flash sank upon a swivel chair. "Well, I'm in. I just call first dibs on this chair."

John Stewart's brows rose. "You called first dibs on _everything_. From the mat in the training room to the bar stool in the galley."

"Hey a guy has to make sure he secures what's good for him. I mean look at you four. You're all over six foot. I'm a measly 5 10". I like this one. I can put my foot up…"

Batman smacked his legs down. "Off!"

"Okay, okay!" He crinkled his nose at him and swiveled to look at Shyera. "So you gonna get yourself a name, pretty bird?"

"I have a name and I swear if you call me pretty bird one more time…!"

Superman intervened. "No, he's right, Shyera. We all have working titles to go with our uniform. It helps with stuff like the press and gives the public an image they can look up to. You might as well think up one or else you'll have them lumber you with a name."

"Yeah, they nearly called me Speedo and Quicksilver," said Flash wryly. "Careful they don't call you, Macaw Woman or something."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What? Look at the green, red and yellow on her, dudes!"

"How about Hawk Girl?" suggested John.

Shyera considered it. "Hawk Girl? I think I can abide with that. Thank you, John Stewart."

The Martian Manhunter began, "We're going to have to work out a roster and you understand that with limited numbers it is going to mean each one of us will be on duty at least once a week?"

Superman said, "We'll take turns."

"I can act as coordinator", said J'onn. "I will have more time to devote to this."

Shyera added, "I have no abode to call my own and I am hoping I can remain here until I can adapt to this world."

Batman nodded. "There are quarters for everyone who wants to stay as long as they want."

Flash said, swiveling non stop in his chair, "We need one more at least to even out the week. Six of us so far. We need another body…we need…HOLY COW! Can we have her?"

All eyes turned to see Flash come to a halt and goggle as the nine o'clock news started on the American networks.

"Turn it up!" he cried.

Batman pressed a switch and sure enough the breaking news was of Princess Diana of Themyscira and her rescue of the construction worker, catching a heavy tower crane before it could do damage, flying and being mobbed by press and onlookers.

Superman came to stand alongside Batman and he asked softly, "Still think I fell on my head?"

Batman replied, "Hnnn."

"It's okay. I know detectives need proof. I spent days on Themyscira and still can't wrap my head around it."

Green Lantern studied the footage of her carrying the tower crane. "She must be meta!"

"She is actually an immortal Amazon gifted by the Gods of Olympus," said the Martian Manhunter. "She is here to act as Emissary of her people."

"Don't tell me, you know her too?"

"Yes, and, as a matter of fact, so does Superman."

Flash jumped off his seat. "What? You know her? Blue, you have to introduce me!"

"I know her just a little…J'onn probably knows her better than I do." Superman's eyes met Batman's and he asked, "What do you think? Should we recruit her?"

Shyera began, "If we are a team, we need to vote. I think she would be a welcomed addition. She looks strong. They say she is a warrior and her motivations seem for good."

Batman said crisply, "What experience does she have? I see she can carry a tower crane and fly but can this princess handle herself in battle?"

Superman said, "I saw her take on a manitcore with no hesitation. Her handle on the mystical aspects can be an asset."

Green Lantern said, "Well, that would be useful but she looks pretty young and green to me. Look at her being swamped by those people."

Batman looked at all of them. "Everyone here has some background and experience with law enforcement and battle. I think we need to see her in action before we decide."

"That's fair," assented J'onn. "I will speak with her and the next high level of threat we receive I will call upon her."

"Fine, it's decided then."

Flash asked hopefully, "Couldn't we call her now? You know, break the ice with some ice mochas?"

"Flash, if this is how you are going to behave seeing her on a screen, what will we expect if and when she comes in person?" asked John.

"He will have to be put on a leash," Shyera said dryly.

"Or tasered," grinned Superman.

"Hey, laugh but I saw how you guys were looking at her too. Your eyebrows went up, Stewart. And Batman's lips did this twitchy thing. And Supes? Yeah, you _blushed_."

"I think it's time to end this meeting," announced Batman.

Superman coughed. "Yeah, I have stuff to do."

Green Lantern added, "I have to report to Oa."

J'onn smiled. "I will draw up a roster and send it to all of you. And do not forget we are having our first meeting in a week's time and doing a press conference."

Batman looked at Shyera. "If you need anything, let J'onn know." He began to walk out the room. " Flash, are you coming? Or do you plan to run to earth?"

Flash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Well, be seeing you guys." He gave Shyera a wink. "Later, Hawk Girl."

As they left, Shyera asked, "Is he always like that? Unable to shut up and sit or stand still?"

Lantern grimaced." I hope not."

Superman said, with a laugh, "Well, he did consume that whole liter of Cola and half a jar of wafers in the galley. I feel sorry for our investors and the food bills."

J'onn said, "He is just a bit nervous."

"Oh, is that the Flash nervous? I dread to see him confident," said Shyera .

Superman raised his hand and turned to leave. "Well, until next week, folks."

Green Lantern said his good-byes and called, "Wait up. I'll fly with you. I have to collect something from my apartment on earth."

Superman stopped and smiled. "You know, it's kind of nice."

"What?"

"Flying with someone else."

Lantern smiled. "I have a band of brothers and sisters I fly with all the time. But yeah, you're right. For all the power this ring gives me on my own, there is nothing more wonderful than being part of a team of people who understand what you do."

* * *

After the League meeting Clark Kent headed back to the Planet to work on the piece of Princess Diana. It took him minutes to type it up. He then e-mailed it and some of the shots he got of Diana to Perry. The Chief Editor was very impressed at Kent's speed and dedication and turn for words.

"Wow, you wrote this in an hour? Not bad at all. I'll make a few calls. This is going on the front page."

"The pictures I got aren't all that great though."

"Well, it isn't Olsen's quality but it'll do. I like the ones of her at the podium and in the air…Let's go with the podium. Every one is going to have her airborne. You got a nice one of her smiling. She is a beauty, isn't she? Darn if I were fifteen years younger!"

"You'd have to be thirty years younger, sir…"

"You sassing me, Kent?"

"Er, no, Mr White."

Perry chuckled anyway and said, "Good job, Kent."

Printing was halted and the front page redone so it could make the stands the next morning.

After that, he left for Smallville to check up on his mother. She still had the flu and he had remained with her, despite her and Ben Hubbard insisting they could manage.

* * *

Now he was back in the office, mid Saturday afternoon, trying to sort out his research on a piece he had been working on for a few months now. Since Luthor had become incarcerated, he had hoped that would be the end of his shenanigans and double dealing. But it seemed Lex had friends in high places and had begun to drum up support amongst certain quarters about the dangers of the world allowing meta-humans and aliens to decide their destiny. According to J'onn, there were undercurrents of hostility with the ever increasing responsibility being given to them by the UN and there was even a suspicion that projects were underway to counteract the advent of a League.

One of the most concrete things Clark had was a journal sent to him anonymously by someone who claimed to be a scientist, who had begun to work on a project that dealt with genetic engineering and cloning. The entries were all over the place and much of it looked as if it were in the early stages of some sort of cross breeding. The mind of the person who wrote it clearly seemed somewhat unhinged but the journal claimed he had been fired off the project for being too insubordinate.

As Superman, he had tried to scout Metropolis to see if he could find any signs of this type of operation but had no success so far. S.T.A.R Labs was not involved and no one there had heard of anything like this. The most worrying thing was that it was funded via a back door by the government. Was it possible the government could be giving them the okay to help the earth but behind their backs be plotting to bring them down too?

"What is this?"

A copy of the Daily Planet fell upon Clark's desk along with a tabloid newspaper.

He looked up to see Lois Lane, arms folded, looking rather miffed.

"Lois!" He slid the journal in his drawer. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Maine?"

"Yes and guess what I saw on tv? I only got this copy of the Planet because it belongs to the security guard and that tabloid one is the only thing left on the stands."

He looked at his article then saw the headline on the tabloid one.

"AMAZON PRINCESS WANTS TO MEET SUPERMAN."

He winced. "Um, she didn't say that exactly. She said she hoped to…"

"I can't believe this! The story of the year and I give it to you!" She picked up the Planet and said, "Not a bad article, Smallville, but people hardly will look at her and care about peace and love. She's sex on legs, not Mother Teresa. Look at that outfit. Look at her! She looks like she's just come out of Maxim. Who is going to take her seriously?"

He took the paper out of her hand and looked at Diana. "When you meet her she's not like that. In fact, there is something very pure about her…"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Wow, yeah. Sure. Where is she now? Washington? I have contacts there. I want to talk to Perry about getting an interview with her."

Clark blinked. "You broke off your weekend to come back for this? What did Richard have to say?"

"Oh, he understands. He knows I'm a workaholic. But you know, Smallville, stragglers get left behind. Someone is going to get lucky and get an interview with her and why not Pulitzer prize winner, Lois Lane? Besides it'll probably be a relief for Princess Diana to not have men drooling over her and having a woman's perspective. See what really makes this gal tick. What she thinks of women's rights, sex, men, marriage…things like that."

"Perry is at home. I suppose if you can pull this off then you will have another notch in your belt. The woman who got the Superman scoop getting this one will make you a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes, I know." Lois frowned at the fact that Clark, like most of the men this morning, even Richard, could not tear his eyes from the pictures of the Princess. "You think Superman would go for her? I mean, he's not that shallow to just fall for a pretty face, right?"

Clark shrugged. "Who knows what Superman looks for in a woman…if he was looking. Is he?"

Lois frowned at him and colored. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there were rumors about you and him…"

"I'm with Richard, Smallville. I like a man who is there for me, not one who takes himself up and fly off for five years and say he went to search for himself." Her expression hardened. "People change."

As she walked away, he let out a breath. Lois was a hound dog. Now she would be going after Diana. And Lois always got what she wanted. By hook or crook. He supposed she would pull in those favors she had. Her father was a big time General in the army too. If anyone could get an interview with Diana it might be Lois. A small part of him wanted to fly to Diana and shield her but then the logical reporter chided him. Lois was a professional and she was not malicious. Tough, even tactless but never petty and spiteful. She told the truth as she saw it. Diana may be somewhat of a novice but she did not lack courage or honesty. Diana could handle herself.

* * *

Julia Kapatelis entered the penthouse apartment Diana had finally settled into in Washington. It was going to be her base of operations until they could get an Embassy up and running.

It had been a crazy fortnight for the Amazon Princess with meetings and functions and the press following her. Occasionally, she even had to use her powers to help the public. She had rescued kids from a fire and foiled several robberies that made her all the more fascinating. She was inundated with calls for interviews.

Julia saw Diana sitting on the couch and flipping through a magazine. She was in a white chiton and sandals and looked relaxed.

Julia sighed and dropped the sheaf of letters and files she had with her. She had a newspaper too. She gave it to Diana.

"You have a name now."

Diana looked at the headlines. "Wonder Woman?"

"Yes and it seems it's sticking. I heard them referring to you as that on television this morning."

Diana said wryly, "I did not watch any tv today. It makes me uncomfortable seeing myself all over your news. And much of what they are speculating about me is so bizarre."

"You are fascinating and brand new. It'll die down eventually…I mean, look at Superman. He's like a huge celebrity but they give him his space. He's been around a while, you see," she said going towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink, honey?"

Diana grew somber. Superman. She had seen glimpses of him on the news but he had not come to see her. She felt curiously disappointed by it. The Martian Manhunter had told her about the League but Diana was not too sure she was ready to join. Everything was so chaotic and new.

"I am fine, Julia."

Julia appeared with a tall glass of iced tea and sat down. She sighed. "Sweetie, I have been taking calls all day. You need to do an interview."

"I did the press conference."

"That was business. People want to know silly things like what's your favorite food or movie. And in your case, I know they want to know about men."

Diana sighed. "There is so much about this world I do not understand. There is so much suffering and cruelty and people are more concerned if I have a lover."

"It's a human trait. We love to gossip. But will you consider it, dear? There are some very good reporters who I think you can trust to do a fair interview. I even have one of the best asking to interview you."

"Who is that?"

"Lois Lane. She has a good reputation. She's from the Daily Planet."

Diana blinked. "The Daily Planet?"

"Yes. So will you consider it?"

Diana nodded. "I …suppose so."

"Good. Now tonight we have a charity dinner to attend. It's at…"

_Diana, we need you._

Diana dropped her magazine. "J'onn?"

Julia looked at her perplexed. "Honey, what is it?"

_Diana, we are under attack…We need your help._

Diana stood up. "The Martian Manhunter calls. Julia, I have to go!"

Julia watched her spin and transform into her battle armor. "Well, okay. But be careful!"

Diana flew out of the window and took to the skies.


	15. Chapter 15

IMPERIUM

Chapter Fifteen

Diana flew towards J'onn's voice. She was being drawn away from the city and into the mountains. She could hear the sound of gun fire and explosions. It shook the earth and she could smell and see smoke billowing on the horizon. As Diana crested a high ridge, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Flying in the air was none other than Superman and a man in green and black, and they were being attacked by several swift, alien looking space-crafts. The two heroes were ducking and diving avoiding the lasers being fired by the ships. She saw a black jet with a bat insignia get hit and suddenly plummet. Superman went after it and caught it easily. As he rested it down, the man in green and black seemed to emit a kind of green energy from his fist and created a shield between Superman and the other oncoming craft.

A red blur was on the ground taking on white, bizarre looking figures with rifles that fired lasers. Beside him was a winged woman carrying a mace and she swung the weapon at the creatures, taking three out in rapid succession. She then flew up to one of the craft now aiming at the man in black and green and slammed its hull with her mace. It seemed to overheat and exploded. The force sent her flying backwards and falling onto a ledge.

She seemed shaken and one of the alien ships was hovering now and taking aim at her.

Diana flew in and dropped before her. She raised her bracelets and deflected the blast back to the ship. It exploded into flames.

Diana looked at the woman and gave her a hand. "Are you alright?"

Hawk Girl looked up. "Thank you. I see you got J'onn's call."

Diana replied, "Yes. I did. What in Hera's name is happening here?"

"It began yesterday with a meteor shower…Those creatures suddenly began to appear and now ships are coming into the earth's airspace…" she explained as she stood up.

Diana turned to see Superman use his heat vision and slice the wing of the last ship and the other hero help the one in red on the ground. The hatch of the black jet opened and out emerged the Martian Manhunter and a figure in a black cowl.

Shyera said, "My name is Shyera Hol. I am known as Hawk Girl."

"I am Diana of Themyscira."

"Yes, we know. We were expecting you." She rose and together they floated down to the ground where Batman now stood with the Martian Manhunter, Superman, Green Lantern and Flash.

Superman was sealing the breach on the ship with his heat vision and Flash was saying, "Well, that's the last of them…Whoa…She's here!"

Everyone turned to see the two women alight gracefully on the ground.

J'onn stepped forward. "Princess, I am glad to see you. Everyone this is Princess Diana of Themyscira. Diana, permit me to introduce the team. This is Batman and Green Lantern… You met Hawk Girl and well, I think you know Superman…"

Diana smiled at everyone, giving them all a nod one by one. "I am honored to meet you all…I…" She stared at Superman now as he stepped forward.

"Hello again, Diana," he said softly.

Diana could not help the smile turning her lips up "Hello, Kal-El."

Flash nudged Superman's shoulder and shoved in front of him and put his hand out. "I'm Flash… and where have you been all my life?"

Diana eyed him suspiciously as he took her hand to kiss it. "Themyscira of course. What are you doing?"

"I'm greeting you, oh beautiful queen, who has stolen my heart…I am…"

Superman pulled him back as he saw Diana was looking wary and almost ready to swat him down. "Down, boy. We have no time for this. J'onn, what now?"

Flash protested. "Hey, that's not nice. I was only…"

Superman elbowed him to be quiet as Diana turned to look at the group. " I do not understand what is happening here. What are those creatures and where did those ships come from?"

Batman said "Two years ago I started following some leads on some mysterious signals coming in from space and managed to stumble across some occurrences in Metropolis' Observatory. It seemed that the workers there were not as they seemed and were in the guise of humans, using the technology to send signals to Mars for what at the time I didn't know. They destroyed all the evidence before I could discover anything."

J'onn said, "Two weeks ago at the UN in New York, things came to a head with a call for the banning of nuclear weapons and the politician who took the lead seemed to be on the side of peace…"

Diana nodded. "Yes, I saw him. Senator Carter. I thought what he said seemed to make sense."

Batman injected, "It was a ploy. He tried to manipulate the General Assembly to vote to stop the use of nuclear weapons and its proliferation. But they were split down the middle and those who argued that the weapons acted as a deterrent were able to stall the vote. That's when they came."

"They?"

J'onn said soberly, "An alien, ancient race, known as the Imperium, who was responsible for the destruction of many civilizations. They are like a kind of plague, consuming the life of every planet they go to. They live and breed best in the dark and soon enough they will begin to consume this planet."

"How do you know this, J'onn?"

"They were responsible for the death of my race and my planet eons ago. It was a great struggle but I managed to neutralize them with a special formula that allowed me to put them in stasis deep in the core of Mars. It seems they were awakened and have slowly been infiltrating the earth. Sending scouts if you like, to learn about the planet's systems and security. They are dangerous foes as they have a kind of telepathy that allows them to invade the minds of others and take their shape. Carter was being used from the time he started his campaign. They knew that disabling the earth's weapons will give them an advantage but they did not plan on politics getting in the way of peace. Now their plan is to send in the burrowers as they did on Mars. Large factories that drill into the earth's core and create emissions that will block out the sun and lead to the inevitable death of all plant and animal life. I sense their coming…It will be not safe anywhere and we must be prepared to face the inevitable invasion…"

Diana gasped, "Not safe? Julia…!"

Superman touched her shoulder. "Diana, you need to contact her. Tell her to get away from the city. That is where J'onn estimates they will be heading first."

Batman pulled out a communicator from his utility belt and gave it to her. "It can be used as a phone. Call her."

Shyera looked around. "J'onn, how long do we have? Shouldn't we warn the military?"

"I have done that. I called in a General Wells and he is trying to get the president on the phone," he answered. "I am trying to get them to stay their hands. Setting off nuclear weapons to attack them is a death sentence to the earth. I am still hoping we can stop this before it comes to that."

Flash seemed to do a nervous jog. "Can we do something instead of standing around then? Can't you cook up that formula you used?

"That formula was created from special compounds only to be found on Mars when it was a living planet. We need to split up. Find their factories and see if we can find a weakness. I can sense three main ones coming down, including a mother-ship."

Superman mused, "J'onn, if you can sense them, can they sense you? Sense us?"

"I can shield myself and us only if we are _together_…"

"But we _need _to split up," insisted Batman. "It's the only way."

Diana began eagerly, "Let us do this."

Green Lantern frowned. "Look, this is dangerous and you are just a rookie!"

Diana clenched her fists. "What? We Amazons are born warriors! "

"Being born with a gold spoon in your mouth does not make you a warrior."

Diana's eyes flared like jewels. "How dare you question my ability?"

"Okay, that's enough," interrupted Superman. "John, we need all the help we can get and I for one am glad she's here. So, can we just focus on what we need to do?"

John crossed his arms. "Fine."

Batman said, "Let's split into three teams."

Flash draped an arm around Diana's shoulder. "I call first dibs on the Amazon."

* * *

Diana flew with the Batman and J'onn to New York. Superman and Hawk Girl went to Metropolis and Flash and Green Lantern headed for the outskirts of Washington. Flash had not been too happy but John had virtually grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off.

Diana and her two allies now faced one of the huge alien factories. It seemed like something organic with pulsating air sacs. As it drilled into the earth, it spat out thick, black fumes which were clouding the skies. As the three heroes flew in, they had seen the ensuing chaos around the city of New York. The National Guard had been called out and was facing off with the aliens, whilst people were rushing to get out of the city.

"How do we get in?" asked Batman. "I see no opening and it's guarded by that tripod-like creature."

Diana flew past them. "I'll find an opening."

J'onn looked to go after her. Batman stopped him. "Let's see what the rookie can do."

They watched her use her lasso and take the huge creature down and then use her bare fists to punch an opening into the hull of the factory. It took her all of three minutes.

"Not bad", remarked Batman.

Blaster fire came at Diana as she stepped through the opening and she used her bracelets to deflect them back at the aliens. They retreated.

She cried, "They run like cowards! Come on!"

They ran in, traversing the myriad of tunnels, to eventually emerge into what was a large chamber that looked like a tangled web of tentacles and mucus riddled recesses.

Diana looked around in disgust. "It is like being in the belly of an animal."

J'onn nodded. "Everything is constructed out of living biomaterial. They rejuvenate quickly and very little can stop them. H'ronmeer, no!"

"What is it, J'onn?" asked Batman in some concern, seeing J'onn hold his head in dismay.

"Hawk Girl and Superman! They have…failed."

Diana's face paled. She choked. "What? What do you mean, J'onn? They are not…?"

"They are alive. But have been captured."

Diana swallowed but said determinedly, "Let us do what we have come here to do and then go and find them!"

"How do we stop this?" asked Batman.

J'onn pointed to the middle of the chamber where suspended in a living pulsating sac, was a large reddish stone.

"The ion matrix crystal. It powers this entire place. Destroy that and we destroy the structure," replied J'onn.

Diana looked behind them and flew to the corners to tear down the tendrils that held it up. "Get it, J'onn!"

Batman hurled his batarangs to slash the sac. J'onn phased in and captured it as it fell from its casing.

They heard noise and a strange dialect and turned to see the aliens coming towards them.

"Go!" shouted Batman.

They hurried and ducked to avoid the fire power coming at them. Batman sent out batarangs and these just went straight past their flexible bodies. J'onn suddenly screamed and held his head and fell. The ion crystal fell from his grasp. It rolled down into a hollow.

Batman shouted to Diana. "Get him out!"

Diana obeyed and flew J'onn over the heads of the aliens towards the opening.

Batman dived to avoid the laser fire and he grabbed the crystal. He rose to follow his colleagues but before he could reach the door he could see it closing before him. He pounded it but it was sealed shut. The aliens were closing in on him. He dropped the crystal and pulled out a handful of explosives.

Diana gasped as she realized the door had closed behind them. She put J'onn down and tried to go back to punch it open.

J'onn shook his head and cried, "Diana, no! It's too late. We must go before they come after us."

Diana looked at him in dismay as they heard the sound of gun fire and explosions and then silence.

She cupped her cheeks. "He is dead?"

J'onn bowed his head. "There is nothing we can do now."

She looked to the heavens. "Hera, help us."

* * *

Diana and J'onn met up with Flash and Green Lantern in Metropolis. They were shocked to hear that Batman had died. But there would be time for grieving later. The world was in chaos. The army was trying to keep a perimeter around the three landings. There were looting, general panic and disorder despite Senator Carter calling for calm.

Diana looked on in anger. "They are grasping and greedy even in the face of their own extinction."

J'onn said, "Don't judge them too harshly, Diana. They act outwardly. They are more scared than anything else."

Green Lantern paced impatiently. "This cannot be the end. Batman is gone and now we are on the verge of calling in Wells to use the nukes! We have to do something!"

J'onn pointed to a factory in the distance. "We will. First we rescue Superman and Hawk Girl."

The Flash was first up to distract the tripod like creature on patrol, which he did in his usual boisterous and cocky fashion. He even managed to get it to blow itself up and then joined Diana, J'onn and John who had already entered the large pulsing factory.

Flash dashed up behind them and stared at the sticky membrane beneath his feet. "Brr, it's disgusting in here. It's like walking inside someone's nose…a clogged up, phlemy nose."

J'onn urged, "Come, we have little time. I sense something big coming."

Diana whispered as they turned a corner, "I hear them coming. Hide!"

Flash looked around in panic. "There's nowhere to hide!"

J'onn said quietly, "Stay down." He morphed into one of the aliens and walked towards them.

They saw him and acknowledged him with a salute and then said something in the strange alien dialect to him. J'onn replied by plunging his hands into their cores and disabling them. They fell to his feet in a puddle of limbs.

Flash uttered, as J'onn calmly rejoined them, "This is creepy beyond belief."

"Superman and Hawkgirl are near." J'onn rested his hand on a wall. "They are here. I can feel them."

Diana came forward and tried to punch it apart. But to no avail. She gasped in frustration, "It's too strong!"

Green Lantern said, "Move aside."

She watched him raise his fist and a pulse of energy begin to cut into the thick wall. Diana looked at him impressed. "How do you do that?"

"Will power."

They entered the hole and sure enough suspended by the feet from the ceiling was an unconscious Superman and Hawk Girl.

Diana hurried towards him. "Superman!" She touched his cheek to ensure he was alive.

John and Flash went to try to get Shyera down.

J'onn suddenly screamed. "NO! It's a trap!"

Diana gasped. The Man of Steel had opened his eyes. But it was not cerulean blue that looked at her. It was blood red.

"J'onn! J'onn! Wake up!"

The Martian Manhunter opened his eyes to see he and his allies were all prisoners of the alien invaders. Their limbs were mired in the tissue of the chamber they were now being held in.

"Superman…"

"J'onn, you shouldn't have come here. You shouldn't have risked your lives for us…"

"Would you have done less for me?"

Superman tried to pull himself free of his organic bonds but it was impossible. The alien construct seemed to have some sort of telepathic effect that weakened him. He could not even use his heat vision or breath. If he tried to resist then strange images swam in his head causing a stabbing pain.

Flash moaned. "Wha…What? Where…?"

Diana stirred and she raised her head and her eyes met Superman's with a kind of relief. "Kal-El?"

"Diana…are you…?"

He had no chance to speak as they saw movement on the ledge above them. A group of the aliens were assembling and one of them began to speak in English.

"Earth's mightiest heroes. Welcome."

The alien morphed into the human known as Senator Carter. Superman's eyes narrowed and he gritted. "You will not get away with this."

"Yes, Superman. I will. Just like I got away with using Senator Carter's body when he came to do his little excavation on Mars."

"And you managed to use his work on nuclear disarmament to plot your little coup."

"It went well considering you didn't really take up my offer to disarm the world of its weapons."

"My task is to protect the world. Not get into a country's internal affairs; you should know that."

"Yes, well it is good for me that you heroes are still arrogant enough to think you can defeat us without the use of nuclear weapons. That arrogance will cost you time and the battle. Once the Imperium gets here we will control the minds and will of all!" He looked upwards. "See. He comes."

They followed his gaze to see the ceiling open. Coming down in a beam of energy from another ship was a large, globular mass with waving tendrils. Inside its translucent body, they could see a swirl of light. It did not speak loud but seemed to telepathically make them aware that it was the driving force behind the invasion. That its consciousness was so vast and far reaching that it could see into the mind of every creature on the planet.

It hovered towards J'onn.

"J'onn J'onzz. We meet again. I have been looking forward to this day. To finally meet the one who defeated us. Do you know, Martian, the only reason we chose this little back water of a planet was because you were on it? It has become important to you, has it not? Well, before it dies we will make sure you see it wither away."

It hovered over him, its tentacles waving and caressing his face. "You have always been powerful, Martian. You are one of the strongest telepaths I have ever come across. I will assimilate your power for my own…"

J'onn's true Martian form could be seen as the thing wrapped its tendrils around him.

J'onn screamed as it began to invade his mind. "You have traveled far, J'onn. Seen many civilizations. Tell me all you know…perhaps I can choose the next planet for conquest from your memories. Which ones did you learn to care for?"

Superman cried, "Fight it, J'onn!"

J'onn writhed. The Imperium suddenly seemed to twitch. "Is it possible? That you are hiding something from me? No one is capable of concealing anything from me. What is it? I demand to know!"

Suddenly, to the shock of everyone appearing from the bowels of the chamber was none other than the Batman himself. In his hand he held a red stone. He used his grappling hook to hoist himself upwards to the ion matrix crystal that was there and slapped something onto it. The core began to heat up and the energy began to shoot upwards to the top of the factory. It sent a crackle of energy into the atmosphere. Instantly the black emissions began to dissipate and sunlight glared down upon the earth.

Carter screeched as the aliens began to panic. "What have you done?"

Batman looked at him. "I reversed the charge and if I were you, I would run!"

He sent a batarang towards Superman's bonds. The Man of Steel, now free, proceeded to use his heat vision to cut the others from their bonds.

The Imperium raged. "How?"

J'onn said, "I was shielding him all this time." He communed to Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl and Green Lantern. "They cannot abide the light. Tear this place apart."

The four heroes nodded and flew straight up. Superman and Wonder Woman tore the roof wide open. The light rained down and the aliens screamed as they burned to ash on contact. The one in Carter's body was the first to go. J'onn tore the tentacles of the Imperium off him and hurled it into the light. It began to scream in rage as it burned.

Shyera, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman then went after the ship and together they brought it down.

Superman called to Flash. "We must get everyone out! The structure is becoming unsteady and is going to blow soon!"

Flash saluted. "Got you, buddy!"

The speedster and Superman gathered frightened, innocent civilians who had been imprisoned and then Green Lantern's power ring was able to lift everyone to safety. J'onn lifted Batman out.

Everyone alighted on the ground as the entire structure began to collapse in a mass of oozing mucus and tissue.

Flash cringed. "Uh, yuk! I won't eat for a week."

John folded his arms. "I highly doubt that."

Superman looked around. "Everyone okay?"

J'onn nodded. "I think so."

"We thought we had lost you," said Diana to Batman. "I am glad you are alright."

"It was all part of the plan, Diana," said Flash. "Bats always has a plan, right?"

Batman said briskly, "We have two more of these things to take down."

Shyera was lifting off already. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

_Twenty-Four Hours Later_

_JLA Watchtower_

The whole team straggled into the main monitor room. They were all disheveled and dirty. They stood before the monitors to see the news.

"The massive clean up is underway and law and order has been restored. A curfew is now running for the main cities of the north eastern seaboard where the attack was concentrated. Much of the search and rescue was done by the Justice League themselves, who according to the Pentagon, was single handedly responsible for defeating the Imperium…The last of the invaders have fled as soon as they realized their leader was destroyed and that their ships would be targeted by earth's collective arsenal…"

Flash commented, "Well, all's well that ends well."

J'onn agreed. "Yes. We managed to use our strengths as a team and pull together and win against great odds."

"Seems the Justice League is a hit," said John.

"It was our first real test and we had some glitches along the way but those can be ironed out with debriefing and some strategic planning exercises," said Batman.

Flash moaned. "Aw man, not now. I am tired and hungry and I smell like old mold."

Superman looked at his own uniform. "Yeah, I think everyone needs a break."

"Fine. But be back here in an hour."

Shyera looked at Diana. "Wait. Does this include her too?"

"Well, that depends on her," replied Batman turning to look at her. "Well, Princess?"

Diana looked at them, her eyes lingering on Green lantern. "Are you sure you want a rookie with you?"

John raised his hand and conceded, "Look, Princess, I guess I was wrong. You have proven you can work in a team. If you join, I would say it would be to our advantage."

Diana nodded her head graciously. "Thank you, but I will stay on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You will all please call me Diana."

John smiled. "I think we can do that. But from what I have seen on the news you have a new name."

"Oh. Yes. They are calling me Wonder Woman."

"I think you might do well to use the name," suggested Superman.

Her eyes met his. "You think I should?"

"It fits," he said with twinkling eyes.

She gave a little smile. "Wonder Woman it is then."

Flash clapped his hands together. "Cool! So you are going to be one of us now! That's great! If you need me to show you around I'll be happy to…"

J'onn interjected, "I think Shyera can show Diana around."

Hawk Girl nodded. "For the girl who watched my back today, I would be happy to."

Diana smiled. "Thank you, Hawk-Girl."

"That's Shyera, Diana. Come on."

They began to walk towards the lift, with Flash and Lantern going with them.

The Flask queried. ,"Um, say, Diana, is it true you are from an island of only women?"

"Yes, that is true."

"So there a lot of girl on girl action going on there?"

"What?" Diana looked at him confounded.

John gave him a clout on back of the head. "Shut up, fool."

"Ow…! Hey, it's a valid observation…"

As the elevator doors closed on them Superman let out a chuckle. "I think John might strangle Flash by the end of today."

J'onn said, "If the ladies do not do it first. But this was a good day for us, and I am hopeful that we will have shown the world that the League can be trusted to do what is right and up hold the law."

Superman acquiesced. "More so now that I know we cannot do this alone. We must try to stay together as a team. To watch over and guard this earth and uphold the tenets for peace and justice."

Batman remarked, "Admirable sentiments and I believe you. But remember who we are. An outfit of three aliens, an immortal Amazon, two meta-humans and a dark vigilante. Don't be surprised if we still have our enemies and critics who will watch us closely."

Superman said gravely, "I would expect no less. It makes it all the more imperative that we try to keep all our doings above board and we report every month to the UN assembly."

Batman said wryly, "Leave me out of that one. I will fund you, fight with you but don't expect me to do any public relations exercises. You and J'onn can sort that out."

"I think we can cope with that," rejoined Superman with a smile.

* * *

The Man of Steel walked towards his quarters. His uniform was soiled and smelly and he was going to have a quick shower and grab a bite to eat. He turned the corner to the corridor where his quarters were located when he pulled up abruptly. Standing at the end of the corridor staring out a port window was Diana.

"Diana?"

She turned and looked at him awkwardly. "Kal-El…Pardon me for coming here but I was hoping you could help me…"

"What's wrong?"

She looked embarrassed. "I …have nothing to change into. Shyera's garments are too tight and short for me. I was wondering until I could get something to wear for now if you could help…? "

"Hey, it's no problem. Wait a minute." He punched the code to his room and went inside. A minute later he appeared with an oversized white tee-shirt, a pair of jeans and a belt.

"Here. This should work. Just roll up the bottom…Shouldn't be too long cause you're just a few inches shorter than me and once you belt it should stay up."

"Thank you." They looked at each other awkwardly and, not knowing what else to say, she turned to go.

He stopped her. "Hey, you're hungry, right?"

Diana nodded. "I am starved."

He said, "I do a good Sloppy Joe."

"I am afraid I don't know what that is."

"You like beef?"

"Yes."

"Good, well when you're done, come to the galley." He gave her a warm smile and disappeared into his room.

Diana clutched the clothes to her chest and walked back to her own quarters with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Clark showered and changed swiftly into a clean uniform and made his way to the galley. He was the first one there and he proceeded to make the sandwiches. With his super speed he had the ground beef cooking, bread toasting and slaw prepared in minutes.

When Diana walked in fifteen minutes later he was already serving them up on a platter. He smiled at her. His tee-shirt swallowed her and the jeans sagged, but then he sensed even a flour sack couldn't hide her beauty.

"Sit down. I'm nearly done."

Diana sat down and looked at the large oval platter with wide eyes. There were about fifteen large burger buns arranged on it, all oozing, seasoned beef and onions, and the smell filling the galley was delicious.

"Who is going to eat all that?"

"Oh, Flash alone eats about five. That leaves ten. Batman will eat one. J'onn will eat one. Shyera will have one. John will clear off at least two, I can easily do three and that leaves a couple for you, if you want it. Do you want something to drink? We've got juice, soda, iced mochas, water…"

"What is an iced mocha?"

He tilted a brow at her. "You've been here so long and no one has introduced you to it yet? Hang on a sec."

She watched him whip it up for her in seconds. He placed it down before her along with her Sloppy Joe.

"Dig in."

Diana had observed him as he moved around the kitchen with ease. He looked very comfortable. It was so ironic. Superman. The Man of Steel making sandwiches.

She took a bite of the sandwich and the flavors exploding in her mouth was amazing. "That is delicious. I…" She took another hearty bite and to his amusement wolfed it down in minutes.

She gave a tiny burp and looked at him slightly embarrassed. "May I have the other?"

Clark sat down and grinned. "You may."

He passed her another sandwich and dug into his own. She took a sip of her iced mocha. The expression in her eyes was priceless.

"Hera…that is heavenly… like drinking bitter-sweet chocolate silk."

"Glad you like it. If you want more, I'll whip up another."

"No, this is fine. "

"So, how is the Ambassador business coming along?"

She heaved a sigh. "It is very busy and is taking a lot of organizing. We have yet to get permission for my sisters to come in and procure a building for an Embassy. There is a lot of what Julia calls "red tape". And I am being swamped by the media for interviews."

"Didn't you do a press conference recently?"

"Yes but Julia feels I should consider doing an interview with someone reputable. They are already beginning to gossip about me. Julia says she feels it will help."

He sipped his juice. "It might. It just depends on the reporter and the publication you are going for."

Diana opened her lips to say something when the Flash breezed in.

"Hiya, folks. Sorry, I'm late but I took a power nap. What the heck you wearing, Diana? Wow! Blue, you are the greatest. Sloppy Joes!" Flash grabbed a whole liter of soda, pulled a chair and grabbed two sandwiches at one go "Ah, that is great! You really do a mean manwich, Supes! So what we talking about?"

Diana obliged and told him.

"Oh, interviews huh? You should do tv. Why waste time with print media when you could be immortalized on celluloid, I say."

"Oh, stop romanticizing, Flash. If she can get a good paper then she should be fine."

"Okay, fine. But who do you have in mind, Diana?"

"Lois Lane of the Daily Planet has been offering, amongst many others."

Flash gave a snort. "Lois Lane? You mean the one who wrote "Why The World Doesn't Need A Superman"? Oh yeah, she'll be objective."

"Come on, Flash, Lois is a good reporter," began Clark.

"Not to Superman," Flash grinned mischievously.

Diana looked from one to the other. "What? I do not understand. She wrote something about Superman?"

Flash smirked. "She was Supes' very own PR machine until he left for Krypton. I would say a case of sour grapes and a pissed girlfriend led to a nice prize winning article on telling the world it does not need Superman."

Diana blinked. "Girlfriend? This Lois is your girlfriend?"

Clark gave Flash a withering look and turned to Diana. "No, she is not. She has a fiancée."

"Oh, stop splitting hairs, Blue. You and Lois were seeing each other for a few years. Admit it. The whole of Metropolis use to call Lois Lane Superman's girlfriend. I mean, it was no coincidence she got all the scoops on you."

"If you are implying I gave Lois stories on a platter…"

"Well, didn't you?" Flash was enjoying seeing him get annoyed. If truth be told he was doing it for selfish reasons too. He had noticed the honest admiration Diana had for Superman. She was not crushing over him; she was an Amazon after all. But there was a connection there already and it baffled and peeved the speedster a little. He had hopes to nab a date with her before long. So best to let her know Superman wasn't an easy option. At least not as easy as the Flash.

"Lois is a good reporter and I trusted her," he said defensively.

"Yeah but she did have the hots for you. So I think some objectivity may have gone out the window there. When that story came out I was like…wow hell hath no fury…Still I bet she has to eat her words the day you came back." Flash picked up his third sandwich. "I bet she is choking on them now with you and the Justice League."

Diana looked from one to another. She looked confused and mildly annoyed.

"Why would she write something like that? I do not know you as long but I know the world needs you!"

Clark's eyes softened and he said truthfully. "That's kind of you, Diana. But whatever there was between Lois and I was, and is, very complicated and I think she is still pretty annoyed and disappointed in me for leaving when I did."

"But you went to see if you had kin left. If I were you I would have done the same."

He sighed. "Yeah, but Lois is not us. She just wants what every woman wants, I guess. A man who can be there for her when she needs him. Richard White is a good man. She's very lucky to have him. I hope she recognizes that."

Flash looked at Diana's expression. She looked slightly crestfallen and he felt a stab of guilt.

He reached out and touched her arm. "Hey, Di, don't let me stop you from doing the interview. I was just teasing Supes here. Lane is a great reporter and the Daily Planet is one of the best newspapers."

Diana smiled and assured him. "You haven't stopped me from doing anything, Flash. I will do that interview with the Daily Planet but I think I will request someone else."

Clark raised his glass to his lips and suddenly halted mid-way.

Flash looked at her with interest. "Yeah? Who?"

"Clark Kent."

* * *

Author's Note_ : I have used Secret Origins as the base for this story but I decided that using Superman as a puppet to willing just go and disarm everyone's nuclear weapons was a rather weak plot point and only makes Superman appear naïve and stupid.( And this was just the start of JL series and Superman got knocked out from his first appearance in this episode. As we know this was a trend Timm and Co continued with through out most of the series and this continues to piss me off big time whenever I watch back the series)_

_I think Superman is experienced enough to not interfere in the internal affairs of countries and each state would be perfectly capable of disarming themselves with UN inspectors if they were even going to get rid of their stock piles. The nuclear armed nations, to me, would not be that ready to listen to one Senator and agree with him. It made more sense that the League would try to defeat the aliens and the world would only go with nukes if they had no choice and even then deploying nukes would be no better. _

_I also made this chapter a little longer for those who wanted more. :) Thanks for the reviews everyone._


	16. Chapter 16

THE INTERVIEW

Chapter Sixteen

Lois Lane sat at her desk with a smile plastered over her face. She could see Perry through the glass door of his office with that enthusiastic look on his face. She could see him gesticulating and laughing. She looked at Richard who now sat on the edge of her desk and asked, "You really think this is it?"

Richard said, "I think so. I heard the receptionist tell him it was Julia Kapatelis on the line. I mean, look at his face! He looks overjoyed and that's a rare thing to see in my uncle."

Lois craned her neck. "Yes, he looks happy. I think that must mean we are getting the interview."

Richard looked at her. "Well, you were right, I guess. Those who don't act don't get rewarded."

She smiled. "It's always been my credo. I don't sit around waiting for things to happen. I make it happen."

Clark Kent walked in, having come back from his lunch break. Or at least that was what most people thought. He had just been to the North Sea and lifted a sinking tanker. He greeted Richard and Lois with a smile.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Lois gave him a wink. "I think the Daily Planet is going to soon get a story that will make us the envy of even Time and Newsweek."

Clark blinked as he sat down. "What do you mean?"

Richard turned and murmured, "Here, he comes."

They looked up to see Perry striding towards them, wearing a big satisfied grin on his face. Lois leaned back and smiled, "Well, he's walking past Lombard and coming here."

Perry walked past Jimmy who was chatting to one of the girls from accounting. "Olsen!" he barked. "This is not a social club. Get over here!"

Jimmy blushed and gave the young woman an apologetic look. He hurried after Perry. "Yes, Chief, what's up?"

"You might want to hear this," said Perry as he came to stop before Lois' desk. He gave Richard a chiding look. "Will you stop flirting with Lois and go do some work?"

Richard stood up and grinned. "Sure thing." Richard gave Lois a good natured roll of the eyes over Perry's shoulder and went to his own desk.

Clark was sitting at his own desk which was behind Lois'; he was shuffling through papers now, and looking slightly preoccupied.

Perry stuck his hands in his pockets. "I have great news. We got the scoop to interview Princess Diana."

Lois' smile lengthened. "Well, that's great news!"

Clark blinked. "That's nice." And he continued to rifle through his drawers.

Jimmy's eyes widened. "We did? Whoa!"

"Yes, son. You might well say whoa. You'll be photographing her."

Jimmy reddened and gulped. "W-what?"

Perry nodded. "Yeah, and let's try to stop with the fly catching."

Jimmy closed his mouth. "S-sorry. Oh, thank you, Chief…thank you…!"

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to look at Lois and Clark. He folded his arms. "Kent, will you stop fiddling and pay attention?"

Clark looked up and pushed his glasses to his nose. "Oh, sorry, Perry. I was just looking for my stapler. Lois, have you seen…?"

"Smallville!" chided Lois turning to give him a warning look. She turned back to look at Perry. "So, when does the Princess want to do this?"

"In one week's time. She'll be coming to Metropolis."

Lois snapped her fingers. "Darn, and here I thought I would get to fly to Washington. Oh well, I expect she'll need wining and dining? Maybe we can book a table at the Regency for brunch? "

Perry looked at her a bit tentatively. "Er, Lois, the Princess said she would do it here at the Planet and she requested someone specific."

Lois' brows quirked. "Here? And what do you mean someone specific? I spoke to Julia Kapatelis myself."

"Yes, I know but the Princess, as flattered as she is by being asked by you, requested someone whose work she knows."

"Someone she knows? Whose work could she know?"

His eyes landed on Clark. "She wants the reporter she met at the press conference. Mrs Kapatelis said she was impressed by his professionalism."

"_His_ ?_…_What the?" Lois turned and stared at Clark. "You do not mean _him_?"

Perry nodded. "Sorry, Lane. She wants Kent."

Clark put his best stunned look on. "Come again?"

"Yes, Kent. Seems the Princess was very grateful to you for not only being polite but challenging her with some insightful and relevant questions. She's willing to give us a shot. For that I must say, good work."

Jimmy began "Way to go, C.K!", but when he saw Lois' glare he slunk back to his desk.

Lois began, "Wait! I can't believe this. I do all the hard ground work and begging and Smallville gets it? Well, this is a load of baloney!"

Perry sighed. "Lane, I know you're disappointed but those are the breaks, kid. This is too big a story to pass up. The Planet needs it. If Kent is who the Amazon wants, then so be it. He's a good reporter, you know that."

"Sure he's good but he's a guy! And he's good at the social, conscientious heart-warming stuff. If people want to read a Disney Princess then they should just let her go to People or Readers' Digest."

"Now that is not fair, Lane. Kent may not have won a Pulitzer but he can write. And what has being a man got to do with anything? You are a woman and you interviewed Superman numerous times? Was your objectivity compromised?"

Clark coughed. Lois glared at him. He said, "Er, Perry maybe Lois is right. Maybe she would be better at this. I mean, she did do the ground work…"

Lois waved at him and rose from her chair. "I can fight my own battles, Smallville! And if Miss Wonder Woman wants you, fine. Heroes are a dime a dozen now. I'm sure another one will come along and the Princess will be old news."

Perry looked at her and riposted, "Or you could try to interview Superman and write why the world needs him? I mean, your article seems a bit dated now."

Lois glared at Perry. "Superman is too busy playing with the League and being custodian for Earth. I tell you what. That's one to keep an eye on! Good luck, Smallville."

She went towards Richard's desk, said something and headed out the doors.

Perry snorted. "I think she must be listening too much to those Generals in Washington. Look, Kent, you know how Lane gets when she gets scooped by anyone. She'll never outgrow that. You need to stop feeling guilty. You did earn this in my eye."

Clark said hesitantly, "I don't know, Perry. Lois was right to some extent. She could get a woman's perspective and she's known for asking the tough questions that get down and dirty."

"Yes, if one has something to hide. I think this young woman is quite honest about where she comes and what she wants to do from what I have seen, read and heard. Whether she can achieve it is another kettle of fish. She sounds pretty idealistic and somewhat green. But I like her enthusiasm. You rarely see that in this cynical world. She's with the Justice League now and that makes things even more interesting. And I think it's great a guy is interviewing her. She has had women around her all her life."

Clark said, " I still feel Lois might be better. I could call Ms Kapatelis and explain. I …"

Perry frowned. " Look, the Princess may not do this with anyone else. And we can't afford to lose this opportunity, Kent. Will you wipe that guilty look off your face? Humph, you never were what we would call ruthless or overflowing with confidence like Lombard or Lane but you write well and you write honestly and with heart. You can do this."

Clark looked doubtful and fiddled nervously with his tie. "I…am not sure."

Perry sighed. "Look, think it over. I'll give you a day and if you can't do it, I'll call Ms Kapatelis and explain. Maybe Lombard or Richard can do it instead."

The Editor in Chief walked away shaking his head.

Jimmy rushed over. "C.K! Come on, you have to do this!"

"I don't know, Jimmy. I…Lois is really disappointed."

Richard meanwhile had come over, having overheard what was said. He said, "Clark, congratulations."

Jimmy said wryly, "A bit premature there, White. He's feeling bad about scooping Lois."

Richard smiled. "Kent, that's nice but you must not take Lois' outbursts to heart. She'll sulk a while, cool down, and bounce back with a story of her own. This is her passion and she can be a mite impatient but she's a professional. And she respects those who can show her that they can live up to their potential. You do that story and if you do it well, she'll be the first to say so."

Clark still looked dubious. He rose. "Perry gave me some time to think it over. I'm going to get a coffee. Anyone want one?"

As he walked away, Richard said thoughtfully, " I don't know him well but Kent seems the sort of guy who's just happy to sit in the background and let others forge ahead. Odd he's working in a newsroom."

Jimmy said, "He's real shy. But he writes exceptionally well. And yeah I sometimes feel he likes being the wallflower and just one of these people that lets his writing do all the talking."

* * *

Clark sat out on the porch swing in Smallville and stared at the stars in the sky. He came back home to check on his mother and found her up and about and brisk as ever. She insisted he stayed for dinner. He had done so and spent a quiet but pleasant evening with her and Ben Hubbard.

Ben had just driven off in his truck to go back home for the night. He made an excuse about one of his heifers ready to calf but he sensed perhaps Clark needed to talk. Martha now stepped through the screen door. She came and sat beside him.

She smiled. "It's a lovely night."

"Yes, it is."

She studied his profile. He was wearing the glasses still, mainly had done for Ben's sake. But even behind them she could sense he was preoccupied.

"You're pretty quiet tonight, sweetheart."

"It was a long day, Ma. The League had a run in with Lex Luthor and the Injustice Gang."

"Yes, I saw it on television. That Lex knows how to push his luck."

"He's back in jail and says he's dying from over-exposure to kryptonite."

Martha snorted. "Well, that's what you get for stealing it and growing an island of it. I hope he attempts to make some reparations if these are indeed his last days."

Clark rolled his eyes. "As cynical as it sounds, I doubt it. He'll wheel and deal behind bars. What's worrying is that he managed to get some of the world's most dangerous criminal minds to cooperate."

"But they are all captured right?"

"For now."

She slipped her arm through his and leaned her cheek against his bicep. "What's wrong? You are so quiet today."

"It's nothing really…A work thing…"

"It looks like it's bothering you. I can listen if I can't help."

Clark smiled and said, "I know." He took a breath and told her about getting the Wonder Woman interview. Martha looked at him delighted.

"But, Clark, that's wonderful! Why should you feel bad if she wants you and not Lois? You are a good reporter and you have always been professional. If Lois can interview Superman, then you can interview the Princess. It's not as if you are dating her or married to her… I think there's more to it than this. What are you not saying?"

"Ma, Diana does not know Clark is Superman."

"Yes, well most of your JLA colleagues don't know, do they?"

"Two of them know," he said thinking of Bruce and J'onn. "I never told Diana because I never thought the need would arise. I never thought after I left Themyscira I would ever see her again. It was a shock to see her here. But the natural state of things was for her to join the League and even then I had no need to actually tell her. I mean, she has her life and only has just joined and we are only just sort of beginning to really get to know each other. I know Flash and Green Lantern longer than Diana and I haven't told them about Superman being Clark Kent. Now I'm sort of being put in a corner with her wanting Clark Kent to interview her."

"Okay, I guess that can be awkward. It must feel dishonest. Question is, why haven't you told her yet?"

He gently disengaged her arm and stood up. He leaned on the porch rail and stared at the sky. " I was going to yesterday but then we got called out to deal with the Injustice Gang and I had no chance to tell her anything. Things were too hectic and revealing a secret identity isn't something you want to do mid-battle."

"So call her now, Clark. You have your communicator."

He turned and admitted ruefully. "Part of me doesn't want to."

Martha titled her head. "Why, honey? You think she will be disappointed that Superman is a normal man who has to work for a living? From Kansas? Who grew up on a farm?"

"No, that's not it. I'm proud of my roots and who I am. It's just that she…Ma, not many people take notice of Clark Kent and I have tried most of my life to keep it that way…but she…" He trailed off and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what I'm saying…"

With a sympathetic look Martha rose and came to look up at him. She was wise enough to not come out directly and ask him if he felt something more than admiration and friendship for Wonder Woman. She knew he had spent days with the Amazons on Themyscira and from the little he did tell her, she had guessed the Princess had made an impression. Martha herself had been exceptionally curious about the mention of a woman who seemed to share many similarities with her son. After seeing Diana on television, she had instantly understood why her son's cheek would color imperceptibly when he spoke of her and the forced blandness in his tone. Many people would miss it but not Martha. As his mother she knew Clark's every look, every nuance.

She also knew the hard time he had with Lois. Martha never liked that relationship. Clark spent much of it hiding who he was and Lois had been blindsided by Superman. There had been no trust or truth in that relationship. Clark had come to accept it but she felt it seemed to have made him more…_distant_ might be the right word… and he deliberately kept his heart closed off now. She had to be very careful here; the last thing she wanted to do was make him defensive.

"Clark, I saw this young woman on the television. She is exceptionally graceful, beautiful, strong, brave and intelligent. I think it must be hard to not notice that. But it's also hard not to notice talent, goodness and kindness which Clark Kent, even with those thick owlish glasses, possesses in abundance."

He smiled. "Thanks. That's a nice motherly thing to say. "

She reproved gently, "It's the truth. And Wonder Woman probably sees this. I think she would be pleasantly surprised if she found out Superman was Clark Kent."

"Maybe. It's just times I like keeping Superman and Clark apart."

"I guess I know what you mean but you are not separate people, sweetheart. And if you want to tell Wonder Woman the truth then you should. But if you feel it's best keeping the two aspects separate then again that's your choice. You must do ultimately what is right to maintain your secret."

"If I tell Diana then I should tell the Flash, Hawk Girl and Green Lantern. They are my allies too and I owe them the same honesty."

Martha sighed. "Yes, you are in a bind. But only you can decide what is right for you. "

"I know. " He looked at his watch. It was ten thirty pm. "It's late and you've only just gotten over your cold and I'm keeping you up. I should go."

She reached up to pat his cheek. "You're not keeping me up. But if you need to go, come and let me pack the leftovers for you. There's half a casserole and that slab of devil's food cake left if you want it."

Clark bent and kissed her cheek. " I won't pass that up."

* * *

Lois Lane looked at Clark Kent as he stood dusting his jacket and straightening his tie for the umpteenth time. Standing alongside him was Jimmy, who was an equal bundle of nervous energy. The young man was checking and rechecking his batteries and taking test shots to check everything was working with his camera.

Both were waiting for the arrival of Wonder Woman. In fact, as she looked around, so was the whole newsroom. Steve Lombard kept checking his hair and smelling his breath. Every other male seemed to be glancing at the elevators or checking themselves out in anything they could see a reflection in. Even the women looked excited.

Princess Diana had entered public life with a bang. She was like a godsend to the media. Someone so powerful, beautiful, with ties to the Gods of Olympus themselves was riveting to the average civilian. She was a goddess come to earth and she was not only getting offers for interviews, but calls to do magazine covers, acting, to make guest appearances at functions, and even write her own book. She, however, was persistently frustrating them all by being more interested in what went on in the UN and domestic violence shelters than being on the cover of Vogue or ribbon cutting. The mere fact the Planet got her interview was a royal coup.

Lois' own excitement was tinged with some sourness. The interview should have been hers. She looked at Clark with a shake of the head. So clumsy. So earnest. So bland. She just hoped he knew how lucky he was.

Richard's voice was suddenly heard. "She's on her way up."

Lombard rubbed his hands. "I think she's wearing her hot outfit."

Jimmy was already taking his place near the lifts to get some pictures and Clark was getting his recorder, pen, note book and a sheet of printed paper.

Everyone else seemed unsure what to do. Sit or stand. Perry had to roll his eyes and snap at them to just be themselves.

Richard grinned. "You would swear we were expecting the president or pope."

Lois folded her arms. "Humph, they don't wear a swimsuit to the Whitehouse or Vatican though."

Richard put an arm about her. "Listen when this is over, we are going back to Maine to unwind and this time you are not going to run off after any story."

Lois sighed. It was funny how he knew when she was feeling her most insecure. She gave him a playful pout. "Yeah, how? Bar tying me up, there is nothing anyone can do to stop me."

He smiled and leaned in to whisper something about handcuffs and Lois giggled. Perry saw them and barked, "What did I say to you two about flirting at work? Cut it out and get to your desks!"

As they did, the doors to the elevators opened and emerging out of it was Wonder Woman and her personal aide, Julia Kapatelis. Diana was in her battle armor and a red cape. She looked like some magnificent, exotic bird that had landed in a sea of mundane colors that epitomized a modern day newsroom. A hush fell over the busy room as people stared. Perry smoothed his shirt hair and walked over to greet them. Jimmy had to be gently nudged in the ribs to remember to snap a few shots by Clark, so taken up was he in staring at her.

"Thank you for coming, Wonder Woman. The Daily Planet is honored to have you here."

Diana shook his hand and smiled. "It is my pleasure to be here, Mr White. So this is where all the news is fabricated?"

Perry smiled. "Hopefully it is reported factually and not fabricated. Do come in. The staff would love to meet you before you settle down for the interview…time permitting, of course."

Diana's eyes scanned the room and she saw a sea of eager and admiring faces.

She looked at Julia, who nodded. "As long as it's quick introductions, Diana has to be at the JLA Watchtower for a pm shift."

Jimmy had come closer now and was looking shyly at her. "Um, Wonder Woman, ma'am…may I?"

Diana looked at the red haired, freckled face young man with a smile. "You must be the first photographer to ask my permission. Coming here I had some chasing me on bikes. It seems they are obsessed with getting pictures of me."

Perry said, "Ah, the Paparazzi…Yes, they can be very intrusive. But this is Jimmy Olsen, one of our most enthusiastic, young photographers."

Diana said, "It is a pleasure to meet you , Jimmy Olsen, and yes, you may take as many pictures as you like whilst I am here."

Jimmy blushed. "T-thank you, ma'am."

Perry nodded and led her into the news room and the next ten minutes was devoted to people shaking Diana's hand, taking a quick photo opportunity with her and getting her autograph. Even Steve Lombard tried not to stare at her cleavage and legs too much.

She smiled as she saw Clark and Perry said, "You'll be sitting with that one soon enough. Kent, take Mrs Kapatelis and go see everything is set up in the interview room! I want you to meet our star reporter, Princess."

Diana came around to where Richard and Lois stood. Perry introduced Diana to his nephew, who was his usual charming self, and then to Lois.

Diana blinked at the medium-height brunette with the well tailored suit and heels. Somehow she did not know what she expected to see in the woman who once held Superman's heart. "Lois Lane? It is a pleasure to meet one of the finest reporters in the country."

Lois drawled, "Your Highness, we finally meet. Welcome. Cute outfit by the way."

Diana looked down at herself. "This is my battle armor."

"Well, it's hit with the boys…and girls. I bet they'll be selling thousands for Halloween."

Diana looked a little confused. Perry was about to say something when someone called, "Chief! Your wife is on the line!"

Perry looked at Diana apologetically. "I have to take this. My wife isn't all that well. Lois, can you take Wonder Woman to the interview room? Thanks."

Lois nodded. "Sure. This way, Princess."

She led Diana out of the main news room and down a corridor that had the copying room, staff room, stores and a sitting room used for interviews.

"I'm just sorry you didn't want me to interview you," she said casually.

Diana replied, " Miss Lane, I was immensely flattered by the offer and believe me when I say it was a difficult task in deciding to do an interview, much less choosing a publication to interview me. I met your colleague Mr Kent when I first got here and I think him very fair and capable. It is nothing personal, you understand?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Smallville is a nice guy."

"Smallville?"

"Just a little pet name I have for him. Well, maybe one day I will get that interview with you or who knows the Justice League? Is Superman actually running that outfit?"

Diana ventured cautiously, "He is the chairman. He was voted in fairly by the other members."

"Well, tell him an old flame says hi," she replied as they came to a halt before the interview room. "There was a time he was always on this roof and very willing to give sound bites."

Diana's brows creased. Lois was flippant but there was an underlying smugness that made her feel left out of the loop. Not sure where she fit in the scheme of things. She, Diana, all powerful, immortal Amazon, gifted with every grace, suddenly felt inexperienced and wondering what lay between this mortal woman and the Man of Steel.

"You wrote an article about him saying the world did not need him," Diana pointed out. "I still do not understand that. After so many years of protecting the earth, and seeing what the League does, how you could come to that conclusion?"

Lois opened the door for her. "Superman abandoned the earth for five years without as much as a good-bye. Forgive me if I'm somewhat cynical."

She poked her head in and saw Clark standing by the window showing Julia Kapatelis the skyline. " Hey,Smallville, time to do some work. Mrs Kapatelis, you can wait with us in the newsroom."

Julia smiled. "Oh, yes. Thank you, Mr Kent, for the quick history lesson."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes, Clark and his history. Sorry about that."

"On the contrary. I'm an archeologist and historian. I wish we had more time to talk." Julia looked at Diana. "I'll see you in a bit, dear."

Julia stepped out with Lois and Diana finally faced Clark Kent.

He gestured for her to sit. "Can I get you something to drink?"

She saw there was side board with hot beverages, water and cold drinks. There was a plate of fresh pastries and a bowl of fruit on the table between them.

Diana began, "I wouldn't mind something cold."

Clark picked up a can and asked, "Ice mocha?"

Diana blinked. "How…?"

He smiled. "I did my research, Princess. Mrs Kapatelis said you had developed a fondness for this drink. I can't make it fresh but this canned stuff is as close to the real thing as one can get."

Diana beamed and nodded. "I will have it then."

He dropped some ice in a glass and poured the silky drink into her glass. She took it with a warm smile. "A friend introduced me to this. I think of him every time I drink it."

Clark coughed as he produced a recorder and placed it on the table. "Well, shall we begin?"

Diana nodded, "Yes, but aren't you having anything?"

He picked up a bottle of still water and placed it on the table. "This will do me. Right, this interview is not really going to focus on what your agenda is with the UN and the logistics of your peace mission. By now I think it's very clear what you hope to do. People I'm guessing want to know you, Princess Diana, the hero and woman. Can you tell me a little of your upbringing on Themyscira?"

Diana smiled and obliged. She told him about her mother's longing for a child and then sculpting a figure of clay and having the Gods breathe life into it.

He listened and said," That may worry some people who feel that this kind of birth is not normal. How would you feel to those who might say you are like a golem…something with no soul?"

Diana replied, "I am not sure what their concept of soul is …In terms of energy, life, conscience and emotion, I have all those. My Gods breathed life into me and I know that in some of the major religions of this world the one God breathed life into Adam…who if I am not correct was made of the earth as well. I am not likening myself to that but when I die, this body is just a shell and it will crumble. My consciousness is like a spark that lives beyond this mortal realm. Every religion has a concept of the afterlife and so does mine. But ultimately what is most important is how one lives one life on this mortal plane."

"Yet you are an immortal. You are destined to live forever…"

Diana smiled. "Yes, but I can be killed. So whether I live forever is speculation. What I do as a hero brings risks everyday."

"Fine. Say you live, oh one thousand years, and you see those around you age and die, how do you think you will cope?"

"It is a daunting prospect growing close to people and then losing them. I am only twenty four in terms of the years of the Patriarch's world and I know one day the likes of Julia and those people I am friends with will die. I try not to dwell on what I cannot change. I am fortunate that my mother and sisters are immortal like myself but death can come to them too. I just pray that they are kept safe always."

"How are you adjusting to this world?"

"It is very different. It is noisy. Themyscira is so peaceful. But there is so much to see, learn and do. And the people are so unique and fascinating."

"I understand you traveled incognito for a year. What impressed you the most?"

"The children. Do you know I never saw children before?"

He titled his head pensively at her. "I guess that must have been odd."

"Well, I had nymphs and fauns for playmates but no one my age. But it is these strong, brave children who lost their families in war, disease and famine or who have to live by scavenging on dumps and those that are sold in slavery and prostitution that amaze me. At first I was very distressed and very angry but Julia said that as ugly as it is, the solution to the problem is not simple. That one could not save them all but we needed to put our energies into those that could be saved. We visited shelters, orphanages and refugee camps and it was there I saw their enduring spirit despite their tender ages. I am hoping to start a foundation for street children here and raise funds to send to some of the countries I visited."

There was a tiny smile curving his lips as she spoke and he had stopped jotting extra notes and was simply staring her through the owl like glasses.

Diana halted and put her empty glass down. "Am I going too fast for you?"

Clark flushed and scribbled something quickly. "Er…no. I got that. So, what about your place on the Justice League? How did you get that?"

She explained her part in helping with the Imperium and her being accepted into the group.

Clark mused, "That's a varied group with differing backgrounds and ideals. Do you get along?"

"Well, we respect each other and are getting to know each other daily. We are all different, yes, but share the same goals for the world. Some of us have different methods but we hope to try to balance each other. For example, Superman and Batman. There could not be two more different people, but they work well together because their strengths lie in different aspects."

"Whom do you get along best with?" he asked suddenly, hoping to catch her off guard.

Diana was ready for him and replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "I try to get along well with everyone."

Clark smiled. "You're learning the art of evasion well. Now many people are curious about your …er…how to put this delicately. You grew up in an island of women. Whom do you prefer? Men or women?"

Diana looked confused at first but slowly understanding dawned on her and she began to laugh.

Clark blinked. "Is something funny?"

She laughed for a full minute then eventually stopped and sighed. "No. I just find it so funny that just because one grew up with women only, people would naturally assume one wants a female lover. First of all, most of the women were like older sisters. That would make it slightly incestuous. Secondly, I know in the patriarch's world there are societies that do not place any emphasis on mating rituals. Correct me if I am wrong…nuns, priests, warrior monks and knights in the present and past…all exclusively men or women…and no one tells them they need a lover."

He smiled and conceded, "That's true. In some societies celibacy or controlling the desires of the flesh is seen as the way to nirvana or spiritual enlightenment."

Diana added, "There are some of my sisters who have found love with each other but there are others who are happy to be celibate."

Clark said, "That's understandable but what the public wants to know is you, Princess. Have you a special someone? I'm sure many men and women would love to date you."

She shrugged. "I just came into this world and I do not have a chance to know anyone intimately."

"But if you did find someone, would you date?"

She considered it and answered, "Yes, I might."

"What do you think of marriage?"

"Well, it is not something I grew up with but I understand the need to bond yourself to someone you might care for. My sisters perform that ritual if they want to commit to each other. I think it is down to the individual person if they want that."

"I was told a big publisher was offering you a bundle to publish your autobiography. Will you take up the offer?"

Diana sighed wearily. "What could I write of my life at twenty four? No, I will not."

He scanned his notebook. " Just some quick questions. This was actually sent in by Planet readers online who knew you were coming and wanted to ask you some more light hearted things. It just requires one answer or sentence. You don't need to think too long on them."

Diana sat upright. "That sounds fun."

He took his bottle of water up and uncorked it. "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What is you favorite food?"

"I like Thai so far."

"Favorite drink is ice mocha, right?"

She smiled. "Right."

"What is your favorite movie?"

She looked at him a little nonplussed. "I haven't really had time to see much…We are always traveling or busy…Flash always has a movie night. Maybe I should go to it."

"I think you should. What was the last book you read?"

"Julia gave me "Pride and Prejudice". I enjoyed that."

"What is your favorite flower?"

"Orchids."

"Is it true your lasso makes liars speak the truth?"

"Yes."

"Who made the uniform and…" Clark's lips twitched as he read, "tell him/her God bless them…"

Diana frowned. "Pallas, Themyscira's best blacksmith, instructed by Hephaestus. And this is not a laughing matter, Mr Kent…"

Clark stopped her with a tiny smile. "One answer only, Princess."

Diana folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Very well."

"Name one guy since you came to the world you find attractive."

"Superman."

Clark choked on his water. He coughed and put his bottle down. "Superman, huh?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "Next?"

"What is your pet peeve?"

"I am not sure what you mean by that."

"What annoys you?"

"People who do not have time for others."

"Name one flaw that you have."

She said ruefully, "My temper…can somewhat get away from me."

He was about to say something else when there was the sound of an explosion in the distance.

Clark dropped his pen and pad. "What the heck?"

They rose and went to stare out the window. They could see smoke billowing on the horizon. Diana instantly pressed her comlink. "J'onn?"

"Yes, Diana?"

"Please let Superman know that there is some sort of explosion two miles from the Daily Planet."

"Will do."

Clark looked at her perplexed as she went back to her seat. "Aren't you going to go as well?"

Diana looked at him. "This is Superman's city. He will take care of it. Let us finish the interview. I have to take over shift at the Watchtower in fifteen minutes."

"But by the time Superman gets there people might die…"

"No, he won't. He told J'onn he would be able to see Metropolis today. I have faith in Superman. He will be there in a minute. We in the League are only seven and we have to use our resources wisely. J'onn already warned me that there is a cyclone brewing in the Indian Ocean. I need to be free should I be called upon. If Kal-El needs help he will call me."

Clark stared at her, his mind ticking over on how to get away. This was not Lois or the newsroom. This was his colleague and she was seemingly oblivious of the sudden tension in his body. From where he was he could hear sirens and shouts for help. Maybe he should tell her…but part of him had actually enjoyed just talking to her as a reporter…he found he liked it. He could hardly ask her stuff he had just asked her as Superman.

"Mr Kent? Are you okay? You look ill."

He used an excuse that never failed to work. "I feel a little dizzy…"

Diana rose and came to him. " I can help. I know pressure points…"

He protested weakly, "No…no…I need my salts. It's in my desk drawer…"

Diana watched him slump to the floor in a faint in some astonishment. Clark waited for her to leave. He heard the soft pad of footsteps on the floor and waited for the door to open. But he heard nothing.

Instead something liquid and cold was thrown on his face. Clark spluttered and jerked up. He opened his eyes to see Princess Diana standing over him with a stainless steel pitcher that had cola.

He glared at her. "Why the heck did you do that?"

Diana slammed the jug on the table. "Why indeed?"

He got to his feet grabbing napkins and trying to dab his glasses still on his face, his mouth and clothes. He tried to sound as whiny as possible. "I asked you to get my salts. Look at my shirt. It's a mess."

Diana took up a napkin and walked up to him. Before he knew what she was doing, she reached up and said acidly, "Let me help you, Kal-El."

Clark felt her remove his glasses and glare up at him. Her eyes were accusing. He winced. "How long have you known?"

"I would have to be very blind and deaf not to know who you are. I made the connection that night you loaned me your clothes at the Watchtower. You are a big man, Kal-El, but I find it odd you would wear clothes too slack for you. It was as if you wanted to hide something. Very clever to hide your eyes too. They make all the difference."

He stopped slouching and grimaced. "So you were amusing yourself at my expense all this time?"

"No. I trusted in your ability to interview me fairly. I just hoped you would tell me the truth. You said nothing when we fought the Injustice Gang. I even tried giving you hints during the interview. I never thought you did not feel you could not trust me with this secret." She looked disappointed.

"Diana, I'm sorry…but I…"He looked at the smoke and she said woodenly, "Go on. If you need me, call me. I will let your Mr White know that we are finished and you felt faint and went to get some fresh air."

He picked up his recorder, note pad and pen. He was already loosening his tie as he flew out the window. He went straight up and then a few seconds later, she saw a red and blue figure streaking the sky as he went towards the smoke.

* * *

Author's Note :_ A little longer chapter but I thought most people might want to read the interview than wait for the next chapter. Also just referenced in the JL episode-Injustice For All._


	17. Chapter 17

PARADISE LOST

Chapter Seventeen.

The rain and wind beat down ferociously upon the Florida coast. A category three hurricane was moving in from the Atlantic and was predicted to hit by nightfall. Wonder Woman watched as the waves buffeted the pier with a vengeance and she watched with some exasperation as people still persisted on being outside in the inclement weather. Lighting flashed and thunder cracked. She sighed in exasperation as she flew down to those who were hanging around to catch Mother Nature on camera despite the risks to themselves.

"The roads are only open to the emergency services!" she shouted. "You must get to safety! Now!"

"Ah, come on, Wondie! This is my bread and butter! Who's going to pay my bills? You? Supey over there?" A man snorted as he pointed to Superman who was clearing a road of power lines for an ambulance to pass.

Diana blinked. "This is dangerous. You can get killed!"

"It's a free country and you can't lay your hands on me and…"

Suddenly someone screamed as a huge wave suddenly hit the pier. People began to scamper and the man with the video found himself being hit to the ground. He yelped as he was pulled towards the end of the pier in the backwash. Diana plucked him up before he could fall into the sea.

"You were saying?" she asked sarcastically.

He spluttered, as he saw his video camera vanish in the waves, " Get me outta here!"

She flew him to a building a good way from the pier and ordered him to get inside. She took to the air and flew for a minute, when she heard the sound of screeching wheels. She looked down to see a fire truck careening into the side of a bridge that ran across the river. The truck teetered precariously over the side and she could see it begin to plummet.

A red and blue blur swooped in and caught it. As he did, one of the occupants tumbled out of it. Superman caught the falling man by his collar with one hand while the other easily lowered the truck to safety.

She suddenly heard a childish voice screaming and saw a little girl cowering under a series of plastic slides and tunnels in a small playground. Diana blinked. What was the child doing there and alone in this weather?

The child was calling for her mother.

Diana saw the wind beginning to pick up and lightning flashed and hit the tree. It burst into flames and the wind began to uproot it. Diana gasped and flew in towards the child. It was going to fall on her. Diana caught the tree and threw it onto the open street.

She knelt down and stretched her hand to the little girl. "Come, little one. It's not safe here."

"I want my mommy!"

"I know. But you cannot stay here. The storm is getting worse. I will take you to your mother." Diana gave her an encouraging smile.

She whimpered, "I am scared of the lightning. It will get me."

"I will not let it get you."

"How?" The child looked at her dubiously.

Diana showed her the bracelets. "See these? Nothing can destroy them. Not bullets. Not fire. Not even lightning."

The girl nodded. "I saw you use them on tv."

"They will protect you. I promise"

The child slowly crept out and climbed into Diana's arms. Diana looked at her; she was soaked and trembling. She patted her head. "What's your name?"

"Maya."

"And why did you come outside?"

"I was looking for Thomas?"

"Who? "

"My kitty. He's missing…"

"Well I haven't seen a kitty but we need to get you home and…"

A hysterical voice suddenly was heard. "Maya! Maya!"

Diana saw a woman appear on the sheltered doorstep from an apartment building across the road looking wildly around.

Maya squealed. "Mommy!"

Diana flew over and handed the child to the woman who cried, "Thank God! I was looking everywhere for you!" The woman looked at her gratefully. "Thank you, Wonder Woman! Maya, you could have been killed."

"I was only looking for Thomas, Mommy! And then the wind started to blow me over and I got scared."

"Sweetheart, you must never do this again! I was scared for you!"

"I'm sorry, Mommy…but Thomas we need to find him…!" The little girl's voice was trembling now and she looked at Diana. "Can you help me, Wonder Woman?"

Diana blinked. "I…"

The mother chided, "Honey, she can't! She has to save other people and Thomas is a smart cat. He'll find shelter. Now tell Wonder Woman thank you…"

The little girl raised her tear filled eyes and choked, "T-hank you…"

Suddenly they heard a gentle whoosh and saw Superman climbing the steps to come and stand alongside Diana.

He had something balled up in a piece of his cape. He looked at Maya. "I couldn't help but overhear …Is this the little fella you're looking for?"

Maya squealed at the sight of a soaking, bedraggled black and white kitten. "Thomas!"

The woman smiled mistily. "Thank you, Superman."

Before he could say anything, Maya reached out from her mother's arms to fling her own arms around Superman and Wonder Woman's neck, making the two heroes suddenly have no choice but come closer together.

"Thank you! You are the best!"

Superman eventually managed to give her the kitten and he said, "It's our pleasure. Please, get yourselves inside. The storm is worsening."

As mother and daughter went in, they looked at each other somewhat self-consciously.

Diana spoke first. "That was good work, Kal-El."

"Thanks. The firemen are shaken but unhurt."

Her eyes danced. "No. I mean the kitten."

He grinned. "I heard how you coaxed the little girl out. Well done, too."

She said lightly, "It hasn't been so long ago when I was a little girl myself…the _only_ little girl…so it was easy to remember how I felt back then when I was afraid. Hera, the wind is picking up…We should go and check that there are no more stragglers…"

"I can't hear anyone calling for help." He turned to face her "Diana, we need to talk about what happened at the Planet."

A few days had passed and they had not gotten the chance to discuss what took place. The interview had been printed and Clark Kent had gotten his fair share of plaudits; and for Diana herself, it had helped in demystifying her to the world. She had sent a formal note of thank you to the Daily Planet but that was it. When they had been paired up by J'onn earlier, he suspected the Martian knew they had unsettled business.

She raised her face to his. Raindrops were trickling down her face, and her hair, like his, was plastered to her skull. They remained under the shelter of the doorstep.

"Yes, I know."

"You are angry with me?"

"A little. But more disappointed you feel you have to hide from me. Kal-El, I am blessed with the wisdom of Athena. I have the ability to discern the truth not only with my lasso but my senses. At the press conference, I did not make the connection but even with your huge glasses and awkward way Clark Kent was the only reporter whose name I remembered. It dawned on me at the Satellite who you were. I hoped you might have told me when I chose you to do the interview."

"I wanted to tell you but the Injustice Gang got in the way."

"You could have said something when the explosion happened. Instead you fall into a swoon. Kal-El…did you really think I would leave you there fainting on the floor?" she demanded. "That I am that silly?"

He winced. "It worked with others in the past."

She folded her arms over her chest. "I am not others."

He conceded. "No, I guess not. Listen, I'm sorry. But it's not easy juggling my life as Superman with Clark Kent. I need Clark. I am Clark. Maybe not the Clark you saw fainting but I am him under that entire nerdy exterior."

"This must be very hard for you. Having to suppress your true self. I understand you do it to preserve your loved ones …but those you work with on the League, surely you trust us?"

"I do. J'onn, I can keep nothing from and Batman has known for years. In fact, keeping personal life from work is a necessity at times. Else it can overwhelm you."

"Diana is who I am. I can't be anything else."

"I know and you grew up as a royal princess amid temples, gods and magic. I grew up in rural Kansas, a quiet farming community with a love of rustic things. Part of me, no matter how much I am accustomed to standing before the UN or chairing the JLA, needs that serenity. We are just very different people, Diana. Please don't feel this is an indictment on you. It's about me."

She looked ahead as if staring blankly at the rain. "When you came to Themyscira, at first I saw you thorough blinkered eyes. I had never seen a man and I did not think your kind could even be trusted. But you prove me wrong. Against every instinct I had, I opened up to you there and when you left, I knew I had made a friend. Even with all our differences."

"Diana…" He raised his hand to touch her.

Diana's JLA communicators beeped. She pressed her ear piece. "J'onn?"

"Diana, I have one of your sisters contacting us…Something has happened on Themyscira. They have sent out a distress call!"

Diana looked at Superman in alarm and hurried down the steps. "I must go home!"

"I'll come…" he began.

"No, Kal-El, you cannot. You know that," she said swiftly, stopping him from following with a raised hand.

He stopped and said reluctantly, "If you need anything…"

"Yes, I know." She turned and gave him a little smile before she took to the air. He stood and watched her fly off into the distance until she vanished from his sight. Only then did he turn away.

* * *

_Two weeks later._

The Flash hummed. He was sorting through a holding wallet of dvds as he sat with his foot cocked up on one of the computer consoles in the main monitor room.

"Flash, will you get your foot down for the tenth time?" requested J'onn gravely. "You keep upsetting the alarms and the console is not for your feet."

Flash barely looked up "Oh, come on, J'onn, chill. My boots are new and clean and the console can more than take it. I put the locking mechanism on. Besides, I'm looking for a dvd for tonight's movie night. Gotta get something special to cheer Diana up. Things gotta be really tough for her now since we came back from Themyscira. Can you believe it? _Exile_. That must suck big time."

"Diana deliberately brought men onto the island and that goes against all their laws."

"Diana saved them from being turned to stone for all eternity! Talk about uptight. Those laws seriously need rewriting."

"They are laws bequeathed to them from the Gods. They are only obeying them and trying to preserve their way of life. It pained the Queen immensely to do what she did. You could see her love for her daughter. But she could not be seen as being soft especially after allowing Superman on the island the last time, and she had to honor the opinions of the other tribe as well."

"Yeah, I guess it's not that simple….Imagine that, though. Old Blue falling on Themyscira. The sly dog said nothing. "

"I do not think he had a very easy time."

"Yeah but he got to spend it with hot women chasing him…even if it was with swords… Where does Diana stand now with this Embassy business?"

J'onn said gravely, "I do not know. With no support from Themyscira behind her, I think that is part of the mission that is not going to be coming to pass now."

"That's a real shame. She was doing good work."

"Well, she can be a UN Goodwill Ambassador. The Secretary General made that clear as she has already rallied so much support for her cause."

"She'll continue in Washington?"

"I'm not sure. Mrs Kapatelis says they might go back to Boston where she lives. Diana can stay with her or stay with us here. She still has to let me know what she intends to do."

"Well, she'll have company. You and Shyera are here so it won't be so lonely. Hmm, I think we need something to make her laugh."

"That is nice of you to choose something especially for Diana. It might have been nice if you could have done the same for me last week."

"Hey, what's not to like about Ferris Bueller?"

J'onn shook his head in resignation. He asked, "Are you any closer to choosing?"

"Well, I thought maybe get one with a hero who is, you know, upbeat, charming, handsome…a bit of a prankster…like me. That might get her to see that you know, the diamond in the rough has way more to offer than say the white knight or the moody badboy. Why? You in a hurry?"

"Not really. It is just Superman and Batman are coming up."

Flash jerked upright and dropped his legs down. He gave J'onn a defensive look. "Ah, you know how Bats gets. Saving him the aggravation."

"That is very kind of you."

Superman and Batman appeared. Batman had only come to take over monitor duty. He was not one to come to movie nights. Superman did not have to show up either as he was on call. But since Diana had come back from Themyscira, this was her first shift back and he wanted to see how she was doing.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

Batman gave him a look. Flash jumped up from the chair. "Sorry Bats…Just warming it up for you."

Batman took his place and asked J'onn for a status report. As J'onn did this, Superman looked at Flash. "Is Diana here yet?"

"Yeah. She came in and just went to her room…She said she would try to come up for the movie. I chose a real winner for her. Will you tell her I'm going to start it up in ten minutes?"

Batman called after him. "Flash, there has been some tremors in central Italy…if the real thing happens, be prepared to go."

Flash waved at him and replied, "Give me an hour and a half and I'll be with ya!"

Batman gave him a glare. "Keep your com-link on!"

Flash danced out. "Yeah, yeah…I'll be in the lounge Supes!"

"He gets worse and worse," snorted Batman.

Superman remarked, "He's just a big kid but his heart is in the right place."

"He needs to grow up. It's not everyday we'll be around to bail him out. He leaps before he looks and nearly got us killed last week in Gorilla City. I thought you were going to be supervising him, Clark?"

"I am."

"Racing on the moon isn't supervising," he replied, slightly exasperated by Superman's casual admission.

"No, but it gives me a chance to get to know him…maybe get him to feel he can trust me without judging him too much?" he said with a meaningful lift to his brow.

"Yeah and we'll sing Kumbaya and roast marshmallows. What do you think this is? The scouts?" he asked mockingly.

"Well, it sure isn't the concentration camp of Wayne Manor," retorted Superman.

"Oh, sarcasm. Impressive. You must not have had your Sunny-D this morning."

"And you must have had more than your quota of lemons to suck today."

J'onn looked at one to the other. Both seemed really relaxed despite their words. He began, "You should not be fighting over this…"

Superman looked at him. "We're just kidding, J'onn."

"You are?"

Batman said dryly, "Take no notice of myself and Kent. When we face off, you will definitely know. He's just pretending he doesn't want to fly down to Diana's room."

Superman made a face, "Oh, haha. Funny."

"Look at you. The stalling isn't working, you know."

J'onn looked bemused and walked away murmuring. "Human humor. I will never understand it."

Superman folded his arms across his chest. "This is how rumor and gossip start. Diana is a colleague and friend."

"Yeah and she said she found Superman attractive in her interview with Clark Kent. Did that escape you?"

"So? She was just answering a question as she does everything else. I'm not that big headed to think Diana wants to jump me."

Batman turned to face him. "So you have no interest in her in that way?"

"What way?"

"Like wanting to date her way? You know you have always had a thing for your co-workers."

"Better a co-worker than a villainess who ought to be in custody by now."

Batman scowled. "What?"

Superman winked. "Yes, precisely. Now excuse me."

Clark came to her room and stopped before it. He could remember the painful scene between her and Hippolyta as if it had happened yesterday. The team had all been lined up and laurels placed on their heads. The Amazons were grateful for what they had done. Hippolyta then called Diana forward and what she said had stunned them all.

* * *

"_Diana, as my daughter I am immensely proud of you today. You have helped saved the lives of your sisters and kept the undead in Tartarus where they belong."_

"_Thank you, Mother."_

"_But I am afraid as your Queen, I have to remind you that you broke the law bringing men here even when you knew it was forbidden. You should have known better, my daughter." _

"_Mother, I could not have done it without them. For that I cannot be sorry."_

"_I know. Hera, I know. But you must pay the penalty. The law has to be obeyed. This is not a unique circumstance as when Kal-El landed here by mistake. I have flouted the law once for him. I cannot do it again for them."_

_Diana bowed her head. "I know the penalty. I knew I might face it the moment I asked for their help."_

"_And you did it still?"_

"_I would do it again if it meant saving you …all of you." She looked around at her sisters._

_Hippolyta hands nearly lifted to reach out to her but she clenched them._

"_Diana, in accordance with our laws you are hereby exiled from Themyscira."_

* * *

It had pained him to see the look on Diana's face as she accepted her banishment. She would not even have any of them speaking up on her behalf. She had broken the law therefore she was no exception to the rule.

"Like Artemis, I must accept my fate," was all she had said.

He felt helpless seeing her so resigned and silent. He knew she loved her sisters and valued her home. She was away from it but she always spoke of it fondly and hoping to go back to visit when she got a chance. Diana was never the type to just leave her family for selfish reasons. Now, she could not even go back.

He knocked gently.

"Diana?"

She answered, "Come in."

He pressed the button on the side and it slid open. She was standing near the window, staring out into space. She looked over her shoulder.

"Oh. Kal. It's you."

He did not quite know when she started calling him Kal. It could have been when she had smashed his face into the concrete fountain of the Mall when they had been deceived by Faust's magic into fighting each other. When she had realized it was him and not a monster, she contritely held him as he lay dazed. Or was it when the League had nearly been sucked into Tartarus and her hand had reached for his?

Either way, no one else called him Kal and if he was honest, he liked it.

"Is everything alright? Am I needed for a mission?"

"No. Flash just sent me to remind you of movie night."

"Oh. That. Yes. I said I would join him." She, however, did not move from her spot.

Clark came around to stand behind her. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine."

"I'm sorry, Diana," he said gently.

She turned and looked at him and for an instant he thought he saw something glisten in her blue eyes. She swallowed. "Thank you. Do you remember telling me about being the last of your kind when we were in that cave?"

He nodded. "Yes. You said if you could never see your mother or sisters again you did not know what you would do."

She touched the glass window as if touching a star. "Now I know. It is as if they had died."

His eyes met hers in the glass. "You are allowed to feel sad, Diana. Even vent."

"Amazons don't cry, Kal," she replied softly.

"You never cried?" He looked at her strangely. Even with some sympathy.

"Once. But I was only five. It was silly." She turned. "Let's go. Maybe this movie Flash is showing will help."

Clark sighed. Trusting him was one thing. Being vulnerable before him was another. He had to respect that.

They walked together taking the elevator up to the lounge. He wisely steered clear from any sensitive topics and instead they discussed work.

"Any news from John and Shyera?"

Superman shook his head. "The last transmission was three days ago."

"It was a routine peace mission, was it not?"

"Yes, and GL is very familiar with the star system and the colony itself. J'onn said there is a huge asteroid belt nearby. Perhaps it is the reason for them dropping off radar. In any case, he has sent out a tracer probe."

Diana nodded. "I hope all is well."

They entered the lounge to find the Flash setting up his snacks and drinks table. He looked up and dashed over.

"Hey, Diana. I have the dvd all ready. I hand-picked it for you. Come on and sit down. I have pizza, soda, ice mocha, pop corn and candy…What do you want?"

"I am not hungry yet, Flash. Thank you."

"Well, if you change your mind. Just say so. You can sit near me," he said urging her to a chair. He gave Superman a wink. "Wait until you see this movie. You'll love it."

Diana sat down. "What about J'onn?"

Flash explained, " He said he's not interested. He's off duty now and took off somewhere. He wants some peace and quiet he says. Weird, huh? I mean, if you can't have peace and quiet in space, where can you get it? "He waved Superman to sit down then picked up the remote and pressed play. "I skipped the previews because we have limited time. Here…"

Superman saw him land on the main menu of the dvd and his eyes widened and he began, "Flash, wait…"

Flash gestured at him. "Sssh…It's going to start."

Diana's brows had drawn together as she saw the start menu and the name of the movie. She looked at Flash suspiciously. "What is this?"

"It's an animated feature by Disney. You will love it. It's funny. It's got music. Action…"

Clark poked him in the shoulder. "Flash…"

"Jeeze, Supes, will you let me talk? And you know poking me with your finger is like stabbing me with a darn stake…Stop it." He gave him a glare. He turned back to Diana. "As I was saying…It has romance…and you will appreciate it cause it's your kind of story…"

Diana looked at him her cheeks reddening. She stood up and snapped, "My kind of story? Is this some kind of joke? Because I am not finding it funny at all!"

Flash looked at her. She looked liked a riled up tigress ready to pounce on him. "What's wrong?"

Diana pointed at the screen and shouted, "_Hercules? _You think I would enjoy Hercules?"

"But he's a hero…He's like the ancient Greek version of Superman…"

Diana collared Flash and lifted him off the ground. She growled, "How dare you? That cruel beast is _nothing_ like Kal! "

Flash shrank and looked at Superman. "Blue, she's scaring me. Help!"

Clark folded his arms and said casually, "I don't know. You said I should be quiet."

Flash choked. "Blue…."

Superman got up and put a hand on her arm. "Okay, Diana, easy. He does not know. Let him down."

Diana looked at him skeptically. "He doesn't? But our backgrounds are in the computer…"

"This is Flash, Diana. He prefers playing X360 than reading up case files."

She frowned and dropped him on the chair. "Well…if you say so…"

Flash whined. "What am I supposed to know?"

Superman's communicator went off. "Yes, Batman?"

"I want you and Wonder Woman up here. We have a problem."

Flash called after them as they left. "Er, I'll take this off then…seeing no one wants to look at anything…"

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman stood listening gravely to Batman. It seemed the space probe that they had sent out had homed in on the Javelin's signal.

"The Javelin has been traced…The signal is coming off an artificial world floating somewhere in the Triangulum galaxy. There is no signature for Lantern or Hawk Girl signal anywhere."

Superman bade him to magnify the images coming back via the probe. It was faint but he recognized the floating world.

"I know that place. Warworld."

"What is Warworld?" asked Diana.

"It's a place run by a tyrant. He buys slaves and uses them in gladiatorial matches. His name is Mongol."

Batman looked at him. "You met this Mongol on your travels?"

"Let's say I was one of his slaves." He looked grim. "He must have taken John and Shyera. We need to help them."

Batman turned back to the screen. "Fine. You and Wonder Woman take the Javelin-2. Fuel up and go."

* * *

Author's Note : _Episodes referenced are Paradise Lost and Warworld. _

_JL/JLU had an extremely weak version of Superman. (eg in the scene with WW in Paradise Lost in the cartoon he struggles to catch a falling man and hold a fire engine up by himself. I mean, come on!)_

_Special thanks to VFR6 for suggesting the movie Flash should show Diana. :)_


	18. Chapter 18

WARWORLD

Chapter Eighteen.

John Stewart circled his opponent. A big, hulking, red skinned alien from some back water planet he could barely remember called Oort. His hands clenched the pikestaff, the only weapon he was allowed. The big, ruddy ox had a huge scimitar shaped sword. Mongol liked to keep the matches "authentic" by having the participants use archaic weapons. For the umpteenth time John scanned the arena. Once again there were guards at every juncture and flying pods monitoring the games from above. There was little chance today of escape. Like most of their days on the mechanical sphere that thrived on blood and betting.

It had been three days since he and Shyera had been captured by slavers. Their Justice League membership and his Lantern Corps status made no difference. They had been put on a block and sold to Mongol. John knew the tyrant well. In fact, he and other Corps members had come across the floating world some time back and tried to shut it down but with no success. Mongol had not forgotten that. Hence, the main reason for his buying the "human runt". The Thanagarian was a bonus since female gladiators were as rare as they were popular.

Mongol had seized the power ring and kept it as a souvenir. The ring would never work for him anyway. It was still linked to John and its charge by now would have died. So technically, it was useless. John glanced at the dictator as he sat upon a dais with his cronies looking on with interest. He probably expected him to die today. He had selected a contestant that had never been defeated and who could knock John over with a talon.

But even without the ring, John Stewart was no pushover. He was an ex-marine and expert at hand to hand combat. His tenure with the Lantern Corps, and Justice League had helped build stamina and strength of mind and body. He sparred with the best. He also learned a few tricks from the likes of Batman who was possibly the best at strategic thinking and martial arts.

Oort suddenly lunged and John lifted his staff. The force of the blade on the staff seemed to send vibrations that went all the way to John's teeth and bones. He gritted and pivoted, and deflected another two swipes. He ducked under Oort's arm and knocked him in the spine. This just seemed to irritate rather than injure him.

John lunged and tried to impale the pike into his armor but Oort grabbed it and swung him around that sent him flying into the sides of the arena. John winced as he hit the barrier and slid to the ground. He rolled just in time as a descending blade sliced the metal behind him.

He scrambled between the alien's legs and came out behind him. He grabbed the pikestaff now lying on the ground. Instead of attacking, he ran backwards.

There were jeers and boos and cheers now. Mongol looked on very smug.

Oort looked at John with a toothy grin. "Running away?"

Spectators shouted, "He's a waste of time!"

"Kill him, Oort!"

Oort twirled his sword. "Oh, I will."

John stopped and suddenly turned. To the crowd's bemusement, he began to run at him.

Mongol leaned forward. "What is the fool going to do?"

Oort grinned and lifted his sword over his head, ready to hack him down. But John was no fool. He had calculated Oort's height and the width of his chest. He knew there was no way he would even knock him over or stab him just like that.

He dug the end of his staff into the ground. His legs came into contact with Oort's chest. The sheer force and momentum knocked the alien over. The scimitar went spinning. John caught it as he dived to the ground. He put the blade to Oort's neck.

A cheer went up.

Mongol put his thumb down.

John spat and flung the blade away. He walked back to the gates that led back to the holding cells amid a series of cheers and boos.

Mongol snorted. "Fool."

* * *

John walked down the tunnel. A tall, grizzled man stared at him as he walked past.

"Well done but foolish. Oort will not forget it. You left him alive to take you down another day."

John gave him a look. "That's assuming I'm here."

"There is no going anywhere, John Stewart. There is no way out. I have been here for years. Do not think I have not tried. You have to do what you can to survive".

John gave him a pitying look. "I would rather be dead than be a pawn of Mongol's, Draaga. You may be the top gladiator but you are nothing but his puppet."

Draaga narrowed his eyes at him. "Proud words. Much like me when I came. But we'll see how cocky you will be the longer you stay. No human lasts here more than week."

John said nothing as he saw a line of participants coming up the tunnel. Shyera was included. He walked away from Draaga towards the line. The participants clapped him as he went past.

He stopped before Shyera. She was wearing a cuirass and carried a spiked ball and chain. Her mace had been sized by Mongol as well. She was not wearing her mask. That had been taken off her by the slavers. John could remember that moment when they put her on the block. It was as if he had been hit in the gut. He never guessed so much beauty was hidden beneath. She had a fragile look that belied her strength and her temper. Only an hour before being captured they had been bickering over his flying of the Javelin. They never expected to be pursued by a slave ship and captured.

She wore a look of stunned relief. It seemed she had not expected him to survive.

He said dryly,"Yeah, I'm still here. "

"Did you kill Oort?"

"Does that sound as if I killed Oort?"

Shyera listened to the impatient jeers coming from above. "They are baying for blood. They will not get it from me either."

He put a hand on her arm. "You be careful, you hear me? It's just a matter of time before the League comes for us."

She put her hand on his. "I will try, John. I'm not sure I'm as controlled as you."

A guard came up and shouted roughly to the line, "Hurry up! Stop stalling! Draaga, what kind of discipline is this?"

Draaga tugged on the line. "Forward!"

John watched her move forward and he walked back to the cells where minders waited to shackle him. He would sit and listen to every sound and willed her to survive.

* * *

Diana took the helm of the Javelin-2 as Clark sat in the co-pilot's seat. He was used to flying in deep space but the journey to the Warworld was a longer one and floating in a galaxy far away from a yellow sun. He needed to keep all his strength reserved and not waste it in flying for millions of light years.

He punched in the coordinates and she made the jump to hyperspace. Diana showed an aptitude for flying, and truth be told she was a better pilot that he was. She also seemed to have the patience. Not strange when one was used to flying faster than light speed and not reliant on machines. After flying for some twenty minutes discussing the potential difficulties in finding John and Shyera, they lapsed into companionable silence.

Clark found some of the Flash's CDs and queried, "Want to listen to some music?"

Diana looked at him curiously. "Music?"

"Sure. It'll make the journey go by fast."

She looked slightly dubious. "Batman says we shouldn't be listening to music. He thinks it is distracting…"

"He shouldn't have put in a multi-regional media player, should he?" replied Clark. He gave her a conspiratorial wink and lowered his voice in a playful whisper, "Besides, it's only you and me here. He'll never know. And I think it's time we listened to some something other than an engine."

Diana giggled reluctantly. It was worth it to get that off her after seeing her so solemn. "What will we listen to?"

Clark sifted through the wallet. "Hmmm, let's see...Green Day, Rock Anthems, Techno,…"

Diana smiled wryly. "Oh, I have heard this techno and seen him dance to that. It's very funny. I am not sure I want to learn to dance like that if that is what dancing constitutes in the Patriarch's world."

Clark grinned. "That's not dancing. That's just Flash. Hmm, Flash actually likes Wagner? Ha! Ride of the Valkyries and the Flying Dutchman. Makes sense. But you've probably heard classical music, I guess."

"Yes, Julia introduced me to several composers. I love Vivaldi's Four Seasons and Rimsky-Korsakov's Scheherazade."

He smiled and took a mental note and continued flipping. " Flash likes pan pipes? Heh. Hmm, Michael Jackson, Rolling Stones, Black Eyed Peas, Beatles…"

Diana stopped him. "Oh, is that the one with the girl in the sky with diamonds?"

Clark smiled at the Sgt Pepper's Lonely Heartclub Band CD cover. "Yes, it is…"

"Can we hear that one? I like that song."

Clark smiled and slipped the disk in. Diana's lips seemed to tilt upwards as the music played. Soon the upbeat music had her humming. Clark picked up a magazine stashed at the side of his seat and surreptitiously studied her profile. Seeing her like this made him feel better. He hated seeing that pain in her eyes. He liked seeing her smile. He hummed himself.

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.  
Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_,

Diana turned, beamed at him. He looked down and muttered, "Darn it…"

"You said something, Kal?"

"No. I was just clearing my throat."

He read for a while. After what was an hour of Diana flying the Javelin, he asked if she wanted him to take over. She shook her head. "No. It is better I concentrate on something."

"So have you thought about where you're going to live?"

She sighed. "I will stay in the Watchtower. Julia has offered me to remain with her in Boston but I don't feel right to impose on her. The media will not let us have a moment's peace."

He nodded. "Yeah, I understand. That's why I need Clark Kent. The Flash and Batman have secret IDs too."

"Clark Kent is who you are though. You grew up with that name and I am sure Flash and Batman feel comfortable in their normal personas. I would find it hard acting someone I am not."

"So no secret ID for Princess Diana, huh?"

She challenged, "You think a pair of glasses could hide me away like it does you?"

He titled his head and said quizzically, "We would have to make it a huge pair and you would have to get some really ugly clothes and do your hair some other way…and even then I'm not sure."

Diana replied, "Well, if I ever need to hide I will come to the expert. It still baffles me the people you work with still do not know it is you. How blind they must be, especially Miss Lane."

He conceded wryly, "Sometimes we see what we want to see. I'm going to brew some coffee. Want some?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

When he came back, she was checking in with Batman. He was in time to hear them finish off their conversation.

"Fine. I want you and Superman keep your channels open all the time and…what the heck is that noise? "

Diana said blankly, "What noise? I'm not hearing anything…Wonder Woman out."

Clark grinned but said nothing. Clark watched her put the ship on auto pilot and he handed her a steaming mug. She thanked him and got up too, taking the opportunity to stretch her legs. They both went and stood at a window on the port side.

"So were you really going to choke the life out of Flash?"

She flushed defensively. " To imply Heracles was a hero is the biggest insult to any Amazon. He is lucky _I_ heard him and not one of my sisters."

"Well, to people on the outside Heracles is a hero. They don't know what he did to your mother and sisters. If Flash knew the truth he wouldn't have done it. He can be pretty insensitive but never mean spirited."

Diana looked at the stars around them. " I suppose you are right. I am just not myself right now. Look at this; I am in the heavens …going past the constellations that symbolize my heritage and I can't even appreciate it. Do you know how often I looked up as a child and wondered about them?"

"It's amazing. Look there…See that?" He pointed to a cluster of multi-coloured lights far off on the starboard side. "That is a supernova remnant. It's just winds and light and gases."

"Is that all? " She looked disappointed.

"Yes."

"It's so beautiful though… looks like magic."

"Deceptively beautiful from a distance," he smiled. "Like most things when you go up close, you see how ordinary they are."

She looked at it and suddenly blurted out, "Would you like to know why I cried when I was a little girl?"

He titled his head at her with a smile. "I'm dying to know."

She looked embarrassed. "I was five years old and playing in the gardens and I found an egg. It had the colors of the rainbow. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and for some bizarre reason I thought it would hatch into a unicorn."

She waited him to snicker but when he didn't she continued, "Everyone knew I had a fascination for unicorns. I had seen winged horses before but there was something about a unicorn. Maybe it was that tapestry that Mnemosyne brought back from her visit to the world called the Maiden and the Unicorn. It hangs in the Hall of History…I use to look at it often as a child." Her eyes seemed to have a far away look. She added sheepishly, "Artemis told me she was sure it was a unicorn too. I took the egg home and showed it off and even Mala was impressed. I think my mother and sisters just smiled a lot. They knew what it was. I kept it safe and warm and then it hatched."

"What was it?"

"It was a type of lizard ….but I cried and cried. Artemis teased and even my sisters thought it was quaint and laughed and that only got me angrier. My mother sat me down and she told me that essentially I shouldn't judge things by their appearances and that the lizard had every right to be in that egg. I was so ashamed and Artemis never made me forget it for many years. In an indirect way I learned that Amazons didn't cry over trivial things."

Clark's eyes had softened but he pointed out the obvious. "Being exiled isn't trivial, Diana."

Diana said soberly, "No, but I knew the risks. I have much to be thankful for still. They are alive and not stone effigies and I still have my purpose. One must try to keep things in perspective."

"So what are you saying? There is nothing to cry about?"

She looked a little sad but replied firmly, "No. I am just saying that tears don't help at times."

"Tears don't usually come bidden, Diana."

Before she could reply, the ship suddenly seemed to lurch and both had to drop their mugs and grab for a handlebar to steady themselves.

"Hera, what was that?"

Clark looked and saw the familiar slaver. "It seems we have attracted them sooner than expected. "

The sound of an alarm began to sound. Diana cried, "They are firing at us!"

Clark shouted, "Come on, we've got to outmaneuver them! I was hoping we wouldn't get caught this way! I don't think we sustained any major damage with the shields! But we can't afford too many hits!"

Diana took her place at the helm and stared at the slaver's ship coming into view on the starboard side. "It's big!"

"Yeah and it's got a tractor beam. Try not to get us ensnared in it."

Diana nodded and pulled up on the accelerator. The ship shot forward and the slaver began to give chase. She managed to make several turns and loops to avoid them being hit but in open space they were a fair target. They were hit hard on the bow and Clark had to deal with the fires and check the damage.

She shouted as the ship was rocked with a hit again. "I don't know how long we can sustain this, Kal! I've put all the power into the back and side shields but we can only hold out so long!"

He came back up. "The fuel lines are shattered but I managed to weld it together. We have only an hour of flying left if we are lucky to get out of this…"

The ship was jolted again and this time they had a direct hit at the front and Clark had to shield her as the consoles sparked and blew into flames.

Diana cried in frustration, "Gaea! What now?"

He looked at the navigational chart. "There's a planet near by…That's our best bet…Come on! Time to abandon ship!"

"But…!"

He yanked her by arm. "Come on!"

They headed for the escape pod.

The underbelly of the Javelin opened even as it was engulfed in flames and out shot an oval shaped object. The pod sped towards the planet. The slave ship seemed to hover as it vanished in the swirl of clouds. Several minutes later two small vessels could be seen emerging to follow.

The pod was not very spacious and although they were strapped in, they were squashed together. Shoulders and thighs touching.

They hit the ground with a loud, jarring sound.

Clark looked at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I am."

The belts automatically unclasped off them and the top of the pod opened. They both climbed out to stand and stare at the terrain around them. Everything was murky and misty. The ground they stood upon was muddy and soft. Trees, shrubs and vines surrounded them. The call of strange animals could be heard in the distance. He used his super vision.

"We're in some sort of swamp-like forest."

Diana looked bemused. "How do we get out of here? How do we get to John and Shyera?"

Clark looked up. "First things first. They are sending out scouts. Come on, we must go!"

Diana frowned and clenched her fists. "We should face them. Why run?"

"They are very experienced and skilled. They have been hunting and capturing quarry for centuries. They have weapons and means of capture that even I can't fight by myself. They don't come after anyone either. They must be intrigued by the Javelin. If we have no choice we will engage them. The last thing I want is for us to get captured and sold. We might end up separated anywhere in the galaxy. Not necessarily on Warworld. And we will be of no use to John or Shyera. Our best bet is to find an outpost and get a ship but we can't do that if we are captured."

Her face fell and she looked around at the unwelcoming terrain. "So what do we do?"

"Get away from here fast and lie low until they go."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I don't like it. It seems like hiding to me."

He chuckled. "It _is _hiding, Diana, and I know you spoiling for something to hit but not now."

He lifted the pod and threw it into the swamp. It sunk slowly.

Clark's hearing and vision was very useful. He could keep track of the hum of the slaver's craft. It was the only mechanical sound for miles. Unfortunately for them they could not fly above the canopy and had to stay low.

"Are they still behind us, Kal?" she asked.

"No. They've gone where the Javelin broke apart. Most likely to figure out who and what we were. But we need to keep moving. Go where the forest is densest."

* * *

They were forced to go deeper and deeper. Clark used his heat vision to cut away at vines and thick vegetation blocking their path. At one point when they saw a shadow past overhead, they were forced to wade in the dank, murky waters. He looked back at Diana wryly, aware that his uniform was protecting him but she was thigh deep in the muddy waters.

"You okay?"

She sighed. "Yes, but this is one instance I wish Pallas had been somewhat more generous with my uniform."

Clark glanced up. "I think they're moving out."

Diana muttered, "Thank Hera…Can we get out of here now? I'm….Agggggg!"

Clark spun around to see something grab Diana and drag her under. It was serpentine and was beginning to coil around her.

"Diana!"

Through the murky waters he was able to see her grab the coils and tear it off her neck and body, then hurl the creature out of the water. It went sailing over his head and vanished amid the trees. Diana emerged, spluttering. She was unhurt but was drenched to the skin and attached to her skin were numerous wiggling little worms.

"Diana, what is that on you?"

She hadn't really felt anything on her skin but now that he mentioned it she looked down. "Hera! What are they?"

He came closer and studied them. "Looks like a kind of leech."

Diana scrunched her face and lifted out the water. She alighted on the bank and began to pick off the creatures in disgust. He followed suit but looked away mostly. There was something unsettling seeing Diana's fingers brushing her bare skin, starting from her knees and moving up her thighs, arms and shoulders.

She began, "Kal, are they all gone?" She craned her neck to check her shoulders and the back of her thighs.

There were still several on the smooth skin of her back. "Er, there are a few…" he coughed.

Diana tried to get them off. " There are? Kal, can you help me?"

Clark did not know why such a simple request should suddenly make his face feel warm.

Diana looked at him bemused. "Kal?"

He stepped closer and gently moved her damp hair off her back. He flicked his nails at the parasitic worms, removing the last ones from her skin, trying very hard not to dwell on the satiny feel beneath his fingers.

She did not know what she expected really. Her colleague helping her was only natural. She had Epione administer to her before and even J'onn tended wounds. She did not expect all the hairs on her neck to rise when he lifted her hair off her back and draped it over her right shoulder. His fingers were gentle but she felt them hover and skim her skin.

Diana felt herself blushing when he said quietly, "That's it."

She swallowed. "Thank you, Kal…I…" Hera…words…where had they gone? Her mind was going forced it to focus. "Do…do you think there is a settlement near by?"

Clark was glad of an excuse to turn away and use his super vision. Another few seconds of that and he would be close to eating his own words about princesses and Superman having no time or need for romance.

He said casually, "Yeah, I see something west of here. Some twenty kilometers away. It looks like a small settlement."

Diana brushed her damp hair back. "We should go then."

He looked up as if to penetrate the canopy and the cloud cover and atmosphere. "They've gone but we must be very careful. Let's go."

They flew low.

The light faded and they were able to lift higher.

* * *

The settlement was more like a trader's outpost. It probably was no bigger than a football stadium. There was a hanger for ships needing repairs, a fueling station, some small stalls selling miscellaneous goods, and a tavern that seemed to offer beverages, food and cots for the night. It looked shabby and run down. The inhabitants and the visitors all looked suspect. They stared at the pair as they landed. Flight was not unique in the galaxy but it was a trait belonging to the more advanced races. It was as if two thoroughbreds had landed in a sty.

The planet was, as Clark suspected, one of the small, back-water ones in the Triangulum Galaxy and it was used mainly by riff-raff to ply their illegal trade in stolen goods or a haven for those wanted by the law. It did not even have a name. Just a random number. IB-11.

Eyes studied him and his insignia and he could see a dawning kind of respect. Aliens even made way for him. But they ogled Diana. She saw one lick his lips and another wink at her with compound eyes. Another even came up to them with something that looked like a cross between a boar and wildebeest. It spoke in a strange language that Diana did not understand. But Clark did.

Clark's lips twitched but he shook his head at the alien and replied back in the strange language. It seemed to persist, but then Clark's eyes glowed red. It backed down with a placating hand to him.

Diana looked perplexed. "What did it want?"

"He offered me his steed in exchange for you."

Diana eyes glowered. "What? "

"Yeah. He said his steed is in top condition and worth about a five hundred nuggets…"

"Hera, he should have said that to me!"

"Yes, I have no doubt he'd be eating dirt if he did say it to you…but I put him in his place."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said five hundred nuggets weren't enough. If he had offered me a ship then I would have handed you over…"

Diana's eyes widened and lips dropped at Clark's reply. It was only when she saw the twinkle in his blue eyes that she slapped his arm. "Kal! You…you…Hera, for a moment I thought...You fooled me!"

He chuckled, "Come on, it was just a little funny. Admit it. The idea of me trying to barter you for a domestic animal and you letting me?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'll admit it is stupid. " She looked curious." So what did you really tell him?"

He smiled. "Won't you like to know?"

"Oh, come on, Kal…"

"Let's just say no one will be making that sort of offer in a hurry. Let's go see if we can find someone in that Tavern to help us out."

When they entered the tavern the occupants stopped and stared. The alien who had offered for Diana was sitting at a table and he slunk into his seat as he saw them.

Diana seemed to start after him but Clark's hand was on her shoulder. He murmured. "No. We need help. Remember that."

She grumbled. "Fine."

Clark went up to the barkeep and asked several questions. Diana stood by glaring at anyone who dared look at her in a lascivious way. She wished she knew what Clark was saying. The translator she carried had gone down with the Javelin. She felt at a disadvantage here.

Clark turned away and looked at her ruefully. "There are several pilots who might take us out of here. But we need money. He said none of these er…"scum" does anything for free. And we have nothing to sell."

"Oh." She looked dismayed. Her hand went to her tiara. "Maybe I could…"

Clark put a hand on her wrist. "No. You won't be pawning any of your uniform."

"It's just a symbol of my royalty, Kal. I am no longer welcomed on Themyscira, so it is not as if I am disrespecting my status," she said trying not to show how much that thought hurt her. "And it is not as if it is my lasso or bracelets, which are all one of a kind. The tiara can be re-forged and..."

"Diana, all is not lost that I would allow you to sell anything that's so much a part of you. I've been in worse situations. He mentioned one pilot that might help us out." Clark scanned the room. "There he is. Come on."

Diana stared after Clark as he walked on ahead. Her eyes looked at him pensively. Amazons did not follow any man's lead. They allowed no one to dictate to them. This man was her friend and ally and often she wondered to herself why she did not mind following him. Why was she so at ease with him? Why was she so drawn to him? She was confused, even amazed and a little wary at these emotions he seemed to engender within her. He was a beautiful man but that was not it. He was...

"Diana?" He turned to look to see if she was behind him.

Diana nodded and followed him.

* * *

Author's Note: _Well, a combo of real life, idling and thought block was the reason for the delay. As you all know this is not a rehash of Warworld. In my story it is alluded that Clark had already been captured by Mongol once and he is one of the few to have gotten away from Warworld. Something I am sure Mongol will not have forgotten. And you all know having Clark and Diana together alone is just too tempting not to write some shippy moments while exploring their relationship. ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

CAPTURED

Chapter 19

Clark approached the pilot sitting on the other side of the bar. He looked to be a Mygorgian; typically big and green skinned. Clark frowned. The Mygorgs had a bad reputation as they were known to be greedy and brutish. They indulged in trafficking slaves and all forms of illegal smuggling. The Mygorgian studied his S insignia as he approached. This alien, like most of the others, acknowledged him with a nod.

Diana realized that although Clark had said nothing much to her about his space travels during those five years, it seemed his reputation preceded him everywhere he went. He was getting the same reactions she was accustomed seeing him get on Earth. Here of all places; a back water colony full of scoundrels and law breakers. It was something she would always admire in him. The way this easy going, even tempered man could engender such respect.

He spoke to the alien and Diana waited to see what the reaction would be. The Mygorgian shook his head. Diana heart sank. She did not need to understand what the alien just said. Then her brows snapped together as the alien looked over Clark's shoulder and point to her. Clark folded his arms on his chest. He replied in a clipped tone and the alien shrugged and pointed to a darkened doorway at the back of the room.

Clark looked at Diana over his shoulder. Diana folded her arms across her chest. "He said no, didn't he?"

"He did. He's owes some money to some folks on Warworld. He can't risk taking us there."

Her fingers clenched. "And did he ask to buy me as well?"

Clark looked at her with a grimace. "Er yeah…" His hand reached for her almost as if anticipating her going to wallop the Mygorgian.

She rolled her eyes. "Merciful Minerva, Kal…I am _not_ going to smash his head into the counter …as much as I would like too. What did you tell him this time?" Her eyes twinkled unexpectedly. "That I was worth more than five hundred nuggets?"

"Er, something like that."

"I suppose we must pawn the tiara now?"

"No. He said there might be others we could ask."

"Where?" she asked, glancing around curiously.

Clark looked at the Mygorgian, who gestured for them to follow him. They walked towards the doorway at the back and saw it led down a series of spiraling steps. They entered a room, filled with figures sitting at round several tables, laying down bets and playing various games.

"A gambling den," murmured Clark.

The buzz and noise stopped instantly as they walked in. Many of them seemed about to scramble up their credit chips or pull weapons. The Mygorgian began in a universal tongue, "They are not agents of the law. They are here to see if they can get someone to give them a ride to Warworld. They have no exchange by the way and say they will pay after."

There were snorts and sarcastic laughter as the players turned their attention back to their games.

"No credit!"

"Do we look like fools?"

A Gordarnian at one table smirked and said, "I'll take you..."

Clark began gratefully, "That's great and I swear you will get payment…"

The reptilian alien added, "…_if _you hand_ her _over."

Clark suddenly barked, "I'm not handing her over! Get that clear! All of you!"

Diana was looking at the exchange with some irritation. Next time she would make sure she attached her translator before she got into a space craft. It was aggravating not knowing what was being said and Clark was looking very peeved now.

The Mygorgian told the room something and there was a loud bark of laughter coming from the back and someone said in English, "Nice try, Blue Boy. They might swallow it…but I don't."

Clark narrowed and out of the dimly lit area at the back he saw the red glow of a cigar and a wreath of smoke. A towering, blue skinned male with red eyes that seemed lined with a kind of heavy kohl, fang like teeth and long dark locks. He had a chain with a sort of gutting hook wrapped around one arm.

"Lobo."

Lobo gave him a mocking look. "We need to stop meeting like this…" Lobo looked at Diana and grinned. He glanced at Clark. "She isn't your concubine. Else I would smell your scent on her a mile off. She smells like…ugh, fruit and flowers …not of Kryptonian. Nice excuse though."

Diana's eyes suddenly flared and she rounded on Clark. "_What_? You told them I was your _concubine_?"

Clark winced. "It was all I could think off…They don't respect anything or anyone's rights around here other than if money is at stake…"

"You could have told them something else…Something less insulting to me!"

"Like what?"

"Like…like…I was your ally? I am a Justice Leaguer?"

"Do they look like they care about allies? They would sell their mothers for a price. My JLA membership did not stop the likes of him grabbing me and selling me off…" He pointed to Lobo.

Lobo blew some smoke out "You still sore about that? I helped you escape."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

Diana growled and looked to take off her tiara. "Well, I am no man's property, pretense or otherwise. I will get us some money!"

"Diana you don't even understand the language they are speaking or the games…" Clark began.

She pointed at Lobo. "I understand him. What about you?"

"Only if you wanna be _my_ concubine for real. I am not called the Master Frag for nothing…if you know what I mean?" He blew the cigar smoke in her face.

She collared him. She had quite enough of being ogled and insulted. "Do you want me to rip your head from your shoulders?"

Lobo gave a mock shiver. "Oh, please do."

She drew back a fist.

Clark had to grab her hand and spin her about from Lobo. "Diana, you really don't want to do that."

"Unhand me, Kal! I am not afraid of anyone!"

"He's a Czarnian. He's has a regenerative healing factor. He's immortal." He looked at Lobo impatiently, even whilst holding the irate Amazon back with an extended arm. "Look we are in a jam and need to get to Warworld. Mongol has two of my Justice League allies. Our ship was hit by slavers and we got stuck here. No one is willing to give us a ride unless we got currency. You know me by now to know I am a man of my word and will pay you once we can access money."

Lobo looked at him ironically. "Warworld? Why don't you just fly? It's in this galaxy."

"Because Diana cannot fly unaided in deep space."

"Ah pity. What is she by the way? Khund?"

Diana snapped, "She would prefer you did not speak about her as if she was not here! I am an Amazon!"

Lobo shrugged. "Amazon? Ah, ya lost me there." He looked at Clark. "Rumor has it Mongol wants your head on a pike cause you showed him up by escaping last time he had you. You dare to go back?"

"They are my friends. So will you help us?"

"I don't just help, Big Cheese. What's in it for me? Money? Humph, I have offers right here and they don't interest me. The Scourge of the Cosmos doesn't waste his time on helping. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Well, what do you want?"

Lobo's eyes strayed to Diana and Clark warned, "Anything but that."

Diana growled.

Lobo smirked and said, "Pity. I like 'em fighting under me…Well, I don't want any pretty, gold tiara. Offer me something that I never had or did before. That will make me the Ultimate Bastich and make all in awe of me."

Clark looked at him confounded for a moment. What could one offer the best bounty hunter and mercenary in the galaxy? A being that had been to all corners of the universe and worked for Emperors, cut-throats and even priests. Who probably had more money than he knew what to do with? There was only one thing he knew for sure about Lobo and that was that his arrogance knew no bounds.

Diana frowned at Clark's hesitation. "Offer him any sum he wants, Kal."

Clark gave her a wry look. "Money is not the issue here, Diana."

Diana said impatiently to Lobo, "I have a lasso that was crafted by the Gods. It is indestructible and acts as a conduit and is infinite in length. It burns away all deceit. Anyone tangled in its coils must speak the truth…"

Lobo gave her pitying look. "And why would I want that? My gutting hook gets me all the truth I need."

Diana blinked. "My..my bracelets. They are forged from Zeus' Aegis. They are indestructible and …" Her voice faltered seeing Lobo's scathing look. "You don't want that either?"

He pulled on his cigar. " Nope. Come on, Saint El, is this the best you and your concubine can do?"

Diana hissed, "I am no one's concubine!""

Clark put his hand up. "Diana, please…" He folded his arms. "Okay, I have it."

"Lay it on me."

"If anything happens to me, you can have my place on the Justice League."

Diana's eyes widened. "_What_?"

Even Lobo looked surprised by that. "Huh?"

"Superman, are you insane?" demanded Diana. "What would the likes of this mercenary want with the Justice League? And why would we even want him? And nothing is going to happen to you!"

Clark put his hand up as if to request her silence. He then looked at Lobo. "Well? It is a matter of prestige to serve with the Justice League and you get to fight a lot of people. Collectively the League has more enemies that you would expect for good guys."

The Czarnian tossed away his cigar and spat on his hand and offered it to Clark. "Deal!"

Diana looked at him aghast. "What? But…"

Clark gave Lobo a shrewd look. "One little thing in the agreement…YOU are not to be the one to make sure anything happens to me…"

Lobo smirked. "You got more brains than I give you credit for…"

"Oh, I know you. Wouldn't put it pass you to deliver me to Mongol just like you did with the Preserver."

"Ha! Look, I learned my lesson with that Preserver and Mongol is a stinking cheat. He refused to pay me what he offered for that Vuldarian I caught for him last year. A measly five thousand nuggets when the price was triple that. I got pissed at him and gutted the Vuldarian right in front of him. You know what a waste of my time that was? And you don't get often gladiators who can morph their bodies into weapons. Mongol was spitting venom but I told him…a deal was a deal and if I can't have my fifteen thousand then, I'd keep my quarry. No one's frags the Main Man. Right, so we have a deal! Let's shake, Blue Boy!"

Clark shook his hand whilst Diana scowled in dismay and anger.

* * *

Lobo's spacecraft was an organic shaped ship that was parked miles off the outpost on a plateau since he knew it ran the risk of it being stripped in the hanger by thieves. He had a heavy looking flying bike that he used to get to it. Clark and Diana flew after him.

When he took off the cloaking device, Clark asked with a raised brow. "You upgraded huh?"

"Nah, I need storage space to put my bounty. Can't have them hanging off my bike."

They flew in via the underbelly and landed in the said storage area. Diana's brows snapped together when she saw he had cages and there were several aliens in them.

"Kal," she hissed. "Look."

Clark looked at them and nodded heavily. "I know. But we can hardly release them now, can we? And we don't know who or what they are. He's being paid to capture them. They could be traitors, criminals..."

She looked at him dismayed. "Yes and some could be innocent. Like when he took you."

"If this was the reverse situation…the League taking criminals back to our own jurisdiction, the last thing we would want is someone not understanding the situation and trying to release them. Unless they ask for help, Diana, there is nothing I can do. We are members of the Justice League and we have protocols to follow. If I interfere in every thing I perceive "wrong" regardless of circumstance or culture, I would be breaking our mandate. There is a reason why we do not go into one man's country and try to oust him, even if he is a cruel dictator. The people themselves have to want it or do that. As princess of a people from a different culture, whose ways might be seen as archaic by others, you should understand this," he replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

Diana looked at the caged aliens with pity. Things were not always black and white it seemed. She turned to face him after a moment and asked abruptly, " Kal, why did you make him that offer?"

"Diana, nothing is going to happen to me. That's the only way he'll even get to .join the Justice League."

"It's tempting the Fates!" she insisted. "And how can you trust him?"

"I don't but usually when he gives his word on something he manages to keep it…weird as that seems."

Lobo shouted at them. "Hey, I'm going to be lifting off anytime now."

Lobo was already strapping himself in the pilot's seat.

There were only two seats in the cockpit. Lobo glanced back at them. "There's one place. Only one can sit down. The other will have to go it at the back. Or maybe you can take her on you lap, Blue Boy?"

Diana tightened her lips, turned and went to the back. She pulled out one of the fold-in seats and strapped herself in without a word.

Clark sighed. Well, it was better she sat away from Lobo. He took his place and they lifted off the ground.

"There was a slaver about. We will have to look out for them."

Lobo boasted, "Slavers don't mess with the Main Man. They see this ship and they run."

They flew away from IB-11 and into space. Clark made sure to use the ship's communicator to send a message to the Watchtower. Batman indicated that backup was coming.

Lobo watched him as he took off the head-set and leaned back pensively.

"How is it you haven't hit that yet?"

Clark looked at him with a frown. "What?"

Lobo thumbed in Diana's direction. "The Amazon."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A simple yes or no will suffice, Blue Boy."

"Mind your own business."

"I take that as, yes; you want to but haven't had the chance. I would tap it too, you know…"

Clark's irises glowed red. Lobo put his hand up. "Fine…fine…I get you. Hands off..."

Clark said tightly, "And not another word about her. Cause I swear, deal or no deal, I will smash your head into the hull of this ship."

Lobo laughed and slapped him on his back. "About fragging time you grow yourself a pair! We won't talk about her. But what about that Maxima, huh? I hear you could have tapped that and you turned her down. Fragging hell, Superman, you got to be out of your Kryptonian mind! I've been thinking of going to meet her. She's still looking for a consort, I hear, and who else but the Big Bo could rein than hot Almeraci in? You know, they call me Big Bo not cause of my ship or boots, right…?"

Clark covered his hands over his eyes. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

They flew into Warworld under the guise of the many spectators who would be going in to see the games. As Lobo docked in one of the hangers he looked at Superman.

"You not going to go walking around like that, are you?"

Clark looked down at his uniform. His insignia would be like a beacon. "Have you gotten any clothes we can borrow?"

"Sure. There's some stuff I got off the latest quarry in a crate…cloaks, weapons and electronic devices…"

Clark unbuckled himself and got up. Diana looked up as he came into the room and went towards a crate. She got up. "What are you looking for?"

He knelt and rummaged. He came up with two cloaks. "Here. We can't be seen. Especially me."

Diana took it and pulled it on. She drew the hood up. Clark produced two blasters, two chips with credits and communicators. "These will come in handy."

She took it with relief. The communicator had a translator.

Lobo came up behind them as they were both ready and pressed the doors on side and the ramp slid to the ground. "Well, this is it. Remember your promise to me, Blue Boy."

Clark nodded. "Yes, I will."

Lobo looked at Diana and winked. "If you ever want to sample some of the Big Bo…"

Diana snapped, "I do not!"

Lobo smirked at Clark. "Shame. Don't take too long, or else someone will beat you to it."

Clark rolled his eyes and just said, "Thanks."

"Remember the deal, Superman."

"I will."

Diana stomped down the ramp. Clark followed her and the moment they put their feet upon the ground they saw a group of Warworld sentinels arrive in the hanger.

Clark shouted, "Down!"

Laser fire came at them. Other aliens nearby had to scamper out of the way.

Diana raised her bracelets to deflect any stray blasts and Clark blew his artic breath upon them.

Clark looked at Lobo who was still at the opening and shouted, "You tricked us!"

Lobo cried, "Sons of a Bastich! I didn't ! They are ruining the hull!" He grabbed a large laser blaster and began firing back at the group.

Clark looked at Diana. "Then who?"

His eyes darkened. Standing with the sentinels was the Mygorgian from IB-11.

Lobo saw him too and snarled, "Son of a whore! I'll gut him when I get my hands on him!"

Clark shouted, "Mongol probably knows we're here!"

Lobo spat, "I have no time for this! You two not coming, I take it?"

Clark shook his head. "We can't…Get out while you can! Diana, split up!"

The doors closed and Clark and Diana lifted off and flew to opposite ends of the hanger. Lobo lifted off and was gone in seconds.

* * *

Diana lifted a small craft, to the chagrin of a pilot, and flung it at the sentinels. They scattered wildly as it hit the ground. Clark used his heat vision to melt weapons and his breath to blow them over. He was about to shout to Diana for them to fly out a side exit when he saw four pods fly in. They carried nets.

Clark shouted at Diana. "They have nets!"

But it was too late. They had dropped it on her. He saw her fall to the ground and struggle but the nets were made in such a way the more one struggled it sent out a charge that shocked the nervous system. Diana groaned in pain.

Clark flew towards her. He anticipated the net they tried to get on him. He caught it and flung it back upon one of the pods. The machine dipped and fell heavenly to the floor. He caught one pod and flung it against another. They both went ricocheting against another craft in the vicinity and the pilots had to bail out before it hit the ground and exploded. His heat vision sliced the engines of the last one and it plummeted to the ground. The Mygorgian dashed out of the door before Clark could turn his attention to him.

Clark landed before Diana and used his bare hands to tear the net off of her. She was gasping and looked dazed. He was aiding her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I …yes…" she took a deep breath.

Suddenly Clark stiffened and his head snapped up. Diana could see that he was hearing and seeing something that was enough to alarm him.

"Kal, what is it?"

Clark saw the airborne chariot of Mongol and with him were more sentinels on flying bikes and pods. The Mygorgian was speaking to Mongol on a frequency he could intercept.

"_He's in the hanger with the flying female I told you about."_

"_Flying female? Is she Daxamite? Almeraci?"_

"_I do not know, but she has strength almost equal to the Kryptonian."_

"_Is she? I wonder if she is his mate? That would make matters very interesting."_

Diana's voice sounded. "Kal.? What's happening?"

Clark looked at Diana with grim eyes. "You need to get out of here!"

Diana looked at him perplexed. "We will both get out…"

Clark knew there was no getting out without a full scale confrontation. Mongol and his guards would be there in seconds. If Diana could evade them, they would at least have a chance. But he needed to cover her. She would never willingly leave a battle. He knew how proud she was. He had seen too many eyes looking at her with lust and the thought of yellow, alien hands on Diana was too much. Mongol would take pleasure in doing anything to Diana if he sensed that Clark felt something more than friendship for her.

He did not think he could hide his feelings, complicated as they were. Not now. Not when the consequences to Diana would be a violation of her being.

Clark pulled out his blaster and set it to stun.

He said to Diana, "I'm sorry. If there was another way I would do it." Her eyes widened as she saw him aim at her and pull the trigger.

"NO!" she cried, anger and dismay in her eyes. The blast hit her and sent her flying backwards. She hit the wall with a thud and slithered unconscious to the ground. Clark flew to her and tenderly lifted her comatose body in his arms. His eyes swiftly scanned the hanger and he saw the tubes whereby garbage was flushed down into disposal bins underground.

He punched open the chute and placed her in it. His vision enabled him to see that she would travel with the metal scraps, mechanical parts and other waste from the hanger down into the container that was destined to go to a dump outside of the city center where it was to be sorted and recycled by robots. He closed the door and pulled the lever.

He then flew back to the entrance of the hanger just in time to see Mongol and dozens of guards appear before him. Clark tore the cloak off his uniform.

Mongol's eyes glowed. "Well, well, well, so we meet again, Superman." His eyes narrowed and scanned the vicinity. "Where is your companion?

"I have no companion," he said icily and clenched his fists, preparing to take them and delay them finding any trace of Diana.

Mongol's eyes narrowed. "Indeed? Hiding is she? Well, we will find her soon enough. You are very foolhardy to come back here. This time I am prepared." He looked at his troops. "Get him!"

They came at Clark and he took down the first wave but it was too many of them and Mongol had brought in a mobile canon. Clark was in the middle of dragging three sentinels off their bikes when the canon fired. It took out two of Mongol's own men but eventually hit the Kryptonian from behind. Clark gasped. It felt as if he had been hit by a freighter. He fell but managed to rise to his feet as he saw them hover over him with nets. Heat vision seared the nets.

He saw Mongol appear with an electronic shock weapon and shouted impatiently, "Enough of this! Move back!"

Clark could see the small, green cell powering the weapon. His eyes widened.

Mongol sneered, "Yes. I had to pay an exorbitant price for this piece of meteor rock…no bigger than a humanoid eyeball."

The green blast of energy hit him and he felt a wave of weakness. He fell to the floor in pain. Mongol gestured to the guards. "Put him in shackles!"

* * *

Diana groaned and opened her eyes. She was dazed and disorientated as she stared at her surroundings. She was lying on what appeared to be a pile of rubbish consisting of mechanical and electrical waste. She sat up and glanced up. She was in some sort of large disposal bin and it was moving.

Diana shook her head, remembering what happened. Kal had done this to her!

She clenched her fists in anger and fear. How could he do that to her? Where was he? Was he even alright?

She stood up shakily and floated to the top of the bin. She saw it was on a type of conveyor belt with many bins and they were moving along a dimly lit, metal tunnel. Diana looked up and she saw a grid of pipes, lines and cables. She took off towards them. They would no doubt lead to the surface.

How long had she been lying unconscious she did not know, but she needed to find out what happened to Superman. She flew towards something that looked like a hatch. Diana punched it open and she emerged in what appeared to be an alleyway. It was night time but lights from above illuminated the ground. She climbed out of it and drew her cloak over her head and stepped out into what was a main promenade with vendors and betting stalls and street entertainment. Pods flew past, as they patrolled the area. She pulled her hood lower and her head down.

There were hundreds of aliens walking around enjoying the atmosphere. Diana turned on her translator and placed the clip behind her ear. She could understand what most of them were saying for a change.

"Did you hear? There is going to be a new addition to the line-up tomorrow!"

"Yeah! They say he use to fight here some years ago but managed to escape and took a few gladiators with him. Mongol was furious back then and had said if he got him back he would make sure he got his death in the arena!"

"But I hear the new fighter has a record only equally to Draaga's! Everyone is wondering who Mongol will put him to fight tomorrow…"

"I think he's going to fight Dragga himself!"

"You think so?"

"Draaga is the best and Mongol wants this one dead."

"Do they have any stats on this contestant?"

Diana saw the insectoid alien gesture to a monitor. "Look over there! Up on the screen!"

Diana looked up and sure enough on a large monitor were pictures and statistics of the participants in the arena the next day. She stifled her gasp as John and Shyera's image flashed past. Then she saw the image she was waiting for.

It was Superman standing in a collar and heavy shackles on his arms and legs with his statistics scrolling up the side.

There were whistles, boos and cheers.

"He's back!"

"I told you it was the Kryptonian!"

"This is going to be good! Come on, I think they might be laying down odds even now!"

Diana swallowed. She looked at an alien who was reading Superman's statistics.

"Excuse me…"

"Yes?"

"How does one get to see him?"

"You buy a ticket like everyone else."

"Oh. Where do I get that?"

The alien pointed to a several stalls. "You must be new around here…You can get tickets anywhere. You are going to back him or Draaga?"

"I …don't know. I might wait and see what the odds are tomorrow. Thank you."

Diana hurried away. She could see the tops of the arena from where she stood. It was under heavy guard. There was no way she was going to get close. She sighed and headed towards a stall.

"What do you want?" asked the grizzled vendor.

She produced her chip. "I want a ticket for tomorrow's games."

The vendor swiped her chip and gave her something like an electronic dog tag. She pocketed it and looked around, unsure where to go now. She had a whole twenty four hours before the games started. It was odd how lost she felt without him, even whilst she was very angry with what he had done.

Diana looked up at the stars. Batman said he was sending in backup. She hoped and prayed that would be soon.

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews and how could I not use Lobo? :D He is such fun to write. Lobo is not exactly a trust worthy or even honorable character but he prides himself on keeping his word._ _JLU limited Wonder Woman's part in most of the space oriented episodes cause she had to stay grounded to flirt with Batman. In JLA comics she is accustomed to going to other planets and flying a spacecraft and facing off with aliens._


	20. Chapter 20

DOWNFALL

Chapter Twenty

Clark opened his eyes. He still could feel that nausea that he always felt in the aftermath of being exposed to kryptonite. He was in a familiar position once again. Shackled with a collar around his neck.

He was aware of someone coming to stand before him.

The voice sounded. "Ah, finally awake."

Clark raised his eyes to see Draaga standing before him. He wore the heavy slave collar about his neck but unlike most other gladiators, Draaga was allowed to walk around without being shackled. The reward of faithful service to Mongol.

Clark looked at the room and saw he was in an enclosed cell with monitors and guards outside the door and he could even see pods patrolling above the arena itself. It seemed Mongol had learned his lesson since his escape.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours." Draaga sniffed, "Why did you even come back here?"

"I have two friends here."

"Ah yes. John Stewart and the Thanagarian woman."

"Are they alive?"

"So far. Stewart is a stubborn, resilient one but he is human. Something Mongol despises. He has surprised everyone by lasting this long. But it is only a matter of time, I think, before he succumbs to someone. The woman might live as we are short of female gladiators but some of Mongol's cronies have expressed an interest in buying her. She would be better to die in the arena than be sold to the likes of those brutes."

Clark's eyes darkened. "Where are they kept?"

"Oh, in the main holding cells. This special one is reserved for the likes of you. He knows there is a powerful female out there who might try to rescue you. They are going to be looking for her, you know."

With a wooden expression, Clark answered, "I don't know what you are talking about. I came with no female."

"The Mygorg said otherwise. Said she was your woman."

"You trust a Mygorgian?" he asked mockingly.

Draaga frowned. "It does not matter. We will be ready if she tries to come anywhere near you.

"Why are you even still here? You hate this. I know you do. Why didn't you leave with me ?"

Draaga gave a self deprecating snort. "And go where? I have lived here for over fifteen years. I was captured and sold into slavery. I have nothing. This is my life. I have purpose here. I am a champion and everyone admires me. I can get whatever I want if I ask Mongol for it…money, women, the best food, garments…"

"You are nothing but a glorified prisoner," replied Clark dryly. "What honor is there in that?"

Draaga's eyes clouded. "The gladiators also depend on me. Mongol would have ground them into the dust if I had not kept myself victorious and acted as their overseer!" His eyes darkened. "You have lived a charmed life, Kryptonian. If you had to do a fraction of what I had to do to survive then you would be singing a different tune. I have killed, lied, and cheated to be where I am today. I am not proud of it but it is the way of things here. Honor is a luxury for the naïve. The only thing I can hope for is a good death in the arena."

Clark said gravely, "Draaga, living is harder than dying. Mongol is a brute and what he is doing here is taking away the free will of all sentient beings, including your own and you are letting him. You are justifying it. Honor is about how you live, not how you die."

Draaga's jaw clenched. He turned his back to him to leave. "Get some rest. You fight me tomorrow in the arena."

Mongol sat with his cronies feasting in his palatial suite when Draaga made his appearance.

"Well?" he demanded.

"He will not give anything away about the female. Claims he came with no one."

"Yes, I am not surprised. He is known to be exceptionally stubborn when it comes to protecting his allies. Have we gotten anywhere with searching that hanger and the environs?"

Draga shook his head. "It is difficult looking for someone whose face we do not know. She was cloaked and hooded according to the sentinels. She could be anyone and anywhere."

Mongol scowled. "I see. Oh well, it matters little. He is under heavy guard and if she comes near him, we will capture her then. Tomorrow I want him dead, Draaga. You hear me?"

Draaga bowed. "I will do my best, Lord Mongol."

* * *

Diana walked in with the thousands of spectators as they entered the large arena used for the gladiatorial matches. She kept her face hidden and slouched somewhat as she walked past the sentinels and entered a section where she was close to the action but not so close than she could be noticed by Mongol or any of his cronies who sat on the dais.

She clenched her fists and looked around her. Everyone was excited, as they discussed the pending matches and the odds. Many were eager to see the Kryptonian once more. He had left a lasting impression the last time he was on Warworld.

There were warm up matches before the main event. Diana gasped when she saw Shyera come out to face a female from Karnan. The crowd hooted and whistled as they fought and Diana sighed in relief as Shyera took the feline down in less than ten minutes.

One of Mongol's associates threw coins at Shyera's feet. She looked at him with disgust and left the arena.

Diana craned her neck to see if she could see anything beyond the entrance to the tunnel in which Shyera had vanished.

She saw another two gladiators emerge. This time it was a Rigellian and a Psionian.

* * *

Mongol smiled as the Thanagarian walked off. The Hawk Girl would be very stunned to find out he had been offered a sizeable sum for her by a Trophy Lord and once the games were over she would be leaving Warworld for good.

He looked at the Rigellian and Psionian. This was going to be a predictable one. He got up and decided to take a walk to meet a certain prisoner.

* * *

Clark was being escorted out his cell by four armed guards. He had on his collar and his hands and feet were manacled. He was led down a series of corridors past the many cells with their sullen, injured or tired occupants. Memories came flooding back to him. He has spent weeks himself there and knew the despair and frustration. But once one stayed too long, one became accustomed to being a pawn and lost the will to fight for freedom. Like Draaga.

They reached the main mustering point where the gladiators were unshackled and given their weapons. Here he saw Shyera coming back down the ramp and behind her the unconscious body of her opponent was being carried on a stretcher.

Shyera's eyes met his. "Superman!" She tried to get near him but was shoved by a guard with a pike. "No loitering! Back to your cell!"

Clark called, " Where's John?"

"I'm here."

Clark saw John Stewart at the front. He looked pale and his arm and torso was bandaged. He had a sword in his hand. He was next in line to fight.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

John gave a wry smile. "I'm surviving."

A guard nudged Superman's back. "No talking!" He looked at John and snapped. "Face front. Now!"

Clark's brows drew together. He scanned John and saw he had two broken ribs. He must have been injured in his last fight. He saw John's opponent. It was a wolf-like looking biped. It was powerful and muscular and carried a spiked mace in its claws. John would be at a disadvantage with his injury.

Clark could do nothing however as he saw all the guards suddenly stand at attention. Draaga was entering with Mongol himself.

Mongol barely looked at anyone. His eyes were on Clark.

"Are you ready to fight, Superman?"

Clark replied, "Was there ever a choice?"

Mongol smiled. "Good. Glad to see you are not as stubbornly self righteous as you were the first time you were here. You cost me a lot of money when you escaped the last time and took those gladiators with you…This time I will make sure not to make the same mistake twice." He patted the kryptonite powered device at his waist. "So where is the woman who came with you?"

Clark did not reply.

Mongol folded his hands behind his back. "You can be stubborn about it but we'll hunt her down if she is stupid enough to remain here or even try to rescue you. And remember I have your friends, one foot out of place and I'll have them both executed. Is that understood?"

Clark replied stiffly, "Oh, I understand."

He looked at Draaga. "What weapon are you going to use?"

Draaga picked up a huge battle ax. "My usual one."

"And you, Superman?"

Clark replied, "None."

Mongol laughed. "You will never change, will you? Just remember both of you, the money being paid out for this fight is tremendous, so I expect a fight. You know the drill-the winner will get one thing he wants…except his freedom or the freedom of any gladiator here, of course."

There was the sound of a massive cheer and Mongol smiled. "Seems like someone is down."

A minute later they could see the Rigellian walking back, bleeding from some wounds, but his sword dripping with blood. He was clearly the victor.

Mongol smiled as the Rigellian stopped to bow at him. "Well, done."

The Rigellian continued back to his cell and Mongol took his leave. He walked past John. He looked down at him with a smirk and continued on his way. It was minutes later when John was shoved into the arena.

* * *

Diana watched John limp off the arena. His opponent had given him a good fight. But in the end the ex-marine had triumphed. It had not been easy on John this time. He was clearly not fully fit from his stiff movements but he had given it his all. It had been nerve wracking, especially when John's sword was broken by the mace and he had been that close to having his head shattered.

But John had managed to unarm the alien of his mace, and used his skills of hand to hand combat he managed to take knock his rival out. John's face was bloody and his eyes swollen and he clutched at his ribs.

Diana looked on in dismay as she heard the comments of spectators.

"Huh, the human looks worse for wear. It would have been better to have died out here. They won't give him any medical attention in there."

"I hear if any gladiator can't get up to train the next day, he's thrown to Mongol's flesh eating pets. I think they are a kind of carnivorous worms he keeps in…"

"Ssssh, look he is going to speak!"

They saw Mongol stand. "People of Warworld, today I bring you a spectacle that you would see nowhere else in the galaxy. Two titans are about to collide. Two of the best specimens to have evolved in this universe are about to face each other to the bitter end. In a death match. I give you Draaga, our undefeated champion."

There was a roar of excitement as Draaga walked out. Everyone rose and cheered.

"And I give you the last son of Krypton, Kal-El."

There was a mixture of cheers and boos. Diana felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the red and blue figure take his place.

Mongol continued, "We will have this contest where our two contenders do not have to worry about shaking the foundations of this arena with their strength. We will transpose them on Warworld!"

The crowd roared and cheered. "Warworld!"

Diana saw a machine appear from a control tower and its rays hit both Draaga and Superman. Both vanished and she saw them appear in what appeared to be the ruins of an old stone arena on the large screen overheard.

Diana clenched her fists in dismay. Mongol had left nothing to chance. He was not going to have anyone coming to help Superman. She could not go to him even if she wanted to. He would not be able to hear her either.

Mongol commanded, "Begin!"

* * *

Clark looked at Draaga as he took a stance. "We don't have to do this."

Draaga raised his ax. "We have no choice!"

The ax cut through the air and was a hair's breath of cutting his skin. It sliced his uniform over the S shield. Clark ducked again as the came at him again. He used his heat vision and aimed at the handle. It heated in Draaga's hand and he had to drop in with a yelp. Draaga growled and picked up and broken pillar and whipped it at Clark. Clark flew backwards coming to stop in a pile of rubble.

Draaga grabbed him by the cape and dragged him to the center, where he punched him in the jaw over and over. He took his head and slammed it into low wall. Clark's hand grasped around until it found a protruding piece of metal. He ripped it out and whipped around to hit Draaga across the jaw.

The grizzled gladiator tumbled down the side of a fallen wall.

Clark cried, "This is pointless!…We can do better than this!…You can do better than this!"

Draaga rose to his feet. "I do not know what you expect me to do! I am one man! He is a merciless dictator! He knows how to keep the mob happy!"

"He uses the oldest trick in the book to cover up his sins! But you can only distract the population for so long! This place thrives on blood because that is all it has! It does not have what the people need!"

Draaga snapped, "Enough! They do not want to be saved. Listen to them bay for blood! It is all they want and I will give it to them!" He lifted a huge block and threw it at him.

Clark caught it and flung it right back at him. Draaga had to dive to get out of the way.

He rose to his feet and rushed Clark once more. Clark blew upon him and he began to feel his feet freeze. He roared and broke free and picked up the ax which lay within his reach and hurled it at Clark.

Clark felt it as it cut across his upper arm. He gasped as blood dripped down. Draaga picked up a handful of dust and threw it into his eyes. Clark was monetarily blinded and he did not see the fist coming at him. It was followed up by one across his jaw and one in his gut. As he fell over, Draaga moved to rip up a huge piece of wall. Draaga came and threw it at him.

A small flying robot whizzed towards Draaga and he gasped at the screen, "The Kryptonian is down…"

Before Mongol would reply the wall seemed to shiver and it was broken apart as Clark emerged.

Draaga gasped in astonishment and turned to attack him. But this time Clark caught his fist. He gritted, "This is wasting time. We end this now. I have friends who need my help."

He squeezed the gladiator's fists and Draaga screamed as his bones protested. Clark pulled his fists back and sent him flying across the ruins. Draaga blinked as a blur of motion stood before him and fists came at him in rapid succession. Clark lifted him and threw him against a wall.

Draaga gasped and his eyes rolled over and he slithered to the ground.

Mongol's eyes narrowed as he saw the Kryptonian turn to face the screen.

The crowd was on its feet. There was a buzzing. Mongol raised his hand for silence.

"Well, well it seems we have a new victor here. Our champion is defeated." His voice was not pleased but he had to ask the crowd, "What does the audience say?"

"Kill him!"

"Down with Draaga!"

Mongol said coldly to Superman. "You must finish him off."

Clark replied, "I will not do that."

"You dare defy the will of the people?"

"I am not here to give in to anyone's bloodlust. Draaga does not deserve death."

Draaga's voice gasped. Clark turned to see him struggle up. "You must finish me. It is the rules of a death match."

"No, that's the rule of brutes and tyrants."

"You cannot leave me…Please, end it…I have only my warriors pride left…"

Clark looked at him with real compassion. "You have life. Don't give up. Don't let Mongol kill whatever is left of that pride."

Mongol snapped, "Are you going to kill him, Kryptonian?"

"No."

"Very well. Then you leave me no choice."

Clark heard the whirl and hum of machines approaching. Three large automated flying weapons appeared and focused their guns on him. They began to fire.

* * *

Diana had been clenching and unclenching her fists during the entire fight. Her heart was beating with every punch and fall and she could feel her palms sweating. She had faith in Clark's ability to defend himself but the circumstances were set up for him to lose. Draaga was strong and skilled and Mongol would ensure he got the outcome he wanted. It made her nervous. She did not like feeling helpless.

When she saw Superman defeat Draaga, Diana said a quiet prayer. But the bad feeling did not leave her when Mongol rose and demanded he kill Draaga. Clark's refusal did not surprise her in the least and she admired him even more for it.

When the robots began firing at him Diana gasped. "No…Kal…"

She got up and was about to tear off her hood and cloak and go to Mongol to stop him, to give up herself or even punch Mongols' head in…She had to do something!

"_Diana…No...Wait!"_

She froze and whispered, "J'onn?" She looked around. "Where…?"

"_Behind you."_

Diana saw the short fat alien sitting two seats behind her with a cloak phase into the face of the Martian Manhunter. Diana scrambled like a little girl over the seats and through the other patrons, much to their annoyance.

"J'onn!" She reached him with a gasp. "J'onn, he's killing Kal…! We must do something!"

J'onn put his hand on hers. "I know…" J'onn closed his eyes and used his telepathic powers to invade the minds of several of the aliens that surrounded them.

"_What Mongol proposes is not fair…The Kryptonian won…Superman is the champion…He must live!"_

Suddenly a short one eyed female shouted, "Superman is the champion!"

Another took up her cry. "The Kryptonian won!"

"Live! Superman must live!"

"Superman! Superman!"

Like a swelling wave the sound grew until it reverberated around the entire arena.

Mongol looked around in some annoyance as patrons began to throw food and wine goblets and betting chips at the dais and booed.

Mongol's eyes seemed to cloud with anger. How dare they? No one told him what to do. He gestured to his Captain of the guard, who immediately delivered an order to his troops around the stadium. The sentinels were suddenly standing at the back, their weapons pointed should anyone seem to feel the need to challenge their leader's decisions.

There was an instant silence.

Mongol smiled and said, "I see you understand me. I am master here and my word is law."

Any fight that was in the crowd had died. J'onn murmured, "They fear for their lives…They know what he would do to them…"

Diana gritted her teeth and flung back her hood. "I have had enough of this…"

J'onn stretched his hand out, "Diana, wait!"

"Get Kal and Draaga away from Warworld!"

She rose and flew towards the dais where Mongol stood.

J'onn saw her feet plough into Mongol's chest and knock him over from his perch and onto the floor of the arena. He winced but he moved swiftly. To the astonishment of the patrons around him, J'onn phased out and headed for the control tower.

J'onn appeared before the two operators. They rushed to pick up blasters when they saw him, but he simply phased in and out as they fired and ended up behind them. He knocked their heads together. They slithered to the ground.

He rushed to the control panel and immediately stopped the machines firing at Superman. He then quickly looked at the transporter. It was technology J'onn was accustomed to and he swiftly homed in on Draaga and Clark's signals from their collars and transported them from Warworld into the control tower.

* * *

Clark was on his knees still and Draaga was hunched over like a beaten animal. They gasped as they realized they were no longer on Warworld and saw the Martian Manhunter standing before them.

J'onn went to Clark and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

He let out a ragged breath. His body still tingled but he straightened up. "I think so…How? When?"

J'onn said, "I got here today and Diana and I have been watching the fight…"

Clark interrupted, "Diana? Where is…?" Suddenly his voice died in his throat as he saw the sight of Diana flying backwards into a heap on a monitor. " NO!"

There were gasps all around as the Amazon princess flung off the rest of the cloak. The crowd buzzed. The sight of this beautiful flying woman was enough to drop jaws. But to see her take on Mongol was astonishing.

Mongol looked up to see her and his eyes glowered. "Well, well, so you are the flying female. You actually came to help him. Brave or stupid. I'm not sure which one."

"Have you the guts to face a woman?"

The guards began to come forward but Mongol stopped them. "No. Wait. So you want to face me, do you?"

Diana clenched her fists and took a stance. "You have dominated and dictated from your dais. Have you the skill to even take on anyone in the arena?"

Mongol gave her a mocking look. "You have more spine than the Kryptonian. I like the look of you too. Fine…I will indulge you… "He waved the guards back. "The rules will apply. No one to interfere until one goes down."

The crowds were gasping. Some even began to take bets but mostly others were still in shock at the events taking place.

Diana flew at him and she let a fist fly and it sent Mongol crashing into the side of the arena. Mongol shook his head and held his jaw in surprise. He rose and Diana came at him again. This time he anticipated her and caught her around the waist and flung her to dais. It shook and broke as she fell to the ground. He reached for her, raised her and slammed her to the ground. He was about to stamp on her head when she turned and caught his boot and flipped him over. She picked up a piece of the broken column and hit him with it. Hard. He actually slammed into the screen that was showing Superman being shot at by the machines. The entire thing shattered and toppled over.

He struggled up and wiped his lips. There was actually blood. He spat out a tooth.

"You are impressive but the gloves are off now."

He grabbed her and they grappled, pushing at each other in the confines of the arena. She tried to unhitch her lasso but he tore it from her and flung it aside .They exchanged blows but physically he had the edge. He punched her so hard in the jaw she dented the side of an entire stand, making it shake and split into two. The patrons scrambled to safety.

* * *

Clark's eyes turned a burning red. He looked at J'onn. "Get this collar off me. Now!"

J'onn went to one of the guards lying on the floor and took a blaster and shot at the locking mechanism of the collar at the back of Clark's neck.

Clark said tightly, "Find John and Shyera."

He punched his way out and flew into the arena.

J'onn looked at Draaga. "Let me take off your collar."

"What is the point?" asked the defeated gladiator. "My time is done."

J'onn pointed to the screen as Mongol reached Diana and slammed his toe into her ribs. From her expression it was clear he had hurt her then, she gritted her teeth as he lifted her into a bear hug and used her forehead against his. "Look at her. He's punishing her but she will never stop. Why? Because she is fighting for something bigger than money and fame or even mere survival. She is standing up to a dictator. Can you even do that?"

* * *

Mongol roared as he saw stars for a moment. Her tiara had protected her from the collision of their skulls as it had caused him to drop her. He opened his eyes and saw her going for her lasso. His hand went to the top of his boot and he drew out a kind of energy blade from his waist.

There were boos from the crowd.

Mongol hurled it at her as she turned. It was so quick she had no time to put up her bracelets. She gasped and looked down to see it had embedded itself in her stomach. Diana looked up to see him sneering at her and she tried to put her hand to it. Blood was soaking through the red fabric of her uniform.

She was aware of Mongol coming over her. She was going down upon her knees now, seeing double as the blade seemed to emit a painful shock to her system. Mongol's hands were about her throat and he was going to snap her neck.

Diana closed her eyes. About to make peace with her Gods when she saw a blue arm wrap about Mongol's neck and she felt Mongol's grip ease. She tried to focus but she was seeing darkness creeping into the peripheries of her vision.

The last thing Diana saw before she lost consciousness was Mongol's head being slammed into the ground and heat vision shoot at him.

"_BURN!_"

* * *

J'onn phased into the holding cells and found Shyera sitting with a glum look. She gasped to see him. She rose and came to stand near the electrified bars.

"J'onn? How?"

J'onn asked, "Where is John?"

"Down the end of the corridor…God, what is that?" The roof seemed to shiver.

"Diana was going against Mongol and now I think Superman has taken over."

"Taking on Mongol? Without us? Come on hurry up! Let's go!"

J'onn smashed the controls on the side and Shyera was free. They flew down the corridor. Most of the guards had moved to see the fight taking place above, leaving the corridor empty.

The inmates in their cells stared in astonishment to see them going past. Shyera landed before John's cell. He was sitting in a corner, looking a bit worse for wear.

"John…"

He looked up and saw his allies. "How?"

Shyera hurried to him. "Are you okay? You look terrible."

He winced as she helped him up. "I think my ribs are broken. What's going on? It sounds as if the arena is shaking."

J'onn said urgently, "I need to go back to help Superman and Wonder Woman. Shyera, can you get Green Lantern out of here? A Javelin is waiting at these coordinates on the other side of the city and it might be a good idea to call Oa and report what is going on here…"

John grimaced, "I'm not going anywhere if Superman and Diana need my help…"

Shyera said darkly as she put her arm around him, "J'onn is right. Come on. I'll take you to the Javelin… and then I'm going to get my mace and your ring!"

* * *

Superman had Mongol's head and was grinding it into the ground. "You couldn't even fight fairly. You're an animal." He punched him over and over. Mongol could not even get up if he tried. The arena was shaking now and patrons had to back away and disperse. The guards were trying to stop them but there was an all out stampede and some of the mob began to rip off chairs and metal and fight back.

Mongol seemed to groan and loll his head back on the floor, looking beaten. His lips managed to sneer even whilst he was down. "Can you finish it now?"

Clark suddenly clenched his fists and stopped, seeing the blood pouring from Mongol's nose and mouth and the burnt yellow flesh. He threw him down as if he has sullied himself. "You are not worth it. The people will deal with you."

Clark turned to go and help Diana, when Mongol pulled out the blaster he had used on him the day before. Clark could feel the radiation of the kryptonite as he fired it at him. He gasped, and turned to see Mongol rising shakily.

He rasped, "Such passion I never saw in the arena…She must be very important to you. I tell you what, when I am done with you, I will let you live to see me kill her. She's not dead just suffering right now."

Clark could feel the radiation of the kryptonite as he fired it at him. He gasped, and tried to shield his face and saw Mongol coming at him.

"You have a lot of tricks up your sleeve haven't you, Kryptonian? Well, you are mine now."

"No, YOU are mine!"

Clark saw Draaga jump down from what was left of a stand and kick the blaster away from Mongol's hand.

Mongol looked up to see a fist arch through the air and send the dictator flying backwards. Clark straightened up, feeling stronger now as the blaster had stopped emitting its rays.

He watched Draaga lift Mongol and throw him at the control tower. "This is for all the years of service I gave you."

Mongol smashed the transporter into pieces as he crashed into the tower.

"This is for making me forget who and what I am." He punched him to the floor.

He picked up a weapon from one of the still unconscious guards. It was a rifle with a blade similar to a bayonet.

He put his foot on Mongol's chest and pointed the blade at him. "I should gut you like the coward that you are." He spat upon him and turned away. "Superman is right. You are not worth it."

Draaga went to the main controls and slammed his fists on the doors to all the cells below and opened all the exits in the arena that had been locked by the guards.

He spoke on the sound amplification system. "Gladiators of Warworld, you are free of Mongol's dictates. He is defeated. There will be no more games here anymore. And if anyone tries to stop you from leaving, fight for your freedom."

* * *

Clark flew to Diana and he scanned her. She was alive. The blade had not punctured anything vital. He pulled the blade out and used his heat vision to cauterize her wound. He thanked god she was unconscious as he did it.

He looked up see J'onn appear with Shyera.

They looked around. There was chaos and mayhem, in part due to the guards who were still trying to get back control. It was when Draaga's voice came over did everyone seem to freeze and stop.

Emerging from the bowels of the arena were dozens of gladiators, looking confused at the half destroyed stadium but they all were armed and looking ready to take on the guards.

Hawkgirl landed. "Is Diana alright?"

"Yes. Where is John?"

"I left him with the Javelin. He's injured."

J'onn meanwhile took to the air and using his telepathic powers he communed to the guards, "You are outnumbered. Lay down your weapons and let the citizens and visitors leave in peace. You leader has been ousted and even as we speak word has been sent to Oa who are sending an outfit of Corps to bring back the law and order to this place."

The guards dropped their weapons.

He then communed to the patrons. " Leave in peace. Go back to your homes. Mongol will be dealt with."

The patrons looked at each other half bemused and stunned at the turn of events but they obeyed.

Draaga stepped out onto the ring and he was met by the gladiators with salutes and chants of his name.

He put up his hand. "It is not I that started this. You must thank Superman and the Justice League."

He walked up to Clark and looked at Diana being held against his chest. He remarked with wonder, "She's only a slip of a girl and she took on Mongol. I hope she will be alright."

Clark replied, "She will be. She's a warrior, just like you."

"Thank you. You opened my eyes. I thought I had nothing."

Clark looked at the gladiators looking at Draaga as if for direction. "I think we know that is not true."

Shyera asked, "What will you do?"

"I think I will make sure everyone gets a chance to start over and then go back to my planet. See if my parents are alive." His eyes went back to Diana. "See if the woman I once loved will forgive me."

J'onn alighted. "Draaga, Shyera and I will remain until the Lantern Corps arrive."

Draaga nodded in gratitude. "That will be most appreciated."

The Manhunter turned to Clark. "John is waiting. Take Diana and go home."

Clark nodded, and hovered off the ground with Diana. He paused. "What are you going to do with Mongol?"

The Rigellian who had fought earlier was seen walking out with Mongol from the wreckage of the control tower and he was wearing a collar and manacles.

Clark met his eyes.

Mongol whispered. No one heard him but Superman. "This is not the end."

* * *

Diana opened her eyes and sat up in the bed she was lying upon. She looked around. She was in the infirmary in the Watchtower. It took her some seconds to collect herself but she remembered fighting Mongol and then being stabbed. She winced and looked down. She was in a shapeless, white gown with ties at the back that the injured normally wore. She flushed. Dozens of thoughts were rushing through her head.

If she was here on the Watchtower, then what happened on Warworld? Where was Clark? And J'onn, Shyera and John? Where was Mongol? This was the first time she had ever been that injured that she lost consciousness. She tried not to imagine who undressed her. She hoped it was Shyera. Was Kal even alive? Did she imagine she saw him pull Mongol off her? Gods, it was confusing and she was feeling sick to the pit of her stomach and she did not know why. The eerie quiet of the infirmary made her uneasy.

She lifted the gown to see the area she had been stabbed. It was healed. Just a faint bruise was left. Diana got out of bed and looked around.

Sure enough on a chair was her uniform. She took off the gown and put it on. It was clean but there was a rent where she had been stabbed. She needed to get it mended.

She hurried out of the infirmary and made her way up to the main control room.

* * *

She heard voices as she stepped onto the corridor. It was the Flash.

"Oh, come on, Bats, please, I really need the weekend off."

"Flash, you put yourself down as available. I have told you many times to think before you accept a shift. There are only seven of us here and J'onn and Shyera are not back and John is out of commission until his ribs heal. It gets very difficult trying to get cover."

"But this is an emergency!"

"Meeting some woman last night and making a date does not qualify as en emergency…"

Flash looked to protest when Diana walked in. He dashed to her. "Wonder Woman, you're up! You okay?"

"I…yes…I …How long was I lying unconscious?"

"Oh, about a day."

She looked at Batman and asked uneasily, "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Everyone is fine, Diana. You were injured and brought back by Superman and John whilst Shyera and J'onn stayed back on Warworld to help Draaga. Mongol has been over thrown…The Guardians sent some Lantern Corps to try to restore order. Mongol has been banished by the people."

"Oh…" She looked up bemused. She tried to ask something relevant to Mongol but only one thought registered. "Kal is alive?"

"Yes."

She let out an inward sigh. "Where is he?"

"Here, Diana."

Diana turned to see him appear from the adjoining conference room. He looked fresh and rested.

Diana felt her cheeks go red. Relief, happiness, fear and anger threatened to overwhelm her.

To the surprise of the others and her own self, she walked up to him and delivered a slap to his cheek.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Clark looked down at her with an expression that did not seem all that surprised. The slap was not delivered with any venom but there was hurt, anger and confusion behind it. He knew why she did it.

"I only wanted to protect you," he replied, feeling the sting to his cheek. She was probably the only woman who could deliver a slap to make him feel it too.

Her palm tingled from connecting with his skin. She held it against her chest. "I am capable of defending myself! How dare you assume you are the only one to make sacrifices?"

"He nearly killed you. Worse, he would have kept you as his slave and raped you. How could I let you face those possibilities?"

"I do not need you saving me! If I wanted to be safe I would have never left Themyscira! I knew what I was getting into, even if it means my humiliation and death!"

"No, you don't. You saw what that kind of thing did to your mother and sisters. I'll be damned if I stand by and let anyone make you suffer," he retorted.

"You suffered at Mongols's hands and it never diminished you, why do you think it would diminish me? Do you think me so weak spirited?"

"You're taking it out of context, Diana. And for the record, I don't think you're weak spirited. But you are stubborn and don't listen to orders!"

"You made me watch him nearly kill you! How different is that from you not wanting to see him hurt me?"

Clark stared at her. Was she right? For most of his life he had pretty much done the saving and protecting. Especially the women who meant the most to him. For the first time he was faced with a woman who challenged his way of thinking. Who only demanded the right to be one to die for an ally if she had to. But why was that so hard for him to swallow?

"I would do it again if I had to, I make no apologies for it!" he snapped. "And a thank you would have been a nice touch!"

"Yes, if I was Lois Lane no doubt I would be kissing the hems of your cape…Well, I am not her, Kal!" Diana's voice seemed to waver. "I am Diana."

Clark did not know what he wanted to do right now. He was torn between wanting to shake her till her teeth rattled and kissing her anger and confusion away.

He took a step towards her. "Diana…"

Panicked, she took a step back. She saw Flash and Batman staring at them. Hera, they had almost forgotten them both! She did not trust herself with the look in Clark's cerulean blue eyes either.

She turned away and said stiffly, "I need to go. Julia would be worried. Batman, might I be excused from duties today?"

Batman replied, "Yes…you can take the weekend off."

"Thank you." She left, and walked out.

Flash protested. "What? How come she gets the weekend and I don't?"

"She nearly lost her life on Warworld, that accounts for something. Weren't you going to go and do the weekly safety checks?"

"But…"

"Now."

Flash sighed. "Lucky I can do it in minutes. But do I get gratitude for it? No." He sped off.

* * *

Batman turned to Superman who took a seat at a nearby console. "Well, and I thought I was bad with the women…"

Clark began to log his report. "Nah, you're just good with the bad women…"

Batman leaned back and drummed his fingers on the arm on the chair. "Oh, haha. What exactly were you trying to do there? Drive her away? Or reassure her? The slap confused me, you see."

"Let it drop, Bruce. We've been through quite an ordeal and I think Diana is still shaken up by it. Heck, I'm shaken by it. I wanted to kill Mongol for what he did to her."

"She's right though."

"What?"

"She's not Lois. She'll never be Lois."

"Who says I want her to be Lois?"

"I'm just saying."

Clark's fingers stopped and looked at him. "As one friend to another, what should I do?"

"That depends what you want."

"I think I might be falling for her, Bruce…but we're so different…"

"Are you?"

Clark said wryly, "Farm boy who works for his living? Royal Amazon from a matriarchal society who mistrusts men?"

"Or two people who want to make the world a better place and have more or less said in front of myself and Flash that they would die for each other?"

Clark looked gratified by that but insisted, "She wouldn't go against their wishes…Diana still loves her people and is very loyal to them."

"Yes but she's not a slave to their ways of thinking as proven by her exile."

"She's so angry at me. Women. How do you figure them out? Lois wanted my sole attention and got fed up of sharing me. Diana…I wonder if she even wants me."

"I think it's not that simple. Diana is still relatively new to our world and experiencing emotions that must confuse her. Look at us, we grew up here and we're bad at it."

He smiled reluctantly. "Yeah, we suck. How's your love life?"

"I don't have time for a love life. I just watch other people like John and Shyera and you and Diana dancing around each other and thank God that is not me. My mission is all that matters. "

Clark smiled. "Yeah, but it comes around like a thief in the night at times, Bruce."

"Is that another attempt to be witty?"

"Did it hit home? Wasn't too sure."

"Oh, write your report and shut up, Kent."

The two men smiled at each other and quietly resumed their duties.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE _: I did my own spin of Warworld. I left out the machine that destroys worlds. I think if Mongol had something like that he would not be wasting time betting on Warworld and would probably be Emperor of the galaxy with such a weapon at his disposal._

_For those who have seen JLU or read the comic by Alan Moore, you will recognize some things from "For The Man Who Has Everything" . Diana's fight with Mongol and Superman's "Burn" is in homage to that. So there will not be any rehashes of that episode._

_You will also never see Batman talking down to Superman (or vice-versa) in any story of mine as in JLU . They have been allies for years; they trust and respect each other, and dare I say it, are friends. They banter and even challenge each other. But they would never try to show up each other. It is only natural Clark would confide in Bruce when he calls him out about his feelings for Diana._

_And poor Diana is at a disadvantage in that she is still sifting her emotions and I think panicking a little now at her feelings for Clark._


	21. Chapter 21

LOSSES

Chapter Twenty-One

_The United Nations_

_Washington_

"I know this Assembly does not favor interfering in the internal politics of any free state. Neither do I. But this is not a free state. Hundreds of thousands of people have had to flee for their lives and there have been mass killings by the militia. The free world cannot sit by and watch a state fall apart. The people have no way of fighting back or purging themselves of these elements. Trade embargoes have only served to cause great suffering to the poor and displaced. Many have died from starvation and disease. This is an atrocity to humankind. The United Nations need to take a stance and the League is prepared to help in any way it can. I thank you for this opportunity to speak on behalf of these people who have no hope and need our help.

Superman's voice ceased and he stepped down from the podium. Half the members of the U.N. rose and applauded. The other half sat back and looked worried. He shook hands with several members and began to make his way out.

He heard the whispers as he left. They were in a quandary. He understood that. But the crisis was reaching epic proportions and something needed to be done. It was times like these being Superman made little difference. The most he could do was make an appeal to the U.N. and hope they deliberated and send troops in. It had, unfortunately, come to that point and if they did come to a consensus, he could finally go in and help.

He walked out of the Assembly room and stepped into the long hallway. Some members of the press were there and they rushed to him for some sound-bites. But he was pressed for time and told them so.

He had gone a few yards, when he heard a voice, "You never ran from the press, Superman."

Sitting on one of the benches on the side was none other than Lois Lane. She stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was in Washington for the weekend and Perry heard you'd be speaking here. So here I am." She put on her recorder. "Just one statement, for old time's sake?"

"I pretty much made a lot of statements inside there," he replied. "And I _am_ pressed for time."

"Come on, one question at least? This is for the Daily Planet, the paper that has been fair to you most of your tenure." She looked at him expectantly.

He relented. "Fine."

"What course of action are you looking for?" she asked.

"The one that the UN requires to make to follow their mandate."

She narrowed her eyes. "You've gotten pretty good at answering questions without compromising yourself, haven't you?"

"That's two questions, Lois," he replied.

She switched off her recorder and put it away. She began wryly, "Just trying my luck. Look, I owe you an apology."

His brows rose skeptically.

She folded her arms. "Since you saved Metropolis, I have been watching what you and this League have been doing and it seems you have been a very successful outfit. I had my doubts. But I have seen that collectively you have saved a lot of lives and even stopped wars. I guess the world does need a Superman."

"That's very kind of you, Lois. I appreciate that."

She added ruefully, "I know I was hard on you and want to make it up."

He looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I was hoping to rewrite an article …" She smiled at him. "On why the world needs Superman."

He looked gratified. "Lois, this is very gracious of you but you don't have to do that."

She said with a shrug. "I guess not but I feel I have to. You and I use to deal better than this. We were something of a team back then."

He nodded. That was true. "Yes and I know some of the blame lies with me. For which I apologized."

She looked up at him. "Yes, I know and I was just very stubborn about it. I was angry and you know me, I hate to back down. But I can be big about it too. Maybe we can move forward? Put that behind us?"

Superman's eyes suddenly lifted from her face. His hearing had already picked up voices. He looked over Lois' shoulder and saw Wonder Woman coming up the corridor with Julia Kapatelis and the Senior Human Rights Officer. Diana halted for a moment as she saw him. Lois turned to see what he was staring at and she schooled her expression but not before Diana saw the flash of annoyance in her eyes.

Superman looked at Lois apologetically. "Lois, that would be great. I am all for us putting the past behind us. Will you excuse me? I need to speak to Wonder Woman."

Lois shrugged. "Sure. You go on. Don't keep the Princess waiting."

He left her and walked towards them. Julia smiled and said hello and he returned her greeting. He turned to Diana who was regarding him with a rather blank expression.

"Can I have a word?"

"I am due to speak in a few minutes, Superman…"she replied coolly.

"One minute then." His eyes did not look as if it would take no for an answer.

She let out a breath and excused herself as she stepped away from Julia and the Officer.

"What is it, Kal?" she began impatiently.

His brows drew together. "You did not tell me you were going to be here."

"Well, it must have slipped my mind."

"Really? You sat with me in a League meeting today and knew I was coming here. We could have come together."

She replied stiffly, "I didn't want to keep you. I had to make calls and do some errands."

"I see. Well, I'll wait for you. You and I need to talk…"

She began hastily, "You don't need to wait for me. You look like you are fully occupied…"

"Occupied?" His eyes followed hers to Lois who was walking past with a wave and smile. His eyes turned back and he said quietly, "Lois is here in her capacity as a reporter. Nothing else."

Diana did not doubt him. But she was still upset with him about Mongol. Coming in and seeing Lois Lane looking up rather admiringly at him did not help at all. She wanted to take off her tiara and throw it at Kal's head when she had seen them and worse, lift Lois and fling her across the floor. This made her feel ashamed and bewildered. And she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with him.

"Kal, I cannot do this now…" she muttered, and moved to go.

"How long are you going to punish me for what took place on Warworld?" His hand caught her forearm. "Diana, stop running from me."

Diana said rigidly, "Unhand me, Superman. People are watching. You want me subjected to more gossip than I already am?"

He saw people staring at them and let her go at once. She was right. He had forgotten himself for a moment. He gravely, "I'm sorry, Diana. I made a mistake, I guess, thinking we had something to discuss. I can see when I'm not wanted."

He nodded politely to Julia and walked away, leaving Diana staring after him in dismay. She put her hand out as if to stop him but saw Lois join him at the doors and dropped her hand listlessly and turned away.

Julia came up to her and asked gently, "Honey, what was that about?"

Diana had omitted to tell her what had happened in Warworld. Partly because she was sure Julia would ask questions that she was not prepared to answer.

She flushed. "Nothing. Isn't it time we went in?"

Julia frowned. Since Diana had come to stay with her last weekend for her little break she sensed something was amiss. The young woman had been restless and preoccupied. Now seeing the exchange between the two heroes Julia understood instantly.

"Diana, if you need to talk…"

"No. I don't need to talk. Can we go in now?" She gestured to the Human Rights Officer and they began to walk towards the Assembly rooms.

Julia could only sigh and follow her.

* * *

Clark lifted a wooden post and pounded it into the ground with a just a swift slap of his palm. He picked up another post and walked to the marker six feet away and slotted that into the ground.

Part of the fence around the property required repairing but Clark had stunned his mother by deciding to fix the entire thing. She got the impression he wanted to do something to occupy his mind. And ripping out the old posts and rewiring was a sure way to do that.

She knew something was bothering him the moment he came home but when he elected not to say anything she did not press him. However, she was his mother and it was lunch time as she stood on the porch and simply said in a firm voice, "Take a break and come in to have something to eat, Clark."

Clark's blurring figure appeared on the horizon and in the blink of an eye he was suddenly standing in the yard.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Well, I cooked for you and I am hungry and have no intention eating by myself," she replied and went back in.

He sighed and walked up the steps and followed her inside. After washing up, he sat down with her and she served up two helpings of quiche with a fresh salad. She watched him pick at his food. It wasn't until she was almost finished with her own did she drop her fork and say, "Well, are you going to tell me why you are moping?"

Clark looked up offended. "Moping? I'm _not_ moping."

"You're not eating. I call that moping."

He put his fork down and picked up his fruit punch. "I'm _thinking_, Ma."

"Thinking about what? It's usually women that make you go all quiet. Is it Lois again?"

He gave a wry laugh. "No. Not Lois. I'm over her."

She looked relieved. "I'm glad. Nothing bodes well from having to hide who you are. If she was the right one for you it would never take her this long to see Clark and Superman are one. Love might be blind but it knows the truth. And Lois is not the kind of woman I could ever see happy in the likes of this place you call home."

"True. She is bold and vivacious. Just like the city she loves. Rustic simplicity would bore her to death."

She stretched her hand to cover his. "Is it the Princess?"

He looked at her startled. He thought he had kept a good poker face regarding Diana. He sighed. "Yes."

"Care to tell me about it?"

He told her about what took place on Warworld. She listened attentively, her color fluctuated at times as he had not told her any of this before. When he told her about the slap, Martha actually covered her lips and giggled.

"Hey, it's not funny!"

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's just the idea of someone slapping Superman for saving her is rather amusing. Diana sounds very brave and strong willed."

"Oh, she's that alright. And stubborn _and _imperious _and_ impetuous. She's too beautiful for her own good. She is still a bit clueless about the world and relationships and she's a princess from an island where men are not welcomed. And she's angry with me still. All in all not a promising start to anything deeper than what we already have."

"It all sounds very daunting, Clark. So what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "What can I do? I can't make someone want me, can I?"

Martha leaned her chin on her hands. "No, but what's wonderful is that Diana knows Clark is Superman. She figured it out herself. I wish I could meet her. She sounds fascinating. I think I might like her very much."

Clark smiled. "I think you might…I…Oh just a sec, Ma."

His comlink was beeping. He got up and went to the living room. It was lying on the coffee table. He pressed the communicator button.

"Superman here."

"Clark, it's Bruce. Metropolis is under attack."

Clark calmly asked, as one accustomed to this revelation, "Who now?"

"Toyman, Kalibak, Metallo, Weather Wizard and Livewire seemed to have teamed up."

"I'm on my way."

"Just be careful. This has trap written all over it."

Martha had come out to see him already blurring into his uniform.

She tutted. "Just when you decided to take the whole fence apart."

He smiled as he saw her. "This shouldn't take that long. I'll be back to fix it."

She smiled as he dropped a swift kiss on her head and was gone.

* * *

All six members of the League had turned out to face the five villains who were rampaging through Metropolis. They had not expected to see them working together, much less Kalibak with them.

Flash groaned as he dashed away from Weather Wizard's icy blasts. "Aw man, what is it with all this playing nice and cooperation amongst the bad guys? Aren't they supposed to be busy back stabbing each other?"

Green Lantern said on the comlink as he flew at Toyman in some sort of red and blue machine. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Flash."

Shyera smacked Live Wire with her mace. "I'm with Flash. This is getting ridiculous now. First Luthor and his little crew. Now this lot!"

The Martian Manhunter phased in and out and caught Metallo from behind. He lifted him and flung him into a wall. Metallo fell dazed.

Batman swooped in with his Batcraft and said, "It's clear they are here for one thing. That's Superman. J'onn keep Metallo contained. He has that kryptonite power cell."

"Will do, Batman."

"Shyera, move those civilians back now!"

"On it!"

He glanced down to see Wonder Woman flying in.

She faced Kalibak, who stared at her. "I didn't see you last time on Apokolips. Where have they been hiding you, pretty creature?"

Diana flew at him and smacked him over. "You do not know how tired I am of being ogled at!"

Kalibak sat up and shook his head. "Hnnn, you hit as hard as the Kryptonian. What are you?"

"I am an Amazon," she replied and came at him again. This time he caught her and flung her into a wreckage of cars.

Diana gritted and rose. She saw him aim his beta club at her. She deflected the beams with her bracelets and was driven back. She did not see Weather Wizard send a bolt of lightning at her after sending Flash tumbling within a twister.

She gasped and fell down. Kalibak snapped, "She's mine now!"

"I would think again."

The dark silhouette of Batman swinging from above made him look up. Booted feet knocked into his chin and sent him flying across the street on his back. Kailbak rose.

"Puny human. You think you can take me?"

Batman stood his ground and folded his arms across his chest. "No, I know I can't. But he can."

Kalibak turned and his face fell as a fist smashed into it.

Superman looked at Batman with a smile. "For the record, I think you could have given him some grief."

"Ah, why bother risking getting my knuckles broken? That's why we got you."

"Is Diana alri…?" He did not get a chance to finish his sentence as he saw the huge blue and red machine Green Lantern had been engaging suddenly began to turn and focus on him.

Batman shouted, "It's you he was waiting on!"

Superman grabbed Batman up and he flew above the beam that seemed to eat a huge hole into the ground.

"What the hell?" shouted Flash through the comlink, as he saw the blast coming at him and Weather Wizard.

Green Lantern had to turn and use his ring to shield them.

Superman put Batman down. "Check on, Diana."

He flew at Toyman who fired at him again. Superman turned and the blast flew past and burned a black hole in a building.

"Give it up, Toyman. You can't hit me with that thing," he shouted as he floated above the machine.

Toyman swiveled the machine. "Maybe not. But I can hit your friends."

Superman saw the machine hone in on Batman helping Wonder Woman up.

It fired and he shouted, "NO!"

A blur of red and blue shot in front of the beam before it could hit the two heroes on the ground.

The energy blast seemed to make him disintegrate like a husk and he was gone. There was silence and the smell of burning and a tattered piece of red cloth fluttering to the floor.

Everyone seemed to freeze, even the villains.

Flash put his hand to his head in disbelief. "No…no… no!"

Weather Wizard looked to try to get away but Green Lantern smacked him before he could go with a construct that looked a little like a giant fly-swatter.

Toyman squealed with joy. "He's dead! I killed Superman!"

He suddenly gasped as his entire machine seemed to shake. It was as if a wrecking ball had hit it. Toyman saw Wonder Woman smashing the machine to the ground. He fell with it and tried to crawl out.

"What did you do?" she asked her eyes looked wild with rage.

He backed away on his rump and tried to use a gun at her but she reached for it and crushed it. She lifted him by the collar.

"You can't kill me. You won't kill me…," he taunted.

"No, but tearing you arms off might make me feel better!" she gasped, not sure what was coming over her. Her breath was tightening and her throat had a lump. Her heart was beating so loudly she thought it might burst through her chest. This was a rage Diana did not think she could ever feel.

She pulled her fist back. A hand caught it. "Diana, no. Don't."

It was Flash. She choked. "He…he _killed_ him, Flash…He _must _be punished."

"I know and he will. But not like that. Blue wouldn't want you to taint yourself for him."

Diana dropped Toyman as one scalded by fire. She backed away, looking mortified. She looked around. Everyone was standing looking lost. Shyera was moving to John who put an arm around her. J'onn held his head as if in pain. Wally was looking like a lost little boy. Batman stood looking emotionless. He knelt and picked up the red scrap from the ground.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Diana sat in her room at the Watchtower and looked at the sword in her hand. She was garbed in ceremonial armor. Today was the funeral of Superman. Her colleague and friend was dead. She was to be one of the pall bearers. The funeral was to be a large affair as he was known and loved by not only Metropolis but by most of the country and world.

She stood up and slipped the sword in its scabbard. She then went to don a cape. She stared at herself in the mirror. Only one thought thing kept going through her head. Their last conversation the day before at the U.N.

"Hera, I didn't know," she whispered. She didn't know that today he would be dead. That she would never see his face again or his smile and hear his voice. "I would have never been so hard on him. I don't know why I was…I just was so angry and disappointed…I don't know what's happening to me…Aphrodite, I…"

There was a knock. She turned. It was Shyera.

"Are you ready, Diana?"

Diana took in a deep breath. "Yes."

She joined Hawkgirl on the corridor. Shyera looked at her wan face and asked gently, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine."

They walked down the corridor together. Shyera said wonderingly, "I can't believe he was a simple reporter."

Diana's voice was clipped. "He wasn't just a simple reporter. He was a _great_ reporter."

Shyera blinked at her. "Yes, I mean, sure, I meant that. I just didn't expect Superman would be so …so …immersed in the normal world. Clark Kent. No wonder he was so good with humans."

Diana said woodenly, "It's no more shocking to see Batman is Bruce Wayne and Flash is Wally West."

After Clark's death, Batman had revealed Superman's identity to Flash, John and Shyera. And in a gesture of goodwill, Batman had removed his own cowl. After everyone had stopped gaping Flash undid his own mask. There was to be no more secrets. The League had lost someone who was like family and they all realized that time was a luxury they did not have and it was best to be honest and open.

Shyera sighed. "Yes, that was a jaw dropping moment. So how are they going to explain Clark Kent's death?"

"J'onn said he would be his doppelganger for a while and then have Clark make an excuse to Perry that he needed to take time off."

"And his mother. Do we know how she is taking this?"

Diana felt that funny feeling in her throat again. She swallowed hard. "Batman called her. She'll be at the funeral today."

Shyera caught the catch in her throat and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Diana, are you okay? I know you cared for him. This must be hard for you."

The doors opened and Diana looked straight ahead. "No harder than it is for those who knew him longer than I did."

They stepped out and saw Flash, Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter standing waiting for them. Batman was no where to be seen.

"He's not coming," said John, seeing the two women glance around as if looking for him.

"Why?" asked Shyera. "He could have come as Bruce Wayne if the Batman does not want to be seen."

J'onn said gravely, "I cannot speak for Bruce's actions. We who are here will represent the League."

Wally looked out the window and said dejectedly, "This is so hard. What are we going to do without him? I use to slack off and joke around because I always knew he was there to pick up the slack but now…I'm not sure if I earned the right to be here."

J'onn touched Flash's shoulder. "Wally, Clark always had faith in you. Honor that faith by not giving up and doubting the confidence he placed in you."

Flash looked unsure. He asked almost pleadingly, "Are you sure he's dead, J'onn? Maybe he's around somewhere…"

"Wally, I have searched and cannot connect with Clark at all. The only time I cannot sense someone I have had a telepathic link with is if they are dead or off-world. I do not think Clark is off-world."

There was silence.

Before the pause got too painful, John said, "We need to get going. I have the Javelin up and running. Let's go."

* * *

Diana sat on a pew with the League members and watched as the church filled up. People were standing outside the gates, on the road, and the nearby square set up with tv screens waiting for what was possibly going to be one of the most watched events of the decade. Scores of reporters were outside tripping over themselves to see the casket covered with the stars and stripes, as it was brought in by the pall bearers.

Walking bearing the casket through the streets of Metropolis seemed almost a blur for her. She had seen thousands of people lined along the route. Flowers were thrown and tears were flowing freely. She did not truly realize until then how much this man meant to the people. People from all walks of life. From the mayor to the smallest vendor. He had been a demi god but an everyman too.

Diana's eyes softened as she saw a gray haired woman walk in and take her place silently near the back. She recognized the face from a photograph Clark had on his shelf in his room in the Watchtower. Martha Kent. The woman should be at the front. She was his mother. But she just had to sit like a random civilian at the back and contain her level of grief.

Diana saw Lois Lane walk in with members from the Daily Planet. Richard White, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White stood with her. Superman's affiliation with the Planet was known and this gave them the privilege of sitting near the front. Lois was looking pale and she stared at the casket in dismay as she took her place on the other side of the aisle.

Other people continued to file in. There was suddenly a buzzing and everyone seemed to gasp. Walking in was none other than Lex Luthor himself.

Flash began to rise. "What the hell is he doing here?"

J'onn instructed calmly, "Sit down, Flash."

"What?"

"Luthor has been pardoned on humanitarian grounds."

Shyera looked bemused. "Pardoned?"

John nodded grimly. "Yeah he has cancer and only a short time to live. His lawyers have been successful in getting him off."

"This blows. Blue is dead and his arch-nemesis is standing there looking as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth."

They watched Luthor walk in and then to the shock of the audience, Lois Lane rose and stalked down the aisle. "How dare you show your face here? Did you come to gloat? Get out!"

Luthor did not flinch. He reached out and touched her. "Lois, when a man faces his mortality he has to re-evaluate what he has done and believe it or not, I will miss Superman too."

She shook his hand off and slapped his cheek. "Liar!" Her voice broke and she began to sob. Lex simply drew her close. "I am sorry."

Diana stared at this scene in astonishment. Her eyes landed on Richard White's face and she saw the pain flash in his eyes.

* * *

The funeral service was over. The Martian Manhunter had delivered the eulogy and it had been televised live across the world. The flag was folded and handed over to the mayor and the casket made its way out of the church. Diana and the League followed as it was due to go by limousine to a memorial site in Centennial Park where it would be placed in a glass tomb for visitors to see.

Diana lingered back a minute to stop near a pillar where the gray haired woman now stood.

"Mrs. Kent?"

Martha looked up in surprise to see the young woman her son had spoken to her about in the flesh before her. She blinked. Television and photographs did not do Diana full justice. It was like being in the presence of a real goddess.

"Wonder Woman. It is an honor to meet you." Martha almost felt a need to curtsy.

"No. It is my honor to meet the woman who was responsible for giving us such a great man," Diana replied putting out her hand to her.

She shook her hand. "Thank you."

"I want to also say…I am sorry for your loss." Diana's voice had the slightest waver.

Martha's eyes glimmered with tears and she whispered, "I know."

"If I could swap places with him I would…He died saving me," Diana gulped.

"No. Don't blame yourself. He would not want you to feel guilty."

"It's just… I was not very nice to…"

"Wonder Woman? I'm sorry but it's time," said Green Lantern coming up to her and apologetically interrupting them.

Diana saw that they were waiting for her to join them go to the memorial site. She looked at Mrs. Kent wistfully. "I have to go…I…"

Martha's hand retained her for a few seconds longer. She said gently, "You must come and see me."

Diana blinked. She did not expect that. "Well…I…"

"Any friend of Clark's is welcomed at the farm," she replied and let her hand go.

"Diana, hurry up," reiterated John.

Diana nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent. Goodbye."

Martha gave a sad little smile and watched her go.

* * *

Diana flew high above the clouds. The funeral was over and everyone had finally dispersed. Wally had to go home to Keystone City. John was still not up to full fitness and also went to his home city and Diana tried not to stare when Shyera went with him. It seemed those two had grown somewhat closer since Warworld.

J'onn went back to the Watchtower. Diana could have gone back with him or go to Julia's but she felt very unsettled. She needed to just breathe fresh air and not see anyone. She felt as if she needed to fly and fly and get away from anything that reminded her of Clark. But he was everywhere. From the blue of the sky that reminded her of his eyes to the sun itself that she so associated with him. Any flash of red she saw made her heart thud sickeningly.

Diana flew aimlessly until she realized she was above Gotham City. She did not know why but she called in to the Watchtower for the location of Wayne Manor. If J'onn was surprised to hear she was going to visit Bruce, he did not show it. He calmly gave her the address.

It was past dusk so she was able to land gently on the lawn and walk up quietly to the door without raising any alarms or drawing attention to her self. She rang the doorbell. A minute later a slim, mustached, middle-aged man with a placid expression appeared.

His eyes widened for a second. But just for a second. He recovered himself quickly enough.

Alfred Pennyworth asked calmly, "Yes, ma'am, may I help you?"

Diana said politely, "I am here to see, Batman."

Alfred said woodenly, "Madam must have the wrong establishment. We have no Batman here."

Diana frowned. "Yes, you do. I just asked J'onn. Can you tell him Diana would like to speak to him?"

Alfred suggested, "Perhaps you should check the docks or down town? Batman is usually there. Not here."

"Look, I know he lives here as Bruce Wayne…"

"No, Madam is mistaken. Good night." Alfred began to close the door.

"No, I am not! Do not close this door…I need to speak to him." She put her toe in the door and shouted through the gap, "Bruce Wayne! I know you are in there!"

A voice suddenly said impatiently in Alfred's ear-piece. "Oh, let her in!"

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, she looks like she will not take no for an answer."

Alfred stepped aside and opened the door to her surprise. "Enter."

Alfred led her down to the Batcave and on the way, Diana asked, "Are you his servant?"

"No. I am his family."

"Oh. I see. I beg your pardon. I only just found out about his identity, you see. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons. What is your name?"

"I know who you are, Wonder Woman and my name is Alfred Pennyworth."

"I am pleased to meet you but why wouldn't you let me in?"

Alfred looked at her with grave eyes. "It is not up to me. But the Master. He trusts very few people. In fact, of the League only Superman and the Manhunter know of this place."

Diana said perplexed, "He did not come to the funeral, not even as Bruce Wayne."

Alfred replied, "The Master lost his parents as a child, and now he has lost the closest thing he has to a brother. He does not deal with death well."

Diana looked sympathetically at Alfred. "I see."

They reached the main body of the cave. Diana stared in amazement at the structure. It was a perfect hideout, deep in the bowels of the earth and it was very large. She saw it accommodated a place for the Batmobile and other crafts. It had a computer system and a laboratory.

Batman was sitting at the computer console but the cowl was off. He looked up as she walked down the steps with Alfred standing on the upper landing. Diana had been surprised to see that beneath the cowl he had a handsome face but it did not have the humor, warmth and openness that made Kal's face so beautiful. Bruce's face was rigid. He had wiped out all signs of vulnerability from it.

"Thank you, Alfred. That will be all," he said to the butler who seemed to wait for further instruction. "She won't be staying long."

Alfred bowed and left.

"You do have a way of greeting your allies, haven't you?"

"My allies know better than to just appear on my doorstep. What do you want, Diana?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine," he said brusquely. "Busy if you really want to know."

She asked bitterly, "Is that why you didn't come to your best friend's funeral?"

"I didn't come to Clark's funeral because he is not dead," he retorted.

Diana looked at him startled. "What?"

He got up and showed her a darkened corner of the cave and flicked a switch. Light flooded over it and she saw it was the red and blue machine built by Toyman, now dismantled, in a pile of rubble.

"I examined every bit of metal and plastic and stone and dust and found nothing to suggest he was killed. There is no trace of his DNA or radiation …nothing."

Diana stared at it and said sadly, "Batman…I mean, Bruce…we all saw him get hit by the blast and his body disintegrated right down to the molecular level. J'onn cannot even sense him. Kal is gone." She went to him and touched his arm. "I know you suffered a great loss in the past but denying this will not help…"

He cut her off. "I know how loss feels. I have lived with it for years. Clark, however, is not gone. I refuse to believe it based on the evidence I have before me and if you cared one ounce for him, neither would you."

She flushed. "I did care…I do…You want me to doubt my eyes?"

Bruce gave her a shrewd look. "Do you doubt your heart?"

Diana paled. "What do you mean?"

Bruce said wryly, "You did not come here to see how I was. You came to find solace for yourself."

She looked to protest and he stopped her. "There is no crime in that. But I am not grieving and you are. I am not the right person to talk to." He walked to a table and picked up the small square of red cloth. The only thing left of Clark and he had refused to give it to the League to put it in the casket.

He held it out. "Take it."

Diana stared at him in disbelief. "But..."

He repeated. "Take it, Diana. I'm giving it to you."

Her fingers trembled as she took the cloth. She whispered. "Thank you."

Bruce turned his back on her and went back to the computer console. "I have work to do. I'll see you at the Watchtower. And next time please let me know when you are dropping by and I will have the cave entrance open for you. If you follow that tunnel you will eventually find the exit."

Diana turned and, clutching the red scrap to her heart, as if it were more precious than gold itself, she took her leave.

* * *

Author's Note_: This is my version of "Hereafter". There is no way Batman can take on Kalibak and Diana can't. In JLU Diana went down without a fight but Bruce supposedly could "take him on". (roll eyes)_

_There is also a little homage to DC # 32 Superman and Wonder Woman for those in the know. :D_

_Diana must have experienced more emotions in this chapter than she has ever done in all her life and she is overwhelmed by it all. Plus it occurred to me how hard it must be for Martha Kent. There is no way Clark's family could really grieve as in JLU. In the public's eyes it is not Martha's son but Superman who died._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone._


	22. Chapter 22

HOPE NEVER DIES

Chapter 22

The few days that followed were the toughest for the League. They were still mourning their friend and colleague but they were forced to discuss expanding membership. It seemed with Superman out of the picture many villains were becoming very bold and the League members found themselves stretched to the limit.

"Superman was one of our best. How do we begin to replace him?" asked Flash, pacing the conference room and wearing a black armband like every other member of the League in commemoration of Superman's death.

J'onn said, "There are several heroes who have expressed an interest. Batman can recommend one or two. I know some through my government sources."

Diana suggested, "Perhaps we can call them in and interview them?"

"We will need to get some files and short list them first. Many have not worked on a team before. That alone will present challenges."

"It's not going to be easy getting use to a bunch of newbies," groaned John. "Many of them need mentoring and you know who was good at that?"

Shyera agreed. "I never realized how really good Clark was at getting people to open up and trust him. He was so patient too."

John remarked under his breath, "Yeah, Clark should be canonized for mentoring Flash."

"Hey, I heard that." Flash stopped and turned to drop back in his seat.

Shyera giggled. "Remember when they raced across the moon?"

Wally began, "That wasn't funny!!! I couldn't help myself…"

"Oh, my god, Superman's face was priceless!" chuckled John. "He only let Wally go ahead because he had to dodge vomit."

Wally grinned weakly. "He was a good sport. I had really overeaten that day."

"What about this last time when Kalibak stood there and was going after Batman. 'You can't take me' and Bruce was just standing there going, 'I know I can't but he can.' And Kalibak turns and wham!! He eats a mouthful of Blue's fist!!!" John laughed at the memory.

Wally chortled. "I think Kalibak did not know what hit him."

"We are going to miss him." John picked up his glass. "To Superman!"

They all rose to toast their fallen comrade.

Diana pushed her chair back and said hastily, "Excuse me."

She hurried out of the room.

Flash looked at the others a little ruefully. "Did we do something wrong?"

Shyera said soberly, "It's not that, Wally. Diana is having a hard time coping with Clark's death."

J'onn said, "Remember Diana has never really experienced the death of anyone close to her before."

"Being exiled from her home can't be of any help," added John. "She must feel very alone right now."

Shyera's hand found John's and she said sadly, "Diana lost something precious before she could even discover what it was. If that were me I would be feeling hollow."

John squeezed her hand silently.

Wally stared at them. Not because they were open about the fact that they were now an item but that Shyera confirmed what he had a niggling suspicion about.

"You mean Diana and Clark?"

"Maybe. We'll never know now."

"Darn and here I was gonna ask her for a date…"

"Wally!!!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I knew something was up with those two. Shame, really. I hope Diana is okay."

* * *

Diana hurried out of the room and found herself going towards the newly installed teleporter. A voice stopped her.

"_Diana, where are you going?"_

It was the Martian Manhunter.

"J'onn, I need some time. I thought I was okay but I am not," she whispered.

"_I see. How long do you need?"_

"I…don't know. If things get ugly you can call upon me, I will come. It is the sitting around I cannot endure."

"_Go. Do not worry. I will contact you if we need you."_

"Thank you," she replied and punched in some coordinates on the control panel and went to step on the podium. She vanished and appeared high above miles and miles of wheat and corn.

* * *

Martha Kent covered the casserole dish with cling-film and put it away in the refrigerator. She had made lunch for Ben and herself, and she had to concede she had made too much. It was difficult remembering that there was no Clark to drop by to eat and take away the leftovers. Martha closed the door and let out an agonizing sigh.

She had lost him. She couldn't believe he was only there on the farm a few days before, fixing the fence and talking to her about Wonder Woman.

"_This shouldn't take that long. I'll be back to fix it."_

She wondered now at those words. He was going out to face his own demise. She did not even have a bad feeling as he left. No mother's intuition to tell him to stop and not go. Not that he would listen. With Jonathan she knew he was ailing and his heart was not strong. But Clark had been so vital and strong. Invulnerable. Invincible. And yet he was dead.

Martha swallowed. She had not been able to grieve openly for Clark at the funeral but once she had gotten back home, she had allowed her tears to flow. And Ben Hubbard, _God bless him_, had been there for her. She had no choice but to tell him the truth. He had been stunned to find out that Clark Kent was Superman. But he was as supportive and understanding just as when Jonathan died. She guessed that kind of empathy really only came with age and the fact that he had his share of loss as well.

She knew she was lucky to have him. He would never replace Jonathan but he had carved a special place in her heart and she was glad in a way to know that Clark had approved of him. Ben was now outside trying to finish what Clark started with the perimeter fence. It would take him days what might have taken Clark a few hours. But he was adamant he would do it.

Martha turned to go towards the kitchen sink and she picked up a bowl full of scraps for the handful of hens she still kept in the yard. She opened the backdoor and her eyes widened.

Standing there with her hand raised mid air was Wonder Woman. Diana looked as if she was about to knock but there was a rather tentative look in her eyes.

"Wonder Woman…?!"

"Mrs. Kent, I…hope I am not intruding…I mean, you said to me that I could come," she faltered.

Martha's eyes softened. "Yes, I did say that and I am glad to see you. Are you alright?"

"I…yes." But that sounded very vague and unconvincing to Mrs. Kent.

Martha stepped outside and rested a hand on her arm. "Listen, I have to feed my hens. Will you come and walk with me, Your Highness?"

Diana nodded. "I would like that but on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Please, call me Diana."

Martha smiled. "Very well, Diana. You can call me Martha. Come this way."

Diana followed her into the backyard where there were several hens scratching on the ground. Martha clucked her tongue and the creatures came running. She dropped the scraps and then went to the nearby coop and brought out some whole grains and scattered them too.

"You keep animals?" Diana looked around curiously to see a paddock with two horses and she could see a rooster preening on the top of a bail of hay.

"Yes, but not many as we used to. By myself I can't look after them all. I just keep a few hens for eggs. My husband, Jonathan, Clark's father, and Clark were around when we used to have the poultry and sheep. When Clark left for Metropolis, we just decided to focus on the farming of wheat and corn. Then Pa died and Clark left for those five years… I would have had to give up on the farming if it weren't for Ben."

"Ben?"

Martha looked a little shy as she said it. "He is my very close friend."

Diana noticed the look on her face. "Oh. I see. Is that the person I saw when I was flying in?"

"Yes."

"Does he know about Clark?"

"Now he does. I told him everything…Clark always helped with the harvests if he was around…" She looked apologetically at Diana. "I'm sorry. I 'm rattling on and all this must be so dull for a Princess."

"On the contrary. My Amazon sisters kept animals. But we had goats, cattle and horses and fowl. In fact, it was my responsibility to care and groom my horse. When I was a little girl I used to love to play with the baby goats and calves."

Martha smiled. "Really? Well, we have a couple of cows. I need to check on one in particular."

Diana followed her into a small shed and sure enough she saw two cows in their pens but one was heavily pregnant and making a strange sort of sound.

Martha rushed forward in a concerned voice. "Oh my, Dolly, are you ready to make that baby?"

The cow gave a painful low keen and they stepped in to see that she was indeed about to give birth but it seemed she was having problems.

"This is her first baby. She looks as if she's having some trouble. I need to get Ben. He's better at this sort of thing."

Diana stopped her. "No need to call him. I can help. "

Martha looked at her in disbelief. "You?"

Diana undid her bracelets and gave them to her. "Yes. Like I said, I was around my sisters as they cared for our livestock. I helped in many a birthing. Have you gloves?"

"Yes, yes. We have those for occasions like this.

For the next hour Martha stood near Diana as she helped Dolly give birth to a healthy young calf. Martha watched the young woman operate efficiently and do things that she never expected a royal princess to know how to do. The young calf was shaky on its legs but eventually scrambled upon spindly legs to suckle its mother. Once the women made sure mother and young were fine, they stepped out of the pen.

Diana smiled as she undid the bloody, elbow-length gloves. "Hera, it has been an age since I did that."

Martha smiled at the young woman as she looked around not sure what to do now. Diana's uniform had gotten splashes of mucus and blood as well. Martha gestured for her to throw the gloves in a bin and then said, "You're a mess. Come on. You can shower and I will attend to your uniform."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose…"

"Impose? Diana, don't be silly. I'm the one who should be grateful for what you just did and I have had plenty of practice cleaning superhero uniforms, believe me. Come on."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Diana stepped out of the guest bathroom wrapped in a fluffy robe and found Martha had placed some clothes on the bed. Diana's tiara, bracelets and lasso were on the bedside table.

Diana picked up the clothing and her heart seemed to contract. She did not need to be told whose clothes they were. The sweatshirt and slacks were both his. Diana picked it up and lifted it to her cheek and she could swear she smelled his elemental scent even amongst fabric conditioner. It also brought back the memory of when she first worked out he was Clark Kent, when he had given her his clothes to wear at the Watchtower. Tears sprang to her eyes. Suddenly she was blinded and she was sinking to the bed and holding the clothes on her lap and crying.

Martha was coming down the hallway with her golden belt having wiped and cleaned it. The red bustier and pants were drying on a clothes horse downstairs away from any prying eyes. She heard the muffled sounds coming from the room as she drew closer to the door.

She stopped and listened and almost did not know what to do. She did not want to intrude but then Martha's wisdom kicked in as she realized that Diana was here because she too needed a place and time to grieve. Clark had mentioned how she had been exiled. She was alone in the world.

Martha opened the door and saw a sight that touched her heart. She also felt tears come into her own eyes as she realized that her son would have been very happy if he was alive. Diana definitely could not be indifferent to him.

Diana looked up and tried to wipe her tears. "Mrs. Kent…oh… I am…sorry."

"I came to bring your belt." She walked to the bed and sat down next to her and put her hand on hers. "I know. Believe me, I know."

Diana looked up at her and gasped, "I was horrible to him!! He left thinking I did not care!"

"No, Clark knew you valued your friendship and him."

Diana did not look comforted. "No, it's not that. He wanted …but I was so afraid …and it would have dismayed my mother and sisters... and I thought we are so different and …I slapped him for saving me and then he still saves me and dies in the process…and I don't know why I am crying like this," she moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

Martha moved her hands from her face and said softly, "Diana, crying always helps. There is no shame or weakness in it. It's how we mourn here. Look at me. Please."

Diana obeyed the firm but gentle voice. "Whatever it is you need to say you can say it. We believe that souls that pass over can hear us. Clark would be up there, hopefully looking down upon us and wanting us to not hurt so much or feel guilty over what he dedicated his life to doing. If it were the reverse you wouldn't want him to feel guilty, would you?"

"No," she whispered tearfully, "But I feel so angry and miserable. Why? Why can't I be like the others and toast his departure and remember him with pride and happiness?"

"I think your heart is telling you why."

Diana could not evade the truth. It was a realization that left her stunned and breathless, like being winded in the gut. "Oh Hera, is this what my mother warned me about? Is this Aphrodite's gift of love? Why does it have to hurt so?"

Martha handed her a nearby towel to wipe her tears. "Love not realized is the most painful kind of love. Diana, take strength from the fact that my son cared for you deeply and told me he wanted more than friendship with you."

"He did?"

"Yes. He did. And for Clark that was a huge step. Especially after his heartache with Lois."

Diana stiffened at the woman's name. "I think she still loves him."

"Yes, I saw her reaction at the church. She loves a façade of a man she thinks she knows and yet she has someone with her whose love is real. We must take from life the lessons it has to offer and not waste it on fantasies or fear of change."

Diana gulped. "I lost my chance to tell him I love him. I swear, by Athena, to never make such a mistake."

Martha smiled sadly, "It's part of life. Making mistakes. You'll make many as you go along. Love is probably the most difficult one as we have pride and fear to overcome. You are still young, Diana, and have a long life ahead of you and from what I can see have a lot of passion and love to give. Love will find you again."

"I feel I don't want it again. I cannot forget Clark."

"No one is asking you to forget but it won't hurt always."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I loved Clark's father for years and when he died I thought I could never love another. But I found a kindred spirit in Ben who was someone I only saw as a friend and in time I came to love him too. I always cherish what I had with Jonathan but life goes on and Ben is here and I love him too in my own way."

Diana sighed and wiped the last of her tears. "This is all so confusing but what you say makes sense."

"Give yourself time, Diana."

"How much time?"

"It might take months or years. I don't know, but the heart heals in spite of itself. Love is like hope…it never dies."

"You are very wise, Mrs. Kent…I mean, Martha," she amended, seeing the older woman lift an eyebrow at her. "Athena must have especially blessed you. Thank you for being so kind to me."

"Oh, this so call wisdom comes with age and making mistakes. Now, these are the only things I have to fit you since you are so tall. I hope you don't mind wearing Clark's things."

"No…It just brought back a memory…A really lovely one. He made me sloppy-joes that day," she sighed.

"He did? Well, I can do some of that if you stay for dinner."

"Well, I…"

Martha stood up. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Consider it as you are doing me a favor. It's been a while since I had a gal around here to chat with."

Diana stood up. "Well, only if you will allow me to help you prepare the meal."

"Guests sit down here, Diana."

It was Diana's turn to raise a brow. "I just delivered a calf outside, Martha."

Martha said ruefully. "So you did.'

"And from what I remember, Clark boasted that you were the best cook and I have always been interested in learning anything I can. As you may know I don't have servants waiting upon me at the Watchtower. Batman won't pay for that that so I have to learn, as Flash says, how to at least boil an egg." Diana was showing a bit of her old spirit and a sense of humor and Martha smiled. She could see why Clark fell for this girl. She was vastly different but yet so similar to him it seemed like if they had been allowed to find each other they could have balanced each other well.

Martha might have had grandchildren too. She sighed at that lost opportunity.

"Come down when you are finished."

* * *

Ben Hubbard had come in later to find an astonishing, beautiful young woman standing in the kitchen following orders from Martha Kent. He shook his head in bemusement once he was introduced.

"Wow, and imagine I knew Superman and now I'm meeting Wonder Woman and I won't even be able to name drop," he grinned as shook her hand.

Martha smiled. "Well, at least you can say to yourself you ate a salad prepared by her. Go on and wash up and we'll have supper."

"Sure. Hey, I saw Dolly had her little one finally."

"Oh yes she did but she needed some help."

"Really? Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't need to with Diana here. She did a splendid job."

Ben looked at Diana in surprise. "You?"

Diana smiled. "We Amazon princesses don't lounge on divans all day, you know."

* * *

The trio had supper and during the meal Diana learned more about Ben and Martha. She also saw the subtle touches of affection between them and it was all the more moving seeing it between two people who were in their twilight years. Love was something new to Diana and she did not quite know what it would look like but in the last few weeks she had to admit learning more than she ever did. Seeing John and Shyera together had left her feeling lost and empty but now she recognized why that was. It was that she wished she had that too. It was too late to do anything about it but somehow being in Clark's house, seeing where he grew up and speaking to his mother about him eased her pain.

After supper they adjourned to the sitting room and Martha brought out the old photo albums which Diana looked over with eager eyes and Martha told her little stories that went with some of the images. It was about seven when Diana looked outside and saw it was beginning to rain. On the horizon was the flash of lightning.

"Hera, it looks like a storm brewing. I should go…"

Ben looked up from his perusal of a book. "Nonsense. Where do you have to be? Why not stay the night?"

Martha smiled. "Yes, stay the night. We'll be happy to have you."

Diana blinked. "Are you sure?"

Ben said meaningfully, looking at Martha, "Yes, and maybe you can help Martha clear up some of Clark's possessions? She has been meaning to do it but I think might appreciate some help to get started. What say you, hon?"

Martha sighed. Ben did have this way of knowing what needed to be done. She smiled. "Yes, I would appreciate some help. Will you stay then, Diana?"

Gratified, Diana nodded. "It would be my honor, Mrs …I mean, Martha."

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day when Diana left the Kent farm. She had spent the day helping Martha do what was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Pack away her son's belongings in boxes. To decide what would be keepsakes and what had to go for charity.

But having Diana there had helped immensely because here was someone who knew her son and loved him too. She had surprised Diana by giving her a book.

Diana had looked at the title. To Kill A Mocking Bird. Inside was his rather scrappy boyish writing. _This book belongs to Clark Kent._

"I know it's old but it was Clark's favorite story and treasured copy. You should read it."

Diana had to swallow the lump in her throat. "Thank you, Martha. I will."

Diana now stood in the yard as she bade Martha and Ben good-bye.

"It was great to meet you, Diana," said Ben. "You must come again."

Diana smiled. "Thank you." She turned to Martha and put out her hand. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality."

Martha stunned her by pushing her hand away and drawing her into a warm embrace.

"My pleasure, sweetheart. You are welcomed here anytime. And you must come often. I lost my son but I know you would have been my daughter if he had lived."

Tears sprang to Diana's eyes and she returned the hug with real feeling. It was touching to be told that she meant so much to Clark but also so comforting to feel a maternal embrace.

Diana kissed Martha's cheek and clutching the book to her chest took to the skies.

* * *

Diana appeared in the conference room the next day and the others gathered there turned in surprise. They had not expected to see her so soon after J'onn said she was going to take some time away.

She looked more composed as she greeted them and took her place.

"You okay?" asked Shyera.

She gave her a little nod. "I'm okay. So what are we talking about?"

"We have a short list of people we want to interview, "said J'onn.

Diana took the file he pushed to her and looked at Batman's empty place. "Why isn't Bruce here?"

"He had some stuff to take care of ," explained Wally. "You know Bats. If we ask what kind of stuff he'll likely give us that look."

Diana opened up the folder. There were pages with about a dozen heroes with their profiles and photographs.

John said, "I am thinking Ray Palmer might be a great addition. We could use his scientific expertise and we have no one with his abilities."

Shyera mused, "What about Aquaman? He has unique abilities too."

Wally whistled. "I like this Fire."

John frowned. "Yeah, you would. You know what she does?"

"Who cares. She'd look great teamed up with me. I hope she is single. She got my nomination."

"Wally, this is not about setting you up with a girlfriend," began J'onn.

"Hey, if Stewart can get a hot woman out of this gig, so can I."

"I didn't join the League looking for a girlfriend …" began John irritably.

Before anyone could say anything else the alarms began to wail. There was a security breach.

J'onn stood up. "Someone or something has crashed in via the emergency doors of the control room!!!"

They all rose to their feet and rushed out of the room. They were in time to see the doors close up with its emergency panels. And stepping off a kind of bike was a tall, black haired male with blue skin.

Diana let out a groan.

John exclaimed. "Lobo!?!"

Lobo sauntered towards them looking around. "Humph, so this is the Watchtower. Could it have killed you to make it bigger? Those chairs look like they could barely fit me! Still I am not that fussy so long as I get my share of skulls to crack. So when do we begin?"

Shyera clutched her mace and snarled, "I don't know who you think you are but I am very ready to begin…"

"Shyera, no." Diana put her hand on her arm.

"But, Diana…"

"Stay your weapon. We know him."

J'onn began, "I do not know why you are here, Lobo, but breaching our headquarters is considered a hostile move."

Lobo put his hands on his hips. "Don't know why I am here? Superman is dead, isn't he? The Main Man is here to stake his claim. To take up the promise the Big Cheese made me."

Flash looked bewildered. "What promise?"

Lobo cracked his knuckles. "He said if anything happened to him I was to take his place on the League."

John snapped. "That's a lie! Why the hell would Superman make you, a ruthless bounty hunter and killer, that promise?"

"Don't believe me? Ask the concubine. She knows. Tell them, doll-face," smiled Lobo to Diana.

Diana's eyes narrowed but she seemed to keep her calm. "It's true. Kal did make Lobo this promise. It was when we needed his help to get to Warworld. We were desperate and I do not think Kal thought anything would actually happen to him. In return for the favor, Kal said he could join the League."

"Superman must have been out his mind," muttered John.

Lobo boasted. "Superman knows talent and style when he sees it. Plus I am thinking you need someone like me, not like that martyr Superman. I mean, doesn't this sacrificing oneself get a bit old? What does it get you? Some big funeral where people come to cry and then they replace you in a few weeks."

Wally cried, "Hey, you speak of him with some respect!!! You could never be in his shoes!"

"Ha! Who'd want to be in his shoes? I 'd not only be dead but I would have wasted time with the concubine and not even started what a real man would have finished …Look at her face…You can see he didn't tap it even after I told him he should..."

Diana growled and her hands curled into fists. The others waited for her to grab Lobo and slam him into the hull. But she seemed to take a breath and said coldly, "You may be here by default but you will never be a Superman."

He winked. "Give me a chance and I'll show you …"

Diana put her hands up and turned away. "Hera, grant me patience."

"This is ridiculous!" began John. "You mean to tell me he is one of us now?"

Shyera and Wally looked at J'onn who seemed lost. "I guess we have no choice. If Diana says that is so, then that is so."

Lobo said dryly, "Look, the Big Bo doesn't just appear out of nowhere and decide he wants to join any old organization. Much less some bunch of preaching do-gooders. I mean who the hell does that? Superman promised me fights and it's the fights I want!!!"

Suddenly there was an alert on the screen and they could see Batman appear.

J'onn went to the controls. "Batman? What is it?"

"We have a jailbreak. Kailbak, Deadshot, Livewire, Volcana, Star Sapphire, CopperHead and several others are in Metropolis. It seemed since there is no Superman around they need to make a point of wrecking the city again and terrorizing the citizens."

"We're on our way."

Lobo smacked his fist in his palm. "Finally!!"

Flash gasped "Is he actually coming?"

Lobo grinned and went towards his bike. "The red ant with the yellow antennae is funny."

"Red ant? Who does he think he's calling that?"

J'onn sighed and looked at Diana who was already setting the teleporter for Metropolis.

"We have no choice. We must honor Superman's promise. Let us go."

* * *

They landed in Metropolis. It was in a mess with police scampering for cover and civilians running and screaming. Batman was in a confrontation with Copperhead. The Dark Knight knocked the serpentine villain to the ground and was about to tie him to a lamp post when Livewire shocked him from behind. Copperhead rose with a hiss and was about to pounce upon the unconscious Batman.

Diana shouted to Shyera. "Help, Batman! I'm going after Volcana!"

John flew towards the Star Sapphire. "I'll take her down."

Flash went after Deadshot and the Martian Manhunter went after Livewire.

Lobo saw Kalibak and pointed. "That one is mine!!!"

The next ten minutes saw a flurry of fighting and whilst the League sought to neutralize the villains and get them into custody, Lobo was relishing his confrontation with Kalibak.

Kalibak sneered. "Is this the depths you have sunk to? You, Lobo, the most feared bounty hunter with the Justice League?"

"The Main Man is here to show everyone why he IS the Biggest Bastich in the universe and why they will be happy to see me replace the Blue Cheese. Now let's see you put your money where your mouth is with no Darkseid to hide behind!" he retorted and picked up a car and threw it at Kalibak.

* * *

Batman groaned and rose shakily in time to see Green Lantern hit Star Sapphire with a burst of green energy that sent her tumbling to the ground. His green ring caught her before she hit the concrete.

John transferred her to the pile of villains who all laid unconscious on the ground.

"Is that it?" asked Shyera looking up at him as she tied Star Sapphire near an unconscious Volcana.

Flash zoomed in. "Just Kalibak and Deadshot."

They could hear the sound of crashing cars and see flames in the distance. Shyera said wryly, "Well, he's certainly taking care of Kalibak."

Flash folded his arms. "Maybe we should leave them to it."

J'onn said, "Would that we could. But he needs to be stopped. Look at the number of cars they've wrecked. The League will have to fit the bill…again."

Batman came up and said dryly, "You mean me, don't you?"

"Hey, you okay?" asked Wally.

"Yeah, so who is going to stop Lobo?"

All eyes turned to Diana and she glared. "Oh thanks. And why would he listen to me?"

Wally couldn't resist. "He likes you. Wants to be your boyfriend. Maybe you can tame his wild ways. He ain't called the Bi Bo for….ooookaaaay….sorry…bad joke."

Diana loosened her fingers from Flash's collar. "Good call," she frowned and took to the air.

Shyera said dryly, "I would have clunked you over the head. You're lucky she just threatened to choke you."

Flash coughed and then brightened up. "Hey, that's right. She must be falling for me."

Whilst the team rolled their eyes, Wonder Woman flew towards the racket Lobo and Kalibak were making.

She saw Kalibak under a pile of cars and Lobo bending down to grin at him.

"Come on, say it. I surrender to the Main Man."

Kalibak groaned. "I s-surrender to the Main Man."

"Lobo has the skills," he added.

"Lobo has the skills." Kalibak grimaced.

Lobo walked towards a bollard and leaned on it. He lit his cigar and pulled on it. He continued, "I am honored to breathe my last by the hands of the Scourge of the Cosmos."

Kalibak spluttered. "W-what?"

Lobo put the cigar between his teeth and picked up a truck. "Yeah, sayonara as they say here on Earth."

"Put that down!"

Lobo turned to see Diana landing behind him her arms folded.

"Aw come on. You're spoiling the fun. I'm doing you a favor by killing him."

"He is defeated. We don't kill for our amusement. We obey the law," she replied.

He snorted. "Humph, Superman may have died but he sure left his mark on the whole fragging bunch of you. I could kill him, you know. You couldn't stop me."

She said coolly, "I would try but remember you were only promised fights. Not killing. And you won this fight. So put the truck down."

Lobo's hands stilled on the truck. "Fragging hell. I didn't, did I?"

He hurled the truck over Diana's head and grunted. "This blows. You mean I have to just fight and not kill? Where is the fun and logic in that?"

Diana smiled ironically. "Welcome to the Justice League."

* * *

The villains were all being taken away by the police and this time Batman arranged for them to be taken to Arkham and John contacted Oa to send a unit to take Kailbak and Star Sapphire to face an interstellar court.

The League stood and looked at the destroyed part of the city. Smashed vehicles, broken buildings and traffic lights, downed power lines and lamp posts, broken hydrants and cracked roads and pavements. The area was now cordoned and off limits to everyone but emergency services.

"Well, we have cleaning up to do," sighed Shyera.

"I think it's high time those idiots come back and do some community service," said John irritably. "They always do this. Come and wreck the city and then go twiddle their thumbs in jail. It's not fair."

"You're right. I'd give anything to see Kalibak in orange overalls sweeping the streets," grinned Wally.

Batman said, "I'll make sure those that go to Arkham get a chance to mop floors and clean some toilets. Don't worry."

Diana sighed, "We didn't catch everyone and it seems with Metropolis without a protector this city is destined to experience much of this kind of chaos on a regular basis."

Lobo was about to put his arm about her, "Don't worry, concu…I mean, Princess."

Diana gave him a glare. "Don't even think about it."

Lobo stopped but winked. "The Main Man is here. I will be this city's savior. Once they know Lobo is the new king in town, you'll see how law abiding this place will become."

Batman looked at Lobo and the others. "What is he talking about and why is he even here?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "It's a long story. I…"

Before she could reply, someone shouted, "Down!!"

There was the whistling sound of a missile coming at the entire group. Something suddenly blurred before them and the missile exploded upon it. The group ducked as the fire and smoke slowly cleared.

They looked in astonishment to see the blurring motion drop a frozen Deadshot on the ground before them.

"What the?" began Wally.

The blur of motion seemed to still and the last of the smoke dissipated and they saw standing before them was a tall, muscular man with shoulder length black hair, a beard, a wolf pelt over his shoulders and furred boots. He had a sword tucked into the scabbard on his back.

It was his blue eyes that twinkled and his voice that made them realize who it was.

"What? You guys look like you've just seen a ghost."

The group stood speechless. Diana seemed to take a step backwards.

"Superman?" gasped John.

Batman said grimly, "Stay back. It could be a trick…some sorcery or a clone."

"Bruce, it's me," he said whimsically and looked at J'onn. "It's me."

The Martian Manhunter reached out and touched him. He exclaimed. "It is him!"

Lobo groaned. "Aw son of a …"

"Oh shut up! It's Supes! He's alive!!!" Wally flung himself upon him.

Clark laughed and patted his shoulder. "Yeah…thanks. Alright, that will do."

Shyera touched him in amazement. "We saw you die."

John gripped his hand. "We missed you, man. But where did you go?"

"I was sent into the future and ended up with Vandal Savage and we fought some giant cockroaches…." His eyes fell on Diana, standing staring at him, white faced, at the back of the group. "Look, it's a long story. Maybe I'll get into it later."

Batman pronounced, "Well, I knew you weren't dead."

Clark grinned at him. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Batman followed his eyes. He said, for his ears alone, "She took it the hardest."

Clark's eyes flickered with hope. "She did?"

"Yeah, go on."

He brushed past him and went to Diana.

Batman gestured to the group to step aside. "Come on, give them some space."

Flash craned his neck as he was hustled away. "Hey, I want to see…Okay…okay…jeez, you're such a killjoy…"

Clark stood before her and her eyes were staring at him as if he were some illusion conjured up by her own yearning. She lifted her fingers to touch him but clenched it and pulled back as if too scared that if she did he would dissipate. "Aren't you going to say something? Or at least slap me again for getting in the way and saving you?"

Diana's face puckered and she suddenly was being held against the warmth of his chest. His fingers were in her hair and on her back as she sobbed like a little girl. He couldn't make out much but he caught some intelligible words like – "Forgive me"…. "Thought I had lost you." and there was a lot of "Oh Kal…and " I'm sorry".

Clark dropped a kiss on her hair and inhaled its scent. It was a wonderful feeling. "Hey, I thought Amazons don't cry."

Diana raised her face and looked at him with a mixture of relief and dismay. "I thought so too." She smacked his chest tearfully. "Your entire fault!"

He whispered, "We have so much to talk about." He looked at the group standing waiting for them. "But now isn't the time, is it?"

Diana looked up and blushed to the roots of her hair. "I think not."

He stroked her cheek and promised, "Later."

They walked back to the group together, both looking a little self conscious but the radiance in Diana's expression and happiness in Clark's eyes was clear for all to see.

Lobo grabbed them both as they came to stand near the group and squashed them together. "Hey Big Cheese, so you're back!!! You and the Amazon gonna knock some boots finally, huh?"

Clark disengaged his hand off him and Diana shook Lobo's arm off her.

"It's time for you to give up membership."

"Hey, that's gratitude for you!! After I clunked Kalibak too?"

"A deal is a deal. I am back and definitely have no plans to go anywhere soon. So take your bike and go do what you do best."

Lobo snorted. "Huh well, your loss. This was a snooze-fest anyway. I could get more action from a Starfish from Rullan. I'm outta here, Justice Dweebes. Catch you on the flip side, Big Cheese, and if you ever need someone to keep you warm, Princess…"

Diana retorted, "Hell would freeze over first."

Lobo grinned. "Stranger things have happened."

He whistled to his bike and jumped on it and was gone in seconds.

Flash let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god!!"

John said, "And here I thought Wally was annoying. You're a saint compared to him."

Wally hugged John. "I knew you loved me."

"Hey, get off…"

Clark laughed. "I missed you guys so much."

"It was not the same without you," smiled J'onn.

"Yeah, everyone was down in the dumps. Even Bruce…though he pretended he didn't care…" added Wally.

"I knew he wasn't dead, Wally," growled Batman.

Clark looked surprised. "Bruce? Wally? Wait, you guys know…?"

"Yes, Clark," replied John with a wink. "Great columns too, man. I read the Daily Planet just for your stuff."

"Well, seems we have a lot of catching up to do all around. But let's go clean up this town."

* * *

It was over six hours later when the Leaguers teleported back to the Watchtower. They all looked tired but everyone was smiling and happy. Batman had gone home due to prior commitment and Green Lantern had accompanied Star Sapphire and Kalibak off world with a few of his colleagues. The others came back to the Watchtower reveling in the knowledge that everything was back to normal.

Flash instantly dashed to the commissary. J'onn volunteered to do the report. Shyera stayed back to check in with John whilst Clark and Diana took the elevator down to the living area.

Clark walked her to her door. He took her hand and kissed it. "I missed you the most."

She smiled. "I am glad."

He laughed. "Well, I will see you in a while. We both need a shower and change of clothes."

Diana nodded and looked up into his eyes with the open honesty that was so a part of her. "Yes, but I need to say something."

"What is it?"

She said simply, "I love you, Kal. I hope you don't think it forward of me but I promised Athena I would and …oh…"

Diana's lips were silenced by his claiming hers. Her eyes widened at first and she was not too sure what to do. But being pulled closer certainly helped to anchor herself against him and cling to him. Her lips softened as her own passion for this man and instincts allowed her to follow his lead. She responded to him with all the pent up longing and love within her.

Clark raised his head. He was breathing a little heavier than normal.

Diana looked at him breathlessly. "I take it that means you approve?"

He chuckled. "That's one way of putting it. Diana, I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you when you tried to slice my chest open with your tiara."

She flushed. "Hera, don't remind me. I was silly back then." She pressed herself closer to him and confessed, "That was my first kiss."

"I know. You have a lot of potential," he teased, kissing her temple.

"Can we do it again? I liked it very much," she replied with a of mixture of shyness and imperiousness he found immensely appealing coupled with the fact she felt so good pressed against him. He had fantasies sustaining him in the cold, lonely future of Diana doing just this and he was stunned to see how aroused he was becoming when faced with the real thing.

To her disappointment he pushed her back. "Er, not a good idea. For one we are in the middle of the corridor and Shyera will be down any minute…No, don't say it…" His fingers went to stop her lips from opening. "If you loved me you would stop looking at me like that."

Diana pouted. "But…"

Clark dropped a swift kiss on her lips and spun her around and pushed her into the room.

"I'll see you in, say, half and hour? In the galley? I'll make us something to eat."

She sighed and relented. "Okay."

He watched her go into her room whilst he made his way quickly to his own to get under a cold shower.

* * *

Author's Note : _This chapter, I hope, shows some of Diana's growth as a woman and hero. _

_For those who never saw Hereafter Clark was hurled into the future and lost his powers under a red sun. He matured both mentally and emotionally and became very self sufficient and skilled even without his powers. He met Vandal Savage, who built a time machine, and sent him back._

_Lobo is actually a very clever and dangerous individual and not just an obnoxious oaf as see in JLU. In comics he is someone to be reckoned with. But he has always been written tongue in cheek and I tried to strike a balance between the two portrayals. Bastich is just DC's substitute for bastard. _

_Thanks for the reviews.  
_


	23. Chapter 23

HOMECOMING

Chapter Twenty Three

Clark stood in his own room and looked around with something akin to wonder and relief. He was never so glad to see this place. Even with its single bed and limited furnishings up in deep space.

Being in the future in a world where he had been alone for many weeks, until he met with Vandal Savage, had been a nightmare. He had almost been driven crazy with the isolation and the lack of companionship. Not being able to speak to another being and losing his powers had made him feel truly vulnerable.

It was memories of Diana that had sustained him whilst he tried to make sense of the world and learn to survive. Recalling her smiles or frowns or even feeling her hand connect with his cheek had given him the will to go on when he had traversed the empty ruins of the city, forests and desert. He had thought of his family, friends and work colleagues too…Ma, Bruce, the League, even Lois, Jimmy and the Planet. A life that had seemed to just vanish in a flash. It was meeting Savage that had put some things in perspective and allowed him to see that time could really allow a man to change. Especially if he was backed into a corner and had little choice.

Savage had also said something to him one night whilst they built the time-machine. It was something he would never forget.

"_Who is she?"_

"_What?"_

"_This woman that you seem to think of all the time. This 'Diana' ."_

"_How do you...?"_

"_You called her name once in your sleep. But I can see it in your eyes. You have the look of a man that is waiting, poised, holding onto something. Are you in love with her?"_

"_I…It's complicated. We are friends. Work colleagues with the Justice League. We are different in many ways but there are so many things about her that I admire and respect. And, heaven help me, that I miss everyday. This is a woman who can hand me my butt and watch my back but when I look at her I just want no harm or pain to come to her."_

"_Sounds as if you're in love with her."_

" _I'm not sure how she feels..."_

"_Love is only complicated when you make it so. Take it from me. I have lived for thousands of years and loved many women. Some you take away something special with you, others are a learning curve, but there is always one. One who speaks to your heart and soul. You look at her and see that she is made for you. She doesn't have to speak a word. It's in her eyes. Sometimes fate is fickle and we never even get a chance to tell her or even realize that love. Do you really mean to tell me you don't know how she feels?"_

"_I…well, I guess when you put it that way...I think she has feelings for me."_

"_When you get back, don't waste the second chance you have been granted."_

He had accepted his love for Diana right there and then before Vandal Savage. The irony was not lost on Clark. A man who he had considered an enemy had given him hope. He thought of Savage and hoped he found his own peace.

Clark undid the wolf's pelt from his shoulders and pulled the sword from its scabbard. He put it down on the table with a somber smile. "You and I have been through a lot old friend. But time to put you away now."

Clark looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He touched his hair. He'd have to get it done later. Right now he couldn't wait to get back into doing something that was normal. Something that did not involve cockroaches. A shower was a great place to start.

* * *

Diana entered the galley to find Clark already there. Like her he was in a t-shirt and cargoes but he had not bothered to shave or cut his hair. He already had a platter of burgers on the table and was making ice mochas.

She stopped at the doorway to stare at him. She could not believe the overwhelming happiness pervading her being just to see him standing there. She had actually hummed her way through her shower and could not stop smiling at her reflection as she tied up her hair in a ponytail and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

_Kal is alive and he loves me_. _Aphrodite, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for this._

"Making your favorite," he said, his voice interrupting her thoughts as he turned to smile at her.

Diana smiled back at him and confessed, "I haven't had one of those since we thought you died."

He poured her a glass and brought it to her. He asked teasingly, "Did you really miss me that much?"

Diana took the glass off him and said ruefully, "It was a very confusing and horrible time for me." She looked up at his hair and beard with a curious tilt of the head.

Clark touched his hair. "I was too lazy to cut it and shave. I had a quick shower and came up here to do us some food."

Diana's free hand reached up to caress the beard. "I love the beard. Would you keep it?"

His eyes twinkled. "Do you want me to?"

She let her fingers move up the side of his face to tuck some hair over his left ear. "You look like a barbarian warrior. Proud, fierce and powerful. I could get use to it. But I would miss seeing your dimples. No. You don't have to keep… _Kal!? What_?"

Clark had taken the mocha from her hand and put it on the nearby countertop behind them and pulled her close. He warned, "You know it's going to be _very_ hard keeping my hands off you when you speak to me that way?"

Diana slid her hands up his shoulders and linked them about his neck. "I'm not sure what way that is but would it help if I said I liked it even more how you looked on Themyscira without your shirt?"

He nuzzled her ear and moved down the side of her neck. "Keep going."

"I even had a dream about you back then…,"she gasped, as his lips seemed to make all the hairs on the back of her neck rise. " I was riding along the beach and saw you in the skies and you held your hand out to me and pulled me close. Your lips were about …to…to touch mine…when I woke up…"

Clark cupped her face and murmured, "Not a dream now…" He kissed her slowly but tenderly. He needed to maintain a certain amount of restraint here. Diana was not all that experienced and he needed to take things slow for his own benefit. Diana clung to him and reveled in his embrace as he dropped kisses across her eyes and on her nose and his hands stroked the length of her spine.

She sighed, running her fingers in his long locks. "I think I am going to enjoy this aspect of courting very much…It's almost like being worshipped by you."

Clark chuckled. Only Diana could say the most poignant and amusing things in one sentence. He was about to kiss her lips again but this time a gush of wind blew around them.

Wally's voice was heard. "Oh man!! It's bad enough with John and Shyera. Do I have to stumble upon you two making out as well?"

Wally stood behind them in jeans and a t-shirt looking slightly annoyed.

Diana looked to pull away from Clark. She was not so accustomed to this that she would do this openly in front of an audience. Clark let her loose but kept his arm about her waist. He said unabashed, "Well, that's what you get for dashing around. You interrupt people."

"Oh, ha. Hey, you made food!!! Clark, you rock!!" Wally came around to pull up a chair and said to them, "Come on, you guys have loads of time to lock lips. Let's eat before these get cold."

Clark pulled a chair for Diana and put her mocha before her. She beamed at him as she took her seat.

"What are you drinking Wally?"

"Soda. There is a liter cooling at the back. Just give me the whole thing. I got myself some extra giant straws. It's in that top drawer."

Clark plunked the bottle before him with the straw. He took a seat. "Shyera and J'onn coming?"

"Thanks. Yeah they were behind me. Hey, what's with the cave man look still, Clark?"

Before Clark could answer Diana interrupted with a sparkle in her own eyes, "I love the look. He's keeping it."

Clark grinned. "You heard the woman."

Wally stared at them. "What? Are you crazy? Superman can't walk around looking like Jesus! We have enough problems with people adoring you as it is. Next thing they'll want is to set up a church in your name. Wait until the news gets out you are alive. They'll think you were resurrected or something."

Clark picked up a burger. "Stop exaggerating, Wally. But you've got my interest. So there was a funeral?"

"It was huge. Everyone who was everyone was there. The Mayor, the U.N. General Secretary, your Planet colleagues….Lois Lane was very upset about it by the way…She slapped Lex and then was crying buckets. I'm surprised the gossip rags did not write more about that. Her poor boyfriend. He looked as if he was about to cry too."

Clark looked at him taken aback "What? You're not serious?!"

Diana spoke up gravely. Some of the light in her eyes had dampened. "Yes, Lois did mourn you openly."

Clark seemed to shake his head. "Right, Lois was sad but that's not what I mean. _Lex_ was at _my_ funeral? What the heck was he doing there?"

Diana seemed to let a little breath of relief. The one thing that made her feel uneasy suddenly vanished seeing Clark's matter-of-fact response. "He was pardoned, Kal, on humanitarian grounds. He had cancer, remember?"

"They pardoned _him_? Are they crazy?"

"He has good lawyers, Clark, "replied Wally. "Jail does not stop the rich from being influential."

Clark suddenly seemed unable to eat. Diana touched his arm. "Kal? Maybe he genuinely wants to change his life around. He said he wanted to live his last days amending the hurts he caused."

Clark looked at Diana. "Diana, if you only knew Luthor."

"But wasn't it you that said that every man needs a chance to change if he wants to? Does that not apply to Luthor?"

He looked at her somewhat ruefully. He did say that. He would sound a hypocrite if he said otherwise now. He sighed. "I hope you're right Diana. But I wouldn't trust Lex Luthor as far as I could throw him…"

Diana looked confused. "What?"

Clark explained, "It means I don't trust him at all. But you might be right. We'll just have to watch and wait."

"And hope, Kal." She squeezed his fingers.

"And hope," he acquiesced.

J'onn and Shyera entered the kitchen just then. Wally bade them to sit down whilst Clark rose and made them some drinks.

Shyera said, "You know, Clark, we should be treating you. You are the one who died and lived in some savage land for what…weeks…months?"

Clark sat down. "Months. I really thought I would never see you all again. It's my pleasure to do this."

J'onn inquired, "So will you want time-off, Clark?"

"Well, I have to go see my mother and then check in with the Planet. Please tell me I have a job still."

"J'onn did the doppelganger routine for you," said Shyera.

"You did? Great. Thanks. What am I supposed to be doing?"

"I got you some sick leave."

Wally smirked. "Your sick record must be horrendous, Clark."

"It could have been. But I usually make up for it by taking unpaid leave or working back my time."

Diana said brightly, "Martha will be so happy."

Clark looked at her curiously. "Martha?"

"Your mother. She was very kind to me when you died. I spent some time with her and Ben at the farm," she explained.

Clark looked at her with a warm expression. It did not surprise him Diana and his mother found each other. He wondered what she thought of Diana.

"Will you come with me?" he asked her.

Diana looked at him bemused. "Come with you? Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought perhaps you want to reunite with your mother privately and…"

Wally interrupted, "Diana, you and Clark are officially an item now. That makes you available for Kent family reunions, dinners, Daily Planet Christmas parties, if he's brave enough to take you…the works."

Clark titled his head at Diana in a good humored way. "Unless you don't want to."

She smiled back. "I do."

"Okay then, J'onn, that settles it. Diana and I would like some time off the roster, for say, a couple of days, if we can have it?"

J'onn smiled. "I can arrange that. And when you come back prepare yourself for a busy time. We will have to officially announce your return to the world. Right now it's only us and the special branch of the Met PD that know you're back."

Wally remarked, "The press will go nuts. You know we could auction off his casket and make a mint."

Clark gave a grimace. "I'm dreading the media blitz. Times like this I wish I was like Bruce."

Wally murmured to J'onn, "He wants to keep the beard cause Miss Have-No-Clue-About- Fashion ordered him to. I mean, not even dating properly and she already got him whipped…"

Clark and Diana both said simultaneously, "I heard that."

Shyera said, "Oh, ignore Wally. You can handle it. You handled giant cockroaches apparently."

Clark laughed. "So I did."

"So tell us about it and this Vandal Savage."

"It's a long story," he warned.

J'onn smiled. "For once the League has nowhere to go and is happy to sit and hear a story."

* * *

Martha Kent was sitting up with Ben in the sitting room watching television. It was around ten thirty at night and they were watching a movie now. All day there had been reports of chaos in downtown Metropolis and the League had apparently come out and fought the villains and recaptured them.

The media had tried to get near to see what was going on but the police had been very strict and cordoned the area. No one was even allowed near the clean up operations. There was a lot of interviewing and old footage and even speculation what Metropolis would do without Superman. There were even one or two stations saying if it weren't for Superman's soft stance on villains none of this would have happened.

Martha did not want to hear or see any of it. She was just glad to hear the villains were captured and no on was hurt. She did not want to see or hear people debate about her son's merits and deficits and who could or should replace him.

There was a knock on the door. Martha looked at Ben. "Who could that be? Are you expecting anyone?"

Ben rose and took off his glasses. "No." He twitched the curtain and saw two shadows on the darkened porch. He went to flick the lights on and as he opened the door, Martha heard an exclamation.

"Jumping Jehosaphat!! How the hell?"

Martha rose alarmed and went to the wall to grab the shotgun. She had her share of strange things happen in the past and was always prepared. She cried, "Ben, what is it?"

Shadows could be seen coming down the narrow dim hallway. Then, a tall silhouette appeared and the figure came into the light. At first, she was not sure who she was seeing with the beard and long hair. But it was the eyes and smile that she knew instantly. Martha dropped the weapon and put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my god!!!!"

Clark smiled tenderly, "Ma. It's me."

She could see Diana and Ben standing at the back of him. Diana's face was glowing and she nodded to Martha as if to encourage her and show her that he was real.

Martha rushed to him and flung her arms around him. "Oh Clark!!! You're alive!!"

Clark wrapped his arms around the petite woman and hugged her in as much as his strength would allow him. Tears filled his eyes.

"I'm home, Ma."

* * *

They talked long into the night. They sat at the kitchen table with cups of warm cocoa and exchanged their stories. Ben and Martha listened with amazement at Clark's foray in the future and then Diana recounting the fight with the villains and Clark's sudden appearance. Martha then filled her son in how things were at the farm, including Diana's delivering Dolly's calf.

Clark looked at Diana. "You never cease to amaze me."

The Amazon Princess smiled. "I should hope not."

"The fence is finally finished," Ben announced with a pleased smile. "After my struggling several days.

Clark said gratefully, "Thanks, Ben. If there's anything I can do to help you on your farm, just say the word."

Martha looked at Clark and Diana curiously. She did not want to be bold and ask but Clark noticed her look and took Diana's hand in his. "Yes," he confirmed, "we sorted it out."

Diana added, "I told him as I said I would."

Martha smiled. "Well, thank goodness for that. It's wonderful to not see people moping around my table. You are staying the night, I hope, Diana?"

"Yes, Martha," she said simply.

"And you, Clark? Are you going to strut around with the beard and that long hair?"

He grinned. "I'll drop by the Fortress and take a shave and haircut."

Ben offered, "I can cut your hair, Clark."

"Er, thanks, Ben, but no, you couldn't. I need a special kryptonian crystal to shave and have my hair cut. For now I'll saunter around like a cave man or…" His eyes darted mischievously at Diana, "a barbarian warrior and hope someone doesn't find me too unattractive."

Diana exclaimed, "Kal!!"

Martha tutted, seeing the exchanged looks. "Oh, Diana, it's not that bad. I mean, he's a bit rough and rugged but he'll be back to his nice, clean cut, handsome self soon. Don't you worry."

Clark grinned as Diana shook her head wryly. If only Martha knew.

Everyone got up.

Martha began, "The guestroom is all prepared. Clark, honey, I have to make up your bed." She stopped and looked somewhat dismayed. "Oh dear, I packed away all of your stuff. All your clothes went into bin bags for the Salvation Army."

Ben said, "Oh I didn't carry them yet. I put them in the hayloft."

"You did? Oh thank goodness! But I did keep your medals and trophies and cards you made me as a boy and your journals and…" Martha looked a tad guilty.

Clark laughed. "Ma, it's okay. You thought I was dead. I would prefer you did that than keep my room like a mausoleum. I already had that in Metropolis."

Diana raised her hand hesitantly. "I have your copy of To Kill A Mocking Bird, Kal…"

Martha said, "I thought she might appreciate it as a keepsake…"

"Have you read it yet?" he asked Diana.

"I started it. I like that Scout girl."

"Yeah, she's great. Consider it yours. We can talk about it when you're done."

Martha smiled. She missed Clark's generosity of spirit and his easy going ways more than anything. "Well, let me go see about your room. Ben, you can go bring the bags in…"

Clark interjected, "No. It's past midnight. You two are going to turn in. I can go to the loft and get my stuff and make up my bed."

"But…"

"No, Ma. To bed with you." He bent and kissed her on the head. "No argument now."

Martha gave in. She hugged him again and she and Ben bade them both good night and turned in.

Diana sighed. "You have such a wonderful mother. I miss mine."

"I know." He put an arm around her shoulder. "You'll see Hippolyta one day again."

"Even if I do she will not be happy about you. She might make me choose. Oh Kal, I don't want to have to choose."

He sobered. "This is one of the reasons I thought twice about us. I don't want to be the reason you could not rejoin your family, Diana."

Diana's leaned into him. "I have already gone against our laws by falling in love with you. I could not stop now if I wanted to."

He hugged her. "I hope you don't ever regret this."

Diana held him tight. "No matter what may happen, Kal, my heart is yours always. Never ever doubt that."

They drew apart after a minute and he said lightly, "I'm going to get some stuff out the barn. Want to come along?"

She nodded.

* * *

"Okay," Clark said as he dropped a bin liner of clothes on the floor of his bed room. "Time to make up my bed."

"Can't I help?" she asked, coming in with the sheets and pillow slips from the linen closet Clark had directed her to down the corridor.

He took them off her and asked gravely, "Can you make a bed?"

"Kal!"

"Kidding. Okay. Here." He tossed her an end of the sheet. She went around to the other side and together they made the bed. It was a funny exercise for Diana bending down and watching Clark as they tucked stray ends in, pulled the comforter in place and put the pillows in their slips. He occasionally teased her by yanking the sheet or comforter over to his side and she laughed by yanking back the amount she required. He would give her a mock stern look and say, "Shh. You'll wake the elderly with that giggling." That would make her giggle more.

He finally dropped the pillows at the bed head. That was the longest time he took to make a bed but it was worth it just to spend it being silly with Diana.

"Okay. Thanks. Now scoot," he said, taking her by the elbow and turning her to the door.

She pretended to be offended and put her arms akimbo. "Just like that?"

Clark blinked innocently. "What? I said thanks."

Diana tossed her head. "It seems your barbarian hair has affected your manners too. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to go.

H grinned and caught her wrist and pulled her back. She collided into him and he murmured, "My mother is just down that hall, I can't risk enjoying kissing you too much."

Diana wrapped her arms around him. She was having fun bantering with him. Clark always had a sense of humor. It was what she noticed and liked in him but to see he could be playful and mischievous endeared her to him even more. For most of her life she had been around her sisters who were all full of joy but few really teased the Princess. He made her feel her youth and forget however briefly the hard life they had chosen as heroes. Here they were just Clark and Diana. Two people in love discovering new things about each other.

They kissed once more. He had intended to let it be brief but Diana made it very hard by showing him that she was very eager and that she was getting the hang of it. And on top of all that Clark was holding her with his full strength and she was not crying out at all. He really should let her go. But god, she felt and smelled good!!!

Diana murmured as he nuzzled her neck, "Kal?"

"Hmm?"

"When does one consummate one's courtship?"

Clark drew back and stared at her. He began exasperated, "Diana, do you want to get me into trouble?"

She plucked at the fabric of his t-shirt and said apologetically, "It's just I know men and women do lie with each other here and I wanted to know if…and when we would do it?"

He pulled away from her to take a deep breath. Just to give them space and to shake his head. Two years ago would Clark Kent have imagined he would be where he was today? He was ready to write off romance back then.

"Kal?" Diana looked a little worried now. "I just am not sure what you expect of me and want to know if…I am sorry if I am being too forward…"

He took her hand. "No, it's not that. No man would turn down the chance to take you to his bed. You are warm and passionate and so wonderfully honest. But when it comes to sex anyone can have that. You can buy it. Love between two people is something you cherish and savor. God yes, I would want us to consummate our relationship. But we'll know when the time is right."

"And when will that be?" She looked as if they were discussing the date of the next full moon. He tried not to laugh at the situation.

He caressed her cheek. "Definitely not now. Diana, I just want us to continue to get to know each other and do fun things together. Tomorrow I want us to go horse back riding and then take you to a drive-in movie in the evening and then go for ice-cream. What do you say?"

She smiled. "I would like that."

He brushed her forehead with a chaste kiss this time. "Let's take one day at a time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now please, get to bed and let us try to get some sleep?" he asked whimsically.

Diana relented. "Oh, very well. Good night, Kal."

She left him and shut his door quietly. He could hear her reach the guest room and sigh as she flicked on the light. He pulled off his own t-shirt and kicked off his shoes. He dropped himself on the pillows and put his arms behind him. Sleep was not going to come easy.

Maybe if he counted giant cockroaches that would take his mind off imagining himself with Diana between the sheets.

* * *

The next couple of days were truly one of the best times Clark ever had. He was at home and spending time with Diana. A woman, who, despite the trappings of royalty, seemed to relish the outdoors and rustic beauty Smallville had to offer. They had taken out the two horses and gone for a canter down to the lake, where they had both sat on the pier and just talked for hours.

He had shown her all his favorite haunts as a child, told her about Lana and Pete and his father. How lonely he used to feel growing up despite having the love of good parents and friends. He saw in Diana's eyes that she understood exactly how he felt. She had felt the same kind of isolation and used to often wish she had someone to fly the skies with and really pit herself against.

Now they both had found that person in each other.

Clark had been especially more stunned to see that Diana did know a lot about farming and animals. He supposed he took for granted that Diana had grown up privileged but she was no more spoiled or incapable than any other woman. She had offered to brush down the horses and feed and water them whilst he took his mother to the market to pick up some foodstuff for dinner and drop Ben off at his farm.

Once they had dropped Ben off, Clark and Martha drove to the market.

Martha watched her son. He looked so relaxed and at ease. Not a care in the world. With his wild hair and ragged beard. She had not seen that in a long time.

She teased. "I thought you were going to the Fortress to get that hair and beard cut?"

"I was…but Diana and I got talking and just couldn't stop swapping stories. I never expected we would have so much in common…"

Martha said slyly, "Are you sure you are not just keeping the scruffy look to indulge someone?"

He grinned. "Maybe. But it's great to not have to wear glasses and walk around Smallville like this. No one will recognize me. By the way, I am your nephew from Idaho if anyone asks."

She smiled. "Fair enough. Well, I'm not surprised you have things in common with Diana. She's a very practical soul with a kind heart even when you scratch away all the royalty and super heroics."

"So, what do you think of her?"

Martha smiled. "I think I am going to be very fond of any woman who can make my son genuinely happy and not worry every minute that she is going to get hurt or not feel guilty he has to leave her to do his job."

He said ruefully, "It was like that with Lois and Lana, wasn't it?"

"Yes but Lana bless her, knew who you were. She was honest enough to know that she could not handle the emotional baggage with your being a hero. And Lois? That gal needs to stop chasing rainbows and see that she has normal, good men around her all the time. I don't have the pleasure of really getting to know her other than when you introduced me to her as Clark a few years back when Pa and I came to Metropolis to see you. But I saw how she looked through you. If you were tall and handsome or had the world buzzing around you like Superman, she took notice. But the minute you are understated and plain and just ordinary Clark, she is not interested. And yet it is the same man underneath it all. I never saw a woman that blind who could sit opposite you for years and fail to see that Superman and Clark are the same," Martha grimaced.

Clark said wryly, "I guess I have learnt a bit about the world and some self worth."

"I would hope so. You are not just some farm boy. You are the son of Jonathan Kent. Son of Jor-EL. You are a man who the world looks up to in as much as you are a good reporter. Presidents and Kings stand and listen to what you have to say…My goodness, son, even Princesses want you…." She said seriously, "Don't ever feel you have to lie or not be yourself to win any one's love."

Clark said gravely. "Thank you, Ma. For everything. Our next hope is that Hippolyta does not find out and send out a party for my head."

Martha blinked. "Is she that against Diana finding love?"

"I think she's mainly scared that Diana would suffer her fate. She is a tough woman but a fair one. I just wish Diana could get her blessing. It's the one thing stopping all this from being perfect."

"Well, the path to true love is always rough. Perfection would not make you cherish it as you do. The main thing is you two have each other. Keep faith that Diana will one day see her sisters and be allowed to go home even with you at her side."

* * *

They left the farm at the end of their two days and both were sorry to go. They had duties to get back to. Diana went back to the Watchtower and Clark took a detour to the Fortress.

When he came back to the Watchtower, Batman, Hawk Girl, Flash, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter were all waiting for him. They were preparing to teleport to Metropolis where they had the press conference set up for Superman's return.

As he walked in Flash exclaimed, "Hey, something is different about you!"

Superman smiled. "Well, I did get rid of the cave man look."

"No it's not that… You look bigger…more buffed…Maybe it's the giant cockroach diet…"

"Hey, I fought them …I never ate them…" he laughed.

"Says you."

Batman sitting at the control panel said dryly, "It's the insignia, Wally."

Flash blinked. "Yes! That's it!! You're in your old uniform!"

Wonder Woman walked up to him and studied the red S shield in a sea of yellow. "This is what you used to wear?"

He smiled. "Yes."

She traced it with a finger. "I like it more than the black. Blue, red and yellow suits you."

He teased. "We kind of match now, you know."

"So we do." Her fingers touched the short hair at the back of his nape with a light caress. "I forgot how handsome you were."

Batman said impatiently, "Diana, as much as I hate to interrupt this little moment, Clark's conference starts in ten minutes. You all need to go now. The press has already begun to gather."

Superman looked around. "So, it's just me Diana, Wally, J'onn and Shyera?"

"Yes. John is still off world and I am manning the fort."

"Well, let's go, gang," said Superman. "Time to tell the world I'm back."

* * *

Author's Note : _Well this chapter is more of a filler and a tad fluffy but I loved writing it. I always loved that little piece of dialogue between Clark and Diana in Hereafter when she told him she loved his beard. Seems a perfect opportunity to work it into this chapter. Clark, to me ,after all he has been through, would be more confident and wiser and embrace his love for Diana. I think this relationship is based on trust and truth. Unlike his other ones which have been based on self-doubt and hiding the truth.  
_

_Thanks for the reviews._


	24. Chapter 24

PUTTING THE PAST BEHIND

Chapter Twenty Four

"Lois!!!"

Lois looked up from her screen and saw Perry beckoning to her. She grumbled as she rose to go see what her Editor-in –Chief wanted. She put her hands on her hips as she came to stand at the door.

"Yes, Perry?"

"The Justice League is having a press conference at the Town Hall in half an hour. They say it's very important. Something about their current line-up. I keep thinking it's to announce new recruits since the mess with all those villains destroying downtown. I want you and Olsen down there now."

"Couldn't Lombard do it? I'm finally getting some thoughts organized here; do you really want me to leave right in the middle with a deadline in two days? "

"Lane, you need to organize your time better. It's not my concern if you're thought blocked. You have work to do. I want you down there. Now." Perry looked at her with that look she knew that boded no opposition.

Lois grumbled as she walked back to her desk. She called to Jimmy who was playing with a Rubik's cube. "Olsen, get your camera. We're leaving for Town Hall."

Jimmy straightened up. "What for?'

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Perry thinks the Justice League is going to introduce its new recruits or something like that."

Jimmy looked excited. "Really? Well, that's good right?'

She grimaced, staring at her laptop. "Yeah…I guess if one isn't facing a deadline."

Jimmy began pack his bag. "Replacing Superman is not going to be easy at all. Everyone loved him…"

Her face seemed to fall as he said that and she flushed as she saw Richard come into the room at the same time. He flushed as well. Since Superman's funeral, things had gone from bad to worse. It came to a head when she wrote an article in memoriam to the fallen hero: _Why the World Needs Superman_. In between the lines Richard knew it was over.

They finally had a talk and Lois gave him back his engagement ring. She had felt terrible, especially when he took the ring and packed his bags quietly and left. He had expected it. He always knew he had been second choice but he had truly thought she had moved on from Superman until he died. How could he fight a rival who was dead? A man who got to do no wrong or seemed so exciting because he was like a demi-god and he never had to do anything ordinary like live with her.

Working with him she thought would have been really awkward but Richard had maintained his professionalism. And it was hard with the gossip floating around about her weeping openly for Superman at the funeral like his grieving widow. But Richard tried to ignore it all and act as the Senior Editor he was.

He casually walked over to them. "Where are you two off to?"

"Perry is sending us to cover a JLA press conference," she replied briskly.

"Oh that. Yeah I heard about that. You two better get down there fast. The speculation is rife with who they might recruit and I even heard some talk of Captain Marvel or even the King of Atlantis. Bottom line - people are interested and you two need to get a good spot…"

Lois closed down her laptop. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you." She picked up her bag and snapped her fingers at Jimmy. "Let's go!!"

Richard watched them go. He sighed, and went back to his own desk.

Twenty minutes later he heard shouts and lifted his head. People were gathering around the televisions. He saw people punch the air and clap and cheer. He got up.

"What's going on?"

Steve Lombard pointed to the screen. "Look who's back from the dead!"

Richard looked up and his jaw dropped. There stood Superman.

* * *

Lois Lane's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as Superman stepped upon the podium on the steps of Townhall.

"Oh my God!! Lois, do you see…?" began Jimmy looking stunned.

She swallowed. "I see. He 's…_alive_?!"

There was a flurry of activity as everyone seemed to echo this same sentiment. Police were trying to keep bystanders at bay. It seemed the news was spreading like wild fire and everyone wanted to see him. Cameras flashed, reporters surged closer, and there was an uproar as the media threw questions at him.

She tried to push forward herself but there were others just as determined as she was. She spied Wonder Woman and the other Leaguers standing at the side, along with the mayor, D.A and Police Commissioner. They were all watching ruefully as the Man of Steel tried to get some order back into the proceedings.

She looked at Jimmy and cried frustrated, "Can you get anything?"

Jimmy looked dismayed. "No…they're pushing and getting in front of me."

"This is crazy. The biggest story and we can't even get a decent picture and statement. Come on. We're going inside."

"What?"

"Yeah, let them wrestle it out here. He'll be done in say half and hour and I know he'll go inside to speak with the mayor, Commissioner and D.A. to get a rundown on what has been going on with the city in his absence…"

"You seem sure about that…"

She shrugged. "He's predictable enough…"

"I don't know, Lois. He just came back from the dead so to speak…should we be …" But Lois was already hurrying down an alley way that ran along side the building. She seemed to know her way around. She came to a padlocked gate and, to Jimmy's surprise, shoved her bag onto his hand.

"Hold this…"

Jimmy hissed. "Lois, what are you doing?"

Lois was climbing the gate nimbly. "Good thing I wore pants today...,"she muttered.

"Lois that's trespassing…"

"No, it's the Lane way of getting a scoop. How did you think I got near him in the old days? Certainly not by standing around hoping he would see me…" she called, adding under her breath, "_and I have to see him_…"

She descended to the other side and put her hand through the bars to take her bag and his camera. "Okay, Olsen, your turn."

But before Jimmy could reply a voice called. "Hey what are you doing there? "

Jimmy turned and saw a couple of police men and groaned. "Oh great…the cops…Lois, I don't think I… Er, Lois?"

But when he turned back there was no sign of Lois. She had dashed away leaving him to face the irate police who was having a hard time as it was keeping people from mobbing Superman.

* * *

Lois smiled smugly to herself as she very casually walked into a side door and entered the building. It was a building she was very familiar with and knew her way around having been to it for many events over the years. She found her way to the lobby. The staff members were all gathered in the foyer peering through the windows and doors to see the man himself. No one really noticed where she came from, so excited they were to see Superman on their doorstep.

One woman turned and beamed at a colleague. "Isn't this the best day ever?"

"When he died I thought I had lost part of myself…You know, he is so much a part of this city…" her co-worker replied. "Not even when he left us those years ago did I feel the fear and sadness I felt when I heard he had died. You always knew he'd come back one day. But death…it seemed the end of hope…"

The smart reporter in Lois made note of what was said around her as well as listening to Superman answer questions from the media. She felt her heart beating with expectation as he smiled and thanked the people of Metropolis for honoring him with the memorial and promised to protect the city as always.

There was a loud cheers and applause.

Eventually the Man of Steel and the League turned to enter the building with the mayor. The D.A. and Police Commissioner were with them. The staff scrambled from where they stood to go stand in an orderly group in the lobby. This was a unique situation and their employers understood what it meant to them to see Superman in the flesh.

Lois stood with the group and she craned her neck to see them enter. People were blocking her view even here. Superman smiled and waved and shook the hands of those closest to the front.

"Great to see you back, Sir."

"Metropolis missed you."

One very pretty woman batted her lashes at him and cooed, "Metropolis loves you Superman."

A colleague standing next to her cried, "Not more than me!"

The League stood to one side and looked on in amusement. Flash folded his arms. "Look at him. He's a goddamn superstar. Look at how the chicks dig him. Man, what am I doing wrong? Maybe I should get a cape. It's the cape, isn't it? The chicks love the cape. Hey, could he fix me up with one of them, do you think? Maybe we could double date those two hotties over there. "

Diana cleared her throat loudly. Flash gave her a guilty look. "Er, sorry there. I forgot he's your boyfriend now."

Diana said proudly, with a sparkle in her eyes, "Yes, he is."

Meanwhile, Lois had pushed her way to the front by the time he had reached the end of the large group and pushed a piece of paper in his hand as she pretended to shake it. He looked at her surprised. He did not even have to open his fist. He saw the hasty writing with his super vision.

_I really need to see you. In our old spot. Later at about six? Please? _

Flash's brows rose. "Wow, is that Lois Lane? How did she get in here?"

Shyera looked at Diana's face which now looked slightly perplexed and began crossly, "What does she want?"

Diana said slowly, "I don't know."

"Well, I can guess. You're not going to let her come after your man, are you, Diana?"

Diana looked at Shyera taken aback. "What? I am not sure she's doing that…She's a reporter…"

"Who should be outside with all the other press. You saw how she was weeping at the funeral. I bet she has more than a story on her mind. If I saw any woman look at John that way I'd know what to do." She tapped her palm with her mace.

Flash grinned, "Wow, Thanagarian chicks mean business. Diana, maybe you should challenge her to a wrestling match or something…"

Diana crinkled her nose. "I thought physical dueling over someone's affections was not a custom people indulged in any more."

J'onn intervened, "It is not. This is not the place to even joke about this, Flash."

He rolled his eyes."Sorry, J'onn. I was just joking. But out of curiosity, would you fight for Blue if you had to, Diana?"

"Fair combat is often the means by which many a dispute has been settled by the Amazons. But this would not be a balanced fight. Though I have often thought of picking Miss Lane up and throwing her across the room," she admitted guiltily.

J'onn gave Hawkgirl and Flash who were snickering now chiding looks. "You two are not helping the situation here. Diana, do not heed these two."

Diana said nothing. That uneasy feeling whenever she saw Lois seemed to hit her again. She was relieved as the mayor had stepped in and gestured Superman away. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, Superman and the Justice League have limited time here. Please, let's try and get back to our work. This way, Superman."

Superman was led with the rest of the League down a corridor to a meeting room. He caught the look on Diana's face and although he could not explain anything to her, he reached out to take her hand as she walked past him in the room to take a chair. No one saw it, but he had squeezed her hand reassuringly.

* * *

The meeting took an hour. Halfway through it, J'onn and Flash were called out to cover emergencies. When it was done, the Mayor invited Superman, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl to stay for some refreshments which they all politely declined. They had to get back to the Watchtower. Batman was waiting to teleport them back.

The mayor and his assistant escorted them to the roof and bade them good-bye.

They all beamed into the Watchtower.

Batman was in his chair and turned to watch them step down the teleporter. He rose. "I have to get back to Gotham. Flash and J'onn have their situations under control, a hurricane is about to hit the Yucatan Peninsula in two hours, and U.N and government forces are currently under some pressure facing rebel militia who closing in on Khartoum. They are trying to hold the line but might just end up asking for our help, specifically Clark's help."

J'onn nodded gravely. "Thank you, Bruce. I will take over now."

Batman looked at Superman as he moved to go and said dryly. "Well, you're on every network there is and they sure are exploiting your return. Gyms are advertising Superman workout regiments. Restaurants are calling dishes after you. Women are swooning over you, wanting to know if you have a girlfriend, and standing on roofs hoping to catch your eye. You know that cowlick of yours is suddenly in vogue? Seems curling irons have sold out…"

Superman looked up at the screens and grimaced. "Oh, ha."

Bruce grinned and stepped onto the transporter. "See you later."

J'onn looked at the current data on what was happening to the hurricane in the Atlantic and the situation in Sudan.

Diana said, "Shyera and I will take the hurricane when it hits, J'onn."

J'onn assented with a nod and glanced at Superman. "Clark, you might have to go sooner rather than later…"

He replied, "Certainly but I need several minutes, J'onn." He turned to Diana and touched her shoulder. "Can I see you in the conference room?"

As the door closed on them, Diana looked at Clark gravely. "What is it, Kal?"

He pulled out a piece of folded paper from his belt and handed it to her. She unfurled it and her eyes looked up at him. "Miss Lane?"

"Yes."

She stared at it and put it down on the table. "Are you asking my permission, Kal?"

"No, Diana. I'm telling you."

"You are going to meet her?"

"I need to."

She folded her arms across her chest and turned away. "Oh. I see.

A pair of strong hands turned her back. "No, you don't. I need to see her to clear the air, Diana. Lois needs to be told in no uncertain terms where I stand. What we had was complicated and when I came back even I wasn't sure what I wanted. In fact I fooled myself thinking I wanted no one at all. Now I know for a fact who my heart belongs to: you."

A look of relief flittered across her face as he held her close.

After a minute she raised her head off his shoulder to look at him curiously. "You two had a special place? How close were you and Lois, Kal?"

He looked self conscious. "Erm, close-ish."

Diana asked bluntly, "You consummated your relationship with her?"

The look on Clark's face made Diana grimace. "Kal, I am not going to get upset or mad. It's just you have had other women and I have not even had another man in my life that makes me feel the way you do. I feel at a disadvantage here. I have even had the odd mean spirited thought about Lois and it is not like me to feel like that towards a fellow sister."

He almost chuckled at her admission of jealousy. But he said gently, "Diana, Lois is my past. She was important to me, yes, and I do care for her well being as I do Lana Lang but it is what it is. The past. And, we did consummate our relationship. It happened when I used the red solar powered crystals to weaken myself…to make me almost human. She did not know this."

"You slept with her as Superman? And did not tell her you were Clark?" She looked at him bemused and almost disappointed and moved back from him. "Kal, that was not wise."

He winced. "Er, yeah. I know. I know. It was a mistake. But at the time I was in love with her and the temptation was too great. Diana, do you know what it is like to desire someone…and not able to even hold them with your full power because you might just crush them to death? To not feel another person's touch properly? My body is impervious. It is great stopping bullets and withstanding blasts but makes for a lonely life. I'm not a God or saint. I'm just a man despite this alien physiology and power. And, yes, I made mistakes."

Clark pulled a chair and sat her down. He pulled another out and faced her. He took her hands. "When I got back my powers and faced Lois as Clark, she looked right through me even after we spent two whole days together. It is part of the reason I realized I couldn't tell her everything. I got my powers back in time to save the world from a Kryptonian dictator and it was then I realized that being Superman meant I had to put my own desires aside. I had an obligation to use my powers for the greater good, not give them up for one person. She did not know why I avoided being with her again and then when I had to leave to find Krypton it was almost a relief. I never said good bye to her and she was incredibly hurt by it. For that I take the entire blame. I have never been fair or totally honest with her and she does not deserve that. Five years away did actually drum some sense into me."

"I see. I know I have been very sheltered on Themyscira regarding relations between the sexes and it seems this heart of ours is a very unpredictable thing, isn't it? But we won't have that problem when we have sex, will we, Kal?"

He coughed. "Um, I'm hoping not."

"My body is not impervious but I am strong and I know you feel my kisses...We really should explore this sooner than later, I think," she said matter-of-factly, making his color fluctuate and fight the temptation to grab her up and go tell J'onn to stuff the mission and explore Diana thoroughly.

Before he could say anything she suddenly asked, " But Kal what about Lana? Were you intimate with her too?"

Another question about ex-lovers was enough to dampen his desire. Clark looked at her whimsically, "Diana, er…do you really want to know all this now?"

"If I did not I would not ask you, Kal," she replied logically. "Were you?"

There was no putting her off. He answered, "Yes. I was stripped temporarily of my powers by Jor-El and I was happy to be with Lana. But I was young, Diana. Only eighteen and more concerned with being normal than understanding what having this power meant to me and what it could to the world. As time went on I came to realize that I missed my abilities and missed making a difference. Jor-El knew this and knew I would understand and stop seeing my powers as a curse."

Diana remarked, "I never saw mine that way. I am blessed, not cursed."

"No and that is what I admire about you. You by nature accept that you are born to lead. I had to learn the hard way."

"But Lana knew the truth?"

"Yes, but we found it hard to sustain what we had when I regained my power and as with young love, we sort of drifted apart when I went to College."

"And there you met another woman? Your mother mentioned a Lori…"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Lori Lemaris. Yes. But she was one of Orin's subjects and that was never going to work. She and I dated for a year but that was it. Look, Diana, I never wanted to discuss any of this under these circumstances ….least not with me having to leave you and go off to the Sudan in five minutes…but I need you to try to trust me and know I would never ever hurt you. I am meeting Lois to clear the air."

Diana sighed. "I know that, Kal. It's just these emotions are so complicated at times. Everyday is a new lesson for me." She stood up. "You need to get going."

He rose too. "I hope you are not upset?"

She titled her head at him baffled. "Upset? Why would I be upset?"

"I don't know. It's just that past relationships can be awkward to explain."

"You told me the truth and for that I am most grateful. Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_," he whispered and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

Lois had driven to the harbor front and went up to the rooftop of an old warehouse where Superman used to fly her and they would steal moments during the early days of flirting. They had a couple of picnics there and used to come and sit and talk after the Daily Planet roof became a little too public when the paparazzi began to follow her after her name began to be linked to his.

Now she sat waiting for him. She knew in her heart he would come when she pushed that note in his hand. He knew they had to talk. Things to resolve. She thought of Richard and flushed guiltily. She had given up a life with him. A chance at marriage and children with a good man. But…then he was not Superman. He did not make Lois feel like a ditzy teenager. Flying in a plane was not the same thrill as being held in powerful arms and flying over rooftops. Flirting with Superman had been so exciting. It had been their little secret. She remembered the time they spent together. It was good. It was like being transported into a dream when they were in his Fortress of Solitude. She had been hit hard with his supposed death. It was worse than being angry at him when he left. Then she could accuse him of being heartless and lousy but when he sacrificed his life in the line of duty…. It just made her see what she lost and she had come to the conclusion that she still had feelings for him and they needed to be aired. She saw the flash of crimson and felt her heart race.

Superman alighted before her and in the gathering dusk she had to admire the impressive figure he cut with his cape fluttering behind him and his handsome face lit by the glow of the setting sun.

"I wondered if you would make it. I saw you in the Sudan on the BBC."

"Well that is a situation that is not going to resolve itself soon. I've done the best I can for now within the bounds of international law."

"Well, just by having you around seems to make all the difference," she said. "The whole world seems to be celebrating your return. You were mourned and missed. Metropolis became a battle zone without you."

"Yes, I heard. Lois, I don't want to be rude but can we get to the point? Why do you want to see me?"

Lois took a breath and took a step towards him. "I wanted to see you so we could talk once and for all…to clear the air. To discuss where we stand with each other. To see if we can have a second chance…No, let me finish," she insisted seeing him open his lips. "You don't know how hard this is for me to swallow my pride and say this but I have been lying to you and myself. I thought I was over you but when we thought you died I was devastated. I realized how much I still cared…how much I want us to try again…"

"Your fiancé…"

"I broke off the engagement shortly after your funeral…"

Superman looked at her gravely. "You made a big mistake"

"Look, I know what you are going to say. That he could have offered me a normal life but who wants a normal life? I didn't become a reporter to be safe and secure. And besides, I am not in love with him…" She met his gaze meaningfully. "It's not like what I feel for you."

He heaved a sigh and said, "Lois, do you even know anything about me?"

She blinked. "Of course I do. I introduced you to the world and interviewed you often enough…"

"Yes, you and the whole world know my story. Do you know what my favorite book is or what I do to relax? Or who my best friend is?"

She colored. "Well, no, but I remember our time at the Fortress like if it were yesterday."

"It was seven years ago, Lois. My world is not the same and while I still care for you… I'm not in love with you," he replied as gently as he could.

She argued, "You are saying this to spare my feelings. You don't have too. I know how you think. You don't want to hurt me but I am stronger than you think, Superman. We have a connection. I know we do. We have a second chance now."

"That ship has sailed, Lois. Yes, we had a connection. I will admit it but I am not the man for you."

"You mean you would rather be alone? Are you such a martyr that you would give up on what was a good thing than try again? I know it's the norm for heroes to be all self sacrificing and alone but come on…Don't play hard to get."

He would have liked to tell her the truth but he could not risk anyone knowing about him and Diana. So he let her think what she wanted. He just needed her to know once and for all that they were not an option. Never would be.

"Superman, please…we were a team. We could be again…" She held his arm.

"Lois, what do you think? You would come live in the Fortress of Solitude? Wait for me when I go off on this and that mission? Announce it to the world? We are not even compatible physically…"

"You could use those crystal things again…something…"she began desperately.

"No. I could and would not. This is who I am." He gently undid her fingers. "I blame myself for all of this. For giving you hope back then when I knew it would never work. Lois, you are throwing away reality for a dream. I'll always be around for you if you need me but not in the way you think you do."

Lois' face reddened and she took a step backwards suddenly realizing that he was serious. She said stiffly, "Well, it seems I have made a fool of myself here. I guess I should be thankful you even showed up…"

He watched her sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Just…just go. I don't need your pity. I'll live. I'm Lois Lane. I won't lie down and die because you want to play the sacrificial lamb. Now excuse me, I have a deadline to work towards." She turned to go and hurried down the steps but not before he saw the sparkle of angry and disappointed tears. He did not feel like a Superman at all in that moment.

* * *

Lex Luthor stood in his office in Luthor Corp staring at the television. Superman was everywhere. On every network. Tomorrow he would be on the cover of every newspaper. With that stupid lop sided smile as if baiting every criminal in the city.

"I don't believe this." He looked up and spoke to the heavens. "You have a vicious sense of humor."

A pair of hands came around Lex's chest. "Who has, my darling?"

Lex looked at images of Superman during his press conference. "Never mind. How is our project going at Cadmus?"

"We have had a few glitches. The creature's DNA is unstable. The last three attempts apparently have all failed to create a successful hybrid."

"Why does a lab hire a sorceress? I have often wondered…"

"Where science fails, magic might succeed, my love. Besides, if we are not successful with this little project we might have other options to explore that might call for my expertise."

Luthor turned to face the beautiful woman with the exotic accent. "Tala, does anyone suspect?"

"General Eiling has not told Waller that you are behind the funding."

"Good. Now more than ever with Superman back we need something to contain these growing meta humans."

Tala came around to look at the Man of Steel. "He is very handsome and seems to be very earnest. Why do you hate him so, Lex?"

"Why? He's gotten in my way one too many times. You would never understand. You've been trapped in a mirror for thousand years after all."

Tala shrugged. "Yes well, that is true. It was a good thing Faust decided to try and be greedy and trick me."

"How is Faust doing by the way?"

"Oh, I would not know. I shattered the mirror," she said airily.

Lex smiled and drew her to him. "You are a vicious woman, my dear."

She purred, "I try. Lex, I have a new recruit for you."

"Really? Since when have you taken it upon yourself to decide who comes with me?" His voice was light but his eyes looked enigmatic.

Tala blinked for a moment catching the underlying menace and she said hastily, "It's a new recruit to join your battle against the Justice League. Someone who hates them as much as we do."

"Who is it? I hope he has something vital to bring to the table. The last thing I want is a repeat of the Injustice Gang. I wasted my time bringing in that incompetent idiot Copperhead and that insane fool the Joker."

"No. This person might have access to things that we would find infinitely precious in our battle against the League."

"Interesting. Who might this be?'

Tala disengaged herself and went to open the door. "Come in, my child."

Lex saw a tall, stunning, young woman appear. She wore a fitted black armless top and flowing white trousers with a waterfall of black fabric like a loin cloth. Sandals were on her feet and she wore bands on her wrists and upper arms and around her neck. Her burnished hair was tied up in a high pony tail. She carried a bow and arrows.

His brows snapped together. "Who is this?"

She stepped forward and said in a husky exotic accent. "I am Artemis. Once a member of the Amazons of the Bana-Midghall."

"Amazons? You mean you are like Wonder Woman?"

She said scornfully, "The only thing I share with Princess Diana is immortality. Other that that…she is a disgrace to the name of Amazon."

Lex's brows rose. "Indeed? Interesting. Tell me more."

* * *

Diana sat alone in the Watchtower lounge and was watching television. She and Shyera had been back for over two hours since dealing with the hurricane. When she arrived, she heard from J'onn that Clark had come back from the Sudan only to be called out once again to attend to the collapse of a rail bridge in Asia. She saw from the news that it had killed hundreds of people in the carriages and those on the ground beneath it.

Diana watched Clark on the TV screen rescuing people who were still alive in carriages and taking them to treatment centers, then coming back to search for bodies that might be buried under the twisted metal. She would have gone to help him but he had told J'onn he could handle it and only stayed back to help them clear the ground and stabilize what was left of the bridge itself.

Now Diana sat trying to watch the travel channel. She loved to see all the different countries with their food, people and culture. Most sunny climes made her a little homesick and she wondered how her mother and sisters were doing.

She was nodding off when she felt something brush her hair. Diana jerked up and saw Clark standing behind the sofa. He was out of uniform in jeans and a t-shirt and looked freshly showered.

"Kal? When did you get back?"

He came around to sit next to her. "Five minutes ago."

She studied his eyes. They looked weary and sad. Her fingers caressed his cheek. "How did it go?"

"Terrible on both counts."

Diana knew he meant what happened in Asia and his talk with Lois.

She said softly, "I saw on television. It looked horrendous. They said there were over two hundred dead."

"So many of them kids. The last day of school. Everyone going home for the holidays."

"I'm so sorry. There were casualties with the hurricane but not so many. This is the worst part of being a hero, isn't it, Kal?" She sighed.

"Yes. Not being able to tell a parent that you found their child or laying down a body and hearing a parent howl in pain." His head fell upon her shoulder. "And seeing Lois look at me as if I had stabbed her in the heart."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"I just want to sit here," he murmured. "Just to cherish the fact that I'm not lost and alone in the future and you are here with me."

Diana moved her arm and put it around him and he snuggled into her, his face half turned into her neck. She stroked his hair and nape. This was really the first time she had seen Clark vulnerable. He was always so strong and good humored and stoic. She felt a wave of tenderness towards him and Diana was truly able to comprehend her power as a woman and friend to this man she had given her heart.

"I understand, Kal."

Clark looked up at her and gave her a tiny smile. "I know."

* * *

Author's Note: _Sorry for the long delay. Real life got in the way. With regards to Lois, I felt it important to address that she was weeping in the church. It's clear she would never be over Superman and in the movie even with such a good guy as Richard she had not been honest with him despite him being a great father to her kid. I maintained some of the Donner Superman movie elements with regards to Superman's depowering and being intimate with Lois and used the Smallville version to explain his relationship with Lana. I really do not think if Superman told Lois his secret (ie he was Clark) and had sex with her he would do something as lousy as wiping her memory afterward as in the Superman movie. No matter how I feel about Lois, she does not deserve that. It is not a kindness to her and end of the day she needs to grow up herself and get over the fantasy. _

_And yes Artemis is still around and Lex is free. I can't see them sitting twiddling their thumbs. Tala is a powerful sorceress used in the JLU cartoon and they made her apparently be lovers with Lex and then Gorrilla Grodd. Lex, I understand. The Grodd thing? That's a bit much. lol._


	25. Chapter 25

DOOMSDAY SANCTION

Chapter Twenty Five

Amanda Waller looked around the table. Sitting with her were the most brilliant scientific minds in genetic engineering, General Eiling and the sorceress, Tala. She was not happy. It had not been a very good week. The Justice League had expanded their roster from the initial seven to over twenty five heroes and the numbers were rising. The Watchtower was also undergoing major renovations and expansion. Luthor had announced his own bombshell of being cancer free and the intent to run for president. And earlier that day a certain Dark Knight had visited her.

"He suspects and is threatening to expose Cadmus."

Eiling snorted, "If he wanted to expose Cadmus, he would have a long time ago. The Bat has nothing concrete."

"All the same I am not very happy with our progress here. While we bumble and use up money and destroy labs…" Her eyes landed scathingly on Professor Milo. "They are growing more and more powerful. What happened with the Justice Lords must not ever happen here."

A month or two after Superman's return, the League had, albeit in an alternative dimension, gone rogue and banded together and assassinated the President and took control of the country. They had done it for the greater good because Luthor had become a dictator and as with most coups, ended up becoming worse than Luthor. Because the federal government approved the League's activities, Superman had been obliged to apprise them of the event as he did with every mission. It all remained classified information. The President had decided that it was not necessary to inform Congress as it would cause unnecessary panic and he had faith in the current Justice League to do the right thing. But General Eiling, one of the chief heads in the Pentagon, had not been happy. He had no love of costumed heroes and Superman in his eyes was an alien. A waiting time bomb. No man who had all that power could be trusted and when that man had the backing of other demi-gods and floated above them in the sky policing the world, he believed it was only a matter of time the Kryptonian was corrupted.

He and Waller had gotten together two years before, as both shared the same misgivings with other members of the government. They had hoped with the inception of Cadmus, with all their research in genetic engineering, they would be mankind's answer to the Justice League. It had been easy to drum up secret support and funding in opposition politicians and citizens who did not approve of the current Administration. When Superman had died, there had been a lull in the experiments. Many felt without the head, the League was less threatening. It was then Lex Luthor, freshly pardoned, stepped in.

Waller looked at the other scientists. "We are running out of time and our main financial source is actually running for president. Events are happening just as they have done in that dimension. You must have the creature ready and stable. I don't like the fact that from your last reports that it overrode one command. Professor Hamilton, you must ensure the conditioning is complete and absolute. The last thing we need is our own weapon going rogue."

Professor Hamilton said, "Yes, that has been a tad problematic. Kryptonian DNA is still as much a mystery to us and this creature's physiology is alien too. We are trying to monitor its brain activity and ensure that it remains responsive and obedient. We have deprogrammed and are reprogramming as we speak."

Tala looked at Waller. "What about the armor?"

Eiling looked up warily. "What armor?"

"It seems Tala has befriended a certain rogue Amazon that speaks of the ultimate weapon of war. Created by a God no less," said Waller.

Eiling scowled. "Weapon created by a god? Magic you mean?"

Tala said, "There is an element of magic, yes."

Eiling snorted. "If it is one thing I hate next to aliens it is magic! We don't need any damn armor when we have our weapon! It is based on science and we can control it. Waller, you should know better than this."

"General, if our science fails, then perhaps we might have no choice but to turn to magic. What Tala has told me has been intriguing and worth exploring. Remember who we are dealing with now on the Justice League. It is no longer just three aliens, a vigilante, a speedster, an Amazon, and a wielder of a power ring. We now have other heroes with powers that make this a whole new ball game."

"I would much rather we use our weapon before we go and rile up a nation of warrior women who apparently do not like or trust our world," he retorted.

"We will only go after that armor if all fails."

Tala began, "But Lex feels we should…"

Waller interrupted, "Luthor may be giving us our larger part of the finances but he is not the only one stakeholder in this. Until such time, Cadmus will do what it thinks right on behalf of human kind."

Tala flushed but said nothing.

Eiling said briskly, "It seems then we are on track. I have work to do, Waller. We'll meet up again in a week. "

Waller nodded and looked around the table. "By next week I want results. I want the Doomsday Project sanctioned."

* * *

Tala walked out of the meeting room and went into a bathroom. She lifted her hand and Lex's face appeared in a ball of light.

"Well?"

"They don't want to go for the armor. They prefer to wait."

"Wait? What are they? Idiots?"

"They prefer to trust something they created. They mistrust magic. They feel they would not be able to control it and do not want to cause a diplomatic incident with Themyscira …yet."

"Did you not tell them what I think?"

"I did but Waller says you are not the only stakeholder."

Lex's face tightened. "I see. Well give me another six months of campaigning and we will see. The blind fools. They have power at their finger tips and they argue over trivialities." His eyes narrowed and he said softly, "Well, my dear, we must make sure then that their project fails."

Tala looked at him curiously. "Make sure?"

"Yes. I understand it is still not fully ready and you know what could happen when something is not ready?"

"You mean?"

"Yes. Set it free."

* * *

Diana looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed the skirt of the black cocktail dress down and turned. She looked at the back, ensuring there were no creases or bunching up. She hoped she looked okay. Julia had helped her choose this dress for a charity event when she had been Ambassador and it had sat in her closet in the Watchtower unused for over a year. She had almost forgotten she had it. It was a halter tie at the back of the neck, with an empire waist and filmy skirts that went just below the knee.

She fiddled with her hair next and found her fingers were all thumbs and she left it down after several failed attempts to pin it up.

She picked up the matching shoes, slipped her feet in and pulled the back straps up. She had to admit although heels were not her favorite form of footwear, they did look excessively elegant and seemed to complete the outfit.

Diana took in a deep breath as if to calm herself.

No one looking at her would think the beautiful, self-assured heroine was actually feeling nervous.

Clark had invited her to have dinner at the Fortress of Solitude and Diana knew in her gut this was going to be the night. She had seen it in his eyes when he left her earlier. She had felt it in his kiss. The tension that was there, simmering underneath for all these months, was just waiting to explode.

She has been so matter of fact about it all and had often wondered to him why they were waiting, and he would insist the time was not right. Now he did not even have to say anything. The time had come. He knew it and she knew it. And she suddenly felt not so brave.

She and Clark had not had what average Americans would call a traditional courtship. It was not easy to go to the movies or take a stroll in the park unless they were in Smallville and even then it had been drive-ins and walks around the farm or woods. They had their moments everywhere else. From lounging in the Watchtower to coffee at his apartment or strolling incognito in Katmandu, flying together over the oceans or sitting on a mountain top and watching the sun rise. Diana smiled. Keeping what they had from the world was exciting in a way and Clark had spent most of his life keeping secrets. It was as normal to him as breathing. In fact, he preferred it that way.

Diana rifled for the matching purse in her closet when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in…"

Shyera entered. "Hey, Diana I wanted to know if I could…Well, well, well. Look at you."

Diana turned to see her colleague blink at her. She tilted her head. "If you could…?"

"If I could get that disc you borrowed from the training library?"

Diana straightened up. "Yes, sure." She went to her desk and pulled out a disc and handed it over. "Sorry for keeping it so long."

Shyera took it and cocked her head at her. "Hot date with Clark, huh?"

Diana smiled. "You could say that."

"Where are you guys off to? Concert? Play? Party?"

"Kal is cooking me dinner at the Fortress."

"Oh, that's nice." Shyera smiled. "Well, if you don't have him on his knees tonight I will eat my hat as they say here on Earth. You look really beautiful, Diana."

Diana touched her hair. "I was hoping so. I wanted to look special…and was not sure if I did…"

"Just go past Wally and you'll see," she grinned. "Well, I don't want to delay you…"

"Shyera? Wait."

She turned. "What is it?"

Diana looked a little uncertainly at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Diana seemed hesitate then blurted out, "Do you enjoy bedding John?"

Shyera nearly dropped the disc. "What?"

Diana said hastily, "I don't mean to pry but I just...It's just the people who mean the most to me, my mother and sisters, who had my interest at heart, felt that men were selfish and not trustworthy and bent on domination and conquest and that women were better guarding their hearts and bodies against them. But I have seen other women who cherish what they have with men, and…and I don't feel comfortable asking Martha or Julia about this…I just wanted to know from someone who might know…"

Shyera's lips lifted wryly and she gestured for her to sit. "Sit down, Diana." She took a seat on the bed next to her. "Yes, I enjoy being with John. I love him and it makes it all the more pleasurable. In fact, when you find the right one it is really so intense you at times don't know how you could have existed without the other."

Diana asked curiously, "John was not your first though?"

"No, I have had another."

"Just like Clark. I have had no one."

"Really? Have you and Clark not…?"

"No. Not yet. But I think we might tonight and Hera, I am nervous. Look." Shyera saw the normally steady hands of Wonder Woman tremble.

"Oh, I see. Wow, so you and Clark have waited these past months? I was sure when he had come back from the dead you would be sleeping together." Shyera looked genuinely surprised.

"No. We want to but Kal felt we needed to wait; for both our sakes. He knows I'm not very experienced and felt I needed time. I thought I didn't but now it's going to happen…"

"You don't want to?"

"Hera, no! I _want_ to be with Kal. So much. That's what is confusing me."

"It's natural to feel anxious. As a person you are giving up control to another and you are going to see each other naked. Tthat is nerve wracking, hoping you don't disappoint each other and live up to each others expectations."

Diana sighed. "The male body holds no surprise to me. Greek art and history is littered with images of it and I myself am not shy of my own body…but I still feel so nervous at the thought of disrobing before him. I also read it can hurt the first time you do it."

Shyera patted her shoulder. "Believe me, when you see the real thing, you'll see it is very different from books and sculpture. It can hurt but it definitely gets better. So good that you'll probably have a hard time keeping your hands off each other. You love and trust Clark, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, we all know he feels the same about you. I think you have very little to worry about Diana. Just trust your instincts."

Diana sighed. "The wisdom of Athena does not help me much in this arena."

Shyera rose and gave her a warm hug. "You'll be fine. And don't think Clark is any less nervous. Men feel as vulnerable as we do. They just don't sit and chat about it."

Diana smiled, "Thank you, Shyera. I feel much better. I appreciate having you as my colleague and friend. Wally, J'onn and the others are wonderful but a sister is a sister."

Shyera smiled. "Thanks. Now go on and enjoy your night."

* * *

Clark had finished cooking for her. The meal only needed laying out which he could do in seconds. He had gone for something that he was sure Diana would enjoy. He did quiche squares, a fresh garden salad, grilled salmon steaks with asparagus and an Angel food cake which was topped with strawberries, blueberries and whipped cream. He was just finishing up white Sangria for them to drink when he heard the signal coming in from the main control room.

He felt his heart thud as he moved swiftly into the main control room to see her standing outside the door to the Fortress of Solitude on one of the security monitors. He hit the locks to the door and it opened. The sound of the cold buffeting winds could be heard and with the lowering in temperature, Clark could feel the merest tingle as he moved to greet her.

Diana had been teleported on an ice shelf and had to fly towards the Fortress. No one could breach the technology of the Krytponian lair as it scrambled any signal that tried to get the coordinates that pin pointed its exact location. She had thrown on a hooded cape so as to avoid the ice frosting her face and body and the wind from reaching something she clutched under the cape.

Clark smiled as he saw her and took her hand and drew her in. "Hey, you. Right on time."

He drew her close and kissed her softly on the lips.

She shook the snow from her cape and the hood fell off her hair. "The storm is particularly violent."

He closed the door behind her and punched in some security codes. "Yeah. It'll probably rage all night. But you can barely hear it once you're inside."

Diana pulled something from under her cape. "I have something for you."

He turned to see her handing him a bouquet. His brows rose. "You bought me flowers?"

She smiled. "Last time I was here you had nothing like that. I thought it would brighten up the place. Besides, aren't guests supposed to bring something for their hosts?"

Clark took her cold fingers in his warm ones and drew her forward. "Yes, though it's the first time I ever gotten sunflowers, gerbera daises and lilies. Come on in. I have dinner waiting. I hope you're hungry."

Diana had not eaten for hours and normally she would be ravenous but it was difficult to feel hungry with the butterflies acting up in her stomach.

She said lightly, "You know you spoil me, Kal. Always cooking for me. One day I need to return the favor."

Clark coughed. "Er, can we do it when we are sure you are not going to burn and boil the ingredients to death?"

She elbowed him. "Kal, at least I am trying!"

He laughed and kissed her fingers. "I know. But I think you need a few more lessons before we let you loose in a kitchen."

Diana looked around as they reached the main control room and marveled as she looked at the crystalline structure. "I am still amazed by all this." Clark stopped to check on the Sentinels and check in to make sure there were no emergencies whilst Diana stared at the effigies of Jor-El and Lara holding up Krypton.

She heard Clark swear under his breath and walked to him.

"Kal?"

Clark was looking up at one of the monitors of Luthor on his campaign for president.

"Look at him. Kissing old women and babies. It feels like an episode of the Twilight Zone!"

Diana looked at the footage. "That is odd indeed."

"I can't believe he is suddenly cancer free too. He had only months to live…How?" Clark rubbed his chin.

"His supporters are saying it is a miracle and that God gave him a second chance and that it is a good omen," said Diana. She touched Clark's arm. "That could be true, you know. People get second chances."

He sighed. "I know …It's just all this sounds so convenient. I hope the population is not that stupid to vote him in."

Diana looked at Lex and said, "He seems so sincere and contrite about his past. Can one really be that manipulative, Kal?"

"Yes. Lex Luthor is just a megalomaniac in an Armani suit and I will never trust him. But I don't want to even think about him tonight." He took her hand. "Come on."

Then they continued to the habitat area.

Clark had made this part of the Fortress less sterile looking. He had built a space where he had a kitchen and dining area, an adjoining sitting room and then down the corridor was the bedroom. The Fortress was his home away from home and although the furnishings were minimal and their lines clean, he had little touches that betrayed his Earth roots. It was in the photograph of Martha and Jonathan on the mantle of the sitting room; Martha's handmade throw on the couch; the small pile of novels and newspapers on the coffee table. And now in the flowers she had brought him.

He gestured to her to make herself at home whilst he put the flowers in water and got them drinks.

Diana had slipped off the hooded cape and was hanging it on the back of the couch when Clark came back from the kitchen bearing a tray with a pitcher and two wine glasses. "I made this with you in mind…I used citrus mainly and…Oh. Wow!"

Clark halted in his tracks and stared at her in the dress. Diana looked down at it. She met his appraising gaze. "You like it?"

He put the tray down on the coffee table and said sincerely, "Like is an understatement. You look stunning, Diana."

Diana flushed with pleasure and gestured to his clothes. "You too."

He looked at his own white short sleeved shirt with blue pin strips over his black trousers and smiled. "Thanks but I don't look stunning." He poured them both glasses of the Sangria. "Here, tell me what you think. My first time trying this drink."

She took the glass and took a hearty sip. "That's lovely. What did you make it with?"

They sat down upon the couch. Clark said, "White wine, sugar, oranges, a bit of lemon, and lime and I used ginger ale as the mixer. I tossed in some strawberries, kiwi fruit and a dash of gin." Diana began to drain the goblet and he laughed, "Hey, go easy. Just because it's sweet and fruity does not mean it can't get you tipsy."

"Can I have another?" she asked. "I like it more than the honey wine back home."

"That Amazon wine was powerful stuff. I could feel it going to my head with a few sips," he said, as she refilled her glass.

Diana studied the pitcher with the fruit floating in it. "It is so pretty too. This drink makes me think of blue skies and white sands and longing to be somewhere warm."

He said with twinkle in his eyes as he handed her the drink, "Well, we can't go anywhere warm but maybe we can warm up in here later."

Diana tilted her head at him and rejoined airily, "Promises, promises."

He retorted with a grin, "I'm a man of my word if nothing, Your Highness."

She replied coyly, "And I'm a patient woman, Kal-El, but…"

His brows quirked in amusement. "You? Patient? Uh, okaaay, then."

Diana gasped and punched his forearm. "I am!! Ow!! Merciful Minerva, Kal, your arm is like granite." She had to put her glass down to shake the ache out.

"I know. Awfully inconsiderate of me, isn't it?" he mused drolly. He took her left hand and bent to kiss each reddened knuckle as if to make it better.

Diana could not help but reach down to touch the crown of his black hair. When Clark was at home and his hair not slicked with gel it was thick and luxuriant and she loved raking her fingers through it. He turned her hand so her palm was flat and his lips brushed the surface. "There. Still hurt?"

Diana shook her head mutely. She let her fingers drop to stroke back the spit curl and then bent to press her lips against his brow.

"Diana," he murmured as he rose up and leaned over her. They seemed to drown in each others gaze.

"Yes, Kal?" Their breaths mingled now.

"I cooked you grilled salmon and there is Angel food cake," he whispered.

"That sounds lovely," she gulped.

"We should eat," he muttered and laid his lips against the side of her neck.

"Yes, we should…" Diana closed her eyes and made a purring sound.

But instead of getting up, her body was slowly falling back on the couch with Clark over her.

Their lips met eagerly as his body pressed down upon hers. Diana wrapped her arms around him and relished his weight and scent. They had made out in the past few months but Clark had always been very careful never to put them in a position whereby they would lose control.

He murmured, in her ear. "I am a bad dinner host…"

"You…you…are?"

His lips began a trail of burning kisses down the exposed skin of her neckline. "Yes. This should be the last thing on the menu…."

Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. "Like dessert?"

"Yes…much like that." His eyes were warm with humor.

She gasped as his hand moved down and caressed her curves through the filmy fabric of the dress. "One could have more than one helping though…"

"_That _I am looking forward to…" He kissed her and this time her mouth opened up for him and her body arched into his. He was perilously close to losing it now. But he needed to give her a chance to withdraw. To evaluate what she was going to do. Submitting to him was the final act in possibly severing all ties to her heritage.

"Diana, are you sure?" he rasped.

"Kal, let's not wait anymore. Please…" It was the word "please" that did it. She looked at him with such an openness and vulnerability as she said it that made his heart contract almost painfully.

"I love you," he whispered but he rose and got off her.

Diana looked at him confused. "Kal?"

He bent and scooped her up in his arms. "Not here."

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes slowly and for a moment looked disorientated. She could feel herself half lying on something smooth and muscular. She focused and in the dim light saw that she was lying with her head on Clark's bare chest and he had one powerful arm around her. A light sheet covered them from the waist down.

Clark's eyes were closed and the room was silent save for his soft breathing. Diana let out a tiny sigh of contentment as she recalled the last few hours before she had fallen asleep. They had finally consummated their relationship and neither he nor she had expected the level of intensity they had experienced with each other. Diana recalled the emotion and surprise in his eyes as he was able to register her every touch and enjoy her caresses. And ultimately the genuine pleasure he must have felt as she reveled in his strength. That she was not in pain. That she would not break. That she would never break.

She had been so matter of fact about them having sex but now found that once one was with a man one loved intensely there was actually nothing very practical about it. It was almost like an otherworldly experience. It had hurt a little when their bodies first joined but that had been short lived. She was super human after all. She now understood how one was willing to surrender control and that it was frightening as it was pleasurable. It was what her mother had possibly felt with Heracles and after all that shared intimacy which should have been sacred, he had betrayed her anyway. Diana did not wonder that it had broken Hippolyta's heart. If she had been her mother she perhaps would have felt the same rage and pain. She could not imagine Clark even doing that to her but if he did she knew her own heart would want to die.

Diana did not want to wake him but she was so fascinated by him. His body was so beautiful. So smooth and strong and powerful. Her fingers, almost like a butterfly's wing, skimmed the smooth rise of his massive chest and dips and contours of his taut stomach. _Mine_, she thought possessively. She longed to rise up and kiss every inch.

A voice murmured in her hair. "I hope you know what the consequences of doing that will get you."

Diana looked up to see blue eyes glittering down at her and she yelped as she was turned over swiftly and lying on her back with him on top of her.

"I thought you were asleep," she whispered breathlessly.

"I'm Superman, Your Highness. I was giving you time to recover," he teased.

She pouted. "Are you suggesting you need to go easy on me?"

"Well, I don't know. We have been making love for the last…" His eyes penetrated the dark and saw the digital timepiece on the mantle, "oh, five hours…and you seemed a little worn out after we adjourned to the shower."

She smiled and reached up to caress his cheek. "I am a warrior, Kal. We thrive under pressure and endurance training is part of our education. And let us not forget I did have food …I love the Angel food cake by the way…"

He grinned. "Yes, it was delicious. Whip cream tastes so much nicer on Amazon…"

Diana blushed as she recalled the end to their dinner and the need to shower. She said throatily, "I never knew love making could be done in so many ways…"

"Well, let's say some of it is new to me too. I've never been able to do what we did tonight and I can't wait to do everything I have fantasized of doing with you."

"Well, we don't have to report to work or League duty maybe we can do some of those things?"

He grinned and suddenly hoisted her up with him and they were floating above the bed, the sheet sliding from their bodies.

"You mean…?"

"Why waste what comes natural to us?"

Diana wrapped her arms and legs around him and their lips met hungrily when the beeping of Clark's JLA communicator sounded.

"Kal…the communicator…" She groaned in his mouth.

Clark mumbled, "Ignore it."

"Kal…it could be important…Hera…that feels good…" Diana arched her back.

"It could be Wally just being his nosy annoying self…I hear he's laying bets on us…J'onn would contact me via the Fortress line and…"

The Martian Manhunter's voice was heard coming in from the main control room via one of the monitors.

"Superman, if you can hear me. We need you. That volcano we have been tracking in the Caribbean has begun to erupt and we need to send more people in…Lantern and Hawkgirl are on other missions and Flash is down there alone. If Diana is with you, her help would be invaluable too. I will await your reply."

Clark raised his head and looked at her ruefully. "Damn."

Diana looked at the doorway and sighed. "We have to go?"

"Yes." He floated them back down to the ground and as he blurred into his red, blue and yellow uniform, Diana twirled and like magic her battle armor appeared on her.

* * *

The League was evacuating the peninsular and surrounding islands. Diana stayed with Flash and they tried to get people on board large aircraft and boats. J'onn and Batman were coordinating from above.

Superman had gone inside the volcano to try to dig trenches to ease the pressure to stall any larger explosions and the gases and ash becoming too heavy and collapsing down the slopes.

Diana helped carry several injured civilians to the boats. She turned and looked up at the looming crater in the distance as the island shook under their feet. She touched her ear piece.

"Kal?"

"Yes?"

"How is it looking?"

"Not bad…I'm trying to dig some new vents and trenches and channel the lava to the seas."

"Do you need my help?"

"No. Just…"

His voice seemed to break up. Diana tapped her ear piece. "Kal?"

His voice came back. "I'm fine. Continue to evacuate. We'll finish this up in no time and who knows…might be able to pick up where we left off…I can see some nice mountain peaks from here."

Diana said huskily, "I'll be looking forward to it."

There was a whoosh behind her and a voice asked amused, "What will you be looking forward to?"

It was Flash. He looked like the cat that got the cream or more like the man who had won the pot. Diana had appeared with purplish bruises on her neck and shoulder and even one on the soft rise of skin above her eagle emblem. They had all faded now but it had confirmed what Flash needed to know.

Diana blushed. "Er, nothing."

* * *

Clark had finished digging a trench when he emerged into the magma chamber. The heat was intense and the gases toxic and would have killed a lesser being. But Superman was not even breaking a sweat.

He considered freezing some of the lava to lower the temperature when something large and swift seemed to burst its way into the chamber via the side of the volcano.

Clark looked up and standing on a ledge above him was a creature like nothing he had ever seen. It stood about eight feet in full height and seemed twice as large as Mongul. It had lethal looking bony extensions jutting out of his body like an armor of sorts and covered its eyes. It opened its lips.

"Superman. Prepare to die."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE : _This was one of those circumstances I really wished I was not constrained by a T rating. LOL. ;) _

_I think Lex would not sit by quietly and let Cadmus do what they want if he's helping to fund them and also I let Tala be the one to loose Doomsday and not Prof Milo.  
_

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. Much appreciated._


	26. Chapter 26

JUDGMENT

Chapter Twenty Six

Diana looked at the last transporter as it lifted off with the civilians. The earth trembled beneath her feet. The quakes had begun to get more powerful and she looked at the volcano in some bemusement. It seemed that what Clark was doing was not helping. It was going to blow, and blow soon if those tremors were any indication.

She had tried contact him but kept getting static and once she made out his voice, which sounded pained and breathless. But he was insistent he was okay and to continue evacuating.

"Well, that's it, Diana. Everyone is loaded up and out of here. We should follow suit. That thing looks like it's gonna blow…"

She tuned to see the Flash dash next to her. "Yes, it doesn't look good."

"Where is Supes?"

She gestured a little impatiently, "I don't know. I keep trying to get him but there's so much static and…" Suddenly, the whole island seemed to tremble under their feet.

Diana looked up once more in the distance and said a little bemused, "I'm having trouble maintaining a link with him, Wally. I hope he's okay. Kal, it's Diana…What is going on? The volcano looks like it will blow…Kal?"

The line crackled. Clark's voice could barely be heard. "Go….I'm nearly…I'll follow…"

Diana looked at Flash a little shrug. "He says to go…"

"Well, let's go then. Blue will come when he's ready."

Diana seemed hesitate but eventually turned with Flash to head towards the Javelin.

* * *

Clark felt the creature's hand grasp his hair and lift him off the ground. They had been in a fierce battle for the last ten minutes. Clark had tried to speak to it and find out why it wanted to kill him. But it was not interested in talking. It had launched into a full scale attack.

And it had abilities that astounded him. It was fast as he was. Strong as he was. Never in all his life had he ever been hit so hard. Not even by Mongul. Even when Clark punched it back and slammed it into another chamber, it only got up and came after him again. It seemed bent on his destruction. In between the exchange of blows he had to contend with Diana's voice coming through the comlink.

He had fobbed her off as best he could, hoping he could handle the creature.

It was when he tried to penetrate its living tissue with his super vision he got the shock of his life. Fused in with the creature's strange genetic make up and some other stabilizing strand was his own DNA!!!!

It now punched him so hard he went flying again across the cavern, cracking the wall and falling into a river of magma. The whole volcano shook. Clark groaned and rose. The bony protrusions had broken his skin. His lip was split and blood was pouring out his nose. He saw the creature's fist coming again and this time Clark looked up and used his heat vision. He burned the creature's face. It growled in annoyance and stumbled back. Clark blew on it. Freezing breath encased it in ice.

"Kal?

Clark rose shakily. Diana's voice came again.

"Kal, it's Diana…What is going on? The volcano looks like it will blow…Kal?"

He winced and spat blood. "Go on…I'm nearly done… I'll follow…"

He saw the ice melting and the creature shattered its prison. It picked up a huge boulder and threw it at him. Clark punched it to pieces. He then flew at the behemoth, grabbing it around the waist and slamming it to the floor. Fists went back and forth and Clark got some forceful blows in and was about to use his heat vision again when it punched him in the eyes with a, "Not that trick again, Superman."

Momentarily blinded, the monster took him by the cape and swung him around. He slammed backwards into the wall, bursting out of the volcano and shattering a wall. In thick gushes of lava they both tumbled down to the jungle below.

* * *

Amanda Waller stood berating a supplier on the phone when the door to her office burst open. It was Professor Hamilton. He looked white faced and terrified.

Waller looked up irately, "How dare you barge in here…?"

The scientist gasped, "Doomsday is gone!!"

She blinked and shook her head as if she had not heard him clearly. "What?"

"The creature is gone!!! It was released from its restraints!!!"

Waller dropped the phone. "WHAT??!!! This has better be a joke. That thing was under guard and heavily restrained. There were also security codes that only we had…How could he be released?"

"Tala."

Waller's face hardened. "How do you know this?"

"The security cameras caught her using her magic to get in without detection and freeing it. She seems to have interfered with some of its programming. God knows why she would even do such a thing…"

"You don't know?" Waller looked at him cynically. "Who would benefit from having that thing released?"

Hamilton uttered, "Luthor?"

"Exactly. We must track it down before it kills innocent people…" She picked up the phone.

"Er, it has that tracking microchip in it and we know where it is going…" he said.

Waller looked at him with dread. "Where?"

"To the Caribbean. The Justice League is there helping evacuate people on the islands from an erupting volcano…Most importantly, Superman is there…"

Waller's face hardened. "It's going after Superman." She dialed straight to General Eiling at the Pentagon.

His cantankerous voice answered. "What do you want? You know better than to call me here."

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Project Doomsday has been sabotaged. Tala released the creature and it is heading towards the Caribbean. Specifically for the Justice League and Superman."

Eiling replied, "And how is that a bad thing?"

"General, are you stupid? That thing's programming has been tampered with and who knows what it's capable of doing! It is dangerous and the whole point of having it was as a deterrent against a rogue League. Not one that is helping humanity. The fallout from this would make Cadmus look like a bunch of paranoid murderers. The American people…the world would never forgive us for this! The creature is a loose canon and has to be stopped."

"Fine. We can do that," he said crisply.

"How…?"

"How do you think, Waller?" he retorted sarcastically. "How do you think we can stop a blasted monster that we engineered to take down Superman?"

"Eiling, I do not like what you are inferring…"

"Look, Waller, we can't have any evidence of this thing leaking to the president or media. If the League has any idea what went down, there goes all our careers. It's life imprisonment for all of us. We take out the evidence. The best bet is the cruise missile with its kryptonite warhead."

"But that blast could take out the whole island and generate tsunamis. The League…Superman…even civilians lifeboats are still within range."

"Collateral damage," he said dryly. "There has to be some casualties for the greater good."

"How will you explain the destruction of the island?"

"A damn volcano is about to explode and deliver hot gas and rock as great as 700 km/hr and temperatures of about 1830 degrees Fahrenheit. They will hardly notice it nor will they be able to track its point of origin. Time is of the essence. Eiling out."

Waller looked at the receiver. "Arrogant son of a…" She looked at Hamilton. "Go and see if there is any way we can override the creature!"

"But there isn't…"

"Go!"

Hamilton sighed and left. Waller picked up a satellite phone and dialed. The voice of the Batman sounded.

"How did you get this frequency?"

"I am privy to things you would be surprised, Batman. But you have to listen to me…"

* * *

Wonder Woman and Flash sat in one of the Javelins and lifted off. The volcano was spitting ash and lava now and it was rumbling loudly like a monster about to waken with a roar.

Flash said, "I'm glad this is over. I really need to unwind. I met this really cute girl…A reporter…"

Diana looked at him curiously as they lifted higher. "A reporter? I thought you had a crush on our newest recruit Fire?"

Flash jerked his head up. "Me??? I don't have a crush on her!! What makes you say that?"

Diana smiled. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you get all jittery around her and stare at her a lot?"

"Damn…I do that?"

"Yes, you do and if you like her you should ask her out."

"But…but she's so hot and that accent. She probably does not even notice me."

Diana patted his shoulder. "You would be surprised."

Flash looked at her hopefully, "You know something I don't?"

Before Diana could reply there was a beeping alert on the control panel. Flash flicked on the receiver and on a monitor was Batman.

Wally greeted him only to be cut off.

Batman's voice was urgent. "Clark is in trouble!!!"

* * *

Batman had come off the phone with Amanda Waller and he looked at J'onn. "Did you hear that?"

J'onn said worriedly, "I did. A cruise missile?"

"Yes. Packing a kryptonite warhead. They are sending it with the intention to take out the whole island, the creature and Superman."

"Why would she tell you this?"

"Waller is ambitious and misguided but she really thinks what she was doing was for humanity. She does not condone this kind of extreme action. We need to stop that missile J'onn!! We have minutes according to Waller."

J'onn said, "I will go. I can get to the hanger fastest, take out a Javelin and try to take it down before it hits."

Batman nodded as the Martian Manhunter phased through the floor of the control room. He pressed the frequency to the Javelin Diana was piloting. She and Flash were minutes from entry into the exosphere.

Flash's face appeared. "Hiya, Bats! What's up?"

"Clark is in trouble!"

Diana's face appeared as she leaned in next to Flash. "Clark is what?"

"Listen to me. Time is limited. It seems Cadmus has genetically engineered a creature using Clark's DNA, fused together with some extinct alien species. They felt they needed to have a weapon that could take Superman and the League down if we went rogue as with the Justice Lords. The creature was released prematurely and it seems it's heading right your way. Specifically for Superman."

Flash gasped. "What???"

"Amanda Waller has said that the creature is very dangerous and unpredictable and as with most things Cadmus has done, it has been done covertly and without the President's and Congress' knowledge. They are going to try to stop the creature by launching a missile loaded with kryptonite to take it out…"

Diana held her cheek. "Hera!! That will kill him!"

She undid her seatbelt and urged Flash to take over. "I'm going back!!!"

Flash began, "I'll come with you!"

Batman interrupted, "No! Wally, I need you to go and warn any life boats and civilians in range and see that they move out. J'onn is trying to intercept the missile but if he fails…"

Flash nodded. "I understand."

Diana rushed to the air lock and opened the side door. She flew out and headed back towards the island as fast as she could.

* * *

Clark felt a fist smashed at him again and he went hurtling through trees and vegetation, flattening everything in his path. The monster caught him by the head like a rag doll and flung him back towards the terrain, now molten with magma and hissing with steam.

Clark fell upon a rocky outcrop. The volcano was spitting gas and lava. Rivers were coming down the slopes on either side of him. He felt the monster land heavily upon the ground, cracking the surface.

It said, "You fight a good fight, Superman, but you are no match for me. I have been created to neutralize you."

Clark's uniform was torn in places. His blue shirt fell off his shoulders as the monster lifted him up high and brought his spine down on its knee. Clark groaned in pain. He could feel a couple of ribs crack. The thing flung him to the ground. It tore out a huge piece of rock and smashed it on his head. The rock broke into pieces but drove Clark's head deeper into the cracked ground.

"This is the end."

Clark saw it raise both its fists and it was coming down on his head.

He gritted, "No, it's not!"

A burst of heat vision pinpointed the creature's eyes behind the hooded protrusions. It roared in pain.

He caught the creature's wrists. He lifted it and sent it sailing over his head. Clark lifted off the ground and came at it before it could rise as his foot connected with its mid section. It fell backwards and he used all his weight to smash his foot into its face.

He grabbed it by the hair and lifted it. He punched its jaw over and over, every punch hurt. His knuckles were cut and bruised. Blood smeared the creature's face. He lifted it and hurled it towards the mouth of the crater.

The behemoth could not stop itself and it fell into the boiling lava. Before it could even come out, the volcano blew.

Clark watched the volcano erupt in a glowing cloud. The fire, ash, lava and rock suddenly collapsed and began to move down the flank towards him with great speed.

He must get up! But his legs collapsed under him as his body suddenly sagged with weakness. He could not summon the effort to fly. He was on his knees and gasping in pain. His eyes closed and he could feel himself about to pass out.

Two hands grabbed him before the deadly blast could reach him.

Clark was being hauled up and back into the air. He could see the island grow smaller and smaller. He could feel a softness against his back as the arms held him close.

A voice whispered in his ear. "I've got you, Kal."

* * *

The Martian Manhunter piloted the Javelin behind the missile. He needed to get to it before it could hit the island. He could see it hurtling ahead of him. J'onn possessed the speed and strength of Superman himself. And in a case like this, Superman could stop a missile and detonate it with his bare hands. But J'onn, could not. He was vulnerable to flame. He could not endure any explosive blast like Superman.

He pushed down on the accelerator and soon he was close enough to lock the Javelin's own missile on to it. He needed to detonate it here. Before it hit land. Anywhere close to Superman and the islands could result in innocent lives lost.

J'onn found the target and fired. The explosion of the two missiles sent a radial blast that swept the Javelin into a tail spin. J'onn could see he was going to crash into the side of a cliff face. He phased out of the Javelin just seconds before it hit the cliff and exploded.

Breathing a little heavily, J'onn pressed his comlink.

Batman's voice sounded. "J'onn? I saw the Javelin explode. Are you alright?"

"Just about. The missile has been stopped."

Batman muttered, "Thank god."

J'onn asked, "Have you heard anything about Superman?"

"Diana has him. They are docking as we speak."

* * *

Clark sat before the Atom in the infirmary some six hours later and allowed himself to be examined.

Ray Palmer said with a smile, "The solar lamps did its job. You're fully healed."

Diana, who was looking on a little worriedly, interrupted, "Are you sure, Professor? His ribs are completely healed?"

"Yes, Wonder Woman. Superman can get the all clear. You feel fine don't you, Superman?"

Clark nodded. "Yes, I feel fine now." He took Diana's hand and squeezed it. "I had a good rest and am recharged. I'm good to go and we really need to deal with this creature. I understand it has been recaptured?"

Diana nodded. "It was encased in magma and the League managed to get it into restraints before it could waken. It's in one of our holding cells and we are waiting for you so we can decide what to do with it."

Clark looked sober. "I can't believe Cadmus would go to such lengths to keep the League in check."

"I know. They are supposed to be looking out for humanity," said Ray wryly. He took up Clark's chart. "I'm going to update your records, Superman. You are free to go."

Ray left them in the small bay and walked out into the main laboratory. Diana sighed. "What will we do, Kal? That thing could come after you again. It could kill you…"

He said wryly, "It almost did. I understand Luthor is behind this?"

Diana winced. "Yes. You were right. Waller admitted to Bruce that Luthor was funding them. But he is clever and has left no paper trail to tie him to Cadmus. Bruce said he told Waller that they must shut Cadmus down. If they don't then the League will expose them all."

"That would be the scandal of the century. Many so called good patriotic people were backing Cadmus. But Lex with his usual power hungry has used it for his own benefit. They would do well to shut down and count their losses."

Diana sighed. "It is all so complicated and makes me feel uncomfortable. In a way we would be doing it for our own preservation. If we expose Cadmus then we must expose what the Justice Lords did and that would cause mass hysteria. It seems both sides will be covering the truth."

Clark nodded gravely. "Yes. There are times we cannot tell the public the whole truth. We have to keep many things classified. I will ensure the President knows what took place here and hope by then General Eiling and Waller would have resigned from their posts."

Diana turned and picked up the fresh uniform she had brought for him. He was only in boxers as the moment.

"You should get dressed."

Clark took them and dumped them to the side of the exam table. He pulled her close so she was trapped between his thighs.

"I need to say thank you for the rescue."

Diana wrapped her arms about his neck. She said with a good natured reprimand, "You know I should be mad at you for letting me think you were okay in the volcano. I have told you time and time again; stop trying to shield me at your own expense."

He smiled unrepentant. "I can't help it. I will never stop trying to shield you. It's what men do for the women they love. "

Diana melted and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Kal. So much."

Clark held her just as tightly.

A cough behind them made them look up. Diana did not even step away from Clark. She remained in the circle of his arms. Clark smiled proudly. Diana had accepted her love for him and there was no shame or false pride in her to hide it.

It was Bruce and J'onn. Both could not help but smile wryly to see Wonder Woman being held by Superman.

"Sorry to interrupt, Clark," said J'onn, "but now that you are being discharged, can we have this creature tried? We want to do it in half an hour."

Clark nodded. "Yes. That's fine by me. J'onn, I understand you stopped the kryptonite missile?"

"Yes, I managed to do it."

"Thank you, my friend. You put yourself in harm's way for me. I know facing the possibility of fire is very difficult for you."

"It is what you would do for me," replied the Manhunter.

Batman stated, "The League is about taking bullets for each other, Clark. We all took an oath to defend truth and justice and it starts with defending those that we call brother…and," and his eyes fell on Diana, "and sister."

Diana smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Bruce."

Clark teased, "And people shiver when you walk into a room. They don't know what a softie you are, Bruce."

"If you spread it around I will use that kryptonite ring you gave me," he warned.

"Speaking of kryptonite, how in heavens name do people seem to get hold of it?" began Clark drolly.

"Black market. But that was Cadmus's last stash. Luthor isn't so stupid to play around with it since it caused his cancer. Let's hope that's the last we see of it for a while."

"You think Cadmus will disband?"

"They have little choice."

"Waller knows your identity, Bruce," began Diana.

"Yes, but she is not a fool to spread it around. Cadmus knows it's time to call it quits."

Clark asked, "What will happen to all their experiments?"

"That's where we ensure every bit of research is destroyed."

"And Lex?" Clark grew grim faced. "He is the viper in the sandpit. How do we deal with him?"

Batman replied, "I know you want him badly, Clark, but he's a genius at being, not one, but a good five and six steps ahead of being captured. He has reinvented himself and is seen like the prodigal son that has come home. He has been using his money to help where the federal government failed."

"He's a maniac who would murder millions. Do people really have that short a memory?"

"Yes, unfortunately they do. Especially when the League has been responsible for a lot of damage and casualties in our battles with villains. Lex nearly grew a kryptonite island but we have smashed up buildings, roads, cars and caused injury fighting bad guys. Some people feel our presence is more of an attraction than a deterrent for the more insane psychopaths."

Clark winced. It was true. Metropolis had been through hell and back over the years and the people had always been forgiving of him …the alien. So why should they not forgive a son who had repented and been miraculously healed?

Clark said tightly, "Doesn't help he has half the media on his payroll either. Damn it! We have him but not one ounce of proof!!" He moved his arm from around Diana's waist. "Let's go and get this over and done with. I need to go and see the President."

* * *

Lex looked at Tala and Artemis.

"So our Doomsday project failed?"

"It would seem so. Cadmus has been disbanded and their research destroyed."

Lex fingers curled around the glass of wine he was drinking. It was all he could do to not smash it to the floor. He put it down and asked coolly, "The creature?"

"I have heard nothing. It seems as if it has vanished off the face of the earth."

Lex looked at Artemis. "This armor you speak of, Amazon, is it really that powerful?"

"It was created by the God Hephaestus himself. It is the ultimate weapon of war and nigh unstoppable. It feeds off rage and fear and blood. It only stops when it loses that fuel."

Lex stroked his chin. "I see. It must possess immense magical energy?"

"It does. The Amazons of Themyscira have it under heavy guard."

"You know how to get to it?"

"It is kept underground beneath their city and, yes, I know the way. But it will not be as simple as just strolling in and taking it even if we have Tala with us. The Amazons have magical weapons and are highly trained."

"Well, we will make sure to send in our best people." He looked at Tala. "Get a team together and you and Artemis will go in."

Artemis said darkly, "I want the assurance that we will take down Superman and Wonder Woman, Lex."

He gave her a dark look as if not quite liking her temerity to even question his intentions. But Lex knew he needed the silly, man-hating child. "Why stop at them? We will take down the League."

* * *

Diana's eyes opened and the first thing she did was reach for the other side of the bed. It was empty. She got up and blinked. The room was quiet and still in darkness. There was never anyway to tell what time it was outside of the Fortress other than looking at a clock. She sat up and stretched luxuriously. It could be morning; they had gone to bed at midnight but then they did not get to sleep right away. So it could be past lunch time if she went by the hours of rest she usually needed after making love with Clark. Diana reached for his cape which was draped carelessly on the back of a chair and wrapped her self in it. She did not have many possessions here (although that was something that she was sure would change with time) and she really did not want to put on her Wonder Woman uniform. Besides, she loved the feel of his cape. It also smelled of him.

It was the first time since they became lovers that they had managed to have a whole day without interruption. No emergencies for either of them. J'onn was possibly being very kind to them after the Doomsday incident last week.

She headed out the bedroom to look for Clark.

She found him in the armory. He was checking on his weapons, something he systematically did to ensure all were in working order. It wasn't that he needed them or used them but the last thing he needed was any of them to go missing or even malfunction as they were very powerful technology gotten off world. Also, part of her knew at the back of his mind was the creature. He was not afraid for himself but for everyone close to him. The creature had stared at her during the trial and Diana had felt a shiver down her spine.

The creature had been tried and was expelled to the Phantom Zone after the League decided that there was no reforming it or controlling it. It had been a difficult decision but a unanimous one. Diana knew Clark hated doing it but they had no choice. She prayed to her Gods that would be the last they saw of it.

Later Clark had admitted to her as he was banishing it to the Phantom Zone, it had whispered for his ears alone, "I can smell you on her. This is not done, Superman."

His back was to her and she could see he was shirtless with only his blue tights on. He must have come straight here upon rising.

Clark knew she was there. He could hear and smell her long before she came down the corridor.

"You're up. I'll be with you in a moment." He put the safety catch on to a very large laser rifle and slotted it on a wall. He turned and saw her standing in the doorway. His lips turned up as she walked in. Her hair was bed tousled and she looked very, very sexy in his cape. He wondered if Diana knew that.

She said, "You should have woken me up. I could have helped you with your chores."

"You look so peaceful and angelic it would be a sin to wake you up. It was all I could do to leave the bed and not watch you as you sleep."

Diana smiled. "You are so sweet with words, Kal."

"Oh, it's easy. Comes from writing for a living."

She pouted and slapped his chest. He chuckled and took her hand and kissed it. "But it's the truth."

Diana looked around. "You are finished here?"

"Yep."

"What about the animals and plants in your menagerie?"

"All fed and watered."

Diana's eyes fell on the phantom zone ray which was locked in a special glass case with an electronic force field around it and she gave a little shiver. "It's here."

He followed her eyes. "Yes. But it's under rigid security protocols."

"Has anyone ever escaped the phantom zone, Kal?"

"Yes. The Kryptonian criminals I told you about."

"They're in there too?"

He nodded. Diana took his hand and tugged at him. "Let's go. It feels oppressive in here."

They left the armory. He slipped an arm around her waist as they walked along towards the habitat area. "I can do us some lunch."

She declared, " Finally. Something to do. I will help you with that."

Clark grinned. "Will help?"

She smiled. "I could help…if you want me too. I have said it over and over; you are not my servant, Kal."

His grin grew wider and mischievous. "In that cape you could say and do what you want. I would gladly be your servant."

She gurgled with laughter. "Very well, how about if I let you do lunch while I go and bathe myself?"

The way it was said and the images it conjured up was tantalizing. Diana bathing herself… Water sluicing over her smooth, olive skin and her soapy hands moving over her body. His pulse sped up.

Clark frowned and pulled away. He complained, "Couldn't you just say a shower?"

She lifted one arm to run it through her rumpled hair and repeated coyly, "Very well. I'm going to have a shower."

He stared at her and shook his head. "No, that did not help."

She added further insult to injury by turning her back on him and beginning to walk away with a purposeful sway to her hips, "You could always join me if you wanted."

Clark's reply was not in words. In the blink of eye he had caught her up and flown them both to the glass cubicle in the bathroom. His cape went flying to the floor along with his tights.

* * *

Diana collapsed upon Clark's chest and he held her close. Both were breathless and sweating. They took deep gulps and waited for their hearts to slow down. They lay upon the mattress of the now broken bed.

She whispered against his neck, "Gods, it gets better and better."

He stroked her back and hair and murmured, "You were amazing."

She said wryly, "Sorry about your bed."

"It's okay. Seems there is only so much strain it can take. It stood up well this past week all things considering. I'll just have to get a stronger alloy."

Diana rolled off him after a minute and snuggled into his shoulder. "What time is it?"

He lifted his head. "Five twenty five."

Diana blinked. "Hera, Shyera was right."

"What do you mean?"

"That in the beginning couples are very hungry for each other."

He grinned. "Yes, it's true. Lunch has come and gone and we still haven't eaten."

She sighed, "Well, I am truly starved for food now."

As if to confirm the truth of her words her stomach growled. Clark laughed and put his hand on her flat abdomen and rubbed it as if to soothe it. "I really should get a meal going."

Diana's eyes fell on his hand resting there and she looked at him curiously. "Kal?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wanted children?"

"I've thought about it."

"With Lois?"

"No. Just generally. But I can't with human women. They're fragile and human DNA is not compatible with mine."

"Could I have been compatible with your DNA?"

"Clay and a soul fused together with magic of the gods? Who knows? But you are one of the few women that could have carried my child. Why are you asking these questions, Diana? I know you are not becoming broody."

"No. It's not that. But I just wondered maybe if you wanted to have one and how you felt knowing you are with me and I cannot give you one."

"Diana, I love you. And to be honest, I'm just happy to have you. I really never let myself long for something I know I could never have."

"But you could have had progeny with that Almeraci Queen you told me about."

"Yes, but I did not love her. Why would I want to raise a child with her?"

Diana said gravely, "My Gods created me as an immortal being. I am not like normal women that bleed with the lunar cycles. I think they deliberately did it that I would not bear any man's child."

Clark bent and kissed her lips. "It does not matter. I am grateful for the life I have been given and meeting someone like you. How about we try and get dinner going?"

She smiled. "I think that's a wise idea."

The both got up and began to dress. Clark had found a shirt of his for her to wear when Diana's communicator started alarming.

Diana looked at him wryly. "Hera, I can only guess what that means."

He picked up her communicator and gave it to her. "Well, we can't complain. We had a whole day and three quarters together."

She pressed it. "Yes, J'onn?"

The Martian Manhunter's said, "I am sorry to disturb you, Diana. But you need to contact Julia Kapatelis at once."

Diana looked bemused. "J'onn, what is it? Is Julia alright?"

"Julia is fine but she says you need to come to Boston. It's urgent."

Diana looked even more perplexed but acquiesced. "Fine. Tell her I'm on my way."

Diana looked at Clark. "What could Julia want?"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "No. It can't be anything dangerous or else she would have told J'onn. I'll contact you if I need help."

* * *

Diana landed at the back of Julia's house in a quiet part of the suburbs. She knocked and waited.

Julia appeared after a minute and her face lit up with relief. "Diana!"

Diana hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Come in, honey."

She stepped into the kitchen and asked worriedly, "J'onn said you wanted to see me urgently. What is the matter, Julia? Are you okay?'

"I'm fine. I…someone is here to see you."

Diana frowned. "Who?"

Julia led her into the living room and standing at the window as if staring at the outside was a woman in Amazonian garb.

"Mala??!!!"

Mala turned and saw Diana. "Diana! Oh thank the Gods! Oh sister, I am so glad to see you!!"

Diana hugged her and stroked her hair. Mala seemed charged with emotion. "Mala, what is it? Why are you even here?"

Mala looked at her with real fear and dismay. "Diana, Themyscira was attacked."

Diana exclaimed, "What?! By whom?"

"We do not know them. They were led by a sorceress. It is the only way I can imagine they found us. The came in flying monsters that made a noise like a hundred thundering hooves. Cleo called them helicopters. They had weapons from the outside world. Guns. And Artemis was with them! She led them to the Necropolis where the Annihilator was guarded and they stole it!!"

Diana blinked. She could not believe what she was hearing. But her first thought was her mother and sisters well being.

"Mala, is my mother. Is she…?"

"The Queen was shot…"

Diana gasped.

Mala's eyes were filled with tears. "Cleo is using the purple ray on her…I do not know if she will survive."

Diana sank upon a chair and Julia went to her and held her hand tightly.

Mala continued huskily, "The guns, however, did kill a dozen sisters and injured many. Even when we got our magical weapons it was too late. The Sorceress was able to hold us off whilst they lifted the Annihilator and escaped."

Diana took in a breath. "Who sent you, Mala?"

"Phillipus. She knew you needed to be told. I am here to bring you back."

"But my banishment…"

"According to the law Phillipus is to assume authority…should the Queen or heir be indisposed.… The General knows you would want to come home and see your mother."

Diana got up. "The Senate agreed to this?"

"They have no choice. Themyscira was breached and we lost the Annihilator. The situation is grave beyond words."

Diana said, "Give me a few minutes."

Diana contacted J'onn and told him the situation. J'onn listened gravely. "A sorceress? With a banished Amazon sister? A tactical team with helicopters? Diana, that sounds like Tala and she works for Lex Luthor."

"I know. If Lex wants the Annihilator then that does not bode well. Tell Kal I am going to see my mother. I will be back as soon as I can and we need to track down that armor. If there is a positive in all this we at least know how to stop it."

Diana looked at Mala. "Let's go."

* * *

Author's Note: _In the Doomsday Sanction, Batman ran from the control room of a huge rotating satellite all the way down to the hanger, jumped in the Javelin and went to stop a missile in seconds. I did not know Batman was meta-human. And the Martian Manhunter, who could fly and even phase through floors just stood there. What a load of rubbish. J'onn is the only one who could have gotten to that missile but no, they had the Batgod doing it. JLU used J'onn poorly._

_Also if Bruce even helped saved Superman's life he would never be such a jerk to Superman and tell him he took a bullet for him. Neither would Wonder Woman stand up like a dummy whilst it was said. _

_I think the Cadmus arc was one of the strongest storylines because it does present a lot of ethical issues. The role of the League and what they do and how they do it is a reasonable question. Waller for example is not evil and the destruction and chaos resulting when the League does battles could never be easy for civilians. In real life this would have caused a lot of anger and Cadmus would probably get a lot of support. But there must be some suspension of disbelief and so we will hope the public is forgiving and we will always expect to see Lex or the Joker coming back when they probably should be dead._


	27. Chapter 27

MEETINGS

Chapter Twenty Seven

Diana and Mala used the portal to get to Themyscira. Diana's arrival caused a great stir when she was seen coming out of the astronomy tower. The Amazons who saw their arrival stared at them in astonishment as they walked towards the royal palace.

Diana looked around and felt tears sting her eyes at being home. Her eyes fell upon evidence of the infiltration of the island and the failed battle to stop the theft of the armor. It laid in the broken walls and collapsed columns and bullet holes in parts of the building and on the concourse.

The Amazons who now stopped in the middle of their activities did not know what to do when they saw Diana; whether to bow or call for her arrest. Many were torn between love of the princess and obeying the law. So they just stood silently staring.

However, Diana's arrival was not unexpected as she was met by Euboea and several guardswomen in the middle of the concourse.

The Captain and her guards stunned the whole yard by going down on one knee. Diana rested her hand on Euboea's shoulder and when she rose they embraced.

"Sister, it is so wonderful to see you!" Diana said with real emotion in her voice.

Euboea said grimly, "Would that it was under happier circumstances. They came upon us without warning. They had a sorceress who was very powerful but it was with Artemis's help that they were able to breach the magical barrier. Artemis also led them to the armor."

"I know. I know she was very angry with us but to lead outsiders into Themyscira? That is something I never thought she would do. She hates and mistrusts men …and to work with them…against us…"Diana shook her head as if she still could not believe it.

"Well, she did do it and those people brought guns and they killed several of our sisters and injured quite a few. You…know of your mother?" she asked gravely.

Diana swallowed. "Where is she? She is not…?"

"As far as I know she is still alive and Epione is using the healing ray on her. The Queen is being treated in the royal apartments. Go on, Your Highness. You are expected."

* * *

Diana knocked on the door of the Queen's chambers. The door was opened by Phillipus.

"Princess, you're here!"

Diana embraced her mentor. "Phillipus! Thank you for sending for me!"

The General held her and patted her back. "It was all I thought to do."

Diana drew back and asked worriedly, "How is she?"

Phillipus took Diana's hand and led her into the Queen's bedchamber. Diana saw Epione standing next to the bed. She was resting down the healing ray on the bedside table.

She turned to see the Princess and General enter. Diana hurried over and cried, "Epione, is she going to live?"

The healer said gently, "She will."

Diana let out a gasp of relief and Phillipus sighed. They both uttered, "Thank the Gods!"

Diana came around to look at her mother lying on the wide bed with a light sheet covering her from the chest. Hippolyta appeared to be asleep. Her skin color was a little on the paler side but there were no other indications that hours before she had bled profusely from bullets that had hit her in the stomach and shoulder.

Diana drew a chair and sat down. She stroked her mother's cheek with tears glistening in her eyes.

Epione said gently, "I had to go in and remove the …bullets…and that was the most challenging part. We could have lost her then but fortunately your mother's spirit endured and survived the ordeal. The healing ray did the rest. She will probably need some bed rest when she rises but her wounds are completely healed. There is not even a scar."

Diana watched Epione flick back the sheet to show her Hippolyta's smooth skin. Diana sighed and took up her mother's hand and held it tightly. "Can I sit with her?"

Epione nodded. "Yes. Call me if you need me, Princess" She picked up the ray and left the room.

Diana looked up at the General. "I understand there have been several deaths?"

"Yes. Sadly they died on the spot. Too late for us to use the ray."

"Have they been laid to rest?"

Phillipus nodded. "Yes. When things have settled we will commemorate their passing."

"You know I cannot stay indefinitely, Phillipus?"

"I know."

"I have to track down the armor. I left my allies trying to do just that. Once I know mother is well I have to go back."

"And if your mother lifts your banishment?"

"There is no reason why she should…"

"If she does?"

Diana sighed. "I would love to be able to come back whenever I can but based on what has happened, I do not think the law would allow her to accept me."

The General said quietly, "Princess, our laws were made for our protection and longevity as a tribe but with the breach to the island, it makes Themyscira very vulnerable now. We cannot be so naïve to think that things could go back to being the same. Men have stepped upon our shores and I truly think it was simply a matter of time. We were lucky the first time with Superman and then with your allies. This time we were not. And this time it was women that led the fight against us."

"It is ironic, isn't it? It is the women that caused the destruction and not the men?"

"I think it clearly shows our sisters that we cannot hide forever and we need to be ready and prepared. Isolation is never going to help us."

Diana smiled wistfully at her. "You are wise, Phillipus. I hope when my mother wakens she realizes this too."

"Your mother is a shrewd woman and she has centuries of experience. She will do what is best for the tribe. Just have faith we can get the Senate to agree to it."

* * *

Hippolyta opened her eyes and she looked up to see a pair of familiar warm sea blue ones looking down at her. She furrowed her brows for a moment as if struggling with memory and searching for orientation. She saw Epione coming to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Welcome back, my Queen."

Diana said, "Mother, how do you feel?"

Hippolyta touched her shoulder instinctively. "I…am…fine. I…What are you doing here?" She moved to sit up. Diana rose from her chair and helped Epione prop her upon the pillows.

Diana explained, "Phillipus sent for me."

Epione began, "Phillipus, having assumed authority whist you were incapacitated, believed the Princess should be told what happened as it will impact upon the outside world. And you were at death's door so we all thought she should come and…"

Hippolyta raised her hand. "Yes, yes. I gathered that. I was still conscious when they brought you to me. I know the cost to the island and that we lost sisters. Pass me my robe."

"I'm not sure, Your Majesty. You should rest…"

Hippolyta gave her a look that made her sigh and pass her the robe. The Queen rose and donned the garment. She looked at Epione. "Thank you, Epione. Please inform Phillipus and the Senate of my recovery and that I hope to address the Senate in an hour. Now I would like to speak to Diana privately."

The healer bowed and withdrew. Hippolyta held her hand out to Diana. The Princess put her mother's hand on her arm and they began to walk towards the wide terrace that overlooked the royal gardens. Hippolyta took in a deep breath of air and turned to look at Diana with grave eyes.

"I must confess I did not expect to see you."

"The island was attacked and you could have been dying. Phillipus sent for me; how could I not come?"

"Humph, I should have known Phillipus would call you." Hippolyta's eyes softened. "But it is good to see you under the circumstances. I have missed you, my little sun, moon and stars." Hippolyta reached out and touched her cheek lightly.

Diana leaned her cheek into the warmth of her mother's hand. "And I have missed you and my sisters."

"How have you been?"

"I am fine."

"The Patriarch's world has been treating you well?"

"Yes. I have been working with the Justice League and acting as a Good Will Ambassador. Both things have given me a great sense of purpose in knowing I am using my abilities for the greater good."

"So you have gotten used to their ways? They have accepted you?"

"It has not been easy understanding the culture and customs. There have been times that I needed support and counsel, and have been fortunate to get it from other sisters and my Justice League brothers. I still have much to learn. But the people mostly have been accepting of me."

Hippolyta leaned against the balustrade and stared at the horizon. "I regret that you have had to seek the solace of strangers in your times of need."

"They are not strangers, Mother. They are my friends. I love and trust them."

Hippolyta looked at her strangely. "You are happy there?"

"I am happy. Complete happiness would be the freedom to come and see you and my sisters but I know the law is the law and it must be upheld."

"The Senate could be persuaded otherwise considering I nearly died yesterday. Themyscira would have been without a Queen. You are the heir, Diana, and now that our nation's security and interest is at risk, I think it would be advisable we review your banishment. Your sisters must see how vital it is to have you here."

Diana bowed her head. "That is very kind of you, Mother, but you are alive. I thank the Gods for it. I love my home and I love my sisters, but my life has taken a new direction. I could never even imagine that I would be where I am today. I have a purpose in the Patriarch's world and I cannot come back to remain. Please do not ask it of me."

Hippolyta frowned. "I see."

She added swiftly, "And if Themyscira needs me I will heed her call. But right now the world of the Patriarch is more likely to be in danger and needs me. The person that sent the sorceress and Artemis is that very man Superman had spoken to us about. Lex Luthor?"

"Yes, I remember him mentioning that enemy."

"Luthor is hungry for power at whatever cost. What he hopes to do with the armor is of grave concern."

"What concerns me is that Artemis allies herself with these people. We must be careful. Artemis knows much of our secrets and could lead them back again."

"You must inform the Bana and strengthen the magical barrier around the island. And you must be prepared if they come again with guns."

"I will have Pallas work on shields to protect our warriors."

"Knowing Luthor they will come again. Superman was right about him."

Hippolyta studied her daughter closely_._ Diana's tone had softened as she mentioned Superman's name. She asked abruptly, "How is Kal-El?"

"He is well."

_Such a bland look on her face. Hiding something no doubt._

"And you are very close allies with him, I suppose?" she asked dryly.

"Yes, I am. Kal is one of the few that I have …"

Hippolyta's brow quirked as she interrupted, "_Kal_?"

"It is what I call him…" she began defensively.

_She blushes! Humph!_

Hippolyta asked abruptly, "Diana, have you something to tell me?"

Diana straightened her back and met her mother's eyes squarely. Well, she might as well take the plunge. No point in delaying the inevitable. "I am in love with Kal."

Hippolyta simply stared at her. Her eyes seemed to grow dark with exasperation and annoyance.

Diana added defiantly, "And he is in love with me."

Hippolyta held her temper in check. Now was not the time to have a shouting match. She said scathingly, "I hoped you would have been smarter than that, Diana. Would have at least honored our laws and traditions."

Diana retorted. "Mother, our laws and traditions exiled me from those I loved. Kal has been my greatest friend and support. He is a good, kind, brave and compassionate man who would lay his life down for me. In fact, he nearly lost his life many a time in protecting me. It is my honor to be loved by him!"

_The child is smitten by his beautiful face and body no doubt!_

"How far has this "love" gone?" she demanded. "Please, tell me that you have not surrendered your virginity to him!"

Diana took a breath and confessed. "I …am his lover in every sense."

_Hera!! She didn't!!! _

"_What_???!!!" Hippolyta gritted. "You let him defile you? Are you stupid, Diana?"

"He has _not_ defiled me!! What is shared between man and woman is not always ugly and about humiliation and conquest. It is an expression of our love and one which I enjoy!" Diana replied bluntly, much to Hippoltya's dismay.

_Enjoy!? No Amazon is supposed to admit enjoying __submission__ to any man! No mother wants to hear her child is enjoying being bedded! Oh Aphrodite, how could you let this happen!?_

Hippolyta gasped. "Did I not teach you better? Do you not know from our history that physical love is fleeting and of the moment? What giving your heart and body to a man can lead to?"

"Kal is _not_ Heracles and I have no fear that he would ever willingly hurt or betray me!"

"You are our Princess. Themyscira's heir. Your life was in pursuit of purity, honor, discipline… I will have his head!" she declared suddenly.

Diana shouted, "Mother, you will do no such thing!!! If you so much as hurt him or send anyone to hurt him I will never forgive you!! As for my life…it was the dream _you_ mapped out for me. All of that changed the day I won the title of Champion. And if I cannot be with Kal, then I do not want to be the heir!"

Diana took off her tiara and handed it over. Hippolyta stared at her in disbelief. "What in Zeus' name are you doing?"

"I am choosing. This was part of the battle armor I won but it is as much a symbol of my royalty. It would be a mockery for me to wear it any more."

"The Senate can be persuaded to lift your banishment but to know you are bedding a man and allowing you to come and go at will…It is a direct defiance of our way of life and laws! Daughter, you are making a big mistake!"

Diana was about to scream at her how wrong she was but she took in a deep calming breath. In a more controlled voice she said, "No, Mother, you are. Your laws are archaic and this isolation will result in Themyscira's ruin. Men and women are no different to each other. Both have the capacity for great good or evil. I love Kal and you know in your heart he is a good man. A wise woman by the name of Martha…Kal's adopted human mother…told me that fearing change is possibly the greatest mistake of all. I have changed, and I think I am a better person for it. I have never wanted to choose but you are making me, Mother." Diana forced the tiara in her hands. "I will always love you and my people and if you ask it of me I will lay my life down to defend you. But I have chosen to be with Kal and remain in the world. If this cannot be accepted then I abdicate all rights as heir to the throne of Themyscira."

Hippolyta looked at her impatiently and warned, "Child, take a moment and consider. You are giving up your heritage for a mere man?"

"I am not giving up my heritage. I am giving up a position. A station. I could not remain isolated here. Not when I have been gifted with the abilities to help so many. I will always consider myself an Amazon. I will always love Themyscira. No one will take that away from me. Forgive me for angering or disappointing you or my sisters. Now that I know you are well, I must return to the place that now I call home." Diana pressed her lips to her mother's cheek and lifted off the ground before the moment became too painful. "Farewell, Mother."

Hippolyta stood with the tiara in her hand staring speechlessly as Diana flew towards the astronomy tower.

Ten minutes later Phillipus found her sitting on the divan. Hippolyta had the tiara on her lap and was looking at the horizon. The General looked at the tiara with some confusion.

"Where is the Princess?"

"Gone."

"Gone? But the Senate wanted to speak to her before she left…Why…?" The General looked perplexed.

"She left because she cannot be pardoned."

"You could have spoken to them and…"

"She chose to remain exiled, Phillipus. She said she is in love with him."

"Him?" Phillipus lips pursed thoughtfully. "Kal-El?"

Hippolyta looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You know?"

Phillipus said calmly. "They were fascinated by each other when he fell here. I am not overly surprised."

"I knew she was drawn to him. Who would not be? He is like a God himself. But I swear, she was stronger than that. I thought Diana above those baser needs and desires that make the flesh weak. She was trained to embody the strength and will of the Amazons. To aspire to higher ideals."

"I have lived long enough to know that the more you tell someone a thing is forbidden the more intrigued she will be by it."

"Intrigued?" she snorted. "It has gone past that. They are lovers. Humph, if I knew he'd be seducing my daughter over two years later I might have made a different decision when he fell here."

"Ah. I thought there was something different about her. So we will never see her again? Is this what we want?"

"She made her choice. There is nothing I can do about that now. Not when Themycira's security hangs in the balance." Hippolyta let out something like a weary sigh. "She said she was happy."

Phillipus' hand rested on her shoulder. "Let us pray that she truly is."

Hippolyta said grimly, "He better keep her happy because I swear if he hurts her I will find a good use for this tiara." She handed it over to Phillipus. "Take it back to its place in the Hall of History and I will join the Senate as soon as I am dressed."

Phillipus lips turned up slightly and she bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Superman stepped off the teleporter podium with a face as dark as a thunder cloud. The Atom, Green Lantern and the hero called the Green Arrow, aka Oliver Queen, left wing playboy billionaire, were in the main control room.

"I take it no luck?" asked Ray.

"That man is an infuriating arrogant son of …" Clark began to pace. They stared at him in some surprise at his vehemence.

"Whoa, it's not many people that can piss the boyscout off," observed Queen. "But Lex Luthor seems to have the knack. What did he say?"

"Denied everything of course. Looked me in the eye and actually dared me to have him arrested. He knows I can't tie him to anything. I was that close to wiping that smile off his smug face…"

Ray grimaced. "Try not to let him get to you, Clark. The last thing we need is you punching a presidential candidate."

"He is building momentum in his campaign as well. The final straw will be if he actually wins the Presidency next year," Clark stopped and muttered, "Things seem to be heading the way of the Justice Lords. We need to stop this."

John said grimly, "We at least have hindsight, Clark, and we will not make those mistakes. We know better and will try to do what is best."

Clark looked at him his eyes troubled. "I hope not. The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Ray said firmly, "Superman does not kill and the League will not stand by and allow it."

Clark said grimly, "You better keep that promise, Ray. Any news from Bruce?"

"Nothing yet."

There was a beeping as the teleporter indicated to someone coming in.

John looked at the monitor. "It's Diana."

Ray said, "I wonder what happened on Themyscira?"

Clark moved towards her as she stepped down. "Is everything alright? Your mother…?"

She looked at her colleagues who gathered around her with concerned looks. "My mother is alive. They managed to heal her but several of my sisters have died. Has anyone found any leads to where the armor might be?"

Clark said, "I tried but Luthor is being elusive. Bruce is trying to see if he can find anything via his contacts."

She said urgently, "I need to find Artemis. If she is with Luthor then she must be in Metropolis."

"Maybe, maybe not...I have done several sweeps…"Clark stopped and stared at her. "Diana, where is your tiara?"

"Diana?" he repeated, sensing something was wrong.

She was acutely aware of the others watching her. Clark saw the sad look in her eyes and took her hand and excused them. He led her into the conference room.

"What happened?"

"I don't have my royal station any more."

He blinked, "What?"

She said sadly, her eyes glistening, "I had to choose."

Clark's face fell. "Oh, Diana, I'm so sorry."

She swallowed, "They would have lifted my banishment but my being with you was not acceptable."

His face looked pinched with guilt. "You shouldn't have to give up your station for me…You were born a Princess…It's who you are… I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted you to choose."

She reached up to touch his face and whispered with the merest quiver in her voice. "Diana is who I am. My royal status is just a trapping like the tiara I wore. It will never change how I feel about my mother and sisters. Themysicra has my mother at its helm and it will endure as it always has done. My life is here…with you and the Justice League to try and better this world. I have no regrets, neither should you."

He pulled her close and held her tightly. There was no need to tell her how much this sacrifice touched him. She was glad to cling to him and be held within his strong, steely arms. Only with him could she feel this sense of kinship and belonging.

He raised his head as if a worrying thought had suddenly occurred to him. "Your mother knows we are …you know?"

"Lovers? Yes."

He asked with a mock kind of dread, "How, um, did she take that?"

Diana replied wryly, "She threatened to have your head."

He said weakly, "Er, maybe I should volunteer for that long haul mission to New Genesis."

"Don't worry, Kal. I was very firm when I told her she was not to hurt you."

His brows rose cynically. "Oh, you told your immortal Amazon mother who has access to magical weapons to not hurt me? Right, that makes me feel so much more confident she is not going to come after me. Oh well, decapitation is much better than castration, I suppose."

Diana giggled and promised, "I'll protect you, Superman."

He grinned and smoothed her hair back. "You had better. At least now we get to see that beautiful forehead now."

Diana sighed as he kissed her forehead. She felt much better. Not only did he make her feel and understand her beauty but she felt, ironically, safe and protected. She wished she could just go back to the Fortress with him and they could just shut everything out but there was too much to worry about.

"Kal, I need to find Artemis."

Clark nodded. "Diana, I swept the whole of Lex Corp Towers, his mansion and as much of Metropolis as I could. He's not that foolish to keep the armor here."

"If he's as arrogant as you say he is, he might."

Clark looked at her pensively. "Hmm, you might have a point. We could go again and see but it will take time something which we might not have. I wonder how Bruce is doing?"

* * *

Batman had not been very successful. He had trawled through the many contacts he had who always had their eyes and ears open but this time they knew nothing. Not even the villains who had worked with Luthor knew anything. It was not surprising. After the failure of the Injustice gang Lex would be a fool to even team up with people who he considered a waste of his time.

He left Arkham and went to see Waller.

She was in the shower and normally her sharp senses would have picked up that she was not alone. But it had been a tough exasperating week and her mind was on other matters. Since her resignation she had to find a new job and the offers she had meant moving from Metropolis. The only reason she was probably not serving a jail sentence was because she knew a lot of classified information and for her silence she was granted a kind of impunity. Eiling himself had been forced out but he chose to take early retirement. The last thing he needed was scandal attached to his name.

She turned off the shower and groped for the towel only to be offered it. Waller gasped to see the Batman standing there.

"Get dressed. We need to talk."

She faced him a few minutes later having hastily pulled on her robe. Still dripping she glared at him. "I know this is a habit with you just appearing in people's homes but you'd think you could wait a few more minutes. What the hell do you want?"

"I have no time for niceties. I want answers."

"What answers?"

"What does Luthor want with the battle armor?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It's a weapon of war. To use it, perhaps?" she snapped sarcastically.

"You knew he might be going for this and you said nothing."

"Am I supposed to say something? I thought I did all that was required of me?" she retorted.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Somehow I have a hard time believing that."

Waller stalked towards the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. "You can believe it or not. The armor was an option we were going to look at only if the Doomsday project failed. Lex was the one to sabotage the project. Wanting the armor for himself is not a surprise. I'm just stunned he took his own sweet time in going for it. He probably hoped Doomsday would rid him of Superman and Cadmus and possession of the armor would be like the icing on the cake. I have no idea where the armor would be. You really think that pompous oaf would tell me?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at her. "What about Tala?"

"I expect if you could find her you might find the armor. Lex is running for a presidential campaign. He is smart enough not to be seen with his, er, exotic girlfriend. She won't be the easiest to track. Magical people always annoy me like that. I imagine you'd agree being the control freak you are."

Batman did not reply at her ribbing. He looked around at the boxes on the floor and on the furniture. "Moving?"

"Yes, I am."

"Got a new job?"

"No, I just like stacking boxes on top of each other."

He said dryly, "Make sure this time it's not something to cause the next apocalypse."

She shook her head and pulled down a mug with a slight smile. "Oh no. This time it's just scientific research to help infertile couples."

"That's a step down for you, isn't it?"

"Well, I've learned that it's best to keep one's head down and better to spend retirement in a nice cottage in Florida than life imprisonment in Bellereve." she replied, looking for a box of teabags. "I'd worry more about what you and the League are facing with Luthor becoming President because we know what that could lead to…"

She turned around to see if her arrow had hit home but to her bemusement no one was there. She grumbled with some annoyance and yet some admiration. "How does he do that?"

* * *

Batman drove the Batmobile up a darkened alleyway. He got out and looked at the building. He could hear the applause from where he stood. He checked his watch. Ten o'clock. In five minutes she would be off the stage if he remembered her habits.

He slipped into the dimly lit corridor and stealthily headed towards a dressing room that had the name ZATANNA ZATARA written upon it.

He waited in a shadowed recess.

Five minutes later the door opened and he heard the sound of a female voice. The door half opened and she was seen carrying a bouquet of red roses and was talking to the manager of the establishment.

"I'll see. I'm really tired."

"Just one dinner date with him, Zee. He promises to help fund our next venture. You know things have not been going all that well for us. If it weren't for you, this place would have been closed down by now…but we are struggling…And I know you kind of like him…

"Look, you know how I feel about mixing business with pleasure…No good comes out of it. Take it from me."

"Zee, come on. Think of the publicity for the place if you are seen with him. Just consider it a PR exercise."

"I'll think about it."

"So you'll let me know?"

She sounded annoyed. "I'll think about it. Now, can I just have some time to relax?"

He backed off. "Okay, honey. You know it's just for the survival of the theater. The last thing I want to do is ax jobs."

A pretty, petite, black haired young woman came into the room and closed the door. She let out a loud, irritable sigh and dumped the red roses into a bin. She walked over to the dressing table and took off her top hat and blew a stand of hair away from her face.

She suddenly smiled ruefully and without turning said, "Hello, Bruce. What brings you to my part of town?"

Batman emerged from the shadows and said, "You only just sensed me? You're slacking off, Zee."

She turned to look up at him. "Cut a girl some slack. I have a lot on my mind."

His eyes fell upon the roses in the bin. "New beau giving you trouble?"

Zatanna looked at him dismissively, "I don't let men trouble my mind."

He said dryly, "That I know. You are very good with the disappearing acts on stage as well as off. I pity the guy."

She tugged at her bow tie and gave him a dry look. "Coming from the master craftsman of disappearing acts, that is rich. When did I last see you? Let's see, ooh, some five years ago?"

He folded his arms and shot back. "I did ask you to consider joining the League."

She sat down. "Yes, by e-mail. Yeah, well, that's nice of you. But I rather work alone. I must admit I am stunned you would join a team."

"Sometimes we can't save everyone by ourselves. You know that." His voice had softened now and his hand rested on her shoulder.

Her face fell as he said that. She sighed. "It's been ten years and I still miss him."

"I know how you feel."

She looked up at him and said dryly, "I doubt it. Bruce Wayne, billionaire, could hardly know what a struggling magician feels."

His lips almost turned up. "Apart from the vanishing acts and murdered parents and giving people a hard time, probably not."

Zatanna smiled reluctantly. "Bruce, what do you want?"

"The League needs your help."

"My help? What for?"

"To track down a sorceress."


	28. Chapter 28

NEW ALLIANCES

Chapter 28

Artemis stood in the underground installation that Lex Luthor had created under a hanger. It stood in an abandoned airfield on the outside of the city and its purpose was to house the weapon the tactical team had stolen from Themyscira. She was standing and staring as the Annihilator was carried in by several of the unit whilst Tala was directing where they should put it. The place that they were in was like a kind of laboratory, hosting all manner of equipment and electrical machinery. Artemis was not versed with the technology of man's world and to her it looked like strange labyrinth of tubes, wires and glass.

The armor was placed on a dais and had heavy, metal restraints placed around its limbs and torso.

Artemis stared at the armor.

The irony of the situation was not lost upon her. It would have never been built but for her. She had done it for the protection of the Amazons against men. She had been exiled out of love for her tribe. Diana and Superman had been the impetus for it all. The lost contest. Seeing Diana stand up in defense of the Kryptonian, Hippolyta pardoning and freeing him. Their influence of the Bana…it all had lead to her life being turned upside down. When she joined with Lex's forces, she was doing it because of her need to assuage her anger and her hurt pride and because of Tala. Tala had struck the right note with her. Here was someone who knew what she wanted. Who was a powerful woman. Who was vital to Luthor's plans for the destruction of Superman and the League. Tala sleeping with Lex was something that Artemis viewed with disgust but then no one was perfect. Tala had taken her in and given her purpose in a world that was baffling to her sensibilities.

She was indebt to Tala.

But why was she feeling so …uneasy? Artemis tried to suppress the images on seeing fellow amazons down by bullets.

She chided herself. They had been warned to stand down. They did not listen. Hippolyta did not listen. It was Hippolyta's fault they were in the mess they were. Diana and Hippolyta. And Superman.

Was Hippolya dead?

Arrtemis did not know and she tried not to ponder about it. They had other things to occupy her mind. Like the Annihilator and how they could take down the League. She watched as Tala cast a spell to shield over the installation. It would protect them from being discovered by the likes of a Superman.

The sorceress smiled down at her from the large dais the armor now sat upon.

"Well, my dear, we did it. The armor is ours now."

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. She said darkly, "I hope you realize at what cost to the Amazons."

Tala gave her an amused look. "Oh come, getting cold feet now? One must always have casualties if one expects to seek any sort of glory."

Artemis said gruffly, "You promised not to touch the Bana. I expect you to honor that."

Tala smiled at her and cooed. "But of course. Lex got what he wanted, why should he waste time with the Amazons now?"

Artemis added, "I may be exiled but they are still my tribe. They are just misguided and misdirected under the influence of Hippolyta."

Tala shrugged, "Well, if we can neutralize the League, then maybe you can go and claim back your place in your tribe. I called Lex and told him about the armor and he's very pleased. He says he has a surprise for us."

Artemis took in a deep breath. "The sooner we get a plan in place the better. I am tired of this world. I do not belong here…"

Tala barely heard her. She was marveling at the armor and the material it was made of and the fact that powerful forces gave it life. She stroked Hephaestus mark upon the chest plate. "Made by the hands of a god. Amazing. So it comes to life when sparked off by rage?"

"Yes. One must speak the words to waken it."

"What an amazing creation. The magic must be truly powerful. We should have gone for this first instead of relying on Cadmus and the creature."

"Be mindful that the Princess does know how to stop it."

"Yes, you did mention that. Lex is aware of it. Makes me wonder what he has up his sleeve to combat that eventuality." Tala stepped down. "Well, let us go see Lex and tell him about our success. He can't get away just yet." She gestured to the tactical team to take their places above ground and at certain points along the corridors and in the room itself. "Keep and eye out for intruders and guard the armor with your lives."

Artemis nodded as Tala vanished.

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman were flying above Metropolis when they were called in by the Atom to return to the Watchtower. They both teleported in and as they stepped off found the Atom and Green Arrow standing with Batman and a slender, petite woman in what was a top hat and black tails. However, she wore fishnet stockings and heels instead of trousers. She was very pretty and was clearly familiar with Batman by the way she was regarding him.

Batman introduced her as Zatanna Zatara, a sorceress. Batman's voice was raspier than usual and Clark gave him an amused look.

Diana looked at her hopefully. "You can locate Tala?"

Zatanna said, "It won't be easy if she is as strong as you say. But I need something to home in one them. It's not as simple as just saying a spell and appearing before them."

"Something to home in? Like what?

"Something that is part of them. . Hair. Skin. Nails. Blood. Or even something that they owned."

Clark and Diana looked at each other ruefully.

Zatanna added, "Or at least something they had some emotional connection with. Memory. Something that would act like a marker?"

Clark rubbed his chin. "I could go break into Lex Corp Tower and see what I could find. "Or maybe Bruce could go surprise Waller again."

Zatanna gave Batman an ironic look. "I thought you would be more prepared."

The Dark Knight said dryly, "I didn't say it would be easy."

Diana said, "So we may not be able to get something we can link to Tala but what about Artemis?"

Green Arrow mused, "There's an idea. How are we going to do that exactly?"

Diana said, "One moment. I think I have something."

They watched Diana leave the room and take the elevator down. As they waited, Zatanna looked around. "So this is the Watchtower, huh? Your toys get bigger and bigger, Bruce."

The others looked on with some surprise to hear her address him by his name.

Batman replied, "And more expensive. Impressed enough to want to put your name on the roster?"

She smiled and looked out the main window. "I'm a sorceress. Technology does not impress me much. Wow, nice view though. Who is in charge of this outfit?"

The Atom spoke up. "No one is in charge per say. We have a democratically elected chairman."

She looked at Superman. "Who is you."

He smiled. "Guilty as charged." He looked at Batman. "You never mentioned wanting her to join to the League."

Zatanna said lightly, "Oh Bruce tries to keep my name under wraps. It's not many people who has seen him throw a tantrum and cry."

Superman, Green Arrow and Ray exclaimed. "What!?"

Batman glared at her and said defensively to his colleagues, "I was eight years old."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I know. It was cute back then. Remember how you would go hide in the old grandfather clock and pretend it was a machine to go to the center of the earth?"

"Zee…" he began with an exasperated look.

Zatanna giggled but looked at the other JLA-ers. "Sorry. I shouldn't tease him. He hates that."

Clark looked at Bruce to Zatanna. "So, you and Bruce know each other well?"

They both replied at once.

Batman said, "Our fathers knew each other."

Zatanna said, "We met at Bruce's eighth birthday party."

They gave each other a slightly ironic look.

Green Arrow mused, "Oh, so you two go way back?"

Zatanna corrected. "We met way back but only more or less got to know each other when he trained with my father fifteen years ago."

"Trained?"

"My father was master escape artist and magician John Zatara."

"Was?" asked the Atom.

"He died," she replied quietly. Her blue eyes had a painful look even as they seemed to meet Batman's inadvertently.

Batman's hand seemed to almost reach for her shoulder but he dropped it as the elevator opened and Wonder Woman returned. Diana carried something in her hand. It was a sword.

Everyone looked at her curiously. She presented it. "I fought with this sword in the Contest and Artemis was my opponent. Apart from myself, she was the only one to touch it."

Zatanna took it and studied it. "Well, this will do very well."

She suddenly spoke some soft words and the sword levitated and hovered in the air. A kind of white light surrounded it and Zee spoke.

"WOHS SIMETRA!"

Ghostly images of the titan haired Amazon appeared of her fighting Diana in a sandy ring. Then it was followed by seeing her standing before Lex Luthor and Tala. They were in a room. The room seemed to pan out and then they could see it was a large, Georgian styled, three story building in the middle of large immaculate lawns.

Superman's voice said grimly, "That's his mansion."

* * *

A ball of light appeared on the grounds of Luthor mansion. Stepping out of the light was Zatanna, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. They were under the cover of darkness and the mansion house was some distance away. They could see from where they stood behind some trees and shrubs that there were guards on patrol.

Batman said, "We can take them out easily."

"She is a powerful sorceress. I can sense her. We must be careful and not alert anyone to our presence," said Zatanna. "I'll help us bypass the guards."

Diana looked at Clark worriedly. "Steer clear of Tala, Kal. You know magic weakens you."

The two men looked at each other and muttered something about hating magic.

* * *

Tala and Artemis were with Lex in the large opulent sitting room. He had just come back from a fund raiser for campaign finances, or at least that was what he needed the public to believe. He was in his tuxedo, having just returned.

"So what is the surprise, Lex?" asked Tala.

He gestured to the women. "I want you to meet someone."

Curiously they followed him into the study and to their surprise they saw a tall black haired Primate.

Tala exclaimed, "Gorilla Grodd?!"

Grodd smiled. "Hello, Tala. Good to see you again."

Aretmis looked at him warily. "Who is this ape?"

Grodd looked at the young woman with a scathing look. "Who is this primitive homo sapien you have contracted now, Luthor?"

Luthor waved at her dismissively, "Never mind her. Have you got the fragment?"

Grodd opened his palm and displayed a strange kind of circuitry. Lex's eyes widened and he reached for it.

Grodd closed his fist. "Ah ah. What am I getting out of this?"

Luthor smiled. "The armor, of course."

"What?" exclaimed Tala.

"What?" gasped Artemis.

Grodd said warily, "So you managed to get it, did you?"

"Oh yes, indeed. You can have it. It will help you defeat Solovar once and for all."

"But Lex," began Tala bewildered.

Grodd gave him a strange look. "I find it odd you would want this fragment over the armor. What could you even do with it?"

Lex smiled. "Oh, let us say I have plans for it."

"I will hand it over when I see the armor."

Lex bowed. "As you wish."

Artemis cried, "You cannot do this!!! The armor was to defeat the League!!!"

Lex gave her an impatient look. "I will use the armor as I see fit and I don't question my intention to defeat the League. Tala shut her up please."

Tala put her hand on her shoulder. "He knows what he is doing I am sure, child. Calm down."

"But, Tala, he's going back on his word!!"

Tala drew her away and hissed. "Hold your peace. Lex is patient but not tolerant. I have trust in him that he will do as he says."

Artemis gritted. "You have compromised your judgment by sleeping with him, Tala…"

Tala scowled. "Now you are crossing the line. We have taken you in and trusted you with our secrets. We have one common goal. To defeat the League. Do you think Lex will just let that go? He hates Superman more than you. Now stop being an ungrateful brat. Or else you can go out there by yourself and see who will be as welcoming and understanding of your vendetta and plight than us!"

Artemis' face paled and she clenched her fists. "I am only doing this because I trust you, Tala."

Tala smiled. "There's a good girl. Now let's try to act like adults and maybe the boys will include us in their conversation."

Lex went to his desk and picked up two guns and slipped them in his waistband. He smiled. "I had to leave it at home when I went to the fundraiser. Right, shall we go? Tala, can you transport us?"

She said, "I think I can I…"

Before she could finish her sentence as huge ball of light came crashing through the window and hit Tala in the chest. She went flying backwards and slammed into the wall.

Lex, Artemis, and Grodd turned to stare out the window in astonishment.

Hovering in the air were Superman, Wonder Woman and a young woman in a top hat and tails.

Grodd roared as Superman came at him and they smashed through the walls and landed some five doors door the wing.

Artemis pulled out her arrows and fired three in succession at Diana. Diana used her bracelets to deflect them and then she flew at her. Artemis pulled out a sword from her side and waited for the Amazon princess to come at her.

Tala sat up and shook her head and glared at Zatanna. "Who are you?"

Zatanna said, "I am here to stop you." Zatanna sent out a ball of energy which Tala deflected this time.

"Cocky little witch, aren't you?"

Tala waved her hand and Lex's heavy writing desk rose and went flying at her. It hit her hard and she went flying back out the hole in the window. Tala levitated and went after her.

Meanwhile, Lex had moved swiftly and headed out the door to escape. He was yards from the door when a line came from above and wrapped itself around him. He tripped and fell and looked up to see the Batman perched on the banister of the master staircase.

* * *

Tala saw Zatanna use her power to rip out a whole tree trunk and send it after her. She was hit like a bat hitting a ball and screeched as she fell into a whole fountain. Dripping and fuming, she wiped her eyes. Using the same water she made it rise and take the shape of a fist and it hit Zatanna in the gut. Zatanna fell to the ground also dripping wet.

They could hear Grodd and Superman pounding each other from where they were and they saw bits of Lex's mansion crumble. The guards around the mansion could be seen all standing immobile. Zatanna had put up a spell upon them to freeze them. They could only watch and do nothing.

Tala hurled an energy bolt at her which she dissipated with a spell by changing it into smoke.

Tala saw a huge statue come at her. She shattered it to pieces with a spell and then sent the debris back at Zatanna. Zatanna put up a shield and they both gasped as Superman and Grodd came smashing right in the middle of their battle.

Grodd rose and telepathically communed to Tala. "Swap foes!!!"

"What?"

"He cannot abide magic and I can control her mind…Do it now before the Amazon comes to even up the odds!!!"

Tala moved her attention to Superman and Grodd to Zatanna.

Superman felt Tala hit him with magical force and he groaned and fell from the sky. Zatanna tried to help but found her mind fogging up.

She could not remember a spell. She could not speak!!!

Grodd loomed over her and he smiled. "Very pretty but very dangerous!!" He back slapped her and she went flying into an unconscious heap.

Tala then allowed Grodd to pick up the weakened Man of Steel and slam his head into the concrete of the fountain. Superman grunted and fell dazed.

Grodd looked at Tala.

"Now for the Amazon."

* * *

Artemis did not have all Diana's abilities but she was a strong, immortal Amazon with martial skills that could rival Diana's training. She also carried a strong sword that was forged by very skilled Bana smiths and very sharp. Capable of even cutting the durable Amazon Princess' skin.

She had not expected at this juncture to even face Diana. But seeing her now with the League simply reinforced and reactivated the hurt she felt at being ousted from her homeland and because the day Superman came he changed everything.

She was swinging the sword at Diana. Diana ducked and lifted a chair and the blade sliced through it. Diana's bracelets raised and took the blade on them. She used her legs and whipped it under the Bana's legs and tripped her over. Artemis fell back heavily and she felt hands grab her by the scruff of her neck and lift her. Diana was furious with her but she seemed to be holding back.

"How could you do this, Artemis? Ally yourself with these people? Lex is a villain!"

Artemis twisted and whipped her legs and kicked Diana in the gut. Diana gasped but saw the follow up and grabbed her. She body slammed her into the door. The door cracked and splintered. They fell into the hallway just in time to see Batman hauling Lex to his feet. Lex was bound within a grapple.

Diana put her arm on Artemis' neck. "Don't make me hurt you, Sister."

Artemis spat and struggled. "I am not your sister, man lover!! You are a disgrace to the name Amazon! You and your mother are…"

She got no further as Diana's fist connected with her jaw and knocked her out.

Diana looked up at Batman. "You okay?"

Batman nodded. "Yes. I wonder where the others…?"

Before he got to answer, Gorilla Grodd and Tala appeared.

Tala went for Diana, sending out a tendril of energy. But Diana anticipated her with the bracelets and she flew up and over her and knocked her down from behind. Grodd bear-hugged Batman from behind and swung him around. The Dark Knight flew into the glass mirror in the foyer wall and shattered it. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Diana gasped to see her ally disabled. She got even more worried when Grodd smiled and said, "It would interest you to know that Superman and the little witch are down too. You are on your own, Princess of the Amazons."

Diana gritted, "I have faced worse odds."

She went for him and to Grodd's surprise she was strong and agile and very fast. They traded blows and when Grodd tried to invade her mind she snorted scornfully, "You cannot control my mind. I am an avatar of truth. I carry Hestia's lasso. I am immune to illusion."

Luthor, meanwhile, was hissing at Tala to untie him.

Tala rose and obeyed. He rasped. "Stop Wonder Woman!!! She will ruin our plans!!!"

Tala watched Diana unfurl her lasso. She was about to fling it over Grodd. Tala waved her hands at the crossed spears on the wall on the landing of the master staircase. They flew at Diana.

Diana somersaulted over the weapons and using the momentum of the lasso over Grodd swung him around until he collided into Tala and they both went crashing into the walls.

Diana stood up breathing heavily, her hands clenched ready for them to attack again. She was about to go in after them when she heard a click.

Before she could turn the bullet hit her just below the left rib. Diana gasped and turned and saw another hit her in the shoulder.

Lex was looking at her with a smile, the gun still pointed at her. He fired again but this time she had enough strength to block the next four bullets.

His brows rose as she was panting and double over, the wounds bleeding freely. "You"re good. I respect that."

He smiled to see her sway and fall unconscious. He turned to see Tala and Grodd stumble back into the room. He said acidly, "I appreciate you two not doing your best to destroy my home. Come on. Let's go before they wake up. Tala, wake your little Bana."

Tala smacked Artemis on the cheek. "Wake up!!!" When that didn't work she conjured water and doused it on her face. Artemis sat up spluttering. She looked around them confused for a moment.

Tala said dryly, "Yes. It is a mess, but we have neutralized the League. Come on, get up. We leave now."

Artemis winched and held her jaw as she rose. Her eyes fell on Diana. She asked stunned, "Is she?"

Lex said, "No, she isn't dead. Just got two bullets in her."

Grodd sniffed at Diana. "You know, it might be worth while bringing this one."

Lex rolled his eyes. "I know you have a thing for human women, Grodd, but this one is not your type, take it from me."

Grodd cut him off derisively, " I am sure I could persuade her but what I mean is as a sort of bargaining chip. I smell Superman on her."

Lex's brow creased. "What?"

Artemis' eyes clouded.

Grodd nodded and said mockingly, "Don't let me spell it out for you."

"You're sure?"

Grodd said sarcastically, "No less sure that you are on Tala."

Lex looked at Diana. "Is that so? Well, this works in our favour. Take her. And when Superman comes for her, we will be waiting."

* * *

Clark opened his eyes and groaned. He sat up and shook his head. He focused and saw Zatanna lying unconscious on the ground. He scanned her to ensure she was not hurt. He pressed his comlink.

"Is anyone there? Bruce? Diana?"

Batman's voice came back. "I'm in the mansion, Clark."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine…where are you?"

"Outside with Zatanna."

"Is she okay?" Bruce's voice sounded worried.

Superman nodded. "She's just out. No damage from what I could see. I can't see or hear anything. I take it they escaped?"

"It looks that way." His voice hesitated. "Clark… I can't see or find Diana."

Clark stiffened. "What?"

"I think they took her…There seems to have been a fight and blood stains …"

Before Bruce could finish his sentence, Clark blurred in before him, Zatanna in his arms. He handed her over to Batman. His face looked pinched with worry. He rose off the ground. "I'm going to comb the place."

Batman walked into a shattered living room and rested Zatanna down upon the sofa which miraculously was still in one piece. He touched the bruise on her face gently and stroked a tendril off her face.

He then cleared his throat and called briskly, "Zatanna!"

She uttered a tiny groan and opened her eyes. She looked up to see him. "Bruce?" She sat up and frowned, "She got one up on me, didn't she?"

"They got one up one up on _all _of us."

"It was that damned gorilla. He invaded my mind. I couldn't even remember my spells…"

"You okay? Can you stand?"

"Yes." She rose and looked around. "Wow, what a mess. Where is Luthor?"

"Gone."

"Any idea where?"

"You could try to track them down but this time I'm sure Tala will make sure to shield them all."

Before she could reply Superman appeared. He looked pale and worried. "I can't find Diana anywhere but I saw the blood droplets in the foyer…It's hers, Bruce."

Batman's hand came down on his friend's shoulders. "I'm sure she's alive. They wouldn't bother taking her if she was otherwise."

Superman's eyes seemed to glow red. "What is the bastard up to this time?"

* * *

Lex, Tala, Grodd, holding the injured Wonder Woman over his shoulder, and Artemis appeared in the hanger and made their way down to the chamber that harbored the armor. Both Lex and Grodd stood and stared at the Annihilator with real appreciation. They had not really known what to expect and had half wondered if such a thing truly existed.

"It's real…" remarked Grodd.

Lex gestured for two of his henchmen to take Diana off Grodd and shackle her wrists and ankles and put her in a holding cell. He walked up to Grodd who was scanning the armor with the eye of a connoisseur.

"So, here is the armor. Time to swap."

Grodd slipped his finger in his belt and produced the fragment. He dropped it into Lex's hand. "No tricks. I can read your every thoughts, remember."

Lex raised his brow. "But of course not."

He took the fragment with a light in his eyes, feasting greedily upon it. It had taken him many months to track down this fragment. He had known of Superman's defeat of the Brainiac android years ago and that the swarm intelligence of nano-technological units had been neutralized and destroyed. This last fragment had been left behind and had been found by the military. How it ended up in Grodd's hands was a mystery but Lex had every intention of getting it for himself and using it to his advantage. Grodd did not suspect he could do anything much with a fragment. Grodd was right in a way. No scientific mind could do much with the fragment by itself. But he had no intention relying on science.

Grodd asked, "How does one activate it?"

Artemis gritted under her breath, "I cannot believe he is doing this."

Tala murmured, "Hush. All will be well."

Lex looked at Tala and called, "Tala, the spell to rouse it?"

Tala stepped forward, and produced something like a scroll from her girdle. Grodd smiled at her. "Thank you, my dear, Tala."

"You're welcome, Grodd," she bowed.

Grodd unfurled the scroll and looked up at the armor and recited the words,

"_Hephaestus' mighty vessel, chosen weapon of Ares, Arise and Destroy at my command."_

The Annihilator's visor gleamed red and the etching on its chest glowed but it did not move.

Grodd frowned. "It does not respond."

Lex smiled. "It needs fuel."

"What is that?"

Lex turned to Tala.

She smiled and suddenly a ball of energy glowed between her palms. Before Grodd could turn, the ball was flung at him and he went crashing to the floor. Grodd roared and tried to rise but Tala was prepared it seemed. More energy balls came at him. He was driven back and when he reached a part of the floor, Lex went to a lever on the wall and pulled it. The whole floor seemed to yawn open and Grodd fell into a deep circular chamber.

As he fell heavily to the bottom, electrical beams seemed to arc over him. Grodd pounded the walls. "Luthor!!! You will pay for this treachery!!!"

Lex pushed up the lever and the chamber closed over. "Oh I think not, Grodd. It's only what you would have done given the opportunity."

Artemis' eyes looked relieved. "You are not giving it to him?"

Lex said, "Of course not. I'm not a fool. The armor has a very important role to play."

Artemis looked at Tala. "You planned this together?"

She smiled. "I told you, my dear. Lex knows what he is doing." Tala went up to Lex and stroked his chest. "Now what, my love?"

He looked at her with an enigmatic smile. "Now we use the fragment and resurrect the consciousness of the Braniac android. This, my darling, Tala, is where your magic comes in. I need you to bring it here."

Tala looked dubious. "Lex, my magic is strong but this intelligence is not even on the earth…I do not know if I can track it down and bring it here by myself."

He pushed her off. "I know. That's why we have gotten some extra help. You are the conduit, Tala, but the Annihilator will provide the energy source." To her bemusement a large electrical net fell from above and on top of her. Tala cried out in pain as it discharged enough energy to make her collapse to the floor.

Artemis shrieked, "You monster!!!" Her hand moved to draw her bow and arrow. Lex pointed the gun at her. "Ah ah. Unless you want to go to…where is it…Tartarus?" He gestured to his henchmen who came behind her and grabbed her.

Artemis gasped and struggled. "You will not get away with this!!!"

He said, "But I will and you should congratulate yourself because you helped me. I will let you live to see what your vitriol and vendetta has brought to the world. When I am done with the League, I will make a visit to Amazons once more."

It was like being slapped awake in the face. Artemis felt them drag her and fling her into the cell that held the unconscious Wonder Woman. She watched in horror as they took Tala and began to carry her towards a machine that she had thought was a type of generator. Tala was placed in a circular transparent chamber, her limbs put in restraints, so she was suspended over the Annihilator.

Artemis pounded the cell in dismay and anger. "Neith, what have I done?"

* * *

Author's Note : _I am loosely using the plot in JLU of Luthor trying to resurrect Brainiac. I am not using the Legion of Doom. Lex , as I mentioned, would not waste his time gathering villains again after the failed Injustice Gang and he is too greedy to share power or sit by and take orders from the likes of Grodd (who was the Head of the Legion of Doom in the cartoon) anyway. If Lex deals with villains, in my mind, it is usually to ultimately grab power from them._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope everyone has a happy and prosperous 2010. :)  
_


	29. Chapter 29

LINES DRAWN

Chapter Twenty Nine

Artemis tried to shake the bars of the cell and she yelped as it sent a painful shock into her body and sent her backwards. She hit the rear of the cell and slid to the floor clumsily. She rose shakily and stared at Wonder Woman lying on the ground. The bleeding had clotted due to her healing factor but the bullets were still inside, making the wounds look ugly and inflamed.

She felt that stab of uncertainty again but suddenly remembered what Grodd said. Her eyes darkened. Diana had done the unthinkable and actually bedded Superman and from Grodd's smirk and innuendo, it seemed it was a regular occurrence. How could she?!!

Her thoughts, however, were railroaded by what was going on before her eyes. Artemis had no choice but to stare in dismay.

Tala had regained consciousness and she was wriggling in pain in her restraints. Lex had emerged from a room wearing a type of battle suit and he had his henchmen attach him to the lines that went to Tala and the Annihilator.

Tala screamed, "Lex!!! What are you doing?"

He looked up at her. "I'm going to become a God with your help, Tala. I'm going to absorb the consciousness of Brainiac and with its mental powers I will possess others, create and manipulate computer systems, and exert control over time and space. "

"You…you are mad…!!! It…such a thing cannot be done…!"

He smiled up at her as he attached the circuitry to the energy cell on his suit. "I have calculated and it _can_ be done. Your magic and the energy generated by the armor will make it so. We just have to get the armor fueled now and you will do that nicely by giving me every bit of power you have."

He gestured for one of his men to press a lever. Tala felt an agonizing flow of electrons in her body. It began to intensify. The pain made her shriek. "Lex!!! I loved you…How could you do this to me…?"

He said, as the howls of her pain and rage energized the armor, "I will never forget you Tala. There is no greater sacrifice than that which is given upon the altar of love."

The armor began to stir and its powerful magic converged and met the tendrils given off by Tala. It channeled itself thorough Lex's armor and the fragment.

Lex looked as if he was in ecstasy as Tala's shrieks turned into screams.

Artemis screeched, "You're killing her!! Monster!! Brute! Beast upon two legs!!"

But no one paid any heed to her.

* * *

Diana groaned. She opened her eyes and saw she was lying upon cold metal floor. She could hear piercing screams and shouting. She groaned and tried to move and saw she was in heavy electrical restraints, which weighted her wrists and ankles. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her as she tried to move. It was then she remembered what happened to her and saw that she had been shot. The wounds were painful and she could see they looked swollen and blue around the ragged edges.

She focused and saw Artemis in the cell with her and she was shouting. Diana tried to break her restraints but to no avail. Lex had done his homework by using a strong alloy. She gritted and gasped as pain assailed her.

"Artemis…"

Artemis turned and saw her. Her eyes were full of anger, dismay, and frustration. "_You_! This is your fault!! If you hadn't allowed Superman to turn your head none of this would have happened! You had to step up and challenge them to spare his life!! You should have left him alone! I might have been at home still. Living in peace. Away from this disgusting place…"

Diana looked at Tala screaming. "What is he doing to her?'

"He's using her to resurrect some machine called Brainiac…using her magic and the magic of the armor to summon it to himself…"

Diana gasped. "What?"

"He never meant to use the armor to take down the League…" she muttered more to herself than Diana. "He wants to be master over all…"

Diana's eyes clouded. "You're a fool, Sister."

"I am not the one who beds Superman!!!"

Diana flushed.

Artemis gritted. "Is it true?"

"It is."

"How could you? You said you would never do it…Never dishonor our laws…You disgraced us…"

Diana said huskily, "I am no longer subject or Princess of Themyscira. Artemis, I know you must hate me but what you have done here strikes at the whole Amazon way of life. You and I were sisters, we trained together, shared many memories growing up…you and I and Mala. You know I would never do anything to hurt the tribes…and Superman is not evil. He is a good, kind, brave and honorable soul. I could not help but love him. I am not ashamed of it…Hera, I should hate you for what you have done but I can't. I know you are not evil but you must atone for what you have done."

Artemis looked stung and her hands clenched into fists but a final scream from Tala made her turn and she saw the sorceress' body give a final twitch and the head slump between her shoulders.

"Oh Neith…"

Diana whispered, "Hera, she is dead…"

Artemis dropped to her knees and stared speechlessly.

* * *

Lex felt the surge of strength filling him, and the suit. He looked up and saw Tala screaming as every bit of her essence was being sucked out of her. The armor seemed to thrive on her anger and agony and the potential it had to draw energy from her magic and emotions was powerful. Lex watched in kind of rapture, waiting, willing himself as the avatar for Braniac's genius and power.

As Tala writhed, she let out a half sobbing cry of rage.

" I will…show…you…who…is…a…God…!!

Lex watched her die and closed his eyes and waited.

He gasped as the entire machine short-circuited and began to burn and hiss, sparks flying everywhere. He grunted as his team came forward with fire extinguishers. He yanked the wires and lines from his suit and backed away and watched them try to put out the fires.

He stared at the Annihilator. The light in its visor and Hephaestus' markings had burned and the armor was frozen. His eyes clouded and he looked at the fragment. Nothing. Nothing was happening. He looked up at Tala.

Impossible!!! It should to have worked!!! He had calculated! He had studied every detail! He had not forced himself to sleep with Tala and lean of her abilities and secrets for nothing!!!!

He turned and glared at Artemis who was staring at him with real revulsion. He snarled, "She must have lied about the armor's abilities!!!"

He stomped across the room. As he did he could feel the floor tremble. It was Grodd still trying to get out by pounding the walls.

Lex bellowed. "Oh be quiet!!!"

Lex faced the two Amazons in the holding cell. "So Wonder Woman, you're awake. Good. I have some plans for you." He glared at Artemis. "Do you know what I do to people who lie or try to deceive me?"

"Exactly what you do to people who ally themselves with you?" she spat sarcastically.

He laughed. "Feisty and foolish. But thanks to you I know how to breach Themyscira's magical shield and we'll be making a nice visit to the island. Starting with the Bana tribe. You can watch me wipe them out …"

Artemis gasped and tried to grab at him but got shocked again. She hit the ground heavily.

Luthor looked at Diana who was regarding him with scornful eyes. "As for you, I should have killed you when I had the chance. Now we will have the League breathing down our necks…" He gestured for his men to take Diana out. "We don't need any excess baggage…Quickly…"

Artemis rose and tried to stop them but only got her self hit to the floor again. Two men hauled Diana out.

Lex gave the red haired woman a sarcastic look. "You couldn't wait to be rid of her. What? You want to save her now? Really, Artemis, you don't know what you want do you?"

She touched her aching jaw and spat, "I know I want to kill you!!!"

He laughed and gestured for them to bring Diana to the open floor and pushed her down to her knees on the ground. He undid her lasso. "I have always been amazed by this tool of yours. Can it really make truth of liars?"

Diana gritted. "You won't get away with this, Lex. The League will stop you."

" I am sure they will try. Especially Superman. I have tried to rid myself of that alien for the last ten years but nothing works!!! He always manages to bounce back. He has no fear or care for himself. But _you_, now. What a way to tear at his heart. Kill the woman he loves. Grodd is an irritant but he has his uses." Lex tested the lasso around his gauntlet hands and said impressed, "Indestructible, I hear. Can it be used upon an immortal Amazon gifted by the gods of Olympus, I wonder?"

* * *

Zatanna stood with the Justice Leaguers in the main control room looking for clues leading to Lex's whereabouts. She watched Superman pace. He had tried using his super sight to comb the entire state but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Diana could be anywhere.

Batman was trying to get in contact with all the other League members to see if anyone had any sightings whilst the Atom and Steel had gone to the Luthor mansion to see if they could get any telling information from his computer files.

Batman said, "Lex is smart. He won't keep anything incriminating. I can't imagine Ray and John finding anything."

Zatanna whispered worriedly, "And while Tala shields them, who knows what they might do to Wonder Woman."

Batman said dryly, "He can hear you, Zee."

She looked surprised. "Oh. Really?"

"Yes. He has enhanced hearing abilities, to put things mildly. He can hear a leaf falling from a tree in the Amazon rain forest if he wanted to."

"Oh." She seemed unsure how to view that. She then queried, "So he and Wonder Woman are an item?"

"Yes."

"Wow…that's gotta even hit Brangelina out of the park. I take it they are not going public?'"

"Superman and Wonder Woman as a couple is something that needs to be kept under wraps. The last thing we need is the paparazzi looking to fuel the gossip rags and they are very private people, especially Superman."

She looked across at him. "His eyes have been doing that devilish thing for the last half hour…He's pissed, huh?"

Batman turned to see Clark's back to him as he stood now on the upper deck staring down at the earth, arms folded across his chest. "Yes, he's pissed."

The teleporter suddenly signaled someone coming in and they all turned to see the Martian Manhunter appear. Superman hovered and landed as he stepped down.

"Any luck, J'onn?"

J'onn was mindful of Zatanna's presence and he said formally, "No, I am sorry, Superman. I cannot home in on her and I think her comlink is turned off or she just can't activate it."

Clark tightened his lips and muttered, "If he hurts her…"

Suddenly Zatanna held her head and cried out in pain. Everyone turned at once.

Batman rose alarmed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Zee?"

She gasped, her hand clutched at his. "The shield!!! It's gone!!!"

Batman blinked. "The shield is gone?"

She looked bewildered. "Some-something powerful was released."

Superman asked urgently, "Can you trace them now?"

She closed her eyes, and saw an airfield. A hanger. Underground passageways. Tala's body suspended from some strange machine. "Yes…yes…I …God, she is dead!! That's why the shield came down!!!"

"Can you get us there?"

Zatanna straightened up and took in a deep breath. "Yes."

* * *

Lex regarded Diana whose whole posture, despite being on her knees, was proud. Her eyes were hazed with pain and she was breathing somewhat rapidly from her wounds but she glared at him with a kind of unwavering defiance.

He pulled the rope taut and smiled at her. "Afraid?"

Diana gritted, "I don't fear death if that is what you mean."

"Probably not. You are an Amazon after all but you might fear for him. What he might become when he sees what I have done to you. Think he will remain the Big Blue Boyscout that he is? Keep that no killing code of his? Interesting thought, isn't it?" He made a slack noose.

Diana returned fiercely, "He would _never _dishonor his code."

Lex looped the lasso around her neck. "Maybe, maybe not but it would be wonderful to try."

He pulled the noose tight and Diana gasped. Lex whispered, "When I am done here I will string your pretty body up for him to see…"

Artemis yelled "Stop!!!"

Lex turned and smiled at her. "Why should I? Isn't this what you wanted?"

He pulled tighter. Diana's colour began to fade and her eyes rolled back. She began to make a choking and spluttering sound.

Lex laughed and was about to give the final decisive tug when a bright light flashed. Before he could react, a blur of blue and red came at him. A hand had him by the neck and his fingers had no choice but to drop the lasso. He was slammed into a wall and hoisted up by the neck, as his legs dangled off the floor.

Lex looked down to see Superman. He could see Zatanna, Batman, and the Martian Manhunter. His henchmen rushed at them with guns. Bullets were fired. The Manhunter phased out and grabbed Diana before she could be hit and flew upwards with her.

Batman and Zatanna took on the henchmen. Zee deflecting the bullets with her magic and Batman taking a couple out with his batarangs.

Superman rasped, "I'm going to break every bone in your body."

Lex sneered, "You couldn't do it. You are all bark and no bite, Boyscout."

The eyes glowed red and Lex could feel the heat. He gasped.

A weak voice seemed to assail Clark's consciousness. "Kal…stop."

It was Diana's voice. He turned to see her in J'onn's arms. Her eyes pleaded with his.

"Please. I'm okay…"

Superman's heat vision subsided and his fingers slacked on Luthors's neck.

This gave Lex the opportunity fire the rocket boosters at the back of his armor and he shot upwards out of Superman's grasp. Superman looked up at Lex irritably. "You are really trying my patience now."

Lex grinned. "Good." He raised his arm and fired a laser at a lever on the wall. The floor opened and out leapt a very enraged Grodd. The gorilla was stunned to see himself caught in a crossfire battle between Justice League and Luthor's tactical team. He roared and attacked both sides, first smacking down the henchmen and breaking their guns and then going for Batman and Zatanna by using his telepathic powers.

Superman had no choice but to rush in to help them. Lex took this opportunity to head out of the laboratory.

J'onn put Diana down in a corner and he went in. He shouted to Clark. "Go!! I've got this!!!"

Superman did not follow Lex. He simply went straight up, bursting through metal floors and into the hanger itself. Lex was heading for his private jet on the landing strip. He had gotten in and was shouting at the pilot to lift off.

The pilot turned the engine on to only hear the jet make a sickening, grinding sound. He watched the whole control system go dead. He saw something like the engine and sheared wings flying past and tumbling in front of them.

He heard the wrenching sound of metal being twisted and he rose with his co-pilot. They burst into the cabin to see the door of the jet had been ripped off, the steward and hostess cowering in the galley and Lex in the middle pressing something on his suit.

"I'll take out the whole crew…if you come closer."

Superman's brows rose. "Suicide? You? Spare me."

He snarled, "I will not go back to jail…I will not…"

An impatient look hazed the cerulean blue eyes. He really had no time for this. Not when all he wanted was to go and see how Diana was.

Superman clapped his hand just sharply enough for the impact to sent a sound wave that sent Lex flying backwards towards the tail end of the cabin, slamming into the wall and ending up resting on the toilet.

* * *

The police had been called and they were taking Luthor, Grodd and their accomplices into armored vans. The League stood and watched them being taken away as well as ambulances take away Tala's dead body and injured members of the tactical team. J'onn, Batman and Zatanna volunteered to escort the vehicles. Lex still could not be trusted and once Grodd woke he was dangerous. The Annihilator was to be transported to the Watchtower with the aim to send it back to Themyscira.

Superman was holding an injured Diana in his arms despite her saying she could try to walk. But she needed to speak to Artemis who now stood looking somewhat lost. The Bana woman had half expected to be handcuffed and taken away.

But Diana it seemed had indicated otherwise to the League.

"I need to get you to the Watchtower," Clark was saying. "You're pale, feel cold and clammy and I can tell you're in pain."

"Just a few minutes, Kal. Please put me down."

He reluctantly allowed her on her feet and gave her some space with Artemis, keeping a wary eye on the Bana Amazon.

Diana tried to cover her grimace as she spoke. "Artemis…"

Artemis spun around. Her eyes looked confused and angry. "Why are sparing me? Why did you stop them from taking me like the others?"

"I am not sparing you. I am leaving your punishment to you."

"What?" She looked uncomprehending, even mistrusting.

"You heard me."

Artemis' hand moved to her sword. Superman looked to move in at once but Diana shook her head at him.

The Bana woman held it out and went down on one knee. Her voice was brittle. "Take it. By our laws you have earned the right to execute justice."

Diana took the sword but let it clatter to the ground. "Have you no spine to face up to your deeds?"

Pain and a look of rage filled Artemis' eyes. She cried, "What? What more do you want of me?"

"You do not get off that easily. I want you to search your soul and seek forgiveness from those you wronged. I want you to see the pain you cause in the path you took. I want you to stop running. I want to see the brave sister I grew up with. Who was proud, even pig headed and arrogant but never evil. _She_ had honor." Diana turned away. "You are free to go."

Artemis shouted, "You cannot do this!! You cannot leave it this way…"

But Diana was already walking away from her.

She went into Clark's arms. It was the final message to Artemis. That this was her choice and she had no regrets. Artemis could say nothing but stare wordlessly.

Clark whispered, "Ready to go?"

"Yes...I think it's time I get these bullets out…I…"

Before she could utter a word, the skies above suddenly began to churn. And there was a sound like thunder and disturbance high up in the atmosphere. Lightning flashed.

"What the…" began a policeman.

Everyone stopped and looked up.

"What is it?" wonder Zatanna as the wind seemed to pick up.

"I don't know," murmured Batman.

Superman used his super senses. He said grimly, "It's an electrical storm. But I can't see what could be the cause of it. The skies were blue a moment ago."

J'onn pressed his comlink and seemed to listen. He added gravely, "It seems this is happening around the world. In every major city."

Zatanna looked at Batman. "Bruce, I have a bad feeling about this. This storm seems other worldly…I think something is about to happen."

"Magical you mean?" His voice was not as skeptical as it normally was.

"I don't know. I can feel powerful forces at work…It's what I felt when I was looking for Tala…" She looked at him tentatively. Normally Batman ridiculed the supernatural which was half the reason they use to lock horns.

Batman looked around at his colleagues. "I think we need to go. The police will have to look after these guys today. I for one think we need to look into this and be ready for whatever Zee thinks might be coming."

Zatanna looked startled at that but her lips seemed to smile.

* * *

They teleported at once to the Watchtower to see what was going on. There they found Steel, who was already monitoring the strange weather patterns and Mr Terrific in the Coordinator's chair. Green Lantern, Flash, Hawk Girl, the Atom, Green Arrow, and Black Canary, were amongst those that were on active duty.

Clark went with Diana to the infirmary. Down there they found Kimiyo Hoshi, Dr Light, on duty with one of the ground staff as nurse.

Diana insisted she was not going to be put to sleep whilst they operated on her.

"A local anesthetic," she insisted of Kimyo as the doctor set up her trolley. Clark and the nurse helped Diana out of her uniform behind a screen and got her to lie upon a gurney and covered her.

Clark was not pleased and argued, "Diana, you need to rest and heal. After this surgery you need to sleep. I think a general anesthetic would be better…"

She glared, despite looking white as the sheets she lay upon. "No. I am _not_ going under. If something terrible happens as Zatanna says I need to be alert and able to help…"

"Diana, as Chairman I don't permit any one of my colleagues to put themselves at risk and this is no exception."

She looked stung. "Oh, now you're pulling rank on me! Oh very fair, Kal."

He was scowling now. "I'm not pulling rank! I am voicing a professional opinion…"

She frowned back. "You know, if I didn't love you as much as I do I would hit you right now."

Kimiyo rolled her eyes and pushed Clark away. "I really don't need you upsetting the patient. Her vitals are erratic as it is. Stay and hold her hand or go away."

Clark sighed and held her hand. Diana gave a smug smile.

The two bullets were taken out successfully and Diana's wounds were being bandaged by the nurse when John Stewart's voice was heard on the intercom.

"Superman…"

Clark looked up. "Yes, John?"

"You need to get up here now!! You need to see this…"

"What?" began Kimiyo but Clark had blurred out of the room already.

She looked at Diana wryly, "Seriously, how do you deal with that?"

Diana smiled. "He doesn't do it that much. And I'm usually right behind him if he does."

* * *

Superman appeared and he saw the worried faces of the League.

"What? What is it?"

"Look."

They pointed to the screens that showed a huge gaping hole in the skies above Metropolis. A large battle ship appeared.

One another screen he saw the same thing happen over New York, Washington, London, Paris…the sound of thunder and the fabric of the sky tearing open and more ships appearing.

Clark's face darkened with recognition. "Boomtubes…"

J'onn looked worried. "H'ronmeer, that means one thing."

"_Darkseid_."

"But how?" began the Flash. "He was destroyed!! Supes…you saw him destroyed!"

Superman blinked. "I did…Apokolips is actually at war with all sides fighting for the throne. Darkseid is dead and…"

As if on cue, all the monitors of every tv network suddenly went gray and hissed as their transmissions were cut.

The image of Darkseid appeared.

"Insects of Earth. I am Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, and I have come for my vengeance. I am here because the one you call Superman attempted to destroy me…but he has failed. For this he must be destroyed. But first I will make him suffer. I know his love for this planet that he calls his own, and I will make it burn and become a world of firepits. Those that do not die will be my slaves. You will curse the name of Superman before this day is done. Let the universe howl in despair …because I have returned."

Darkseid's face vanished.

Everyone was speechless.

Batman looked at Zatanna. "Was it possible instead of resurrecting Brainiac, Tala did this?"

Zatanna replied with real dread, "The armor 's energy is so very powerful…Created by a God…Tala's final act upon Lex it seems was to called upon a God himself ... to wage war."

* * *

Diana limped into the control room to watch the Watchtower fill with heroes being called in and being delegated by J'onn to go various parts of the planet. It seemed the battleships had been filled with swarms of winged creatures carrying lasers that had begun to descend upon cities across the world.

Superman gritted, "Parademons."

"More and more of them keep appearing over major cities around the world," said the Atom.

"Oh god, what is that??!!" cried Black Canary, pointing to two huge machines coming down upon the east and west coast and beginning to drill into the earth.

Superman muttered, "It's what they do. Drill into the core of the earth, killing every living thing and turning it into a barren world of fire pits." He turned to look at Mr Terrific. "Any sign of Darkseid's mothership?"

Michael Holt looked at the radar. "It just appeared above Metropolis."

"That's where I want to be," declared Clark, preparing to go towards the teleporter.

"I'm coming with you," began Diana.

Clark looked at her and held her by the arms. "You're injured, Diana. Not up to full strength."

"So?"

"So? Do you really have to ask me that?" he sighed.

"Kal, I am coming with you," she interrupted, her jaw set in a stubborn line. "I can fight. I want to fight alongside you for this planet."

He put his forehead to hers uncaring that they were surrounded by allies and ground staff who all gaped now as it was not known by all that they were an item.

"It used to be so easy with Lois or Lana. I just fly off and knew they were safe…but you, you're definitely going to give me gray hairs," he whispered but as if to show her he was more touched than annoyed, he held her close.

She put her arms around him and whispered back. "Get use to it, Mr Kent."

Batman clicked his tongue impatiently, "Alright, alright, break it up, you two! So Diana is going to go with Clark. What about the others?"

"I think J'onn could come with us. He's one of our strongest players, "said Superman, letting Diana go. "J'onn?"

J'onn replied, "It will be my honor to fight along side you both."

Batman nodded. "Fine. That's your three in Metropolis. I need to get to Gotham."

Zatanna touched his arm. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to,…I can call up Nightwing and…"

"You'll need all the help you can get, Batman."

"I don't think…"

She blocked his mouth with her fingers and more or less repeated Wonder Woman's words to Superman. "I am coming with you."

"Zatanna, I'm not joking …"

Everyone grinned to see Batman glare at her and she slip her arm into his and say, "Come on and stop staring daggers at me. You know that does not work with me. "

"Shyera , Flash and I can go and deal with the diggers, "said Green Lantern, after the snickering at the Dark Knight's expense had stopped.

Green Arrow said, "Go on. We'll deploy the rest of the League."

"The army, air force and navy of all countries are also on high alert," added Mr Terrific.

"Let's hope we have enough to deal with the parademon armies," said one of the younger heroes Dove.

His partner Hawk nodded. "Let's hope. Those demon things look like something out of hell…"

Superman could hear the fear in their voices and see the uneasiness and anxiety in their eyes. Darkseid going after any planet never ended well for its inhabitants. He cleared his throat and addressed his colleagues before he stepped onto the teleporter.

"Darkseid is a God. He is ruthless. He has thousands of those parademons at his command. He will not stop until he lays waste to the whole universe. To him this planet is just a means to get back at me. I wish I could take this fight to him alone but I can't."

His voice was strong with resolve. "But I am glad to know I am not alone. I am part of a team of brave men and women who have dedicated their lives to protecting the Earth and that means every person, every animal, every blade of grass! We will not let his arrogance and brutality faze us! We will fight and never surrender! Die in the attempt if we have to! We are the Justice League!!"

Green Lantern stepped forward and put his hand up in solidarity. "To the Justice League!!"

The whole room shouted seriously, "_The Justice League_!"

"Let's go kick some Apokoliptic ass!!" yelled Flash.

The tension broke and everyone laughed.

Superman smiled and he stood with Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter on the teleporting podium. "Good luck, everyone, and fight well!"

* * *

Author's Note : _I used the armor as part of the magic to resurrect Darkseid. In the JLU cartoon Tala was used as the means to resurrect Brainiac and she used her power to defy Lex by somehow bringing back Darkseid instead. She was killed in the process. She is powerful but I think something forged by a God (Hephaestus made the Annihilator) makes more sense to bring back a Darkseid, who is a God himself._


	30. Chapter 30

DESTROYER

Chapter 30

Aeropagus.

Ares sat before a great heart fire and stared at the flames. He could smell her and hear her as she appeared.

He asked coldly, "What do you want?"

Aphrodite stepped before her ex-lover and said, "We have trouble."

His brow quirked. "We? There has not been we for two years. Don't tell me you're bored of your new lover already?"

The Goddess of Love interrupted, "The Earth has been invaded."

Ares frowned. "What?"

She pointed to the reflection pool. "See for yourself."

Ares saw Darkseid and his hands clenched. "How can this be?"

"He is a God. He is here to wage war."

"This is my plane! The Earth is mine to plunder and destroy! Not this Apokolyptian Overlord!!!" Ares fumed and went for a huge spear above the hearth. He smashed a gong with the handle. Instantly his sons by Aphrodite herself, Phobos and Deimos appeared.

They looked at their mother in some surprise but bowed to their father. "What is your will?"

"Assemble the Makhai, Kydoimos, Hysminai, and your sister Eris!!! We ride to War!!!"

Before they could reply, the sound of a powerful voice reverberated throughout the Aerophagus.

" None will go to war."

They turned sharply to see Zeus himself appear with Hera at his side.

They bowed. Even Ares. Zeus was his father after all.

Zeus said firmly, "This is not our war. This God of the Fourth World does not want to destroy us. Nor the Earth. He simply wants the one who is an affront to his pride."

Aphrodite began, "But in avenging himself on Superman he will destroy the Earth. The Earth holds the mortals that give us our purpose."

Hera looked at her with a wise but regretful smile. "It has been centuries since the Gods of Olympus have given purpose to any mortal. We are just myth to many save a few like the Amazons. Modern man has not called upon us. We let this battle be decided by them."

"But Diana is with them!"

"Diana was forced to relinquish her title as Champion and Princess for love of the mortal world and Superman. She will battle beside them. That is her choice."

Zeus added, "We have to let them decide their fate. I will not have any of you interfering."

Ares' eyes burned. "But my Lord, how can you allow this? Olympus will die if the Earth does!!!"

Zeus smiled cynically. "Your ambitions will die, you mean? The Earth has been through more than this and it has yet to die. And for once no God will be allowed to interfere. This is not like what you were trying to do,tricking Hephaestus to build you a weapon of war…or you," his eyes falling upon Aphrodite, " amusing yourself with the Princess and the Kryptonian when he first fell upon Themyscira."

Ares and Aphrodite looked at each other ruefully. Zeus said dryly, "I will have no confrontation with Apokolips unless Darkseid himself attacks Olympus. I will risk no War of the Gods for a mere Superman. Is that clear?"

They bowed their heads reluctantly. Zeus nodded. "Good. And anyone who disobeys will be punished." He looked at Hera. "Come, my love, let us take our leave."

He vanished. Hera looked at Ares one more time. "Hear and obey, Ares."

Before she could go, Aphrodite cried, "Hera!"

The Queen of the Gods paused. "Yes?"

"What of the Amazons?"

"What of them?"

"They will be at risk of invasion too."

Hera considered this gravely. "Yes, that is true. The magic cannot hold off Gods."

"So you will let them be destroyed too?"

Hera's lips smiled. "Zeus never said anything against warning them."

With those words she vanished.

* * *

The vans with Luthor, and Grodd came to a screeching halt along the highway leading to the state Prison as the boomtubes appeared above Metropolis. The police stopped and stared in amazement. Some got out of the vans and stared at the sky. The sound of thunder echoed above.

"What the hell?"

"What is that?"

Lex, sitting with his arms and legs shackled, looked at the two officers sitting on either side of him with their rifles on their laps. They looked startled and uneasy.

"Why are we stopping? What is that sound?"

One of them got up and peered out of the vent in the van and gasped, "Jesus Christ…"

"What? What is it?'

The doors suddenly opened and a colleague appeared looking anxious and stunned. "We have real trouble!!!"

"What's happening?"

"I think we are being invaded. HQ is on the horn and telling every unit to drop everything and go down town!!"

"Drop everything? But we have Lex Luthor and Groilla Grodd here…"

Lex listened to the noise and his eyes seemed to narrow. He tried to crane his neck to see what was going on. He could hear something roaring. Engines. He muttered, "Damn you Tala."

He looked at the bemused men. "It _is_ an invasion. You would do best to release me and everyone here. If you want to live."

"Don't be stupid. You're a criminal. You tried to take down the League! You're a megalomaniac!!! You're…!"

There were shouts from outside. "Something is coming!!!!"

The officers paled and saw their colleagues begin to jump out of their respective vans and cars. They were holding their rifles up to the air. The officers went to the edge of the van and their eyes widened with horror. "What is that?"

"I don't know…I…Birds?"

Luthor watched them and shook his head in derision. "Idiots." He leaned forward and scanned the back of the van. It was the typical prison transport vehicle with little fixtures and the steel screen separating the back from the driver's seat. Lex was restrained to its wall and had padded bars keeping him still. He knew Grodd was in another by himself. He tried breaking his restraints but it was difficult having his limbs incapacitated. He couldn't jump start the armor. He cursed. He watched the officers outside began to shout and shoot at the air.

From where he sat he could see the swarm of parademons begin to descend. Shots rang out and he could see laser blasts come down upon the men. The parademons were flying in and they had begun to attack.

The two officers began to shoot from where they were. They were torn between their duty of watching him and going to help their colleagues. They watched with horror as the winged creatures shot those out in the open and saw a couple flying towards them.

"Oh god, they're coming!!!"

Shots were fired. Bullets ricocheted off the van and hit one officer. He fell to the floor with a hole burnt in his chest.

The remaining man gasped.

Lex screeched. "You fool, loosen me! I can help you here!!"

"But…but…," the man looked bewildered.

Lex snorted. "Unless you trust those winged demons over me?"

The young officer rushed to a panel on the wall and hit in a code and Lex's restraints unlocked themselves. The padded bars closed in and retracted. Lex rose and hit the power on the suit to gear it up. As he did, they heard a hiss and saw a parademon at the door with its energy weapon raised at him. Lex grabbed the officer and pulled him before him as the creature fired at them.

This gave Lex the moments he needed to get the suit energized and then he was able to lift the dead body of the officer and fling it at the parademon. The creature fell back. Lex flexed his fists and hit rockets on his suit and flew out of the van, knocking the creature with his gauntlet fists. He blinked to see the cars turned over and burning, bodies on the floor and the creatures attacking other people on the highway. He snarled and turned on his own weaponry and fired at them.

The fire power disintegrated them.

Lex gasped. He flexed his arms. The suit's power seemed to have been amped up with its connection to the Annihilator. It felt powerful. He could feel energy flowing through him.

As he fired at another set of parademons, a van came flying over his head and hit several parademons. He turned to see Gorrilla Grodd. Grodd looked at him with a kind of exasperation. He looked as if he had just regained consciousness.

"What the hell is this?"

"We are being invaded by an alien force. Those ships over the city. Apokolips."

Grodd began to roar with laughter. "The witch repaid you well. You did ask for Godlike power."

Lex said haughtily, as he punched one parademon and hurled another over his head with ease, "Yes, well, the world is under attack and being facetious is not going to help us here."

Grodd used his telepathic abilities and several of the creatures coming at him turned on each other. "Oh, so it's fine for you to take over the world just no one else…Sorry, Luthor, you can look after your own traitorous hide this time. I look after my own."

Grodd leaped over several vehicles and headed down the embankment and vanished in a tunnel. Lex snorted and looked towards Metropolis where the mother ship was hovering. That was where he would go.

* * *

Artemis sat at the back of an old pick up that was driving back to Metropolis. She had been left alone by both the League and the authorities and had to find her own way back. She had no real home other than the one Tala and Lex had provided. Now both were gone.

And Diana had refused to punish her.

Artemis looked at her sword on her lap and she flung it aside in anger and frustration.

Neith, what was she to do? She was like a piece of driftwood floating aimlessly. She had no purpose. No duty. Nowhere she belonged.

"_You do not get off that easily. I want you to search your soul and seek forgiveness from those you wronged. I want you to see the pain you cause in the path you took. I want you to stop running. I want to see the brave sister I grew up with. Who was proud, even pig headed and arrogant but never evil. __She__ had honor."_

Artemis muttered, "Honor. What does she know of honor? I have honor…"

"_Have you no spine to face up to your deeds?"_

Artemis gasped. "I was going to…I am not afraid of death…I was …!"

"_Hera, I should hate you for what you have done but I can't. I know you are not evil but you must atone for what you have done."_

Suddenly she buried her face in her hands. "Gods, what have I done?"

The sound of thunder made her raise her head. She looked up and saw the clouds above seemed to be swirling and rods of lightning light up the sky.

Artemis rose and stared. "What?"

* * *

Superman, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter appeared on the roof of the Daily Planet. They stopped and stared in amazement at the sight before them. Parademons were swooping down upon the city. Civilians were fleeing in terror and the armed and security forces were out trying to get people off the streets and fight the invaders.

The President had been in contact with the League and had agreed to hold off on any aerial battled with bombs and nukes as that would mean the death of thousands. They had to trust to some extent in the League and the army to try and fight the invaders.

Superman full well knew that Darkseid was the one to take down. Disable the head and the body would fall.

The trio went instantly into battle taking on the might of the parademons. J'onn phased in and out, shape-shifted, delivered blows and disabled the creatures easily. Diana used her own martial skills to take down several of them, her bracelets deflecting their firepower and lasso finishing the job by capturing them and flinging them into the sides of buildings and the ground beneath them. As she did this she tried not to wince. Her recent injuries had not healed and it pained as she fought. Clark flew into the thick of one group trying to attack a group of soldiers on the ground and he dispatched them with heat vision and his freezing breath. At one point half a dozen of them jumped upon him and he simply flung them off, one after the next with powerful strength and speed.

He was linked to Diana and J'onn via their communicators.

"We need to split up. Protect the city."

J'onn said, "I'll go west. Diana can go east."

Diana cried, "But where is Darkseid?"

Clark said darkly, "I'll make sure he shows. You and J'onn help the city."

"But, Kal…"

He said softly, "Diana, he is here for me. We cannot waste the three of us going up against him while his parademons are swarming the city. Too many lives will be lost."

She whispered, "Be careful."

"You too."

Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter flew off in opposite directions as Superman headed towards the mother ship.

* * *

Lois Lane and dozens of her co-workers were in the Daily Planet when all hell broke loose. The moment the news broke that the earth was being invaded, like all intrepid reporters, she had gone out to cover the invasion. But the armed and security forces were not tolerating any civilians and they were forced back into the Planet to wait it out and report from there. Most of the reporters were glued to the windows watching to see what was going on. Lois wanted to go to the roof but Perry forbade it.

She watched Superman, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter appear and screeched at Jimmy to get photos. Jimmy had to run around the newsroom to every window to watch the Leaguers take down the swarms of parademons.

"This is crazy! We should be out there!" she fumed.

Jimmy said, "Er, this time I'm glad we are inside. Only a fool would go out there, Lois."

Richard White stood with Perry watching the encounter with the Martian Manhunter and the parademons. "Let us hope they can contain them because the moment the League and army go down is when those things attack us."

Perry said grimly, "They've attacked those foolish enough to stay out. I think the casualties are in the hundreds and that is just Metropolis. God knows what is going on in Gotham, New York, Washington, L.A, London, Paris, Tokyo, Beijing, …."

Someone shouted. "Look, there is Superman!!!"

They all saw him fly upwards. Lois cursed as he vanished from their view. "Damn it!!"

Jimmy craned his neck. "I think he's heading for that big ship!"

Richard said, "That I understand is this Darkseid's own ship…Isn't he scared that they will turn their firepower on him?"

Perry said, "I think that is what he wants. Look!!!"

The bottom of the mother ship opened and on a tractor beam floated down none other than the Lord of Apokolips himself.

* * *

Superman had deliberately gone up close to the mother ship. He wanted Darkseid to see him. On his way up he fought over a dozen parademons, using his heat vision to slice off wings and backslapping others as far into the harbor.

He saw the mother ship train its guns on him but he did not move.

He hovered and knew exactly with his super vision where the main observation deck was in the ship and which monitor he was on. He said, knowing his lips would be read even where he was, "Hiding behind guns, Darkseid? I thought you were here for vengeance?"

It did not take long for the ship's bowels to open and Superman saw Darkseid float down towards him.

Superman watched him come to hover level with him.

"Kal-El, we meet again."

"Darkseid. Can't say it's a pleasure to see you."

"You think this time you can defeat me?"

"I did it once. Nothing to stop me from trying."

"Hmm, you have grown somewhat cocksure since we last met."

"Yeah, well being brainwashed and made to do things against one's will leaves a lasting impression."

He smiled. "I hope you appreciate, Kal-El, that everything that happens from this point is on your head. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then after your last pitiful hope is extinguished will I end your life."

Superman said dryly, "You can try. But every man, woman and child will resist you and your hordes. My allies will never stop. You will have to kill us all to take this planet."

"I will be happy to oblige. Let's go." His eyes glowed red as did Clark's.

They sped towards each other and it was like the meeting of two freight trains. The sound of them colliding and the impact ripped through the air and reverberate in the whole atmosphere. They both went flying backwards from the impact, both slamming into buildings below.

* * *

Diana took down six parademons in quick succession. She heard the smashing of buildings and looked to see Darkseid flying over head and ramming through none other than Lex Corp Tower.

"Gaea," she breathed and tried not to grimace. She had taken some blows on her shoulder and rib cage.

She saw Darkseid rise and fly towards Superman. Diana touched her comlink. "J'onn how are you doing?"

J'onn replied, "I am with the National Guard and we're managing to keep them out of this quarter but they are so many."

"I know. They are like a plague…I…Hera, have to go!" She had to deflect more fire from another group of parademons. Impatient now, Diana lifted a car and threw it at them. She went to pick up some hurt civilians and take them to shelter and did not see the demon dogs that had suddenly been teleported to the ground across the city with their riders.

One appeared behind her and was about to lunge when several arrows whizzed past Diana and she heard a roar. The rider was riddled with arrows and fell forward on the saddle. Diana looked up to see Artemis standing on the hood of a car.

Before Diana could utter a word, she heard, "Look out!!"

The dog was coming after her. Diana screamed at the civilians. "Run!!!" She unfurled her lasso and lifted up. She flung it at the animal and caught it around the neck. It tried to reach around and attack her but she managed to keep away from its deadly jaws. Artemis jumped down from where she stood and fired her arrows. It was like toothpicks hitting the animal's skin and armor. It tried going after Artemis but Diana pulled on it with all her might and with a grunt swung it around. It went smashing into a building breaking the entire façade. Bricks and steel fell on top of it as it lay unconscious.

Diana gasped and touched to the floor. She held her rib and bent over. Artemis rushed to her.

"Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

Artemis flushed. "I…came to help." She waited for her to gloat but Diana said not a word of reproach or mockery. She observed gravely, "You are hurt."

Diana put her hand up. "I'll be fine." She straightened up. "We need all the help we can get. Come on, let's go before that thing wakes. There are many innocent people that need protecting."

Diana heard the earth and air itself shake and she could see a dust cloud rise above the city. Her face paled. "Kal…"

She looked at Artemis. "Sister, help the people here. I must go."

The Bana woman regarded her with a kind of reluctant admiration but she pulled out her sword as Diana took to the air.

* * *

Perry White suddenly screamed at his workers as he saw a building being broken and shaking as Darkseid and Superman battled above them.

"I want everyone out!!! Now!!!"

Lois looked dismayed and annoyed. "But Perry…we are getting the best view from up here!!!"

"We'll be killed if we stay!" he snapped.

He broke a fire alarm and sprinklers began to spit down upon them. Lois gasped in disgust as she was soaked to the skin.

Jimmy picked up his bag and said, "Come on, Lois. Let's go!!"

He and dozens of his colleagues began to file out.

She glared at them and muttered. "You might run away. I'm not!!!"

* * *

Superman and Darkseid went at each other again. Hard and fast. The naked human eye would miss it as punches and kicks flew. It was shaking of the buildings and dust clouds that gave away that two titans were in battle.

Darkseid absorbed a punch and swung at him. Superman felt him connect with his jaw and he flew backwards into globe of the Daily Planet itself. The whole globe seemed to shiver and crack. Superman fell upon the roof and he saw Darkseid rip the globe from its steep perch and slammed it upon him before he could rise. The force sent him straight down into the building ripping his way in, floor upon floor. He landed right at the basement and shoved the globe off him and flew back up in the blink of an eye. He did not even see amid the dust and wind, a feminine body lying on one of the upper floors, her torso and legs pinned under rubble.

* * *

Darkseid smiled as he watched the Man of Steel plummet to the ground.

"Stupid, Kryptontian. If you had sense you would have stayed and fought with me. Instead now you will see this Planet wither before your eyes. My diggers are doing their job as we speak."

Darkseid felt something powerful hit him from behind and he spun around to see a man in a battle suit hovering before him. Luthor fired another blast. It sent Darkseid back. He fell to the floor.

Darkseid's eyes narrowed. "Powerful blast. Coming from such a paltry weapon system."

Lex said, "Fueled by a God's weapon no less. But let's get something clear, this planet is mine, not yours."

"Stupid insect, you think you can even hurt me?"

"Probably not, but we can come to some sort of agreement…You can take down Superman and the woman he loves…and I will help you but you must not turn the earth to ash…"

Darkseid laughed. "And why would I want to bargain with you? You have nothing to offer me…"

"I have knowledge of a gateway to the dead. I can get you to a place whereby you can challenge the Gods of Olympus themselves…I can get you power…"

Darkseid narrowed his eyes at him. "I am not interested in fighting Gods or controlling the dead. I want the free will of the universe, to reshape it into my own image. I seek the Anti-Life Equation, which gives its user complete control over the thoughts and emotions of all living beings in the universe. You would cower in awe if you could see one of its fractions. Now begone!!!"

He fired his omega beams at Lex. Lex moved swiftly and somersaulted over the side of the building and tried to out run it. It bent and twisted and followed him though the broken top floor of the Planet. Lex grabbed a parademon as he turned a corner and put it between him and the beans. The creature was reduced to ash.

Lex let out a breath. "That was close."

A voice sounded. "You know, you're such a snake in the grass. You would offer him anything to save your own hide. Well, you crossed the line when you offered Diana."

Lex looked around and saw Superman behind him. A fist came smashing into his chest. Lex gasped in agony as he went flying out of a window and slammed into a neighboring roof top. Superman landed with a foot upon his chest. Lex looked at him dazed. He did not know what had hit him. This time the Man of Steel ripped the whole armor plate and power cell off him. He crushed the plate and burned the cell to a crisp.

"Now try to bargain." He flung them down at him and took to the air

Lex could only lie there weakly and say nothing.

* * *

Darkseid saw Superman come at him again. They grappled and went tumbling onto another building both tumbling to the ground. The concrete and roads cracked under the force of their combined strengths. Darkseid pummeled him and slammed him into a wall over and over. He lifted him and was about to break his spine on his knee but the Man of Steel broke free and knocked him over, with a powerful kick to the head.

Darkseid grunted from where he lay. "You cannot defeat me. No one has the power to defeat a God."

Superman walked towards him. "Let us say I never really tried. You know what my problem is, Darkseid? Not that I can't. It's that I won't. Look at this city. It is in ruins and the more I fight I destroy. I live in a world that seems like paper. I have to be so careful to not destroy anything, not hurt someone. But you. I cannot debate the merits of life with a tyrant hell bent on annihilation. This is over. Here and now."

He drew his fist back and delivered a punch that seemed to tear the fabric of reality. Darkseid's jaw rippled under the power of his fist and he went flying through building after building. The Man of Steel was already waiting for him before he could come to a halt. Superman raised him and flung him to the ground.

Darkseid carved a crater into the ground.

Darkseid looked at him as he came towards him. "Impressive. You have grown somewhat stronger, Kal-El. Gods cannot be destroyed."

He fired something like a mass of static energy at him.

* * *

Lois Lane opened her eyes and groaned. She was pinned under rubble. She tried to move. But couldn't. She could see the whole building had been torn right down the middle. Steel and concrete in a garish twist. Glass and plastic scattered. Paper fluttering with the wind currents.

She could see the sky from where she was. She could see two dark silhouettes as they dot the sky above. She could feel the building creak and groan. She tried calling for help. But her voice was hoarse and she was in so much pain.

She felt fear assail her. Everyone had evacuated but she had stubbornly remained back. For the story of a lifetime. To see him. But he was not able to save her now. He couldn't save her. He was fighting for the planet. Hundreds would be calling for him. She tried to move but ended up groaning.

She would probably die here. Oh god, she was a fool!!!

"Lois??? Lois!!!"

Lois could hear her name. She turned her head and cried hoarsely, "Here!! I'm here!"

She could hear shuffling and crunching of someone on the floor. She saw a shadow and climbing over the rubble was Richard White.

"Richard….??!!," she croaked in astonishment.

He gasped and cradled her face. She had cuts and bruises. "Are you okay?"

She whispered, "I…don't…I think my legs are broken…"

He began to lift the concrete and twisted bits of steel off her. "I'll get you out."

Lois looked at him and faltered, "What are you doing here? Everyone left…"

He gave a little painful smile. "I knew you wouldn't. Thought I'd stick around."

Tears of remorse pricked Lois' eyes. "Oh Richard, I …"

He shook his head at her. "Let's just get you out of here."

The building seemed to sway and they heard the terrible sound of Superman and Darkseid's battle overhead. Richard said urgently, "They could make the rest of this building come down. I need to hurry."

He dragged the debris off her and when he came to a long piece of steel he grunted in vain. It was lodged by other things and refused to budge. The building shook and debris fell down in the huge gaping hole and threatened to come down around them.

Lois gasped. "You should go. Even if you free me. I can't walk, Richard. I'm sure of it. You can still climb down out of here. I can't."

"I'm not leaving you, Lois."

"But Richard…"

"Shut up, Lois."

Lois looked at him slightly taken back but she shut up. He rose to try to see if he could get something to act like a lever. He picked up a piece of broken pipe and tried but it was useless. He perspired with effort but to no avail.

He looked at her with real dismay. "I can't do it. Lois…I'm sorry…I…"

Lois felt a tear trickle down her face. She said weakly, "Go Richard…"

"No…"

"Please, I can't have you die because of my stupidity…Go …I…"

A voice interrupted them. "Can I help?"

Both turned to see Wonder Woman floating in though a gaping hole in what once was Perry White's office.

* * *

The diggers were burrowing down and parademons guarding them. Flash and Hawkgirl took the east coast, taking Hawk and Dove with them whilst Green Lantern took the west coast and had Fire and the Atom with him. Flash had protested at first as he wanted Fire on their team. Shyera told him that she needed his full attention, not have him trying to impress Fire.

So he had no choice but to watch her go with John and Ray.

"It sucks, I tell ya! Everyone gets to team up with their woman and I can't even get to speak to her."

Shyera said dryly, "She is not your woman and stop whining and you three go distract those parademons."

Flash sighed and obeyed. He dashed in and stuck his tongue out them. They came after him. Hawk and Dove were waiting. They took on the parademons as Hawkgirl ploughed her way towards the digger, using her mace to take them down. She was even hit once but this did not stop her as Flash covered her back. Her eyes were on the reactor.

She raised her mace and stabbed it into the core. The entire digger began to over load with the surge of energy. Flash grabbed her and they retreated as the entire thing blew.

Flash cried, "Whew, that was close. You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just a scratch. I wonder how John's doing?"

Hawk and Dove came to join them. Dove said, "Good news. Mr Terrific said GL and this team took out their digger."

Hawkgirl looked relieved. "Thank goodness."

Hawk added, "But, he says we're still in hot water. More ships seem to be coming in. These might actually be his minions. The really dangerous ones and there are demon dogs roaming about."

Flash sighed. "It's gonna be a long day. Let's go!"

* * *

In Gotham, Batman, Zatanna, Nightwing and the young Robin fought off the parademons.

Batman looked at Zatanna as she transformed a group into doves.

Batman uttered sarcastically, "Doves?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "I could do bunnies if you prefer. Or maybe even cats?"

"Oh, ha," he said as he threw a batarang at one parademon and grabbed another by the staff weapon it held and flung it into a wall. "I'm allergic to cats."

"That's not what I hear."

"Oh and what have you heard?" He turned to face her.

Zatanna shrugged. "It's none of my business, Bruce, but I'm guessing you like that one cause you know it can't go anywhere. It's safe even as it is dangerous."

"Psychoanalyzing me, Zee?"

"No. I just know you."

"You could have gotten to know me better…but you always kept disappearing."

She shrugged. "I think you must be relieved by that."

"Oh, don't go blaming me now."

She wagged her finger at him even while knocking a parademon back. "Look, Bruce, we never had a chance. The world is probably going to go down the toilet today but you know what? I have no time to regret that you and I never got the courage to say how we felt. I don't have time to be jealous of someone in a cat suit that you prefer to chase than a woman who knows and cares for you as you are. I am not going to compete with your mission..."

"Well, let's not have the world go down the toilet without testing that theory."

He drew her close and kissed her.

When he raised his lips, Zatanna smacked his cheek hard. "You arrogant, insufferable…"

He simply kissed her again. This time Zatanna put her arms up and kissed him back.

She was breathing hard and glowering at him when he let her go. "Those are underhanded tactics!"

His lips curled up and he stroked her cheek. "If we get out of this, I'm going to take you to dinner."

"Who says I will go with you?" She waved her wand and made a parademon's wing shrink and it fell to the ground.

He pulled out a grenade and stiffened as he heard a growl and saw a demon dog appear around the corner. "Think about it."

She smiled as they went in to face the creature. "We'll see."

* * *

The energy field came at him and he gasped as it encompassed his whole body. The Man of Steel screamed in pain.

Darkseid rose and laughed. "It's called the Agony Matrix. Direct neural stimulation of pain receptors - all of them." He pulled out a long green blade from his waist. "I think I will carve out your heart and put it on a pike near my throne."

As he was about to raise his hand, red boots hit him from behind and sent him tumbling over. The knife flew out of his hand and he raised up, eyes sparking.

He saw Wonder Woman floating, hands clenched. She growled, "Don't you touch him!"

He titled his head and regarded her. "Another presumptuous insect! I have no time for this!"

He fired Omega beams at her and she took it fully upon her bracelets. It went back into his eyes. He roared and was blinded for a moment.

Diana flew to Superman. "Kal…"

Before she could try to help him, she felt something grab her hair. She gritted her teeth and elbowed him in the face. He stumbled back and she whipped her leg around and connected him in the gut. She went to punch his jaw only to have him use his fist and punch her right where she had been injured.

She felt her rib crack. Diana gasped. Darkseid hit her in the spine. She fell. He put his heavy foot on her head.

"Such a beautiful creature." His eyes dropped upon Superman and he saw horror in his eyes. "Is this the one you love, Kal-El? What if I take her head and put it upon my pike?"

He was about to stamp on Diana's head when Superman's bellowed, "NO!!!!!!"

Superman burst out of the agony matrix. Darkseid cried, "Impossible!!!"

Superman shouted "Diana! Your bracelets! Put them up!!!"

Wonder Woman obeyed swiftly.

Darkseid snarled. "No one has ever broken free of the Agony Matrix. It is the worst pain ever felt, times a thousand."

Superman shook his head and growled, "Not the worse pain for me."

Superman unleashed his heat vision.

It was red hot. Scorching. It charred everything around them. Diana was on her knees as her bracelets turned white hot but she kept them crossed and before her. Made from Zeus' Ageis it was indestructible and protected the wearer.

Darkseid roared in pain. He went to his knees. His body smoked like an ember.

Superman's own knees buckled with the effort. He gasped as he felt the energy drain out of him.

The last spark from his eyes died and he stumbled to Diana. She put her arms around him. He touched her ribs. "You're hurt."

The sound of boomtubes thundered above.

Diana looked up with dread. "Kal…more of them…How in Hera's name will we survive?"

His arms tightened around her. "We'll die trying."

Suddenly they could hear the sound of wings beating the air. They looked up and saw a large mass moving towards them. Diana gasped, "What is it?"

Superman's eyes widened. "You would not believe it."

"What?"

"It's the Amazonian winged calvary. Your mother leads the charge."

Diana gasped and sure enough she saw her mother, Phillipus, Euboea, Mala, and many others on their steeds, all armed with various magical weapons. Hippolyta wore winged sandals, a golden gauntlet on her right arm and carried a lethal long sword. As her women clashed with the remaining parademons, she flew down towards Superman and Wonder Woman.

As she did the Martian Manhunter appeared and joined her.

"Welcome, Your Majesty. I am J'onn J'onzz."

Hippolyta regarded himwarily. "You are the one Michael Holt of the Watchtower said would meet us."

"I am. I thank you for joining this battle. I know how much it must have cost you to come here."

She said calmly, "The Goddess warned us that the whole Earth is at risk, including Themyscira. So we have come. We have our forces on the ground as well as the Bana-Midghall."

They reached Superman and Wonder Woman. Diana stared at her mother in amazement.

Hippolyta said softly, "Close your mouth, Daughter. We have a battle to fight."

They alighted behind them and all four faced Darkseid,

Superman looked at the tyrant. "This planet has many allies, Darkseid. Will you take on us four now?"

Darkseid laughed even amid his pain. "My minions have come. They will over run this planet and I will conquer you yet. Those who refuse to kneel, will be grounded under my feet."

Hippolyta drew her sword. "Allow me to finish him."

Diana held her arm. "One moment."

Darkseid rasped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. This sword was created by Hephaestus himself and can carve the electrons off an atom. I will be very happy to see if it can hurt a God."

The Martian Manhunter stated, "Distress calls have gone out to Atlantis, the Green Lantern Corps, Rann, Tameran, Almerac…. It is only a matter of time we stop you. The very man you seek to destroy has the good will of many kingdoms. They will fight for him."

Superman looked at Darkseid. "Will your minions fight for you once you are gone? I doubt it. They were fighting each other for domination when they thought you dead. You are weakened and if you try to fight we will do what we have to. All four of us. Right now."

"The choice is yours," said Wonder Woman coldly.

The Lord of Apokolips looked at Superman as he rose heavily to his feet. "You have won this battle. Cherish it while you can. I will be back. Watch your back and step, Kal-El. I know that which gives you the greatest pain now."

He pressed something on his chest and vanished. They saw the parademons begin to retreat and the demon dogs teleport back into the ships. They vanished back into their wormholes and the boom tubes closed behind them.

"It is over," announced J'onn. "They are leaving. Michael says the same thing is happening around the world. The Destroyer is gone."

Superman looked down upon the ravaged city. His eyes were lit with relief and pain at the sight. "For now. But he has left death and destruction in his wake."

Wonder Woman's hand sought his and squeezed his fingers in comfort.

* * *

Author's Note: _Sorry for the long delay. I always wondered in Destroyer where the rest of Darkseid's minions were and how strange that when Superman plunged into the Daily Planet how there were people inside and no one got hurt,including Lois and Co. People were casually watching Superman fight Darkseid too from the streets. Very odd considering it is an invasion. And let's not talk about who dodged omega beams. Anyway thanks for the reviews so far._


	31. Chapter 31

RECONCILIATION

Chapter Thirty One

The League and the world's emergency forces now faced reality in the aftermath of the battle. The cities Darkseid had attacked had sustained a lot of damage and many civilians had been killed, injured or were simply missing. Curfews were set and the armed forces were in charge of ensuring law and order was kept.

The task of rescuing those trapped under the rubble, clearing up broken and destroyed infrastructure, and setting up temporary shelter for the displaced was challenging and time consuming. The League had dispatched their members to various cities around the world. Superman met with the U.S. President to brief him on the situation and a promise to discuss with him and the U.N future security plans that needed to be put into place to deal with an enemy like Darkseid.

The Green Lantern Corps and had arrived and remained to help in the clean up and rebuilding operations.

It was all newsworthy events and the news networks were the only civilians allowed to actively observe and report to the nation and world at large what was taking place. The biggest scandal was perhaps Lex Luthor, presidential candidate, being arrested and jailed after it was learned that it was his scheming that had resulted in the invasion.

One of the other interesting stories was of Queen Hippolyta being introduced to the U.S. President by Superman.

The Queen and some of her Amazons had surprisingly opted to remain after the battle to offer their healing services. The President knew Wonder Woman and her work as a U.N. Good Will Ambassador and wondered if perhaps the ground work she had made could not be built upon to forge some sort of mutual trust with the Amazons and the outside world. As in the re-establishment of the idea of an Embassy. Hippolyta was somewhat wary about the idea still but promised to think about it. It was clear that the stumbling block to that idea was that the potential Ambassador was still officially exiled.

The Queen and Superman left the Oval Office after being closeted for an hour.

Phillipus and Mala were waiting for her in the corridor. They had to go and meet with their sisters to continue helping in hospitals and make shift clinics. Superman was due to go back to Metropolis to join in the rescue and clean up operations. Both Superman and Hippolyta had one thing, or perhaps one person, on their mind.

He spoke first. "I told her to go back to the Watchtower to get medical attention."

"You think she will listen?"

He put a hand up. "One minute." He tapped his wrist. "Diana?"

Her voice replied, "Kal?."

"Did you get your injuries seen to?"

There was a pause.

Clark chided, "Diana, you promised."

"I know. I know. I will just help the soldiers move three pylons and then…"

He interrupted, "You said that _two_ hours ago. Kimiyo is expecting you at the infirmary. She insists you return now."

"Kal, you didn't need to tell her anything. I'll go when I want…"

Hippolyta clicked her tongue and took Superman's wrist and barked into it. "Diana, get yourself to the infirmary now!"

"Mother? What are you…?"

Hippolyta added, "Or I will send him to carry you there."

She clicked the comlink off and dropped Superman's hand. She gave him a cynical look. "You're too soft with her and she knows it. I can see you letting her rule you."

He smiled. "I let her think so. Sometimes it's true. But Diana knows I am _not_ her lapdog."

Hippolyta looked him suspiciously. He did not even look offended. He looked amused. He really was an _unusual_ man. She wanted nothing more than to take him to task about Diana but under the circumstances could not.

She said stiffly, "Before I go back, we need to have a talk, Kal-El. A very long talk."

He bowed gravely. "Yes, Your Majesty."

She joined her sisters. "Until then."

* * *

Wonder Woman sat obediently in the infirmary as Dr. Light bound her broken ribs and gave her a shot for the pain. She had just fastened back on her red, armored top, when one of the aides popped her head in.

"Wonder Woman, someone is here to see you."

"Gaea, I hope it isn't Kal. He's been fussing after me for the last hour."

A voice behind the aide said, "No, it's not him."

Diana let out a cry of pleasure. "Martha!!!"

The older woman came in and they embraced warmly.

Diana regarded her perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Someone is worried about you and sent me to make sure you sit put for a while."

Diana's eyes glowered. "Kal!! Why that sneaky…! I am fine, Martha. Really I am."

Martha laughed and said, "I have no doubt you _will _be fine. But for now you need to stay put. The clean-up and rebuilding operations are not running away, Diana, believe me. It will still be there by the time you get some rest. Even Dr. Hoshi thinks you should recuperate for a few hours. You had multiple injuries and the only reason you're still going is because you are stubborn. You can't tell me you are not in pain."

"She gave me a shot for the pain. I'll be okay," she argued and suddenly seemed to sway as she stepped off the bed to go for her boots. "Hera…"

Diana held the bed and muttered, "I just need to get my boots. Martha, can you give them to me?"

The older woman took her firmly by the arm and gently directed her back upon the bed.

"No. You lie down like the sensible woman you are. Once you rest up and those ribs of yours gets to knit together you can go."

"But that will take at hours…!"she protested. She held her head and said crossly, "I think that was not only a pain killer. Kimiyo added in a sedative. You are all conspiring against me!! I bet Kal told her to."

Martha said, "Now you are sounding paranoid. Lie down."

Diana looked at her and said pettishly, "I could go if I wanted to…sedative or no sedative."

Martha smiled. "You'd have to get past me first. And believe me, I have had practice with a certain super-powered alien. An Amazon Princess does not scare me in the least. Now lie down and stop being so overly dramatic."

Diana looked at the older woman. She lay down and grumbled. "Kal did mention that you are no pushover."

Martha laughed. She pulled up a chair. "I'll keep you company if you want."

Diana admitted, "That would be nice."

"So, I see your mother is here."

Diana looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Yes."

"You are not happy to see her?"

"Hera, yes!! I am but with everything, we have not had any chance to talk and our last conversation did not go all that well." Diana turned her head to look at Martha hesitantly. "She is not happy with my relationship with Kal. She thinks he seduced me and that I was stupid to give up my virginity to him."

Martha knew of the Amazons' history as Clark had told her some of it. She also suspected Clark and Diana were intimate. She didn't have to ask Clark but could sense the subtle change in him as well as the little tell tale signs. Like little nail tears on the shoulders of his uniform or an ebony hair strand in a place it should not be. She was an old fashioned woman to some extent but understood that if Clark was sleeping with Diana he was very serious about her. And she was just happy to see her son with someone who seemed to complete him more than any other woman could.

She could see Diana looked a little embarrassed to be discussing this with her. She put her hand on Diana's comfortingly. "Sweetheart, most moms really don't want to hear their children are having sex. She's not unique in that aspect."

"Yes, but she's so blinkered. All my sisters are so shackled by the past they miss that men are not horrible and there are really decent ones like your son. She _met_ Kal. She _knows_ he is a good man too. I don't know why she has to assume that he somehow turned my head and that I did not do this of my own free will."

"Maybe part of her feels he will take you away and keep you from Themyscira. In a way it has done. You are exiled partly because you choose to be with Clark."

Diana looked troubled. "So would you have had me deny my love for him and give him up so I could please her?"

Martha smiled. "No, honey. Love is something that can't be stifled or should be given up. But maybe you need to let your mother know she will never lose you. Talking to her is one thing but showing her is another."

Diana said wistfully, "It's not easy being daughter to the Queen. I know she loves me but she has to be so…formal most times. I look at how you and Clark are so open and affectionate and sometimes wish we could be like that. You two never seem to fight or get angry at each other…"

Martha laughed. "That because Clark learned from a young age my word is law. I have trained him pretty well. Seriously, though we had it easier than your mother raising Clark. Jonathan and I had the time to devote to him and we always maintained a good, open dialogue with him. One thing we learned is that we could not expect our son to live our dreams. That is the biggest mistake most parents make. Children have to come into this world and forge their _own_ destiny and it is up to us to guide and support them. Times we will resist it but we must learn to let go. Your mother is just having a hard time doing this. I think tradition is really just the excuse. She defied tradition by having you, you know."

She listened and said, "I know she will see me before she leaves. She said so. I hope we can speak without acrimony this time."

"Just try to put your self in her shoes and if Hippolyta can't this time, don't hold it against her. One day she will thaw."

Diana sighed. "I will try."

* * *

Queen Hippolyta had landed with Phillipus and Mala near Metropolis General Hospital. They were about to go in when a voice called, "Your Majesty! A moment, please!"

They turned to see Artemis standing on the pavement.

Mala's face grew red and she flew down the steps before the Queen could say anything and floored Artemis with a punch to the chin.

Mala cried, "How could you?"

Artemis landed heavily on the pavement. She gasped and touched her lips. It was split. She said wryly, "You've probably wanted to do that a long time, Mala." She rose but did not retaliate.

Mala glowered, "Traitor!"

Phillipus murmured, "Do you want me to deal with this, my Queen?"

She shook her head. "No. I will deal with this."

The General said softly, "Diana said she fought bravely against the invaders."

Hippolyta said grimly, "So I heard. It still remains she led the outsiders to our home and this resulted in sisters dying and getting injured." Hippolyta walked down the steps and said sharply, "Mala, step away! I will not have it said Amazons were brawling with each other on the streets of the Patriarch's world!"

Mala looked at the Queen with a guilty flush. "I am sorry. But she asked for it."

Hippolyta said, "Yes I have no doubt and worse but I will deal out punishment here, Mala. Go inside and find Epione and see if she needs your help."

Mala bowed stiffly but gave Artemis a final glare as she went inside.

Hippolyta studied the red haired woman. "Well, what have you to say for yourself?"

Artemis replied, "I want to say…I regret what happened. I thought what I was doing was for the Bana's benefit. I did not anticipate it would lead to the death of our sisters and the invasion. I blamed Diana, Superman, you for everything. I thought I would be happy seeing you suffer…I was wrong. Forgive me, Queen Hippolyta. If you seek to have my life as forfeit then I accept that. I told Diana this but she refused to do it."

Hippolyta put her hand on her sword hilt. But she did not move to pull it out. She mused, "Diana refused, did she? What did she say?"

"That I was not going to get off that easily and needed to see and understand what I did."

"I see. Well, for once I think Diana might be right. You have erred greatly, Artemis, and need punishment but death is not it. Go back home to your tribe and seek their forgiveness for sullying the name of the Bana-Mighdall. It is not for me to give you penance. Anahid can do that. She is your Queen. Themyscira will need time before they can even forgive you. During such time you are _banned_ from stepping anywhere near it. The Gods forgive you for what you have done and I hope you are able to forgive yourself someday."

Artemis watched her walk back up the steps and disappeared with Phillipus into the hospital. She sighed sadly but took in a deep breath. She would do what Hippolyta decreed. If her tribe puts her to death or imprisoned her then she would accept that. She was not going to run or hide anymore.

* * *

Hippolyta and Phillipus walked past the large waiting room now overflowing with the injured. They were met by Epione who led them into the treatment area where they were welcomed by the over worked medical staff.

The patients stared at them in awe. There was something fantastical about having these tall, beautiful women arrayed in armor walking around the emergency room. One of the many curious patients was none other than Lois Lane herself. She was lying on a gurney in a corner with Richard White at her side. She had not been attended to properly because broken legs when compared to other injuries were not deemed as urgent. She had been given pain killers, her legs put in splints and given a place to lie down. It was all they could do for now.

She observed, "That must be _her_ mother."

By "her" Richard knew she meant Wonder Woman. The Amazon Princess had been the one to rescue them both and fly them out of the wrecked Daily Planet and place them in the nearest medical post. It was there they had been put in an ambulance and sent to the hospital.

Richard stared at Hippolyta as she and Phillipus walked past. "It's surreal. Everything that happened today is almost like a dream. I still can't believe we lived through an invasion."

Lois asked, "Do you know if Jimmy and Perry and the others are okay?"

"Yeah. They are. I managed to get through to Jimmy on my cell phone."

She sighed. "Thank god." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Richard, you don't have to stay with me, you know."

He looked down at her. "Don't be stupid, Lois. You think I would leave you now? What kind of man do you think I am?"

Her face colored and she blurted out, "You are such a good man and I was such a stupid, selfish woman…I don't know what I was doing…I thought I knew what I wanted. I thought _he_ was what I wanted. But…I don't even know him…he was right. Richard, can you forgive me for hurting you?"

He sighed. "Lois, there is _nothing_ to forgive."

She reached and took his hand. "But Richard, I made a big _mistake_."

"Yeah, next time please listen to Perry. He normally knows what he is saying…"

"No. Not that. I mean with …with _us_. You did not deserve what I did."

"Lois, you don't have to do this. I really don't need you feeling sorry for me," he began heavily. "I am here with you because I want to be. I don't need pity."

She looked at him exasperated. "Pity you? I'm the one lying here with both legs broken, not you. I'm pitying myself. Richard, I…after we get through this…can we try again?"

Richard's eyes looked sad. "Lois, you don't have to do this. I'm not Superman. I get that. You wanted something I couldn't give you and to try again, I'm not sure I can go through that again."

She reached up and touched his cheek. "You may not be able to fly or battle a god but you _are _a hero. I see that now. It's not him here with me. It's _you_. You are more real to me than he could ever be. You were the one with me all these years. Not him. I guess I was dazzled by all that. Like a stupid teenager. Richard, if I knew I couldn't try to make a life with you, I wouldn't ask again. I have pride too. I want to try because I want you."

His eyes seemed to flicker with hope. He said wryly, "You sure it isn't the pain making you say things you might regret?"

She laughed. "Sexy and smart and funny." Her eyes sobered. "Will you have me, Richard White?"

He took her hand to his cheek. "If that is what you really want, Lois Lane."

Lois whispered, "It is. I want to start over with you."

He bent and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss being mindful of where they were but it was a good kiss nonetheless. It promised love and hope. Things that she had taken for granted. Things she realized she needed and wanted and that she always had in him.

* * *

Diana was fast asleep when Hippolyta was beamed into the Watchtower. She was shown down to the infirmary by Mr. Terrific and met by Dr. Light, who in turn directed her to the Princess' bed space.

The Queen entered the bay and was a bit surprised to see a petite, gray haired woman sitting near Diana's bedside reading a magazine.

"Oh."

Martha got up. She nodded at her with a polite smile. "Your Majesty."

Hippolyta came closer and looked down at her sleeping daughter. Her hand gently touched her hair.

Martha said, "She's been asleep a while. She was given a sedative."

"I see. I'm glad to see her resting. She is rather stubborn, you know."

"Yes, I know."

Hippolyta looked at her curiously. "Who are you?"

Martha put her hand out. "My name is Martha Kent. It's my pleasure to finally meet you, Queen Hippolyta."

Hippolyta's face blinked in surprise. It was clear she did not expect to see this small, delicate, elder woman as mother to Superman. Good manners prompted her to take her hand and shake it.

Hippolyta said coolly, "So you are Kal-el's mother? I…would have never guessed."

Martha explained, "He came to my husband and me late in life. We never expected to find a child falling from the skies and into our laps, so to speak."

Hippolyta acknowledged this stiffly. "Of course. Diana mentioned he was adopted by you."

Martha sensed her coldness but did not take offense at all. She said in her customary friendly manner, "Would you like some refreshment, Your Majesty? Diana might sleep for a little while."

"Refreshment?" Hippolyta had not realized how tired and hungry she was.

"Yes. If you come with me, I can get you something to eat and drink. Did you come alone?"

"I…yes, my women are still helping at the hospitals." She looked at Diana once more reluctant to leave.

Martha said matter-of-factly, "She will be fine. We can ask Dr. Hoshi to call us when she wakens. And I think we have some things to discuss, you and I. Like my son and your daughter."

Hippolyta looked at her taken aback at her sudden directness. "I see you are not mincing words, Martha Kent. So we have. Lead the way."

* * *

The Commissary was quiet as most of the League was out and if anyone came it was to just quickly grab something to drink or take away. The ladies were able to sit at a table and talk. Martha got them both coffee and sandwiches.

Hippolyta sipped the coffee gratefully. She eyed her sandwich, sniffed it warily but when she took a bite, had to admit it was good.

Martha decided to get straight to the point. "So, your daughter tells me that you are not happy with her and Clark's relationship."

"Clark? Who is Clark?"

Martha replied. "Clark is Kal-El's earth name. Clark Kent is the name he goes by. He is not Superman twenty four hours a day, Your Majesty. He is a man who has to do normal things like work for his living and live in this world. He is a reporter by trade and no one who sees him would believe he is Superman."

"He lives a dual identity? But why?"

"Because he knows that Superman cannot come out and say who his family and friends are. He has so many enemies and that would endanger those he loves and cares about. And apart from that, it allows him the chance to be himself and just be one of us. He knows he is not what we would call normal but he tries to not be above humanity."

"I see. That cannot be easy. It means hiding who you are."

"It's a great sacrifice to him and has caused him heartache and isolation. It's probably why meeting your daughter was like a miracle and godsend to him. Diana is one of the very few who understands him and loves him as he is."

Hippolyta's expression grew cynical now. "Yes. This so called "love". My daughter says she loves your son. She has given up her body willingly to him."

"Well, Diana is a very honest, young woman. She strikes me as someone who would not deliberately lie or deceive herself. As for loving Clark, well, I am not surprised; he _is_ my son," she retorted a little proudly.

Hippolyta said sarcastically, "Very funny, Martha Kent. No doubt you think him perfect."

"I don't think he's perfect but I know he has grown into an honorable man. I am proud of him and for the record, I hope they remain together as long as the good Lord grants them will and life."

"Diana is just a child. What does she know about love?"

"She seems to know enough to not give Clark up because you think it some sin she has committed. Your Majesty, I know about Heracles but can you really tell me that it's fair to judge the whole race of men because of him? Or to expect someone as innocent and unspoiled as Diana to grow up with such a bias? To me, that is short sighted."

Hippolyta said defensively, "What I have done was to keep my tribe safe and keep Diana safe! How is that shortsighted?"

"Did you really think someone as gifted as your daughter would be destined to remain like some pretty bird in her cage? I know how you feel. But as mothers we _cannot_ keep our children locked away because we want them to be safe. We deny them a life of their own. The moment I knew Clark was different and blessed with powers I was scared. Terrified for years he would come to harm and die. But it slowly dawned on me who he was and that he was here to, not only be my son, but be a savior and inspiration to many. Seeing what Clark can do for those that need him, makes me thankful everyday that boy was sent here. I feel blessed that I am his mother."

Hippolyta listened. She could almost empathize with what Martha Kent was saying. She admitted reluctantly, "I could not stop her from coming if I tried. She defied me and came as Champion and would be Ambassador. She was free to be a hero…She was only exiled because she broke our laws when she brought men to the island and I was willing to even undo her exile but she choose to relinquish her crown. For what? Some calf love!??!"

"Have you never been in love, Queen Hippolyta? You are three thousand years old and I am sure you must have loved before Heracles."

"That was ages ago," she dismissed stiffly.

"But you remember your first love? How exciting and fearless it was?"

"I also recall the pain of losing him. He was just a normal mortal and he died."

"Yes but did that weaken you?"

"No...but…"

"Then don't presume your daughter can't deal with heartbreak if it ever came. Did you know we all thought Clark had died last year?"

Hippolyta did not know. Martha told her about the Toyman incident.

"Diana was distraught. She was in love with him but had not gotten a chance to tell him and thought he died thinking she was angry and did not care. But she was able to control her grief and it did not diminish her. She handled it beautifully. She _is_ your daughter, you know."

Hippolyta looked gratified. She murmured, "She did mention that there had been times she needed support…and mentioned you. I suppose I should thank you for that, Martha Kent. It did hurt me to know I was not the one to be there for her."

Martha begged, "Please, stop calling me Martha Kent."

"Is that not your name?"

"Yes but in this world we address our familiars and peers by first names. And I think we might become more than just mother to Superman or Wonder Woman." Her eyes twinkled.

"What?? You are not suggesting he would want to bind her to him?"

"It's usually the way of things if a man feels strongly for a woman. I suspect he has been waiting to talk to you before deciding upon it."

"And if I forbid it?"

Martha said softly, "They are as intimate as a man can be with a woman, would that make any difference?"

She had to concede crossly. "I suppose not."

She added lightheartedly, "And to be honest I am sixty three and want to dangle some grandchildren off my knees before I die."

Hippolyta looked at her even more exasperated. This Martha seemed to think everything a joke. Just like that son of hers. Must be a Kent trait.

She said abruptly, "I do not know if Diana can have children."

Martha sobered. "Oh?"

"You know the nature of her birth? She is a soul infused with magic of the Gods, and although she has everything a woman has physiologically, she does not bleed with the lunar cycles. It maybe that the Gods did not expect nor want her to procreate with mortal man considering what happened to us Amazons."

"I see." Martha smiled gently. "It does not matter. If Clark and Diana want to start a family they can adopt. Clark is not mine biologically but he feels like mine. I don't think a woman has to give birth to love a child, right Your Majesty?"

Hippolyta looked at her startled. "No, that is true." Hera, she had more in common with this Martha Kent than she expected!!! She really did not want to get familiar with her but this woman had a way about her. She found herself for the first time in years being able to just speak to someone, woman to woman, mother to mother. She had lived as a Queen for so long sometimes she forgot that she needed this too.

Martha said gently, "I can't tell you how to run your kingdom but don't let pride stop you from being part of your daughter's life."

Hippolyta studied her empty coffee cup. "It is not that simple. The law is the law."

"And yet you broke it to come and help us."

"I broke it because Aphrodite warned us that if Darkseid conquered you then he would come for us. It was a simple case of self preservation."

"And even now after the event you still stay to help heal the injured. Self preservation too?" she challenged. "I would have thought you'd be glad to see the back of this place."

Hippolyta put her cup down hard so it rattled the saucer. "Fine!! I stayed because I felt some pity for the world and I am worried about my daughter! Are you satisfied?"

Martha smiled. "I just have one request. I am normally an easy going sort of a woman and I have great respect for those that I view as guests but please don't threaten my son with decapitation or castration, I will find that…very rude."

Hippolyta burst into laughter. She leaned back and titled her head. "I never expected to find myself tolerating you, much less liking you. But your son still has to answer a few questions from me."

"I expect nothing less, Your Majesty."

She waved away the formality. "Please. Hippolyta will do."

"Hippolyta. It is a beautiful name."

"It means stampeding horses."

Martha grinned. "Suits you."

Hippolyta made a face. "What does Martha mean?"

"I think it means lady."

"Suits you."

The women laughed. They talked and argued good naturedly some more about their lives as a Queen and farmer's wife and their children when they interrupted by one ground staff coming in an hour later to inform them that Superman had arrived and Wonder Woman had woken up.

* * *

Hippolyta said to Martha as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the corridor leading to the infirmary, "I expect she'll want to go out now and help with the rescue and building operations."

"Yes, but she has been asleep for some time and must be much better. Clark probably has come in to check on her. He had been calling in ever so often to make sure she was resting."

They reached the infirmary and headed towards Diana's bed. They both paused as they saw the curtains had been drawn around the bed and they could hear giggling and whispers.

"Kal…wait, wait…"

"Diana, you'll fall off the bed…"

"But it tickles!"

"Then hold on to my shoulders."

"Is it going in?"

Hippolyta's face darkened and Martha looked a little uneasy. "Um, maybe we should let them know we are here first."

The Queen yanked back the curtain with a snap. "This is a place of sickness not their bed room to do as they please!!"

She barked, "What in Hera's name are you two doing in…? Oh."

She colored. Sitting on the bed was her daughter and Superman was sitting on the chair. Diana's right foot was on his lap and his hands seemed to be adjusting her calf high red boot.

Diana greeted in mild surprise, "Hello, Mother."

Clark got up. "Your Majesty. Ma." He bowed at Hippolyta and then went to hug and kiss his mother.

Martha asked solicitously, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Still so much to do but took the chance to take a break and come see Diana."

Hippolyta cleared her throat slightly embarrassed. "How are you, Daughter?"

"I am fine, Mother. Kal was just helping me put my boots on."

"Yes, um, so I see."

Diana gave her an amused look. "What did you think we were doing?"

Hippolyta chose to overlook her question or rather pretended she did not hear it. She said, "I am glad to see you better. As you know, some of your sisters are sharing our healing expertise and several will remain while they can be of use. But the rest need to return home as do I. I came to see you before I left but you were sleeping soundly."

"How long have you been here?"

"Over an hour. I have been…talking with Martha."

Diana looked swiftly at Martha as if to see the woman was okay.

Hippolyta said mockingly, "Yes, Diana, she and I have come to some, er, common ground. You need not fear I said anything to offend her."

Clark suggested to them, "Well, maybe we should leave you two to catch up."

Hippolyta looked at him seriously. "No, Kal-El, you will remain." Clark gave Diana a rueful look.

Hippolyta looked at Martha. "Will you excuse us?"

Martha nodded and patted Clark's chest reassuringly and left them.

Hippolyta faced the pair. She looked stern. "So, it is my understanding you two are bedfellows."

Clark coughed and looked uncomfortable. Diana began, "I hope you are not here to berate him or ask me to stop because you know I won't give him up."

The Queen replied dryly, "Oh I think I know that. I just want to ask you, Kal-El, do you really think you are able to give Diana what she needs? She is a Princess and daughter of the Gods."

Diana looked to protest. Hippolyta put her hand up. "Kal-El can speak for himself, I believe. Well?"

Clark looked at Diana. He took a deep breath and replied, "Princess and daughter of the Gods, yes. But to me she is Diana. More beautiful than the sun, moon and stars. So courageous, she demands the right to lay her life down for those she loves. Powerful enough to take on tyrants, madmen and Gods. So honest that she will tell me always what is in her heart and mind. Kind and compassionate to those around her, always willing to see the best in people. Yet stubborn that sometimes I feel like shaking her when she refuses to budge on a point or issue…And so passionate in her beliefs to the extent that she gave up her royal status for me… There is so much more I could say and I love every single facet that makes up who she is…even the ones that make me a little scared sometimes. But I know that is a good thing. Being with a woman that does not challenge or teach a man anything is not really what I would call a relationship at all. I made the decision to let her be part of my life and I have not regretted it and I am more than willing to face whatever life has to throw at us together."

Diana's eyes seemed to mist over. "Oh Kal."

Hippolyta's brows rose somewhat impressed at him. "You are good with words, Kal-El, and I am even inclined to believe you speak the truth."

He smiled and went to Diana and took her hand. "I meant every word of it."

"I see. You two mean to have each other no matter what." It was a statement, not so much a critique.

Diana leaned against him. "Can't you see what a good man he is, Mother? Can't you be happy for me? I'm not asking you to lift my exile. I am just asking for your blessing." She let Clark's hand go and stepped down the bed to face her. "Mother, my life is not what I thought it would be when I was on Themyscira. I thank you for being the mother you were to me and setting my feet down on a path to enlightenment. But I am not a little girl any more. I am a woman with a purpose but do not doubt that I will always love you."

To Hippolyta's surprise she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

The stern Queen had no choice but to give way to the doting mother.

Hippolyta's could only sigh and hug her back. She whispered shakily, "Daughter, I wish I could turn back the hands of time and keep you a little girl…Oh, my little sun, moon and stars…how we miss you!"

"I know, Mother. I miss you too and my sisters. _So much_."

She stroked her hair. "I know he is a good man and I suppose you could not have been blessed with a more noble one." Hippolyta drew away and pressed a kiss to her brow. "I must go. Themyscira needs its Queen…but I can promise you one thing."

When Diana looked up at her curiously, she explained, "I will speak to the Senate about re-establishing an Embassy."

"You will?" Diana looked stunned.

"Yes, it seems to me that we need to establish some means of communication with the outside world. It does not mean we will be letting men on Themyscira by any means but we will try to show the world that we are not an isolated society of zealots." She looked at Clark. "Not blissful in our ignorance."

"Well, that is a good place to start, Your Majesty," he replied sincerely.

She sighed. "It has happened just as you said it would, Kal-El. Your coming was like a tidal wave sweeping up our old ways in its wake leading us to this moment. As much as I want to fight it, I cannot. I have seen what isolation does and resisting change. It leads to sister betraying sister."

Diana understood. "Artemis."

"Yes. She came to find me. To have me punish her."

"What did you do?"

"I told her exactly what you told her. That she needed to absolve herself and she would do best by seeking out her own tribe."

Hippolyta cupped Diana's face. "I must go. I am at least relieved to see you safe and with people around you who care." She gave Clark an amused look. "That mother of yours is a woman to be reckoned with."

Clark grinned. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Will I see you anytime soon, Mother?" Diana felt tears sting her eyes.

She kissed her brow. "Maybe. Maybe not. But in the mean time, be happy my little sun, moon and stars."

The Queen straightened up and took a deep breath. If she had tears, she quelled them for Diana's sake.

She looked at Clark meaningfully. "Have you something to ask someone, Clark Kent?"

Clark looked at her puzzled. "What?"

Hippolyta's brow quirked and flickered at Diana.

Clark began astound. "_Really_?"

Hippolyta shrugged. "I wouldn't delay it too long if I were you. Considering the way your foes seem to appear at any time to try to take over the world or kill you."

Diana looked perplexed. "Do what? Ask what?"

It was a little white lie but pardonable under the circumstances. "Oh, nothing. Just something Kal-El and I discussed earlier at the White House." She held her hand out to him. "Take care of each other."

Clark bowed over her hand and she walked out. She met Martha Kent outside.

She announced, "It is time for me to go, Martha."

Martha shook her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Hippolyta. I hope we can meet again."

Hippolyta smiled. "You will be glad to know I was not rude to your son."

"Oh?" Martha looked amused. "That was kind of you."

"Yes and do not be surprised if he officially asks my daughter to join the Kent clan before this day is done."

Martha's eyes grew wide as saucers. "You mean now? But he has bought no ring...Now is hardly the time…"

Hippolyta waved her hand confidently. "Kal-El is a resourceful man. I am sure he will improvise."

The Queen vanished up the corridor and Martha rushed to peer into the room. Sure enough she saw Diana looking at Clark in bewilderment as he broke off his titanium comlink. Using his heat vision, he cut the metal band, molded it into a small ring and welded the ends together.

Clark blew cold air on it and then went down on one knee before Diana.

* * *

Author's Note: _After all the action I thought it is time for the fluff and stuff.:)_

_Regarding the last chapter, I understand people would have loved to see Darkseid killed. Me too. :) But as Clark does not kill, he would not stand by and watch others kill if the situation does not warrant it. Darkseid is a God and Gods cannot be killed just like that and he was weakened enough to understand where he stood. ie Superman won this round. The never ending battle will always continue. I think Darkseid's demise, if it ever comes, will be as in Kingdom Come where his own son,Orion, overthrows him and takes his throne._ _There is a kind of poetic justice in that._

_Anyway thanks for the reviews._ :D


	32. Chapter 32

LOVE, FRIENDSHIP AND HAPPINESS

Chapter Thirty Two

Wonder Woman cleared away the last pile of rubble that had fallen from the Pentagon with a deliriously happy smile plastered across her face. It was a smile she had been wearing for days. She dusted her hands and stared at the titanium ring around the fourth finger of her right hand. He said he would buy a better one. A gold one with a diamond. That was the way of it here in the Patriarch's world.

But for some odd reason Diana did not want any diamond engagement ring. She liked this one. Made with his own hands, spur of the moment, driven by his love and need of her to share his life in a more permanent way. Granted they wouldn't be getting married right away. But they were "engaged". And the lustrous, silvery metal was in a way neutral. She could wear it without the press wondering about it. She could easily brush it off as just a Themysciran thing.

But the best in all of this was that her mother gave her blessing.

Diana sighed with a kind of girlish satisfaction and barely heard the firemen who thanked her for her hard work. She was thinking about what he had said. That she could move in with him once they got married. But she knew it was not going to be easy trying to live with him as Clark Kent. The paparazzi would be merciless and it would be unfair to him in a way. He would not get a moment's peace. And he treasured his privacy. She knew that. She had even been assailed by doubt but he had told her not to worry. They would get around it, even if it meant him having to move and commute to work.

She looked at the sky. The sun was setting. She had been working in Washington and he was in Metropolis. The League and Lantern Corps had helped the clean up crews throughout the world and most of the damage had been cleared away. Rebuilding was the next step. This would take planning, financing and time.

Diana had not seen Clark for the last twelve hours. They had talked on their comlinks but that was it. They planned to meet on the roof of one of the few sky scrapers that did not have a large gaping hole in it. He said they were expected somewhere. She bid the crews goodbye and took off.

It did not take her long to reach Metropolis. She sighed sadly. So much of the city had been damaged. Many buildings destroyed in the Darkseid/ Superman fight. She knew Clark felt enormous guilt about this and was working extra hard to try to bring his city back to some semblance of normality.

One could not see the globe of the Daily Planet in the skyline. That landmark was gone and the staff had all been relocated into a warehouse owned by Wayne Industries until a new building was put up

Diana landed gently upon the skyscraper. He was not there yet. So she sat herself upon the ledge and waited. The sun had set when she heard the familiar whoosh. She smiled and hovered off her perch and floated towards him. As she got closer she could see tiredness around his eyes and the lines of his face.

Diana felt his arms enclose around her. He murmured in her hair, "How was your day?"

She replied, "Fine. We have managed to clear away everything. What about you?"

He lifted his head to look down at her. "It's getting there. The whole Daily Planet needed demolishing. We did that today. Strange to see that happen."

She touched his cheek with concern. "You look tired, Kal."

"I'll be okay. I just need a break and a bit of this will recharge me." He kissed her lips. "I'm so glad to see you." She let out a little purr of pleasure and kissed him back.

She whispered teasingly as their kiss ended, "That's not what you said two days ago. You said kissing me tends to be a bad idea when you have work to do."

He grinned. "Well, it is. I nearly couldn't get out of bed that morning. Thank god for sunlight. I was able to cheat."

She sighed. "That's more I can say for me. I was stuck in bed resting till midday. It's really not fair."

Clark said with a mischievous smile. "It's great, is what it is. I have the most enjoyable means of um, neutralizing Wonder Woman."

Diana smacked his chest. "Hey! Watch it. I can neutralize you if I want."

His lips smirked. "Oh really?"

She patted her lasso. His eye brows flew up.

"Empty threat or promise?"

She laughed at his very intrigued expression. "Later. Maybe. If I feel like it. You said we had to be somewhere?"

"Humph, that's evil." He put her gently from him with a feigned scowl. "Teasing me is not nice. Especially when we're expected in Gotham."

Diana grinned.

As they lifted off, she mused, "Are we going to see Batman?"

"Yes. Come on, let's hurry. He's a stickler for time. He's probably waiting on us so he can go out patrolling."

* * *

They arrived in Gotham and flew towards Wayne Manor. They entered via the secret cave passageway. Clark had contacted Batman already to say they were coming in. As they landed they were stunned to see Bruce Wayne, not the Dark Knight, waiting for them.

He was dressed casually in black trousers and a gray turtleneck top. He greeted them both and gestured for them to follow him.

Clark blinked. "What? Not patrolling tonight?"

"Nightwing and Robin are doing duty. I'm taking a night off. Come on." He led them to the lift.

Clark echoed, "A night off? Waaait…Who are you and what have you done to the real Batman?"

Bruce made a wry face as he pressed the buttons that sent them up to the ground floor of the manor and opened just behind the grandfather clock. . "Funny, Kent. But it's been a long week as you know and I _need_ a break. The boys are more than capable and it's been very quiet since Darkseid. Plus, there is that thing we discussed."

They stepped out into the foyer. Bruce said, "By the way, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you, Bruce," Diana replied. "But what thing have you and Clark discussed?"

Bruce gestured to them to follow him. "Dinner first. Alfred is already laying out two extra plates."

He led them into the smaller, less formal dining room. There they saw Alfred coming in with a soup tureen. Standing beside him, dressed in a pretty skirt and blouse, and setting down the wine glasses was Zatanna Zatara.

Clark and Diana stopped and exchanged a quick look of surprise but they came forward and greeted the butler and sorceress.

Alfred smiled. "I am very happy to see you once again, Master Clark. Mistress Diana, how are you?"

"I'm good, Alfred. It's been a while," nodded Clark.

Diana accepted the butler's warm handshake. "I'm fine. Thank you for having us."

"It is our pleasure. Please sit down whilst I bring in the rolls for the soup."

They looked at Zatanna with interest as they all took their seats. Clark asked bluntly, "So what's the deal? You two dating or something?"

Bruce observed wryly, "Getting straight to the point, I see."

Zatanna replied with a coy smile, "Our first _real_ date. He wanted to take me out to dinner and I said I'd prefer having it in. Plus, there is something Bruce wants me to help you out with."

Bruce said, "We'll discuss that after dinner. I'm sure you two are hungry. I know you've been working all day."

"I could eat for ten people right now," agreed Clark.

"Well, you'll make Alfred very happy. He always fusses that I don't eat enough. So what will it be, Boyscout? Wine? Soda? Milk?"

Clark made a face and poured himself some water. "I don't drink milk for dinner."

"That's not what Wally says."

"I wouldn't pay much heed to a guy who will drink a whole bottle of maple syrup as a cocktail."

Zatanna shook her head and waved her hands. An ice bucket and champagne appeared.

" I have just the thing. These two have reason to celebrate."

Bruce said dryly, "Zee, my cellar is full of champagne."

She smiled sweetly, "I know. It _is_ from your cellar."

"Didn't I say no magic at the table?"

"You broke your word last night when you brought Batman to the bedroom."

Clark, who was sipping his water, coughed.

Diana covered her lips and the giggle that threatened to arise.

Bruce flushed. "Zee!!!! Nothing happened in the bedroom."

Zatanna winked at Clark and Diana. "See? He brought Batman to the bedroom."

Bruce began to protest but Zatanna patted his hand. "Just teasing, Bruce. Thanks for tucking me in." She looked at Clark and Diana and explained. "It was such a tiring week, I fell asleep in the Batcave and he was kind enough to not wake me and let me stay."

Clark grinned at his friend's expression. Zatanna was obviously enjoying making Bruce squirm. It was nice to see Bruce Wayne unable to hide behind the cowl. He couldn't pretend with Zatanna. She knew him too well.

Bruce rolled his eyes and picked up the champagne bottle and gave her a mocking smile.

"The only reason I moved you was your snoring was disturbing the bats and you were dribbling all over my desk."

Zatanna gasped with dancing eyes, acknowledging his hit. "Touche, Mr Wayne!"

Bruce bowed and poured the drink in their glasses. He raised his glass. "To Clark and Diana. To their love, friendship and happiness. May it always endure."

Glasses clinked and the toast was drunk.

* * *

They all adjourned to the sitting room. Clark and Diana took the loveseat and Zatanna the couch, whilst Bruce disappeared in his study for several minutes. Diana was leaning on Clark. She was just happy to have his arm around her, feeling well fed and content, whilst listening to him and Zatanna chat.

Bruce came out carrying a large envelope and a camera. He came up to her.

"Here." He held out the envelope.

Diana looked at him a little confused. "What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Diana sat upright and took it. She gave Clark a curious look. From his expression it seemed he knew something of it.

She opened the envelope and her eyes widened. There was a passport, a birth certificate, social security number, driver's license, school and college certificates, diplomas, and a master's degree in Ancient Greek History. She stared at the name on all of them.

She looked up bewildered. "Who is Diana Prince?"

Bruce put the camera on the coffee table and sat down in an armchair. "Diana Prince is a Greek immigrant who came to America when she was eighteen. She went to Boston University and studied Greek History and is currently expected to teach the same subject in Metropolis University this fall. She recently got engaged to a reporter from the Daily Planet. They apparently met each a couple of years ago while Mr. Kent was on a trip to Washington to cover the Wonder Woman story. I think they met at in the Museum of Natural History. It was love at first sight and two years later after a very quiet and private courtship, because Mr. Kent is a shy sort of a man, they finally decided to let the world know."

"You don't mean…? A secret identity?"

Bruce nodded. "Why not? It will give you and Clark the anonymity you need and I know for now you two prefer to be in Metropolis. This will allow you to do just that."

"How can I pretend to be Diana Prince? I mean, isn't this illegal?"

"No more illegal than anyone who has to create a new identity in the interest of national security," said Clark. "I spoke to some higher ups about this and they have given their approval and Bruce called in some favors and we got a whole new history for you. As far as those qualifications I would say you are way over qualified and I know teaching Ancient Greek history is something that would be like breathing to you. In terms of your contact hours, you can decide if you want to lecture full time or part time. You always enjoyed your contact with students and mentoring others."

She stared at the papers. It seemed too good to be true. She noticed however that none of the pieces of IDs had her picture. She looked at the men with a skeptical twist to her lips.

"This sounds good but look at me. How do I begin to even convince people I am someone else?"

Zatanna got up. "This is where I come in. Stand up, Diana."

Diana looked at her warily. Clark gave her an encouraging smile.

Zatanna had a pair of glasses. It was a rather owlish pair. Even more nerdy than Clark's black ones.

Diana rolled her eyes. "I do not think wearing glasses like Clark will make anyone believe I am someone else. He's lived this double life for years and has perfected posture, walk, mannerisms, dress and voice to make others not notice him. How can I even do that?"

"You won't have to. In magic there is something called glamour. It is used to cast an enchantment and make one beautiful. Consider this as the opposite. These glasses are bewitched and once you wear them they will transform you."

Diana asked in a small voice, "You're going to make me ugly? Oh…okay." She looked so crestfallen everyone grinned. It was funny to see that Wonder Woman did actually have some vanity albeit very small.

Clark chimed in teasingly. "Not too ugly now, Zee."

Zatanna grinned. "No. Just plain. You are so beautiful, I think it would be hard to just cover you up. But let's do a little experiment here. Put these on and I will give you a little extra help so we can see how you look with normal clothes."

Diana took the glasses and slipped them on and Zatanna uttered a spell. " EMOCLEW ANAID ECNIRP ."

A gray skirt and jacket ensemble with sensible shoes appeared over Diana's uniform. Her hair was pulled back in a low chignon. The owlish glasses seemed to make her blue eyes and her features seem unremarkable. She looked conservative and prim and very plain.

Zatanna turned her to a mirror on the wall. Diana blinked. "Hera!!!"

Bruce said to Zatanna. "You're good."

She curtsied. "I know."

Diana touched her hair and clothes with hesitation. It felt strange.

Clark got up and stood behind her. He could tell she was not comfortable. He squeezed her shoulder. "Wow…it's great but you know, super senses and all that, I'd know you anywhere."

Diana's eyes met his in the mirror and her hand covered his. That seemed to matter the most to her. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and turned her. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She considered it pensively, and then smiled. "If this means we can be together then I want to."

He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Welcome, Diana Prince."

Diana looked at Zatanna. "So it's the glasses that are key?"

"Yes. Lose that and you give away your whole identity. Keep it safe. It's enchanted so it's durable enough."

Bruce said briskly, "Well, we need to get her picture."

He picked up the camera and made Diana stand still and took a portrait shot. He studied it.

"Perfect. Now I can take these back and we can put the final touches and update the data banks. You'll get your documents by the end of the week."

Diana took the glasses off and with it Zatanna's clothing spell vanished. She was back in her Wonder Woman outfit. "Well, it seems I am going to see how it will be to really live like one of you. I think I am going to look forward to being with people who are not going to feel awed and intimidated by me. Thank you for doing this for me."

* * *

Much later, Clark lay with Diana, snuggled together under a light sheet, in the bedroom of his apartment. He had recently created a new bed made from a very strong alloy so they could finally be together without crashing into the neighbors below.

Clark said casually, "You know, now that we are closer to getting your Diana Prince persona we don't have to delay your moving in with me."

Diana, whose eyes were blissfully shut as she lay encircled in his arms, opened them. "You mean don't wait to get married?"

He shook his head. "No. I mean, _get married._"

She looked up at him. "Oh. When?"

"How about in a couple of weeks?"

"That's …soon."

"Well, I kind of like the idea of having you around me all the time."

"That's sweet, Kal…But it is fast…Are you sure you want to give up your freedom so soon?"

He turned to face her. "If I could get a minister now I would marry you tonight."

She laughed and stroked his cheek. "What kind of wedding would we have, Kal?"

"A small one with only close family and friends on the farm. Then we could go have our honeymoon ...I would be able to organize a whole two weeks away seeing the Daily Planet is not back to full operation and we could go anywhere in the world…or even off world."

"That sounds nice." But her eyes looked wistful.

He dropped a kiss on her hair. "We can send a message to your mother. Let her know. Tell her she's invited."

"She wouldn't come. Not with the way things are. Still, I guess we got the best we could off of her. She did give her blessing. Life is never going to be simple for us, is it Kal?"

"No but that's our life. I've learnt you can waste your life trying to change yourself or just be who you are."

She sighed. "Do you remember when we first met? It seems so long ago. Like a different time."

" I thought you were an angel at first then…an angel with a lethal right arm."

Diana smiled. "Well, I didn't know what to make of you. You baffled me because you were everything that was the opposite of what I had learnt about men. It didn't help you looked like some of the sculptures of great heroes that lined the Hall of History too."

"Ah, so you thought I was cute?" he teased.

"No…I didn't…I just…Oh fine! Yes, I noticed that too."

He grinned. "For the record I thought you were the most magnificent woman I ever beheld in all my life and it still amazes me four years later here you are in my bed agreeing to marry me."

"So when do we let your mother and our friends know?"

"Is that the green light I'm getting?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell Ma tomorrow. She'll be over the moon."

Diana snuggled into his shoulder once more. "I like Zatanna. You think Bruce will let her in?"

"I think he might. She's a little more grounded than the other romantic dalliance he's had."

"Oh?"

"Catwoman."

"But isn't she on the wrong side of the law?"

"Who knows with her? I think that's why Bruce had a problem shaking that one. She's one of the very few women he cannot pin down and that must be exasperating and fascinating to someone like him. Plus, he could not morally be with someone who will not change. I know that's the hardest for him."

"Zatanna does not have that problem."

"No but she won't put up with his evasiveness either nor hold it against him. I just hope Bruce does not sabotage this one."

"It would be nice to see Bruce finding someone he can call his own. Like you are to me."

Clark chuckled but did not dispute it. "I am yours."

She smiled and moved so she was lying on top of him. "To do whatever I like?"

This was one of the times contrary to what he said to Hippolyta he would let her do as she pleased.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Two weeks later

Clark Kent stood before the mirror in his bedroom and smoothed his jacket. His mother and Ben Hubbard stood in the room with him. He nervously straightened his tie for the tenth time.

Ben smiled and brushed his hand down. "It's fine, Clark. Here." He passed over his cuff links and helped him put them on. "There. You're almost done. Martha, he's all yours."

Martha came up to him and pinned a pink rose on his blue gray lapel. "There. You look wonderful, honey." For a change Clark was in a well fitting suit and did not need to wear his glasses for the wedding as it was being held in their living room. He looked very handsome with the color complimenting his blue eyes and his jet black hair slicked back but allowing the unruly spit curl to fall upon his brow. She queried, "Nervous?"

He let out a deep breath. "Yes. I keep wondering if this is not some kind of dream. I never imagined I'd find someone like Diana…much less getting married."

Martha dusted his shoulder. "She loves you and you love her. You two will be fine."

"I know that, Ma, but you know with my luck something might happen to call us out or some villain might just crash our wedding."

Ben chuckled. "And here most men worry the gal will be changing her mind. Clark, the Justice League is handling everything. You have the likes of the Batman and Flash downstairs in our living room. Plus, no villain knows or cares Clark Kent is getting married."

Clark replied, "I hope so. I wonder how she's feeling?"

Martha smiled. "She's right down the hall and you know you are not allowed to see her before the ceremony."

He grinned. "It's taken a lot not to peer through these walls."

Ben took up the rings from Clark's table. "Come on, let's go down. It's nearly time."

They left Clark's room and walked down the hallway to the staircase. Clark did not have to use his super hearing to hear the giggles coming from the room Diana was getting dressed in.

Martha excused herself. "You two go on. Let me see what these gals are up to."

Martha knocked and entered to see Shyera and Zatanna getting the bride to lift her leg to put on two blue garters over a long, stocking leg. Diana was wearing a slim A-line, strapless, corset back gown. Crushed Grecian taffeta created the pleated bodice and an asymmetrical angular side drape. Her ebony waves were wound in an elegant pile on her head and she wore a classic two tiered veil from it. She looked so beautiful, Martha stopped and blinked in awe.

But it was seeing Diana smiling with her friends that seemed to make her less goddess-like and a woman who was warm and real. "Does he really have to go under my dress and then throw this at the male guests?"

"Yep," said Zatanna with a wink "And the next one he'll take off when you're alone later tonight as a keepsake."

Shyera said, "It's very funny traditions I must say."

Diana crinkled her nose. "It's rather unfair. How come I don't get to tear off any of his clothes in public?"

Martha laughed. "It's quite tame now. It was a free for all when the tradition was first started in fourteenth century Europe. They believed getting a piece of the newlyweds clothes brought good luck. They would tear the bride's dress to pieces at times."

The women turned. "Oh, hello Mrs. Kent."

Martha came to Diana. "Now we just have the throwing of the garter and bouquet. Not that there are many guests here today but we still will observe tradition. And rest assured I will not have Clark crawling under your skirts to grab the garter with his teeth. He'll do it like a gentleman."

Diana laughed. "That's a relief."

Martha drew something from her purse. "Here, sweetheart."

Diana took the case. "What is it?"

It was a string of pearls and matching drops. Shyera and Zatanna both exclaimed, "It's lovely!"

Martha said, "It was my mother's. I wore it at my wedding with Jonathan."

Diana gasped. "Oh Martha…thank you."

"Put it on. It's all you need to complete the something bought, borrowed and blue."

Diana donned it and the three women sighed as she stood before them. "Perfect!!"

Shyera picked up the blushing bouquet or roses. "Here. The final touch."

Diana took it and said awed as she stared at herself, "So I am to be bonded. To a man no less. Hera, how strange life is." She turned and looked at them. "I am ready."

* * *

Down in the living room Clark stood with Ben waiting a little anxiously for his bride and just eager to get the ceremony over and done with. Milling around were his and Diana's closest friends. The wedding was purposely kept small to avoid any complications and so it could allow Clark and Diana to marry as they were. Not in their guises.

Bruce Wayne, John Stewart, Wally West, J'onn J'onzz, and Julia Kapatelis were the few guests. J'onn's Chinese wife was also present as well as Fire who was Wally's date. The rest of their League colleagues understood why they wanted the ceremony intimate and sent their best wishes and numerous gifts. Their dining table was piled high with gift boxes and envelopes.

J'onn was going to be the one to solemnize their vows. He had applied for ordination as a Spiritual Minister when Clark had asked him be the one to marry him and Diana.

Bruce, John and Wally stood with Clark.

"So another one bites the dust," teased Wally. "Joining J'onn, Ollie, Arthur…the old married men's club."

Clark smiled. "Not bad company, I would say. So you got a date finally with Bea. About time you stop being all shy with her."

Wally looked at Fire across the room and sighed. "She's great, isn't she?'

John whistled. "Hmm, someone's got it bad. Well you know, I'll stand out of the way when Diana throws her bouquet, just for you, Bro."

"Oh haha. Funny. Just cause I like her doesn't mean I'm ready to get the ball and chain. Besides I think it's time you and Shyera get hitched."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're so in love and would make some lovely winged babies."

Bruce added, "Not to mention he's got a pool going on you two for the last three years."

Wally glared at Bruce. "Oh thanks."

John gave Wally a dry smile. "I know he has. Which is why I backed Clark and Diana and have no intention of making Wally make money off me."

Clark frowned. "You guys were betting on Diana and me?"

"Well, duh, Clark," retorted Wally. "The minute she slapped your face we knew it was a matter of time. Fact the biggest pots were you two as well as John and Shyera and Bruce and the Catwoman."

Bruce glared at him. "Me and Catwoman?"

"Yeah. You sure you and Zatanna really have anything in common? I mean, you're all logic and she's magic…You know you hate magic…Plus you and the kitty do match…"

"Your concern for me is so touching, Wally," said Bruce sarcastically. "Not that the pot stands near five grand already."

"Hey, that hurts me right here," he replied holding his heart.

John elbowed Wally. "Shhh…Look!!"

They heard the sound of feet coming down the steps and voices. Martha entered first and then Zatanna and Shyera. Then came the radiant vision that made everyone catch their breath with admiration.

Clark turned. He knew intellectually that he was going to see the woman he loved but nothing prepared him for this moment. Seeing her was like being winded in the gut and he stared as if mesmerized. He felt fear and euphoria. Fear that maybe he might not be able to be the man that she might need or that he might disappoint her. Euphoria that she was coming to him willingly and confidently, surrendering her heart and soul to him as his wife.

Any lingering doubts he had about his own fears were put to rest as she walked towards him and held her hand out.

"Ready, Kal?" she asked softly with so much love and trust in her blue eyes his heart just soared.

He was ready.

* * *

Clark and Diana sat down happily upon the couch in the Kent living room. The guests had gone and they had just helped Martha and Ben clear up. The bride had long pulled off her veil and now kicked off her shoes. Clark's jacket, waistcoat and tie were all off and his own shoes now went off as well.

Diana leaned into him. "What a beautiful day this was."

He put his arms around her. "It was perfect. Everything went off as planned. Even Wally was over the moon to see Shyera catching your bouquet and Bruce your garter."

She giggled. "Bruce's face. He tried to fling it back on Wally."

"Yeah, funnier still to see Zee and Bea's face. I swear Zatanna looked as if she wishes she could change Bruce into a toad. Poor Bea looked confused."

"I think those two will have a lot of coaxing and sweet talking to do tonight. J'onn's poor wife must be thinking what kind of mad men her husband works with."

"She's a good soul. I am so glad to see him happy and he did a _super_ job marrying us, didn't you think, Mrs. Kent?"

"He was _wonderful_." Diana looked at her left hand, at the gold band was on her finger. "Mrs. Clark Kent. I like the sound of that."

"I love saying it."

"So where are we going on our honeymoon, Kal?"

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"Is it on earth or off world?"

"Earth and it's somewhere nice and isolated."

"No hints?"

He smiled. "Well, let's say you can pack light."

"Somewhere warm then?"

"Not saying. You'll have to wait."

Martha and Ben came back from the kitchen putting off Diana's pouting. They came and sat down. "So are you two going to open any presents before you go?"

Clark looked at Diana. She shook her head. He said, "Maybe when we get back. I want to fly out soon. We really need to change."

Diana put her hand to her ears as if to undo the pearls. "Maybe you can take this back now, Martha."

"Consider it your own now, honey."

"But Martha this was your mother's and …"

"Well, aren't you my daughter now?"

Diana got up and hugged her. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Before you two go…there is one gift I think you need to open."

Martha got up and went to the dinning table and retuned with a package. She handed it to Diana. "Mrs. Kapatelis brought it."

Diana looked at Clark oddly. "Julia gave me her present already. What is this?"

Martha urged her to sit and open it. Diana sat down and untied the string around the box and opened the lid. Inside was a red velvet cloth. It was wrapped around an object. Diana picked it up and her eyes widened.

The cloth dropped and in her hand was the two pointed golden tiara with the star. Her tiara.

Diana stared at it and whispered, "I…don't understand."

"There is a note," said Clark gently.

Diana took it up.

It was a small piece of card and on it was her mother's writing.

_My thoughts are with you this day. You will always be Princess of Themyscira and my daughter. None can take that away. Not even me. This was won by you and belongs to you. Be happy always, Diana._

_Your Mother,_

_Hippolyta_

A tear trickled down Diana's cheek. Clark could read the card from where he was. He put his arm around his wife and kissed her hair. "See, it's going to be alright."

* * *

Author's Note: _I decided it's time to give Clark and Diana their break. They've fought and save the world and deserve it. Hence the fluff continues. :D_

_Thanks for the reviews._


	33. Chapter 33

UNION

Chapter 33

Diana Prince Kent, lecturer at Metropolis University, packed her bag, threw on her winter coat and bade her work colleagues goodbye. She was due to meet her husband at the Daily Planet. He normally would come and meet her but today he had to stay back for a staff meeting. So she would go and wait for him and then, as Superman and Wonder Woman, they would both go and check out the new Amazon Embassy that was being set up in Washington.

Diana was eager to see it. She had been married some six months when she got the news that the Senate had approved the Embassy and was sending out several Amazons to staff it as well as one to don the mantle of Ambassador. Diana had heard it might be Mala or even Cressida. It sadly could not be her as she no longer represented the Amazonian traditions and ideals that the Senate still clung too. It was at least a step in the right direction. Diana smiled and walked out of the compound, waving at students and the security guard at the gates.

She looked around. The snow had melted again but it was still cold and chilly. She had to admit she did not like it when it turned slushy and muddy. Although the cold did not bother her, she missed the sun during the long winter months. But she was luckier than the many people in this city who had to brave the weather to go to work or school or even shop. She could fly away to any part of the world and enjoy the sun.

She made her way towards the subway thinking of her honeymoon several months ago. Anytime she thought of warm weather her mind went back to those amazing two weeks she had with Clark. He had taken her to a small isolated island in the South Pacific, it was an atoll surrounded by a lagoon, with forest, scrub and palm trees. Not a soul had been around and they had the little paradise without any interruption. She smiled. He had been right about them not needing to pack much. They had spent most of their time in very little or no clothing, romping on the beach, sleeping under the stars, and just connecting as any two people in love could.

Diana passed through the turnstile and went down to her platform. It was her routine now. Walking and hustling with so many people. The train pulled up and Diana got in and sat down. She enjoyed watching the people, wondering about their stories and wondering what they would think if they knew that it was Wonder Woman sitting opposite them reading a book or doing a crossword. She looked at an old couple sitting opposite her and smiled. They were holding hands. Diana thought of Martha and Ben. Her eyes fell upon a mother cuddling a little girl on her lap and the father next to them leaning in and playing some sort of game with his daughter by tapping her nose and her cheeks and tickling her. Diana titled her head and watched the interaction. The baby's giggles were making everyone smile. There was a time such a thing would only remind her of Hippolyta, but now, Diana actually wondered about motherhood. She could not regret that she could not have a child. She had grown up differently after all. She had accepted this was how it was but she could not help but think that Clark would be a wonderful father. And wonder if she could have been as good a mother as Hippolyta or Martha.

Her stop came and she got off and headed towards the exit leading to an underground tunnel that ended in steps leading to the new Daily Planet. Diana looked up with pride. Superman had perhaps single handedly helped rebuild this building. It was a testament to his commitment and his conscience. The building looked more modern and the globe now rotated on the roof top.

Diana walked into the lobby, glad to be out of the cold, signed in and went up to the main news room. She was greeted instantly by Jimmy Olsen.

"Mrs. Kent, how are you?"

Diana smiled. She had met Clark's colleagues at the reopening of the Planet. They all had been somewhat stunned to hear the Kansas farm boy had gotten married. It was not that he was socially inept but he was so awkward and retiring, leaving them wondering when he got the time to woo a woman. But it made sense when they saw her. She was no beauty but not ugly either. Just rather average. With a prim demeanor, she seemed a very serene type. Just what the shy, clumsy Clark needed perhaps. Jimmy liked her because she showed an interest in his photography and had complimented his work.

"Hello, Mr. Olsen. I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. And please, it's Jimmy. Mr. Olsen makes me feel like my grandfather."

Diana laughed and asked after Clark.

"Oh, C.K. will be out soon. The Chief just dropped a bit of a bombshell on us. He's retiring early to go traveling."

"Really? So who will take over?"

"Richard White will be the next acting Chief Editor and they are asking C.K. to take on a position as a Senior Editor."

"Oh. That's …" Diana was not too sure what to say. Clark already had enough on his plate as it was being Superman and just doing his job as a reporter. Being promoted like this was wonderful but would he be able to devote the time this position required of him?

Jimmy added, "His last article on the devastation of Metropolis and winning that Pulitzer I think is what gave him the edge over Lombard."

Diana heard voices and saw coming out of Perry White's office was none other than her husband, Mr. White, Richard White and Lois. Lois was on crutches, having only recently taken off her plaster. She could have taken extra time off but she was bored and cranky and Richard wisely suggested she eased back to work.

Diana could hear Perry telling Clark. "Think about it, Kent. It's a great opportunity to build yourself up. Who knows one day you might just snag my job."

Clark smiled awkwardly. "Yeah…I'll think about it."

Perry looked up. "I see your missus is here. Don't let us keep you but I expect to hear your answer by the end of the week." He raised his voice and called, "Good to see you again, Mrs. Kent!"

Diana raised her hand to signal his acknowledgement of her. "Hello, Mr. White."

Lois saw Diana and stomped over to her. "Hi, good to see you again, Diana."

Diana replied, "You too, Lois. You're up and about now."

The last time she saw Lois, she was in a wheelchair. Lois grimaced. "It's still annoying as hell having to stay off the beat 'cause of this." She added, "You really have to convince Smallville to take this post. I don't think I could handle Lombard as an editor."

"Well, that's Clark's decision really…"

"It's a decent pay rise too. You two are newlyweds so I'm sure you can use the extra money. I'm sure he won't refuse you anything…"

Richard's chiding voice sounded behind her. "Lois…"

Lois turned and reddened. "Sorry, but come on, anyone but Steve!"

"He's qualified."

Diana asked Lois curiously, "What about you?"

"Me? No. I love field work and editing isn't my thing..."

Richard grinned. "So true. She still spells badly."

Lois made a face and added. "And right now with this leg…I'm only here part time. Surely you can see that he's the best one for the job. He always seemed more comfortable in the office than in the field."

Richard took her arm to drag her away. "Come on, Lois, before you further put your foot in your mouth. We have dinner plans. We'll see you around, Diana."

Lois rolled her eyes but went with him. She mouthed after Diana, "It'll be good for him…"

Diana's lips curved upwards as Clark came up and asked wryly, "Is Lois trying to get you to coax me to take the position?" He kissed her cheek. "How was your day?"

Diana replied, "It was fine." She looked up at him and said, "This is your decision. But it is a promotion and recognition of your hard work."

He took up his coat and shrugged it on. "The hours will be more demanding. And we have enough on our plate as it is." He picked up his bag and smiled. "Besides, I never really saw myself as Editor-in-Chief here. Growing old and retiring some thirty years down the line is not an option." He took her bag off her shoulder too. Not that he needed to, especially with her but it was what he did every time. It was these little things that Diana loved in him.

She took his arm and smiled. "No, that it's not. But how about that notebook you have with those short stories?"

They began to walk out the newsroom. "Oh that…It's just for fun… It's not even that good."

"I love the ideas and I always like your style of writing."

"Well, you're biased."

She elbowed him. "I am not. I wanted _you_ to do my interview, remember? You need to go pull it out and start doing some fine tuning."

He grinned but brushed it off., "I don't know. We'll see. It's five o'clock now. Let's try and get home and change so we can go see your sisters."

* * *

They arrived at the new building that was going to be used for the Embassy in Washington. As Superman and Wonder Woman, their arrival was not any particular shock to those on the outside. They were allowed in by the guard and walked up to the Greco-Romanesque building.

They were let in by a couple of sisters Clark vaguely recognized but whom Diana embraced warmly and then led into oval waiting room where they greeted none other than Mala.

"Mala!" cried Diana.

"Diana!!!" They embraced fervently. "Oh, it is good to see you, Sister!! You look wonderful!"

Diana laughed. "And you. How are my mother and rest of my sisters?'

"All well. They send their love." She looked at Superman and nodded at him. She heard Diana had bonded herself to him. It was unbelievable at first. But here he was. The man that had fallen upon their shores and changed their world forever. "Greetings, Superman."

He inclined his head. "Mala."

Mala looked at Diana's tiara on her forehead with approval. "Your mother has been vocal in the Senate. She finally got the majority to agree to send us out to start the Embassy. It is a pity you could not be Ambassador, Diana. It was the reason why you left us in the first place."

"Well, I have gone against our traditions since then, haven't I? Bringing men to the island, marrying one of them… My track record as they say here is flawed. Don't worry about me. I still do my work as Goodwill Ambassador as Wonder Woman with the U.N. I am glad mother appointed you. If you need any help, feel free to ask. The customs of the outside world can be very challenging."

Mala face grew a little cynical. "Well, I have "help" if you can call it that."

Diana looked a little puzzled and Mala gestured for them to follow her. They entered a sitting room and both Diana and Clark's brows rose at the sight of an Amazon unpacking weapons from a crate.

The Amazon heard them and straightened up.

"Artemis?!" Diana looked at Mala a little puzzled.

Artemis bowed and said in a kind of wry tone, "Yes, they sent me and before you wonder why a traitor and one who hates the Patriarch should be sent here, just know this is deemed my …part of punishment if you will."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Your punishment? You have gotten off remarkably easy then."

Artemis gave him glance. "Ah, cynicism. I suppose I should not blame you." She said in a quieter voice to Diana, "Queen Anahid was more lenient with me than I expected she would be. How much of that had to do with you or your mother I do not know. I spent the last six months incarcerated, separated from the main island, and then forced to labor on the farms as my penance. When Hippolyta told the Queen that Themyscira was going to open an Embassy, she decided a Bana should be sent. She selected me with a firm promise to help Themyscira in this venture. I am here in a position as one of the guards of Mala's entourage."

Diana stared at her bemused. It was difficult thinking of such a proud warrior willingly being humbled. But it seemed Artemis had not only taken it without protest, she had accepted it. Diana asked, "So am I to believe, Artemis, that you have changed on how you view this world? That you are not despising of it?"

She replied, "The time I spent opened my eyes. I learned then women could be just as cruel and vindictive and men are not all that evil." Her eyes fell on Superman. "You told me you wanted me to search my soul…I have done that…Now I must seek forgiveness from those I wronged." Her eyes looked at Mala. "I will try to do that."

Diana put her hands on her shoulders. "If this is true then I am pleased to hear you say so and I would be happy to call you Sister once more."

Mala made a funny sound. Diana looked at her. "Mala, we three were like sisters once. We grew up together. We must not forget that. Artemis has learnt a valuable lesson. One that I had to learn. To not hold anger and resentment. You must accept people make mistakes and at times they do it out of love for us." Her eyes fell upon her husband as she said that. "Artemis is here now and I want you to try to work together. Show the world that the Amazons are not full of hate, and mistrust. That we are open to new ideas and change."

Mala rolled her eyes but said, "I do this out of love for you and Hippolyta."

Diana smiled. "That's a start. So are you going to show Kal and me around?"

Mala smiled. "Yes, let me give you a tour."

* * *

One Year Later

Clark clasped the red cape around his knee length white chiton and regarded himself in the mirror. He was standing in one of the guest rooms in the Themysciran palace and getting reading for the traditional Amazonian bonding ceremony between him and Diana.

Although he was legally married to Diana, her sisters had not officially approved nor supported their union. But time had worked in his favor. That and a witch called Circe who had an army of Beastiamorphs attack the island. The League had come to Themyscira's aid once more and this time Hippolyta and the Senate acknowledged that it was time to change the rules.

They did not open up the island but accepted that the men who were Diana's allies were not the enemy and to even have them on the island was not a crime. If the League had to come to the island then they could apply for permission via the Themysciran Embassy and be allowed via the portal that was set up there.

Diana's husband also had to be dealt with. He would be the first and only male that would be given the freedom to come to the island without restriction to his movements. But to do this the Amazons needed to welcome him officially. This would be done in a bonding ceremony. He would have to be mated with Diana according to their tradition.

He had come to the island with Diana and they had been kept apart for a week. Both had to perform purifying rituals and fasting. Staying away from all manner of stimulation, be it exercise, rich foods and people …this would heighten the experience of being with each other when they mated after the bonding ceremony.

Clark had to admit he was not comfortable at all discussing these details with the likes of Phillipus, and Euboea but they were quite matter-of-fact and even amused at his discomfort when they spoke openly about the ceremony and sexual congress.

Diana was on the Isle of Healing and he wondered if she was missing him as much as he was her. He took in a deep breath. Well, in a short time he would be seeing her and well, they were right in one thing, he couldn't wait to see her!

There was a knock on his door. "Come in."

He expected to see Phillipus but it turned out to be Hippolyta.

Clark blinked. "Your Majesty." He bowed.

Hippolyta smiled. "I see you are ready Kal-El. Please, don't bow to me. I am to become your…mother-in-law, I think?"

He smiled ruefully. "Yes. Mother-in-law is the title."

"So are you ready to be welcomed into the fold?"

"I was ready the day I told your daughter I loved her."

She smiled. "Hmm, like I said, good with words. I am sorry it took us this long to see it. Diana is happy with you. You have to be blind not to see it. I should have been grateful for that."

"You were only being protective. I can appreciate that."

She walked up to him and straightened out his cape in a motherly fashion, reminding him of Martha. "Yes, well, your patience is a credit to you and the woman who reared you. Diana can be like me a little. Impatient and has a bit of a temper when she loses it. But she's better than I am in many ways. She is quite ready to forgive and to try to understand."

"Well, she was gifted by Athena…though with times I wonder if her stubbornness wasn't inspired by Atlas himself," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hippolyta laughed. "Yes, I know how willful Diana can be but she is still learning and I am glad it is you as her life partner. Be patient with her and don't overindulge her and you'll be fine. I was impatient and over indulged."

He smiled. "Well, I am her husband and I can't help but to over indulge her at times. But she's teaching me everyday too. Times you can forget how unique the world is in which we live because we grew up in it and Diana's fascination reminds me of it everyday. And well, she encourages me do things I might want to avoid like picking up my writing."

"Well, let us go so you can see your wife. You must be eager to get this ceremony over and done with."

They began to walk out the room. Clark asked, "So, er, where are we going to have the ceremony and the uh…"

"Mating?" She gave him an amused look. "You'll see. In ancient times the couple would mate with the revelers outside the room. There would be music, singing and dancing."

Clark's face looked horrified. Hippolyta laughed.

* * *

It was nearing twilight. The sun had set and the stars were slowly coming out in the dusky skies. Clark was a little confused when he realized scores of Amazons seemed to be walking towards the woodland area. Torches were lit and being carried to light the way. Hippolyta was met by Phillipus and Euboea and they all followed the procession.

He asked, "Where are we going?"

Hippolyta gestured to the path winding up a hill. "To a sacred place in the groves. An ancient Temple of Aphrodite. This event is unprecedented. We have not had a man bond with a woman on our soil for an age and the first union must be blessed and revered."

By the time they reached the temple, a rounded golden moon was rising. He could see they were in a clearing surrounded by trees. Clark could see it was in ruins with grass and shrubs peeping though the broken pathway. In its heyday it was probably a circular monument with columns supporting a domed roof with the Goddess' image above the altar. Now it was just a raised platform with columns and he could see something that resembled a crumbling altar. The once pristine white marble was now gray with age. The Amazons had stuck torches around the ruins to cast light on the platform.

Clark walked past rank and file of scores of sisters to go to it with Hippolyta, Phillipus and Euboea. He caught sight of Mala, Cleo, Timandra, Pallas, Epione and many other faces he knew. They bowed as Hippolyta went pass and there were smiles on many a face as they nodded at him. He nodded back.

They reached the temple and Clark saw Penelope. She was standing next to Diana.

Diana wore a white, floor length chiton. It was like a waterfall of silk and her raven hair was loose with her tiara on her head. Her face colored as she saw him and Clark heard his wife's heart beat faster as he approached. He felt a heat in his own face and body as he drank her in with hungry eyes.

That week had seemed like an eternity. Worse than any of the long haul missions he had done since their marriage a year and a half ago. The Amazons clearly knew how to heighten desire by deprivation.

He took his place next to her and they smiled at each other. He knew he couldn't touch her just yet, not even hold her hand, until they had evoked the goddess' blessing. This was Penelope's task. Everyone kneeled as she began to chant a prayer.

* * *

Hippolyta had the couple finally take each other's hands and she wrapped a golden cord around their wrists.

"May this symbolize the infinite bond that you now share and may the Gods and Goddesses smile eternally down upon you both. Love, happiness, success, and long life be granted. You have been given the blessing of this tribe and we look upon you now as bonded for life. Diana of Themyscira, this is Kal-El of Krypton, your mate. Kal-El of Krypton, this is Diana of Themyscira, your mate. You may seal your bond with a kiss."

They leaned in and their lips touched. Bodies still not touching. Was it them or was the air crackling with electricity?

Hippolyta smiled. She looked at the gathering and raised her hands. "Welcome our newly bonded couple, Sisters!!"

Cheers and clapping filled the air. Diana felt her mother envelop her in an embrace as well as many sisters rush up to her to hug and kiss her and congratulate her and Clark.

Hippolyta then signaled to everyone for silence and order. "The mating ritual must begin." She pointed to the temple. "Your union will be done here. In the Goddess' domain open to the elements of earth, air, wind and fire."

Clark looked uneasy and around at the crowd. "Here? Now?"

Hippolyta laughed. "Yes, but rest assured we will not be singing and dancing as you do it. We will take our leave of you and Diana to spend the night together." She clapped her hands and signaled to Phillipus, who blew a horn and instantly the women began to file out like a well organized army.

Hippolyta gestured to a basket placed on the corner of the temple. "If you hunger, there is food and drink for you. You must remain here until the sun rises. The ritual will then be complete."

Clark and Diana watched them leave. He watched the torches bob up and down in the darkness. They had not taken any step closer together yet.

As they waited for the last light in the descent down hill to vanish, Diana walked around to the altar. She took off the tiara from her head and put it down on it. "Finally bonded."

Clark undid his cape and let it fall to the floor. "Yes."

She moved her hand to her silver bracelets. She took off one and then the other and put it next to the tiara. She said softly, "I missed you."

Clark kicked off his sandals. "And I you."

Their eyes held each other. Clark felt his breathing was getting heavier. He could smell her fragrance. Her heart was thumping. Her breasts rose and fell. He could see them straining against the silk of the fabric and their aroused tips. He just needed to touch …

Her hand went to the broach at her shoulders and he put his hand up. His voice was sharp. "Don't."

Diana's hands stilled. She had no choice really. Because he was next to her. His hands just resting on her waist as he stood behind her. His breath was hot as it fanned against her neck and ears. "I want to do that."

Diana had to suck in her breath as those large hands moved up her arms, every pore rising in their wake. They pulled on the broach. The gown pooled at her feet and then she groaned as she felt him pull her back to him and turn her face up to his. His mouth devoured hers. Diana let out a desperate moan and she was spun into him. He crushed her to him. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, and raked his hair as they shared a kiss that was almost bruising in the need to taste each other.

"Gods, I need you now!" she gasped as his lips dragged down her neck.

She tugged at his chiton and he helped her yank it off. And soon Diana was feeling his cape under her back. The hunger they had for each other demanded instant gratification.

Their bodies joined with a fierceness that shocked them both. Eyes held each other's fast as the reddish glow of the torches danced off their skin.

The earth seemed to shake as they sated their hunger for each other. And as their cries of pleasure filled the night, somewhere in the heavens a star fell.

* * *

Diana moved lazily against her husband. Dawn was peeping through the sky. She let out a long, satisfied sigh as a gentle hand played with her silken tresses.

Gods, she was tired but felt absolutely wonderful!!!!

She kissed his chest. "Time to go, Kal."

He murmured. "Mission accomplished?"

She purred. "I think it was a resounding success."

"I think we caused an earthquake or two."

Diana blushed. "I hope we didn't do any major damage."

Clark sat up and pointed to the couple of columns that now lay on the floor around them. "Let's hope this was it. And that the Goddess Aphrodite doesn't smite us for it."

She let him ease her up. "Oh well, you'll build it back no doubt. You're good at that." Clark rose and picked up his chiton and pulled it on. Diana winced as she rose to her feet.

"Hera, I ache all over. I think that was a record last night. You know, we should stay away from each other more often…I never knew I could want you more than I already do. And you were very…inventive."

He grinned with masculine pride and picked up her gown and helped her put it on. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say." He then offered, "I'll massage you when we get back to your quarters."

She looked at him with a wry expression. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"I'm very good with my hands, Diana."

"I know that, Kal. That's why you shouldn't."

He laughed. "Well, maybe we'll have a bath and some breakfast first. I am starving."

"I think that's a wise idea."

She picked up her bracelets and had just finished putting them on when he put his arms around her from behind and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "I love you, Diana."

She smiled and leaned back against him. "And I love you, Kal."

He turned her into him to take a final kiss before they left for the Palace. He picked up his cape and they held hands to step out of the temple when Diana stopped and gasped.

Clark's brows rose. The grass and shrubs had vanished and flowers seemed to have blossomed in their place.

* * *

Three Weeks Later.

Diana was preparing dinner for her and Clark. He was working late and she had become at least proficient in making one dish. Chicken casserole. It was easy just putting ingredients together and making one dish than several. Clark had recognized that and helped her perfect it. He had to endure many a burnt and tasteless experiment before she was able to boast that she had nailed it. But he did it without a fuss. Her desire to want to learn outweighed his distaste at bad food. Besides, he had an iron, no, a steel stomach. He took the elevator from the ground floor to their top floor apartment.

When he got in, she was already waiting for him. If this had been a year ago, Diana would be looking disheveled, peeved and bothered and the smell of burning would be pervading the apartment. Now, she looked calm and she was in a pretty dress and the smell of lavender filled their apartment.

She welcomed him with a warm kiss.

"How was your day?"

"Not bad. Yours?"

"Apart from marking papers, and listening to students beg for deadline extensions, very tolerable. Want something to drink before dinner? Or will you shower first?"

He dropped his bag. Then took off his jacket and tie. He walked into their bedroom. "Shower first."

It took Clark minutes to shower and change. He came out in jeans and a t-shirt. He helped her set the table and was pouring them some wine when she came in bearing the dish.

Clark suddenly turned his head and listened. Diana knew when he did that his super hearing was on alert.

"What is it?"

He frowned. "I'm hearing something faint…coming in from here. It's like a muffled beat…"

Diana put the pie dish down on a trivet. "Well, can you home in on it?"

He turned left, then right, and then stared at her suspiciously. "Diana, it's coming from you. Have you got a new com link or time piece on you?"

Diana was looking at her dish with pride. It smelt and look good. "No. You must be mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken…" Normally, Clark wouldn't scan his wife without reason or unless she asked him to.

His eyes followed the sound that his ears had picked up and the bottle of wine crashed to the floor. "Oh my God!"

Diana looked confused and alarmed to see his face grow white in astonishment. "Kal, what is it?"

Clark walked towards her and his face was like a man who had been stunned. He took her by the arms. "Diana, it is from you. It's a…heartbeat."

"Kal, the floor needs cleaning up now and you always hear my heartbeat...,"she began practically. "Let me get the mop."

He stopped her by keeping a firm hold on her. His eyes were wide with awe. "Forget the mop, Diana. _Listen_ to me. You have an _extra heartbeat_." His hand took hers and rested it upon her abdomen.

Diana frowned at him. "Kal, don't be silly. I can't have two heartbeats. I don't have two hearts…And my heart is not there. You must be hearing gas or something!"

He could see she was so far removed from this that she was not connecting what he was saying. Clark covered her lips with a finger and said with a tremor in his voice, "Diana, your have a heartbeat coming from your _womb_."

Diana's lips opened to protest. Her eyes seemed bewildered at first and then when she saw the look in his eyes she looked down. "M-my womb? But…that…I can't…You don't mean …?"

His voice was full of emotion. "Diana, you're pregnant. You have a fetus growing within you. I can hear and see it."

"But…but …Oh Gods….!" Diana seemed to sway on her feet. Clark caught her and he assisted her to their couch. He sat her down and knelt before her. She was white as a sheet. She looked terrified.

"Diana? Honey, say something."

She moaned, "I don't know what to say!!"

He cupped her cheeks. "You can say you're happy because I am!! God, Diana, we're having a baby!"

She looked at him panicked. "But, Kal, how can I have _your_ child? How can I have _a_ child? I don't understand…I thought I couldn't have any...How…?"

He brought his forehead to hers. "I don't know. But we'll find out. Diana, aren't you happy?"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and her voice shook. "Kal, if this is _our_ baby I am. I just need to know it is and not some God who has impregnated me. Please, Kal, let us find out…I …am afraid."

He lifted her to her feet. "We'll go and see J'onn."

* * *

Diana lay upon the exam table in the JLA satellite. She was looking at J'onn and Clark through the glass window as they were checking on her blood tests and scans they had taken from her and the sample from the tiny fetus. Taking any sort of sample from a normal human fetus at this stage would have been deadly but the League had off world technology and the fetus was clearly stronger than a normal human one.

She was waiting with bated breath for what J'onn would say. She wished she had super hearing in this case. They looked to be earnestly discussing what they were seeing. Clark was not looking upset. So maybe she did not have to worry.

Her hand moved tentatively to her abdomen. She felt no different. She had none of the symptoms human women had. She knew too often the Gods impregnated women and she was reviled by the thought that the life growing within her might be as a result of violation.

But if it was not? If by some miracle it was hers and Clark's…? Tears stung Diana's eyes. Hera, she must focus!!

She watched her husband and the Martian Manhunter approach. Diana felt Clark take her hand. His eyes were shining. Dare it be true? Oh Gods…please!

She sat up. She tried to be calm. "Well?"

J'onn showed her the tests. "The blood tests shows it shares your and Clark's DNA and it is stable."

Diana looked at Clark. She swallowed, "It has our DNA?"

His eyes looked lovingly at her and he raised her cold fingers to his lips. "Yes. It's ours."

"But how…when…?" Diana looked at a lost.

Clark said, "The fetus we estimate is about three weeks old to the day. We have used off world technology and it is rarely wrong."

"Three weeks?"

J'onn nodded. "Yes. You just have to look back to where you were you three weeks ago and what you had done."

Diana's eyes widened. "We were on Themyscira…We were bonded …and …Kal…we mated in Aphrodite's temple…for hours till dawn the next day."

J'onn cleared his throat. Diana had literally told him details he could have done without. "It would seem your miracle happened then. Perhaps your Goddess blessed your union. I believe Aphrodite is your patron and Goddess of fertility?"

Diana began to laugh and cry simultaneously. "Oh Kal!! We are going to have a child…I …We're going to be parents!!!"

Clark took her into his arms. He hugged her tight. "I know!!!"

J'onn smiled. He quietly left them together. As he did he paused and frowned. Somewhere, far off, he swore for the merest second, he could hear laughter that pealed like bells.

* * *

Author's Note: _The time is coming to draw this fic to a close. The next chapter will be the last in the customary Epilogue. I really appreciated the feedback and reviews. Thank you._


	34. Chapter 34

EPILOGUE

Diana Kent stood in the empty living room of their apartment in Metropolis and sighed. She could not believe after living in it for the last seven years that they were finally leaving it. They would be moving in with Martha in Smallville. Ben had passed away a year ago and Martha was alone now. Clark had been worried about his mother on her own. Although she was a strong seventy-year old, the farm was getting too much for her. She had been on the verge of letting go the farm hands and selling off the acres that surrounding the farmstead when Clark stopped her.

He had spoken earnestly to Diana about it and the possibility of them going and living there. It would provide them with the privacy they needed seeing that their family was growing and Clark was quite ready to leave the Daily Planet. Especially since his last novel had hit the top ten best sellers list and he had an advance for a second one. He would try to get the farm up and running again. In a time where food security was vital, any kind of farming venture was seen as a godsend in filling the nation's food basket.

It meant Diana would have to leave her job as lecturer. But she could teach in Smallville if she wanted to. Diana had to think that option over as right now she probably should not be teaching anywhere. Her hand went to her swollen abdomen. She was six months pregnant and Clark had confirmed they were having twins. She knew it anyway from the way they moved within her. He couldn't keep it a surprise if he tried. However, she didn't want to know the sex of the babies. She wanted it as a surprise. And judging by how much motherhood took out of one, especially when one had a five year old who had the ability to break the floor with the stamp of a foot or burn down a room with a flash of the eyes, she appreciated that she might need the quiet of Smallville and help of Martha for the birth of twins.

Clark had been superb but he was a working man and still helped the JLA even though he had put himself on the reserve list when their first child had been born. Now the prospect of Kryptonian-Amazon twins coming into the world put a different flavor on things. They could not look after three children in a Metropolis apartment and they needed more time to devote to them.

So Diana agreed. They would go to Smallville. Martha had been overjoyed at the prospect of seeing her son and grandchildren everyday. Clark had spent the last five months extending and renovating the farm house. With the JLA's help they had installed a top of the line security system and Clark had extended and reinforced the basement. The walls were five feet thick of an alien metal so it could become a place that they could spar and keep her Themysciran and his Krytponian weapons and technology.

Diana smiled wryly. Well, she couldn't spar for another three months. She hoped the time flew quickly because in her last trimester she was prone to getting a bit cranky. She had not had much of the troubling symptoms during either pregnancy. Her appetite was healthy. In fact, Clark teased her at the amount of food she ate, saying she would eat him out of house and home. She didn't really start to show until the fourth month and even then she was as active as ever. The only thing she could not do was her League duties. It was annoying not being able to help but she knew why her husband, and family and friends were so astringent when it came to her remaining safe.

She sighed and then smiled as the front door opened and she saw her husband walk in. He bore a little boy of about six in one arm and held a carrier bag in his free hand.

The little person was Jonathan Kent, their first born.

Diana saw he was asleep with his head on Clark's shoulder. Diana's eyes softened. As Clark came to her, her hand reached out tenderly to brush the child's black locks off his forehead. "He's asleep, huh?"

Clark smiled teasingly. "Yeah, like a well fed bear after his feeding frenzy. He really enjoys going to the deli. They spoil him something rotten there too. Stuffing him with pizza and ice-cream. Must have gotten it from your side of the family. They'll miss him."

Diana laughed softy and carefully took her son off Clark into her own arms. "My baby has a good appetite as well he should. So what did you get?"

Clark lifted the bag. "I got sloppy joes and apple-pie...I told Ma not to cook."

She nodded. "That's sounds good. Is that all?"

"The pickled squid and a tub of sweet corn ice-cream," he concluded, his expression clearly showing that he was still bemused at his wife's cravings. At least it had graduated from the sardines in brine and raw oats she had wanted when she was having Jonathan.

Diana licked her lips. Should she have one squid now? Seeing Clark's expression she grinned and changed her mind. It would keep until they flew to Smallville.

Clark asked, "So ready to go?"

Diana looked around wistfully. "This is it?"

Clark put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "This is it."

She sighed. "We've been happy here haven't we, Kal?"

"Yes."

"So many good memories for us here. Marriage, Jon's birth, your book…I hope whoever lives here next is as blessed."

Clark nodded. "We've been very fortunate. Funny how life is coming full circle too. I began on Smallville and left it for the big city and now I'm going back to my roots with a family of my own."

She added, "And Themyscira started closed off to the outside and now we have an Embassy and Jon has been given the recognition as one of the tribe. Mother can't wait for him to turn eight to start training."

"Yeah…I'll bet." Clark got an elbow in the rib for that.

"Phillipus will be doing it and rest assured she is fair. Besides, Jon is getting stronger and stronger as he grows and, I think its best he learns a little discipline in order to keep his powers under control. We don't know how many more powers will manifest. He's already gotten our flight, strength and your heat vision. Last year when he threw that tantrum he stamped his foot into the floor, and thank Hera you were here to repair it and the neighbors below us were not in. Not to mention when he accidentally burnt his Uncle Bruce's 1905 copy of The Art of War. Phillipus is neutral and we are inclined to be a bit soft on him because he is our little miracle."

Clark admitted. "Yeah it is hard trying to discipline him when he looks up at you with that quivering lip and big blue eyes. I feel like a monster when he cries too."

She said, "Two more coming soon. We'll have to learn to be stronger."

Clark smiled. "So we will. Come on, Mrs. Kent. Let's go."

They took a last look around the place and then went out to the balcony and took to the night sky.

* * *

Ten Years Later

Jonathan Kent inspected himself in the mirror and straightened his black jacket and tie. It was his Junior Prom and he was looking forward to it. To everyone he was one of those souls born under a lucky star. He was blessed with looks that turned every young girl's head in the state, which was odd according to Smallville folks since his parents were plain, homey looking people. At sixteen, he already was six foot and had broad shoulders. Coupled with eyes that were a sapphire like blue and chiseled jaw and cheek bones, he was like an artist's dream. He wasn't the most popular boy in school but was generally liked and admired. He didn't take the normal path the popular boys took like Captain of the football team or drove a showy car or hung with any particular groups. But he was smart. He was on the debate team and ran the school newspaper and took the lead in organizing events that would raise awareness or funds for a cause he supported. He was often jokingly known as the budding socialist by those who found his intensity at such a young age funny.

But how could they know who this earnest boy was? No one knew his father and mother were two of the world's greatest heroes. Who instilled in him to value truth, compassion and kindness at a young age. He would accompany them on their flights to some of the poorer places in the world where he could see with his own eyes and understand that human suffering was still evident. That people were also resilient in the face of poor odds and all they needed was to be empowered to help themselves.

He had royal blood. A grandmother who was an immortal warrior Queen and there was a place he visited every summer. It was a paradise where he was being trained by the best warriors, and also exposed to classical works and the mystical beings that his mother grew up with.

The Fortress of Solitude where he interfaced with his grandfather, Jor-el. He learned about his father's heritage and understood, even at this tender age, that his life was not going to be like the other people he went to class with.

There was Grandma Martha, Uncle Bruce and Aunt Zatanna, and their son, Thomas, who along with one Rex Stewart, were his closest friends. People would be astounded to know that the people who often descended upon the Kent property were actually JLA members and even Amazons. All in all Jonathan Kent's life was unique and he was never going to be normal per say. But he was surrounded but unique people, be they human or meta human, and they made life special.

Tonight he was allowed to just be a guy who got the girl he liked to take to their prom. Kate did not know his secret and if there was any drama in his life it would be the difficulty to keep it from those he cared about. But he knew at this point in time he couldn't tell anyone. Apart from his parents, there were his two siblings to consider. They were only ten years old and both had varying degrees of their parents' abilities. They had to be protected.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in."

He turned to see his father walk in. Clark Kent was forty five years old but when he was at home and did not have to walk around with glasses or over sized clothes and a hunch, he looked no more than thirty. He was a power house of a man that stood at six foot four and Jon always felt small in his presence. He carried a camera in his hand and a little box.

Clark smiled. "You clean up well, son. I think you'll just about not shame Kate."

Jon grinned. Both knew that was an understatement. Jonathan always looked good and tonight Clark had to admit his son would break more hearts. Fact all his children had inherited Diana's ability to stun. Modesty forbade him from thinking he contributed much.

"Thanks, Dad."

Clark held out the box. Jon looked up. "What is it?"

"Cuff links. Grandma sent it up. They belonged to grandpa. Let me help you." Clark put the camera on the dresser.

Jon put out his arms for his father to slip on the links. Clark began conversationally, "So…you're seventeen, and going to be a senior soon. I know you and Kate are close and most likely have strong feelings for each other…"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Dad, you told me about the birds and bees already and I know, if we choose to have sex, I have to wear that red sun device and should wear a barrier because she is human and I'm half Krytponian, half Amazon."

Clark gave him a wry look. "No, I wasn't going to say that. If you choose to have sex I know you would try to be responsible. But what I wanted to say is that when you choose to have sex, I hope you would be truthful to the girl you choose to be with but right now…"

Jon put his hand on his father's steely bicep. "I know, Dad. I'm not ready for sex yet or to tell Kate my secret. So you don't have to worry."

Clark looked at him skeptically. "You say this all very confidently. I was where you are once. I know how hard it can be to want someone and not give into temptation. I mean haven't you been curious how she would take it?"

"Yes, it's hard but you managed it and so can I. My family's safety is what is most important and how Kate would deal with it is a concern, yes, but right now I just want to go to the prom and have a good time with her and my friends. So can we drop this subject now?"

"Fine. I wasn't trying to be nosy or anything…I am your Dad and I worry for you…"

"I know and better you than Mom trying to pretend she isn't interested and then embarrassing me with very blunt questions. Though I know you two must have plotted this 'chat'," he grinned.

Clark smiled but did not deny it. "Well let's go down so Grandma and Mom can see you. They've been dying to come up and help you dress but I stopped them."

Jon laughed. Clark picked up the camera and said, "Say cheese."

Jon gave a mock Superman pose with his arms folded and the picture was taken.

* * *

Diana and Martha Kent sat in the living room waiting for Jon to appear. Martha was eighty and a bit frailer but her eyes still sparkled with life and humor. Diana looked no older than twenty five. Martha was doing a bit of needle work in an old fashioned rocking chair and Diana was sitting between two children about ten years old on the couch watching television. One was a girl, Lara, with mahogany ringlets and the other was a boy, Lor, with silky black locks. Both had brilliant sky blue eyes. And both children were engrossed in the cartoon on television, not as interested as the women in the significance of the night.

Diana heard footfalls coming down the steps and she got up quickly and went to the kitchen. By the time she came back, her son was being regarded adoringly by his grandmother as Lara was dancing around him, very impressed by Jon; whilst Lor looked at his brother with a kind of disgust.

Lor was at that age where he did not appreciate girls or girls who took his brother away from the house. Imagine Jon wanted to go on a date when he could be watching reruns of that show Dad had introduced them all to, Thundercats, or playing battleship as they used to do.

Lara sighed. "You look so beautiful, Jon."

Martha smoothed his lapels and agreed mistily, "He's looks so grown up. He's a man, Clark."

Clark smiled. "That he is."

Lor thought it wise to point out with a roll of the eyes, "Boys don't look beautiful. They are handsome or good-looking."

Lara said haughtily, "Anything can be beautiful, Lor."

"Not boys."

Diana, carrying a transparent box with a small arrangement of roses and baby's breath, said, "Well, in fact, sweetheart, boys can look very beautiful in my book. And Jon looks very fetching. Here is the corsage for Kate, darling."

Jon took it with a smile and accepted his mother's warm kiss and hugged his grandmother. "Well, I should go," he decided, as the two women looked a little too close to tearing up.

Clark said, "Wait. Time for a family picture. Come on, everyone. Gather around in the hallway. Lor, get over here now."

"But, Dad, Lion-O is going to fight Mumm-Ra…"

"Lor…"

"Aw, man…"

Lor dragged from the couch and joined them. Lara stuck her tongue at him. He glared.

Clark made everyone stand around Jon and took several shots because Lor was pulling faces in the first couple. It took Jon to begin tickling his brother for him to roar with laughter and lighten up. Finally they got a really good picture.

Diana said, "Kal, you need to be in this."

Clark nodded put on the self timer and put the camera on the smooth top of the staircase post and he grabbed up Lara to her delight and the picture was taken.

Clark gave Jon the keys to the car. "Drive safely."

"I will…"

Martha, Lara and Lor trooped back into the sitting room.

Jon opened the door to leave. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Diana blurted out, "And don't feel you have to do anything to prove you are a man…"

"Oh jeeze, Mom!!"

"I'm just saying…you have to be careful. You and Kate aren't like your Dad and I…we don't have to worry about getting hurt when we…"

"Dad, make her stop…

Clark put his arm around her and covered her lips with a hand. "Honey, too much information. Have a good time, son."

Jon closed the door with a weak grin.

Clark moved his hand. Diana elbowed him. "I was only trying to reinforce what we discussed."

"My love, children usually don't want to know their parents are having sex. Even at seventeen. Especially at seventeen."

Diana sighed. "He's a young man now. With a mind of his own. Oh Kal, time is flying so fast. But he is a good child. We're so lucky."

"Yes, Jon is a good kid but kid no more. Pretty soon he'll be asking to start the super-heroics and you know we can't say no. The best we can do is guide and support him. And we still have those two inside to worry about."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Shame we can't keep them babies for ever."

"Would you really want that? Think of the never ending poop and sick."

She laughed. "No. I guess not."

"Let's go in. I think I need to play battleship with Lor so he won't feel so down."

They went in and joined the rest of their family.

* * *

Twenty Years Later

Themyscira

Diana landed on the concourse of Themyscira with the customary greetings from myriad sisters. She had come to spend the weekend with her mother as Clark was away on a deep space mission. She was in her Wonder Woman outfit as she was back to full time service on the Justice League as well as being Ambassador to Themyscira when Artemis resigned the post to return to the Bana-Midghall to lead her people after the death of Queen Anahid. Artemis had come a long way in getting back into the good graces of her sisters by her bravery over the years as well as showing she had gotten over her mistrust and hatred of the outside world.

Diana was able to do her duties this since her three children had grown up and left home. Jon was thirty seven and had followed in his father's footstep in journalism. Currently he was employed as foreign correspondent with the CCN group in Asia. He was engaged to none other than Helena, daughter to Bruce and Zatanna. Lor was serving in the air-force. He was a pilot and Lara had taken up medicine. All three had followed into the super heroics. Lor and Lara were known as Nightwing and Flamebird. Jon was the new Super Nova. They all wore masks unlike their father and mother, thereby making life simpler and not having to adopt false alter-egos. The world was better in many ways but still far from the utopia they all dreamed. Until then the children would have to wear masks. Luckily for her and Clark, they were able to do away with the glasses and acting and live as their true selves dividing time between the Fortress, Themyscira and their rustic home in the Rockies. Clark's books had been so successful, they could comfortably live off the royalties and, well, she was a royal princess. Money was not an issue.

She walked up to the Palace, eager to see her mother again. They had lost Martha twelve years ago and Diana missed her immensely. Coming to Themyscira was a way to get that maternal connection she needed even as grown up as she was.

Hippolyta was in the Senate and Diana waited quietly at the back of the chamber for the business of the day to conclude. When the Senate disassembled Diana was greeted by Mala, Phillipus, Penelope and many others with great warmth and enthusiasm.

Nothing had really changed in terms of how anyone looked. The Amazons were immortal and looked the same as they did the day Superman fell upon their island. Hippolyta walked towards her daughter and embraced her.

"It is good to see you, Diana." Hipplyta studied her curiously. "You look very well."

"And you, Mother."

"How are the children?"

"All very well and they ask after you. They will all be here for Anthesteria. It's their favorite festival."

Hippolyta took her hand and they began walking out of the Senate. "I will be very glad to see them. Tell Jon I long to meet this Helena of his."

"Oh, can he bring her?"

"Need you ask me at this stage, my daughter?'

Diana smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am…"

"Let us go and have refreshment."

They were seated on the terrace of Hippoyta's apartment when food and drink were brought in. Diana's reached for the rolls and butter. "Mmm, nothing like fresh baked bread and real butter."

Hippolyta took up her goblet and nodded. "Indeed." She waited until the attendant left them and then casually asked, "So, Diana, pregnant again?"

Dian choked and spluttered. "Whatfff?"

Hippolyta put her wine down and picked up a bowl of sliced fruit. "You mean you don't know?"

Diana stared at her mother with bewilderment and began, "I'm not pregnant…"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"What has that to do with anything?"

"You're glowing. You have that radiant look you get when you're carrying Kal-El's child."

"But…but…I can't be…"

"You mean you and Kal-El have stopped doing the act of the beast with two backs?"

"Mother…really…"

Hippolyta reminded her slyly, "Diana, you and Kal-El rocked my Palace two weeks ago when you came to visit."

Diana had the grace to blush. "But I am drinking a contraceptive tea. It's been thirty years since the twins!!! We didn't plan for this!!"

Hippolyta's brow quirked. "Did you plan for any of your pregnancies?"

Well, no. They didn't. But that wasn't the point! She said lamely, "I have adult children…Kal and I were hoping to do some traveling off world…I don't know how he will feel…"

Hippolyta put her spoon down and asked, "Daughter, how do you think Kal-El will feel?"

Diana's expression softened. Her husband was a loving, patient and understanding man. Her hand went to her abdomen at once. "He will love it as I will."

Hippolyta smiled. "Well, congratulations are in order. Another addition to the tribe. You and Kal-El are favoured with long life. This child is another little flame to help light up the world and he or she is blessed to have you two to nurture it."

"Are you sure, Mother? It is only two weeks. Normally even Kal wouldn't hear the heart until week three. You can't be mistaken?"

"I am no physician but I know my daughter. We will call Epione to examine you."

Diana looked to rise. Hippolyta waved to her to sit. "After we eat."

* * *

Diana waited eagerly for her husband on the porch of their cottage tucked in the Rocky Mountains. She knew he was back by his short call from the Watchtower. She couldn't wait to see him. To tell him her news. She was in her customary white tunic and sandals with her tiara and bracelets.

The sun had set by the time Diana saw the crimson cape in the distance. Her heart sped up. She rose to meet him in the sky.

"Kal!!"

Clark caught his wife in his arms as she launched herself at him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Mmm…that's a welcome any man would relish…Missed me, huh?"

Diana held him close. "Yes…So much!!"

They held each other floating down to the grassy slope that led up to the steps of the cottage. Diana looked up at him. Her face and eyes instantly alerted him to something.

"What?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

She took his hand and rested it on her stomach.

His eyes widened. "Oh my…Honey, really?"

Diana's lips smiled. "Yes, we're having another baby."

Before she knew it she was hoisted off the ground and swung around. Diana squealed like a little girl. Clark looked up at her as he still held her in his arms. "Wow. I don't have any news to top that."

"You don't mind, Kal?"

"Why would I mind?"

"I don't know…We hadn't planned it and it'll mean almost starting over for us…"

He brought her toes down to the grass and kissed her.

He said huskily, "No. It's just part of living and loving you which I would never trade for anything else."

She sighed. "I love you, Kal."

They held each other tightly.

"So have you told the children?" he asked his cheek against her hair

"I was waiting for you."

He drew back and suggested, "Shall we go drop in on them, Mrs. Kent?"

"I would like nothing better, Mr. Kent," she beamed.

Hand in hand they flew to seek out their children.

* * *

Author's Note: _Thanks to my beta, Imfanci, and to everyone who bothered to read and/or review. _


End file.
